LAZOS DE SANGRE
by kat basted
Summary: Que pasaría si voldy, tuviera una hija , y que esta no quisiera saber nada de él (queda poco para el final)( acepto todo tipo de comentarios .)
1. Prólogo

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Prólogo:  
  
Hacía dos semanas de Harry Potter había vuelto a Privet Driver y cada noche le ocurría lo mismo.  
  
Soñaba y revivía cada uno de los minutos que había pasado en la tercera prueba; veía la muerte de Diggory, el resurgimiento de su mayor enemigo, Lord Voldemort y la insufrible tortura que le hizo pasar antes de poder coger la copa-traslador que lo levaría a una supuesta libertad.  
  
Y cada noche se despertaba gritando a pleno pulmón, hasta que aprendió a despertarse con un grito silencioso ya que no deseaba volver a despertar a sus insufribles tíos.  
  
Pero la siguiente noche sería diferente.... muy diferente. 


	2. 1 Los sueños hablan

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
Capitulo 1: Los sueños hablan  
  
El día amanecía soleado y daba la impresión que sería un día de mucho calor, pero eso no le importaba demasiado a Harry ya que su tía le había ordenado que limpiara la casa, ya que por la noche ella y su tío Vernon tendrían la visita de unos inversores.  
  
- ¡Eh mocoso! - le grito Vernon desde el salón - más te vale hacer caso a tu tía si no quieres quedarte sin comer lo que queda de semana ( era martes por la mañana) y no me vengas con el cuento de tu padrino, porque ya no me creo que tengas uno, ese energúmeno no ha aparecido por aquí ni una sola vez desde que nos lo dijiste y de eso hace 1 año.  
  
Harry empezaba a preocuparse. Si no podía amenazarlos con el hecho de que Sirius apareciera de un momento a otro para convertirlos en escarabajas peloteros, entonces tendría muchos problemas e incluso lo volverían a encerrar en la alacena y eso en estos momentos de inestabilidad emocional por los que pasaba no sería nada bueno para él.  
  
- Si tío Vernon haré todo lo que tía Petunia quiera, pero con una condición.- en ese momento supo que no tenía que haber terminado la frase de esa manera.  
  
- Venga dilo y que sea rápido que tengo prisa.  
  
Ante estas palabras Harry se quedó de piedra, que le había pasado al huraño de su tío, para haberle contestado de una forma "casi" agradable.  
  
- Só...sólo que Dudley no se ponga en medio de... de mi trabajo o sino nunca podría tenerlo terminado para la noche.  
  
- De acuerdo, tu primo no te molestará pero entonces tendrás que hacer lo que tu tía quiera más recoger la habitación de mi queridísimo hijo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
¡Ah! Así que esa era la trampa - pensó Harry  
  
Sus tíos llevaban 3 días insistiendo para que Dudley recogiera su habitación, que en esos momentos más que una habitación parecía una cuadra.  
  
Harry no tuvo más opción que aceptar, ya que sino, su primo le haría la vida imposible y no podría terminar sus tareas para cuando los inversores llegarán, y entonces eso no sería bueno para su supervivencia con sus tíos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Después de pasar un día infernal, donde hubo momentos que deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en las mazmorras con Snape antes que con sus tíos, pude terminar sus tareas.  
  
Harry estaba tan cansado que no tuvo fuerzas para replicar la miseria de cena que le dieron (pan con queso, un vaso de agua y una manzana que consiguió coger antes de salir de la cocina).  
  
Una vez en su habitación, vio como Hedwing había vuelto y llevaba con ella dos cartas.  
  
Supo que eran de sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, ya que desde que había llegado a Privet Drive cada día recibía como mínimo dos cartas, donde le intentaban animar y le repetían hasta la saciedad que él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido.  
  
Una vez que las leyó y les respondió que se encontraba bien pero cansado por la tarea que había hecho durante el día, Harry se estiró en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Era una sala circular con una enorme mesa redonda y encima de esta se encontraba un magnifico fénix. Alrededor se encontraban unas personas vestidas de rojo sangre y con la capucha cubriéndoles el rostro.  
  
- Tenemos que encontrarla - dijo uno de los encapuchados cuya voz Harry no reconoció.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón ya que si Voldemort la encuentra antes que nosotros y la convence, entonces sí que habremos perdido la guerra antes de empezarla - le respondió una segunda voz que Harry reconoció al acto.  
  
- Albus pero tenemos el problema de no saber ni tan siquiera si esta viva, la última vez que la vimos tenía 12 años y de eso y hace 8.  
  
- Entonces tendremos que... - pero Albus fue interrumpido con la llegada de un encapuchado con una mascara blanca puesta.  
  
Todos los integrantes del grupo incluso Harry se sobresaltaron, desenfundaron las varitas hasta que oyeron la voz que había tras la mascara.  
  
- Albus, la han encontrado, esta en Norte América  
  
- Severus cálmate - dijo Albus algo preocupado al ver el estado en que se encontraba su profesor de pociones y espía - cuéntanos todo lo que has averiguado, pero antes cálmate o te dará un infarto antes de tiempo.  
  
Una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento y se calmara un poco, les relató todo con detalles.  
  
- Los mortífagos que el Lord tiene en América, le han informado que la han visto en el campus de una universidad muggle, por lo visto cuando se fue, abandono por completo el mundo mágico y desde entonces vive entre y como una muggle, el Lord les ordeno que la llevaran ante su presencia, pero cuando estos se presentaron frente a ella y le dijeron donde se la llevaban... ella los mató, sí los mato sin tan siquiera inmutarse. Pero lo más curioso es que aquello que pudieron huir con vida, contaron que ella no estaba armada ni siquiera llevaba la varita con ella.  
  
- Qué nos estas diciendo, que una post-adolescente es capaz de matar a magos armados con las manos desnudas, eso no te lo crees ni tú - preguntó otro de los encapuchados, el cual Harry reconoció como su padrino.  
  
- Black para tu información, esa "post-adolescente" como tu la llamas ya había matado a 50 magos antes de cumplir los 6 años, así que te callas, tú no conoces ni tan si quiera quien es y nunca has visto un poder tan devastador en nadie, y si quieres saber como los mató te diré que sí que utilizó la magia, pero la efectuó sin varita - todo esto lo dijo Snape con gritos entre los cuales se pudo distinguir un miedo aterrador.  
  
- Para, para, nos dices que es capaz de hacer magia sin varita, pero si eso sólo lo pueden hacer los niños pequeños antes de conseguir su propia varita - le dijo un tercer encapuchado, que era ni más ni menos que el ex profesor de Harry, Remus Lupin.  
  
- Esto creo que lo puedo responder yo - dijo Albus - esta muchacha es tan poderosa por dos razones, la primera y quizás la fundamental es que es hija de Tom Riddle más conocido como Lord Voldemort y la...  
  
Entonces la sala se lleno de murmullos y algún que otro grito ahogado por aquellos que nunca llegaron a conocerla.  
  
- Silencio!!! - exclamó Dumblerdore , y se hizo el silencio como por arte de magia - la segunda razón por la cual están poderosa , es que fue educada y entrenada desde su nacimiento por su propio padre y por algunos de sus mortífagos de más confianza entre los que se encontraba Severus aquí presente, también ay que aclarar que en una redada de aurores ella fue cogida entre un grupo de mortífagos y llevada a Azcaban, eso fue 6 meses antes de la caída de Voldemort , de los cuales 4 los paso en una celda hasta que convencí al ministro y al comité para que la soltaran ya que tan sólo era una niña inocente la cual no tenía culpa de haber sido educada en la barbarie de las torturas y los asesinatos...  
  
- Albus - interrumpió Snape - tu recuerdas cuando salió, lo que ella hizo, ¿verdad?  
  
- Claro, eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar ... ver a una niña que tranquilamente se abrazaba a un dementor como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo no se olvida fácilmente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Que!!! Pero eso no puede ser como pudo vivir allí y luego abrazarse a una cosa de esas como si tal cosa - exclamo entonces una mujer.  
  
- Arabella como ya he dicho, fue educada para ser una asesina, la heredera de Voldemort y descendiente directa de Slythering, hasta que no llego a Hogwarts ella no supo que eran los recuerdos felices, lo único que conocía era el dolor ajeno y propio, ya que me consta que las pocas veces que no obedecía a su padre, este la castigaba bajo la maldición del cruciatus, por esta razón los dementores no la afectaban ya que no tenía ni sabia que era la felicidad de ser abrazada y mimada como cualquier otra niña.  
  
- Bien , vayamos al grano, que hay que hacer y como lo hacemos para que la señorita "serenidad" no nos maté en el intento - preguntó Sirius con cara divertida.  
  
- Eso tiene fácil solución - dijo Dumblerdore - cuando se graduó me dejo esto - dijo mostrando una fina cadena de plata donde se encontraba como ornamento un anillo de una serpiente que se mordía la cola y cuyos ojos eras dos diminutas esmeraldas y también había un pequeño búho que es el complemento original de la cadena - este anillo y esta cadena son las únicas cosas que tenía de su padre y nadie mas que un descendiente de Slythering se puede poner el anillo, si alguien que no lo sea se lo prueba queda inmediatamente maldito.  
  
- Quiere decir que si se lo llevamos, ella pacíficamente vendrá con nosotros - preguntó Remus.  
  
- Espero que así sea, y desearía con todas mis fuerzas que ella no se una a su padre - dijo Albus.  
  
- Albus yo debo irme, no interesa que comiencen a sospechar de mí ahora que Voldemort vuelve a confiar en mí.  
  
- Claro Severus, be e infórmanos de todo lo que descubras, pero ya sabes, no te arriesgues demasiado, ¿entendido?  
  
Y con una inclinación de cabeza Severus Snape salió de la sala para poder continuar con su fingida servidumbre hacía el Lord Oscuro.  
  
- Bien Albus - dijo Remus , cortando el incomodo silencio que se había creado - sabemos donde está y como convencerla, lo que nos falta es saber como es y su nombre.  
  
Pasándole una fotografía a Remus, Dumblerdore le dijo - esta es ella en su graduación.  
  
En la fotografía se podía ver a una adolescente de 12 años sonriendo y saludando junto a tres amigos, dos chicos y una chica todo ellos con tunica de gala y con una capa negra sobre los hombres, todos ellos con el emblema de la casa de los leones.  
  
- Albus! - exclamó Sirius - todos son Gryffindors, como es posible eso!  
  
- Tranquilo Sirius, sí tienes razón ella fue a Gryffindor y tengo la ligera impresión que fue ella la que lo quiso así, y no me mires así, aún no me he vuelto loco, creo que ella convenció al sombrero para que no la pusiera a Slythering.  
  
- Pero Albus eso es imposible, nadie escoge donde quiere ir, es el sombrero quien elige donde deber ir!! - salto exasperado Sirius.  
  
- Pues para tu infamación , el sombrero quiso poner a Harry en Slytherin y no una vez sino dos, ya que él se lo puso una vez que vino a mi despacho.  
  
Al escuchar esto Sirius se quedo blanco del susto  
  
- Esto es muy interesante pero lo que nos incumbe en estos momentos no es en que casa estuvo sino como traerla aquí - dijo Remus - y Sirius una vez ella esté aquí le puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras , de acuerdo?  
  
- Vaaaaleeee, no hace falta que me mires de esa manera que me asustas, ^.^'  
  
- Muy bien Albus ya sabemos como es ( mas o menos) , donde encontrarla , ahora lo que nos falta es saber su nombre.  
  
- Bien Remus si nombre es .....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- ¡Harry Potter es que no te piensas levantar para hacer el desayuno! - Grito tía Petunia, interrumpiendo de esa manera el sueño, justo en el momento en que Dumbledore iba a decir el nombre de la chica .  
  
Y de esta forma Harry estuvo en la primera reunión de la secreta Orden del Fénix, en la cual descubrió que su enemigo tenía una hija, quien parecía poder ayudar a la destrucción de su padre , Lord Voldemort. 


	3. 2 Buscando a la heredera y ¿quienes sois...

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
2. Buscando a la heredera y quienes sois vosotros??  
  
Han pasado dos días desde que Harry hubiese soñado con la reunión de la orden del fénix, y durante este tiempo estuvo dando vueltas al asunto.  
  
como sería? Que nombre tenía? Realmente era tan poderosa como para asustar de esa forma a Snape?  
  
Harry envió cartas a sus amigos, preguntándoles si alguna vez habían oído hablar de una supuesta hija de Tom Riddle y si tenían alguna idea o información sobre algún grupo secreto que luchara contra el terrorismo de Voldemort.  
  
Las respuestas fueron varias  
  
La casta de Ron decía:  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Hasta el momento nunca había escuchado nada sobre una supuesta descendiente ni de ningún grupo organizado.  
  
Bueno a otra cosa, los gemelos están más hiperactivos que de costumbre, mamá no sabe que hacer con ellos, pero a mí no me importa.  
  
Sabes que? Me han regalado una túnica de gala nueva, es de color rojo oscuro con bordes broncíneos .  
  
Espero verte pronto, Ginny te manda saludos.  
  
Ron  
  
La carta de Hermione le contestaba lo siguiente:  
  
Estimado Harry,  
  
Cuando me llego tu carta lo primero que hice fue buscar sobre grupos anti- Voldemort, lo único que he encontrado es uno que se conoció por el nombre "La orden del fénix" y no te lo vas a creer, pero el integrante más conocido de este grupo es el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore , crees que soñaste con una reunión de la orden?  
  
La segunda cuestión, lo de la hija, nunca se ha sabido que haya tenido ningún descendiente, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor lo mantuvo en secreto, no sé, yo seguiré buscando información ya te tendré informado.  
  
Besos Hermione  
  
Y con estas cartas y varias preguntas en mente Harry continuó la semana en casa de sus tíos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
América  
  
En los jardines de una universidad, paseaba tranquilamente un grupo formado por 5 personas, las cuales hablaban animadamente sobre el final del curso lectivo y planeaban que harían durante sus próximas vacaciones.  
  
- Ey Max!!! Que vas a hacer ... te iras con tus padres a San Francisco o te quedaras aquí a pasar las vacaciones - preguntó una pelirroja, que llevaba un vestido de tirantes color beige con unas sandalias a juego.  
  
- No estoy muy seguro Electra, pero estoy planeando quedarme - dijo un chico rubio de ojos marrones, que llevaba unos téjanos y una camiseta blanca, mirando descaradamente a su moreno compañero que en ese momento hablaba animadamente con dos amigas a escasos 5 metros de donde se encontraban él y Electra.  
  
- Ah!!! Entiendo, tendrías que confesarle lo que sientes, no crees?? Lo digo porque si esperas más a lo mejor él se vuelve hetero, jajajajaja - le dijo Electra con cara traviesa - yo me quedo, ya que vivo aquí, pero adivina qué?  
  
-Qué?  
  
- Michelle se quedará con nosotras, sip , mi queridísima novia se quedará en el chalet que Kat tiene a las afueras del campus y posiblemente nos vayamos una semanita a la costa para pasar las tardes paseando por la playa o ir a la feria y subir a la noria, porqué no te apuntas y convences a tu amorcito a venir con nosotras?  
  
- Estaría bien y de esa manera Dominic podría quedarse y yo le podría decir lo que siento, jejejeje, pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él - respondió con cierto aire de tristeza a su alrededor.  
  
- Tío eres un pesimista, sino se lo preguntas nunca sabrás lo que siente por ti o acaso eres adivino y no nos lo habías dicho??  
  
Max no le respondió pero se quedó meditando lo que le acababa de decir su amiga.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
5 metros por detrás  
  
- Dominic quédate con nosotras anda, así si convencemos al muermo de Max le podrá decir que lo amas con locura, que lo vas a seducir y que lo aras tuyo sobre la mesa del comedor jajajaaja- le dijo una morena con pelo castaño y poniendo cara de psicópata en serie.  
  
- Michelle, primero, no creo que él se quede, segundo dudo mucho que yo le interese, y tercero... como demonios sabes lo que quiero hacer con él?  
  
-Jajajajaja , muy fácil, Katrina aquí presente me ayudó a entrar a tu habitación y pues eso, jejeje... leí tu diario.  
  
- ¿¿¡Que has hecho qué!?? Pero eso se llama allanamiento de morada y de la intimidad- le dijo ofendido.  
  
- Anda va no te hagas el ofendido, que gracias a esa intromisión, Electra en estos momentos lo esta convenciendo para que se quede, si lo consigue tú te quedarás, verdad??  
  
- Eh!!! Bueno, vale, pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos empleados.  
  
Entonces el grupo se unió confirmaron que los dos muchachos se quedarían y fue entonces cuando una de ellas hablo.  
  
- Bueno ahora que esta todo arreglado porque no lo vamos a celebrar a "La Gata Negra" - dijo la chica de pelo completamente negro con reflejos rojos y un mechón plateado que le quedaba justo sobre los ojos.  
  
- Tu mandas Katy, pero no crees que antes nos tendríamos que cambiar de ropa y comer algo? Dudo mucho que a estas horas el local este abierto - le comentó Michelle.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero recuerdas que por cosas del destino, jejejeje, el local es mío, así que podemos entrar un poco antes y aprovechar la pista.  
  
- Vaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeee - dijeron a coro los cuatro aludidos. Y con estas divagaciones el quinteto se alejo de la fuente donde minutos antes estaban hablando y ninguno de ellos se percato de la repentina aparición de dos sujetos que se los quedaron mirando.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Remsy estas seguro que es una de ellas, lo digo porque desde aquí yo no te lo podría asegurar.  
  
- Sí, pero tenemos que verificar cual de esas tres adolescentes es la indicada.  
  
- Muy bien, manos a la obra - dijo con una sonrisa - cual te quedas?  
  
- Sirius esto no es ningún juego y no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías o no eras tú quién quería terminar cuanto antes para ir a ver a Harry - le dijo Remus picado.  
  
- Sí, - le respondió bajando la cabeza - pero debes reconocer que las tres son guapísimas, jejejee, ninguna de ellas se parece al psicópata de su padre.  
  
- Tienes razón ninguna se parece físicamente a Voldemort  
  
- Bueno, deslúmbrame , como nos lo hacemos para acercarnos y preguntar si conocen a la chica de la fotografía.  
  
- Pues muy fácil, no hacemos pasar por unos primor lejanos, que hace mucho que no nos veíamos y les decimos que esta es la única foto que tenemos de ella- le dijo Remus.  
  
- Más vale que funcione, porque sino tendremos serios problemas, si lo que nos dijo el pelo grasiento es cierto- le contesto Sirius, seriamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Después de haber seguido al quinteto hasta su lugar de residencia y de esperar tres horas a que volvieran a salir, los volvieron ha seguir llegando a si al loca "La Gata Negra".  
  
Los dos magos pudieron observar como el grupo se adentraba al local todavía vacío.  
  
Sorprendido Sirius dijo - Deben trabajar aquí?!  
  
Remus no le contestó ya que en estos momentos intentaba averiguar el horario de obertura de dicho establecimiento.  
  
Tuvieron que esperar una hora más hasta la aparición de nuevas personas que entraron, pero curiosamente este seguía sin abrirse al publico, que en estos momentos empezaba a hacer cola.  
  
No fue hasta prácticamente las 10 de la noche que el local no abrió sus puertas a los ansiosos clientes que deseaban entrar.  
  
Este comportamiento sorprendió mucho a los dos hombres.  
  
Sirius y Remus tuvieron que hacer cola como todo el mundo para poder entra; 15 minutos más tarde ambos pudieron comprobar que el local no se parecía a nada de lo que hubieran visto antes.  
  
Luces de colores, música de moda a todo volumen, plataformas elevadas donde "gogos" y clientes bailaban a un ritmo desenfrenado, imágenes que se reflejaban en las paredes como si estas fueran las pantallas de una sala de cine, también pudieron observar que al final del local había pequeños reservados en forma de media luna e incluso algunos eran cerrados para poder quedar aislados del resto del mundo, en pocas palabras, se notaba que este era el local de moda de los jóvenes de los alrededores.  
  
Sirius y Remus se acercaron a dos de las tres chicas, ya que la tercera no se encontraba a la vista, y los dos chicos los vieron subidos en una de las varias plataformas que había repartidas por toda la pista.  
  
- Sirius, que me oyes, que hacemos - preguntó Remus girándose para que le respondiera su amigo , pero cual fue su sorpresa, estaba hablando solo - "donde se habrá metido este ahora" - pensó desesperado.  
  
Empezó a busca como pudo entre la multitud que se movía alocadamente al ritmo de la música que atormentaba sus finos oídos de licántropo.  
  
Remus encontró a Sirius bailando entre dos imponente muchachas que iban vestidas con unas ropas minimalistas.  
  
- Ven pa'ca so pendón - le dijo Remus cogiendo a Sirius por una de sus orejas - tu te acuerdas del motivo por el cual hemos venido?  
  
- Si, - dijo estés con cara angelical y con una sonrisa inocente - pero que culpa tengo yo que estas dos encantadoras señoritas me hubieran "secuestrado", jejeje.  
  
- Bueno se acabó, tu te vienes conmigo ... de la manita!!!!  
  
Entonces toda la gente pudo comprobar que esa extraña pareja, lo era realmente, confirmando sus sospechas ¬¬' ( pensaban que eran gays )  
  
Remus arrastro a Sirius , bien cogido, hasta la mesa de las chicas, para no volverlo a perder entre la muchedumbre.  
  
Desde la mesa  
  
- Ey Dominic!!! Tíos buenos a las doce y acercándose seductoramente- le dijo Michelle.  
  
(Nota : los chico habían vuelto a la mesa, para descansar un rato)  
  
- Si ya veo, pero parece que ya están ocupado - le respondió este.  
  
- Venga quien dice que vengan hacia nosotros, quizás vayan a otra mesa para estar cómodos - le comento Max  
  
- Él tiene razón, vosotros dos ya estáis alucinando como siempre - les dijo Electra.  
  
- Perdonad, nos podríais ayudar, por favor - pregunto Remus educadamente.  
  
- Claro tío, pregunta por esa boquita, haber si podemos responderte - le dijo animadamente Dominic.  
  
Sirius se acerca mostrando una fotografía ( esta tenía un hechizo que impedía que la imagen se moviese) - esta de aquí es nuestra prima, la cual llevamos años sin ver, que seriáis tan amables de decirnos si la reconocéis.  
  
- Espera déjanos ver - le dijo Electra, arrebatándole la fotografía de las manos - Chicos reunión!!!  
  
Entonces los cuatro se juntaron y empezaron ha hablar entre susurros.  
  
- Sí, pero quieres decir que es ella - comento Max  
  
- Diría que si, se parece un montón - le contesto Michelle  
  
- Claro que lo es, sólo hace falta mirar sus ojos - respondió Dominic  
  
- Sip, tienes toda la razón, esos ojos verde esmeralda no se encuentran en todas partes, sin descontar ese aire pícaro en esa pequeña sonrisa - acabo por confirmar Electra.  
  
Pasados los minutos se levantaron y uno de ellos dijo :  
  
- Claro que la conocemos, si la quieren encontrar, en estos momentos se encuentra justo detrás suyo, miren es aquella loca que baila tan provocativamente sobre el podium - les dijo Electra.  
  
Lentamente Remus y Sirius se giraron para encontrarse con una impresionante escena.  
  
La chica en cuestión iba vestida con un mono de cuerpo entero ceñido a este y de un material que se asemejaba al cuero negro, con una cremallera que nacía 5 centímetros por debajo del ombligo y que sinuosamente subía para terminar poco después de unos marcado pechos, si la visión de la chica era imponente, lo era mucho más su forma de bailar, se movía al compás de la música de una forma que excitaba los sentidos , como si ella fuera la música.  
  
- Dios!!! - exclamo Sirius - que forma de moverse.  
  
- Ni que lo digas amigo, ni que lo digas - dijo Remus, sin poder apartar la vista de tan fascinantes movimientos que profería la joven de pelo negro.  
  
- Kat .... Katrina baja un momento que aquí estos - dijo Michelle señalando a los magos - quieren hablar contigo.  
  
- Voy - fue la escueta respuesta de Kat.  
  
Cuando por fin pudo bajar y acercarse a la mesa, se quedo mirando a ambos magos muy detenidamente.  
  
Si sus amigos se hubieran fijado, hubieran descubierto que su mirada había cambiado radicalmente, ya no era divertida y alegre, en esos momentos era fría y calculadora incluso con atisbos de un odio inconcebible.  
  
- Buenas noches - dijo fríamente - desean algo.  
  
- Sí, pero este no es el lugar más apropiado para la que tenemos que decirle, señorita...  
  
- Basted, Katrina Basted , si quieren hablar conmigo seria conveniente que fuéramos a un lugar menos ruidoso - dijo aún con una voz más fría si cabe.  
  
- Sí, seria conveniente, lo que tenemos que decirle es de suma importancia - dijo Sirius - "dios esto va a ser difícil" - pensó al escuchar su tono de voz.  
  
- Muy bien síganme - les dijo y girándose se dirigió a sus amigos, pero esta vez con una expresión diferente - chicos voy al despacho, si queréis algo me encontrareis allí, ¿¿de acuerdo??  
  
- Vaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeee - contestaron todo, sin sospechar que en esos momentos Kat estaba muy ... pero que muy furiosa.  
  
Después de 5 minutos de estar esquivando a bailarines frenéticos ; Kat se detuvo frente a una puerta oculta, deslizo una pequeña llave en la cerradura y esta se abrió.  
  
Kat los hizo pasar y una vez la puerta se cerro, se produjo el más absoluto silencio.  
  
- Muy bien, quienes son y que quieren de mí - dijo con una voz frica capaz de helar la sangre - y quiero la verdad porque sino...- y con un movimiento una bola de fuego se creo en su mano derecha y en la izquierda se formo otra que se asemejaba a una bola de energía eléctrica.  
  
- Me llamo Remus Lupin y este es mi compañero Sirius Black , no envía Albus Dumbledore - dijo este rápidamente.  
  
- Para que los envía el profesor Dumblerdore si se puede saber - pregunto aún sin fiarse de ellos.  
  
- Nos pidió que la encontráramos ya que él desea hablar con usted - le respondió Remus , pero se dio cuenta que lo que dijo no la tranquilizo, sino todo lo contrario, ahora parecía mas enfadada.  
  
- No me han mostrado nada que confirme lo que me están diciendo, lo siento pero me veo en la obligación.... de matarlos - dijo extendiendo lenta mente sus manos hacia ellos.  
  
- Un momento!!! - exclamo Sirius - Albus nos dio esto, nos dijo que lo reconocería - le dijo enseñando la cadena con el colgante y el anillo.  
  
Fue entones cuando ella hizo desaparecer ambas bolas de energía y dijo en un susurro, extendiendo la mano - accio collar.  
  
La cadena fue flotando ágilmente hasta se mano y fue entonces cuando ella por primera vez delante de ellos esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
- Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía - dijo mirando la cadena que descansaba ahora entre sus dedos y con una sonrisa más marcada preguntó - ¿como está Albus? ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
- Él se encuentra bien, pero lo que nos trae hasta aquí es....  
  
- Lo se - interrumpió ella - Voldemort esta otra vez con vida, pero lo importante ahora es.... ¿como está Harry? ¿No le ha pasado nada verdad??  
  
- Como sabe que Voldemort ha vuelto, cuando nos consta que no ha tenido ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo mágico desde hace 8 años, y porqué pregunta por el señor Potter - pregunto muy seriamente Remus.  
  
- Primero, tutéenme, si me llaman de usted me siento vieja, segundo soy su hija por lo cual supe de su resurgimiento y tercero.... lo siento pero no se lo puedo responder, pero me gustaría saber como se encuentra , al fin y al cabo solo es un adolescente.  
  
- Harry esta bien, un poco impresionado ya que presencio la muerte de un compañero, pero por lo general esta bien - le respondió Sirius.  
  
- Bufff, eso me quita un peso de encima ya que ....  
  
Pero Kat no termino la frase.  
  
Durante un segundo se quedo mirando un punto fijo y al momento siguiente desapareció envuelta en una columna de fuego. 


	4. 3 Las cosas se complican

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
3. Las cosas se complican  
  
Inglaterra, Privet Drive , al anochecer  
  
Harry había tenido un día de lo más aburrido y como siempre sus tíos lo ignoraron.  
  
Fue en esos momentos de aburrimiento en que Harry se ponía ha hacer los deberes que Snape le había puesto para las vacaciones.  
  
¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tenía que hacer una investigación sobre tres venenos escogidos por él y explicar que ingredientes llevaban y como se preparaban y para finalizar también había que encontrar sus antídotos.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry llevaba trabajando en la tarea de pociones más de cuatro horas este era uno de los deberes más pesados que tendría que realizar durante las vacaciones pero a la vez era uno de los más entretenidos.  
  
Cuando por fin termino con el último veneno y su correspondiente antídoto. Se dio cuenta que era de noche, casi de madrugada.  
  
En esos momentos le pareció buena idea salir al jardín trasero para respirar un poco de aire tirado en el césped hasta que la cicatriz le empezó a doler considerablemente.  
  
Harry se asustó, eso sólo quería decir dos cosas:  
  
Que Voldemort estaba realmente furioso por alguna razón O que él se encontraba cerca, pero que muy cerca.  
  
- Vaya, vaya pero si es el señor Potter - le dijo una voz que le helo la sangre en las venas - nunca le han dicho que no debería estar fuera de casa a estas horas de la madrugada?  
  
- Voldemort que quieres? - dijo Harry fingiendo no sentir ningún dolor y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta para entrar en la casa.  
  
- Quiero lo de siempre - le dijo este divertido - sólo matarte, te parece poco?  
  
- Vete al infierno - pero Harry en ese instante sintió como la cicatriz le comenzaba a sangrar a causa del dolor que sufría.  
  
- Jajajaja , pero si de ahí vengo - le respondió - y ahora tú le vas ha hacer una visitita - le sonrió.  
  
Voldemort dio un paso para acercarse a la tanca que separaba el jardín y que lo mantenía un poco alejado de su objetivo, pero fue entonces cuando una cúpula se creo alrededor de la casa.  
  
- Ja! Ese vejestorio cree que con esto me voy a detener - el señor oscuro poso lentamente una de sus blancas manos sobre la fina cúpula azulada y poco a poco fue forzando su entrada a través de esta.  
  
Harry sabía lo que iba a pasar, cuando el asesino de sus padres pudiera atravesar esa fina cúpula, entonces terminaría lo que comenzó hace trece años.  
  
Voldemort estaba a escasos dos metros ( ya había roto la cúpula) y se disponía a matarlo, pero Harry no podía ver bien, su visión era borrosa a causa del gran dolor producido por la cicatriz, él ni tan siquiera escucho como el señor tenebroso conjuraba la maldición asesina ni como está se acercaba hacía su persona.  
  
Tampoco fue consciente de la súbita aparición de un ser que lo protegió y le salvo la vida cuando la maldición estaba a escasos treinta centímetros de su ser.  
  
De lo único que fue consciente, fue del grito de ira y frustración que profirió Voldemort, antes que él cayera en las sombras de la inconsciencia.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
América , en el despacho de un local de moda  
  
- Remsy que ha sido lo que ha pasado - pudo articular Sirius cuando salió del shock inicial.  
  
- No lo se Padfood, pero no creo que sea bueno - respondió Moony preocupado.  
  
- Sea lo que sea , tenemos que....  
  
Fue entonces cuando ambos lo notaron.  
  
La protección de la casa de los tíos de Harry se estaba debilitando, eso sólo podía ser porque los mortífagos o el propio Lord Voldemort estaba intentando atravesar la barrera que mantenía a Harry a salvo de sus garras.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! - fue el grito que dio Sirius y a continuación desapareció del despacho, tres segundos después Remus se unía a él.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
Inglaterra , Privet Driver  
  
Cuando llegaron no pudieron aparecer en casa de Harry sino al principio de la calle y lo que vieron les helo la sangre.  
  
La calle parecía un campo de batalla, coches y porches destrozados, gente gritando asustada, y algunos incluso sangrando, entre la multitud distinguieron a una mujer varita en mano borrando memorias a diestro y siniestro.  
  
- ¡¡¡Arabella!!! - se acercó corriendo Sirius - ¿que ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde esta Harry?  
  
Arabella Figg estaba realmente alterada pero aún así pudo borrar algunas memorias de los muggles más afectados por lo sucedido.  
  
- ¿Dinos Bella, donde esta Harry? - pregunto calmado Remus  
  
- No lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que Voldemort estuvo aquí y por alguna extraña razón perdió los nervios e hizo todo lo que veis - expresó con un movimiento de mano señalando toda la calle.  
  
- ¿Pero y Harry? - Pregunto un exaltado Sirius.  
  
- No esta, no me preguntes. Por lo visto se escapo de Voldemort antes que él lo matara, no te puedo decir más, ya que no lo sé.  
  
- Vamos por partes, tu Sirius ves a casa de los tíos de Harry y pregúntales que paso - le ordeno - pero nada de hacerles daño ni transformarles en animales, que te conozco, vale?  
  
- No prometo nada - le contesto Sirius el cual ya corría hacia la casa.  
  
- Bella deja que te ayude con esto - dijo refiriéndose a la labor de modifica memorias.  
  
Pasados cinco minutos toda la calle estaba desmemorizada, un grupo de contención hizo lo que pudo por normalizar e intentar arreglar algunos de los destrozos más visibles y entre todo este caos apareció Dumbledore  
  
- Siento no haber llegado antes, Fudge me tenía en una de sus aburridas reuniones y no me he podido escapar antes, pero decidme ¿como esta Harry? Y vosotros ¿estáis bien?  
  
- Todo esta bien, pero Harry no aparece por ninguna parte, de lo que estamos seguros es que Voldemort no le ha hecho nada - le respondió una ya calmada Arabella.  
  
- ¿Remus donde esta Sirius? ¿Ya habéis encontrado a vuestro objetivo?  
  
- ¡¡¡Ups!!! Sirius, me olvidaba de él, seguro que esta torturando a los muggles tíos de Harry, mejor vamos para allá o sino es capaz de hacer una locura y sobre la segunda cuestión, sí la hemos encontrado, incluso me arriesgaría a decir que es muy simpática, solo que aún no confía plenamente en nosotros.  
  
- Bueno por lo menos no os ha matado, eso es un avance - le respondió Albus con su brillo característico en los ojos.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
En casa de los Dursley  
  
Entrando como si fuera una estampida llego Sirius, acorralando varita en mano a los Dursley en el salón.  
  
- ¡¡¡Quiero saber donde esta Harry Potter y lo quiero saber YA!!! - grito Sirius.  
  
El matrimonio estaba aterrorizado, ver entrar de esa forma a un mago en su casa era lo último que esperaban.  
  
Cuando Vernon recupero la valentía le dijo con voz fría pero entrecortada por el miedo.  
  
- No sabemos de que habla... aquí no hay ningún Harry Potter... salga inmediatamente de nuestra casa - le grito.  
  
- No me venga con tonterías YO soy Sirius Black el padrino de Harry y se que ÉL vive aquí, así que respóndanme o aténganse a las consecuencias - amenazo Sirius.  
  
Fue el turno de Petunia, la cual lo miro y le contesto.  
  
- Ese "anormal" desapareció, lo único que sabemos es que estaba en el jardín hablando con uno de los suyo ( esto lo sabia ya que se había despertado y había estado mirando por la ventana ) , después de hablar casi entre gritos, el sujeto quiso entrar al jardín y una pared azul lo retuvo momentáneamente - dijo Petunia perdiendo los nervios - lo último que vi fue a ese tipo sacando la ... la varita y de esta salir un rayo verde, pero antes de tocar a Harry una sombra se interpuso y se lo llevo.  
  
A Sirius se le cayo el alma a los pies, bajo la varita e intentaba asimilar la información que esa muggle le había proporcionado.  
  
Mientras él estaba en shock entraron tres magos más, Dumbledore, Fig. y Lupin.  
  
- Señora Fig., esto no es lo que parece, esto es... - Petunia decía esto para poder mantener su "fama" de normal, pero fue interrumpida por esta.  
  
- ¡¡¡Calla!!! - le grito - muggle déspota y cotilla, tu misión era sencilla, sólo tenias que cuidar de tu sobrino y lo que has hecho es todo lo contrario, debería convertirte en hormiga y pisarte luego - le dijo un muy enfadada Arabella.  
  
- Bella cálmate, ahora lo importante es saber todo lo sucedido y encontrar al señor Potter - le dijo Albus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
- La .... la maldición asesina .... Voldemort vino y lo atacó, pero .... pero ella dice que desapareció - Sirius apenas podía hablar coherentemente ya que intentaba contener el llanto que había comenzado ha hacer presa de él.  
  
- ¡¡¡Qué!!! - grito Remus - Sirius estas seguro , Voldemort ataco a Harry con el Adava Kedavra? - le preguntó , cogiéndolo por los hombro y obligándolo a que lo mirase a los ojos.  
  
- Sí, ella ( dijo señalando a Petunia) dice que el mago que hablaba con Harry lo señalo con la varita y que de esta salido un rayo verde, VERDE!!!  
  
-Sirius cálmate por favor, si lo que dices es cierto, Harry no esta muerto ya que desapareció antes que la maldición le tocara ,¿no?  
  
- Sí - dijo en un susurro  
  
- Lo que tenemos que averiguar es quién se lo ha llevado y a donde - hablo Remus.  
  
- Tienes razón pero vosotros dos tenéis que volver a vuestra misión y traerla lo antes posible, creo que ella nos puede ayudar en este caso - dijo muy seriamente Dumbledore, ya que veía una inminente replica por parte de Sirius.  
  
- Pero ... - comenzó este  
  
- Pero nada, encontraremos a Harry , vivo, te lo prometo, pero tenéis que traerla aquí para que ella pueda ayudarnos, ¿entiendes?  
  
- Si, muy bien, entonces volvamos - dijo Sirius.  
  
- De acuerdo, Albus por favor mantennos informado - le dijo Remus  
  
- Eso no tienes que ni decirlo, ¡¡venga volver a vuestra misión y suerte!!  
  
Los dos magos desaparecieron y aparecieron justo donde estaban antes de ver la columna de fuego que se había llevado a Kat. 


	5. 4 Explicaciones

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
4. Explicaciones  
  
Han pasado varias horas desde que Kat y Harry desaparecieran, los chicos y los magos fueron al chalet para irse a la cama.  
  
Ya estaban en la sala de estar, todos desparramados sobre los sofás y sillones comentando la movida noche que habían pasado en el local, cuando de la nada apareció una columna de fuego y cual fue su sorpresa que de esta apareció ...  
  
- Ah!!! Kat pero.... pero que coño eres tu?! - grito Max  
  
- De donde sales so ... so pendón - le preguntó asustada Electra.  
  
- ¿So pendón ? ya te vale ¬¬` - respondió esta ofendida.  
  
Al escuchar el grito Remus y Sirius que estaban en la cocina discutiendo que hacer, aparecieron en el salón y su sorpresa fue ver a Kat en medio de un interrogatorio digno de la GESTAPO, sosteniendo como si fuera un bebe a un Harry inconsciente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! - grito desesperado Sirius, acercándose lo más rápido que pudo a su ahijado.  
  
- Veo que lo conoces, toma - dijo extendiendo los brazos para que Sirius lo cogiera - ha estado apunto de morir, vaya mierda de protecciones que tenía el pobre - comentó con un sarcasmo digno de Snape.  
  
- Entonces tu eras la sombra que se lo llevo - preguntó Remus mirando como Sirius se sentaba en el sofá y empezaba a mecer lentamente a Harry como si fuera un bebe.  
  
- Si , era yo, pero este no es el momento para dar explicaciones - dijo seria Katriana - Sirius ven, hay que poner a Harry en una cama, así estará más cómodo.  
  
Sirius se levantó mecánicamente y la siguió.  
  
- ¿Alguien me quiere decir que es lo que pasa y quien demonios de Kat? - pregunto un desorientado Dominic  
  
- Si yo también lo quiero saber, como es que Kat puede aparecer de la nada, bueno sin contar la columna de fuego - pregunto una todavía exaltada Michelle  
  
- Tu - dijo Electra señalando a Remus - ya nos puedes dar una explicación o sino no sales vivo de aquí - le dijo con tono lúgubre.  
  
- ¡¡¡Basta!!! - grito alguien - es tarde para explicaciones, si lo queréis mañana y repito mañana os contestaré todas las preguntas que queráis, pero ahora es mejor descansar, porque no sé vosotros pero yo estoy reventada.  
  
- Jooooo .... Kaaaaaat - dijeron todos haciendo un puchero.  
  
- Bueno pero mañana nos debes una buena explicación - le dijo Dominic  
  
El cuarteto se despidió y dio las buenas noches para luego retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
- Buff... - dijo por fin Kat cuando se fueron - menuda nochecita y esto no es nada con lo que me espera mañana.  
  
Remus se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado - Al menos me podrías dar un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido, ¿no? - pregunto este - y por cierto ¿dónde esta Sirius?  
  
- Como ya he dicho, las explicaciones mañana y Sirius esta con Harry, me ha dicho que no se va ha alejar de él hasta que este no este despierto. Lo quiere mucho ¿no?  
  
- Claro que lo quiere, Sirius es su padrino, pero no han podido estar mucho tiempo junto por...  
  
- Lo se, lo se, conozco su historia , yo conocí a Peter cuando era pequeña pero nunca imaginé que llegara a traicionar a sus amigos ... ¿pero que se puede espera de una rata cobarde como él?  
  
- ¿Tu lo conociste? - pregunto incrédulo Remus  
  
- Si, era uno de los espías de mi "padre", ¿quién no confiaría en una Gryffindor?  
  
- Tienes razón , pero ¿ te importaría que dejáramos este tema? Aún me resulta doloroso recordar su traición.  
  
- Claro no hay problema, ahora si me disculpas me voy a la cama, tu habitación es la segunda a la izquierda justo al lado de la de Harry, buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches ... Kat - le dijo cuando esta desaparecía por la puerta -" pero que me pasa ¿porqué estos nervios cuando la veo?" - se preguntaba cuando llego a su habitación.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
Harry lentamente se fue despertando, primero pensó que estaba en casa de sus tíos, pero no, la cama era demasiado cómoda, luego imagino que aún estaba en Hogwarts pero esta cama era más grande.  
  
Muy a poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y fue cuando se encontró mirando la decoración de una habitación desconocida.  
  
Paredes color crema muy claro, con varios cuadros que reprensaban cascadas de alta montaña ( en realidad era unos impresionantes puzzles de dos mil piezas enmarcados y colgados), había un armario empotrado, un espejo de cuerpo entero, una cómoda donde encima de ella se encontraban varias velas y varitas de incienso preparados para ser usados y a la derecha de todo había un gran ventanal.  
  
Harry observaba la habitación preguntándose donde se encontraba y que había pasado la noche anterior y fue entonces que lo recordó. Voldemort, él se encontraba en el jardín y ese loco asesino se había presentado para matarlo, pero su pregunta era ... ¿cómo es que estaba vivo? y ¿quién lo salvo?  
  
Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que alguien había abierto la puerta y luego la cerrase tras suyo no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que esta persona se sentó en la cama y lo miro detenidamente a los ojos.  
  
- Buenos días - dijo - ya era hora que despertaras ,nos comenzábamos a preocupar.  
  
- Bu .. buenos días - Harry no esperaba esa aparición, ni que lo trataran de forma tan natural - perdone si soy descortés pero le importaría decirme ¿quién es? y ¿dónde me encuentro?  
  
- Ups!! Jejeje, lo siento creo que con los años he perdido mis modales - dijo con una sonrisa - me llamo Basted, Katrina Basted, pero me puedes llamar Kat o Katy así me llaman mis amigos.  
  
- Encantado de conocerla señorita Basted...  
  
- Kat, llámame Kat, sin tanto formalismo , que no soy tan vieja.  
  
- De acuerdo Kat, me podría ... podrías decir donde me encuentro - preguntó Harry un poco más tranquilo.  
  
- Te encuentras en mi casa, en América y ...  
  
- ¡¡En América!! - exclamo interrumpiendo Harry.  
  
- Sip ^.^ , en Norte América  
  
- ¿cómo llegué aquí? Yo estaba en casa de mis tíos y ... - Harry no sabia como explicarle que le había pasado y mucho menos si ella era muggle.  
  
- Te salve de Voldemort y si, soy una bruja - le dijo al ver la expresión de susto que había puesto este.  
  
- ¿Cómo me salvaste? - pregunto Harry intrigado.  
  
- Eso te lo explicaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Muy bien.  
  
- Pero antes vístete y vamos a comer me muero de hambre . Harry te tengo una sorpresa - le dijo antes de irse - pasa ya se ha despertado - le informó a alguien que se encontraba fuera esperando.  
  
Harry se preguntó como es que ella sabia su nombre sino se lo había dicho, esa seria una de todas las preguntas que le haría luego.  
  
Cuando Kat abrió completamente la puerta, Harry pudo ver la sonriente cara de Sirius.  
  
- ¡¡Harry!! - grito Sirius tirándosele encima y dándole un abrazo-oso-rompe- huesos.  
  
- Sirius, por ... por favor, que no puedo respirar.  
  
- ¡Ups! jejejeje, lo siento - dijo con ojos brillantes - ¡¡pero mira que eres!!, tu quieres matarme de un infarto, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡Oye! Que yo no tengo la culpa que Voldemort me quiera muerto - dijo ofendido Harry.  
  
- Sí ya lo se, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por ti, ¿o no?  
  
- Ey pareja - interrumpió una pelirroja - Kat tiene hambre y nos esta amenazando con comernos a nosotros, os recomendaría que bajarais pronto o creo que esta loca ara una masacre - dijo divertida.  
  
- Tranquila Electra ahora bajamos, por cierto ¿dónde esta Remus?  
  
- Creo que ha ido con Dominic y Max al mercado de aquí al lado, por lo visto a Kat le ha dado por cocinar, no es que me queje , de los cinco es la que mejor cocina pero se me hace raro - le contesto.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
- Hola , hemos vueltooooooo - grito Max  
  
- Tío no grites, me has dejado sordo - le replico Dominic  
  
- Te doy la razón , menudas cuerdas vocales - dijo Remus  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
Saliendo de la habitación, Harry pudo ver que se encontraba en el piso superior de un chalet.  
  
Una vez abajo y entrando en la sala de estar vio a su ex profesor de defensa sentado junto a tres jóvenes que no conocía.  
  
- Hola Harry - dijo animado Remus  
  
- Buenos días profesor Lupin  
  
Llámame Remus, que ya no estamos en clase  
  
- ¿Profesor? No nos , habías dicho que eras profesor y ¿qué materia impartes? - pregunto curiosos Dominic  
  
- Eh! Bueno no se como explicarlo - respondió nervioso Remus  
  
- Chicos antes que los bombardeéis ha preguntas, porqué no os presentáis a Harry - dijo Kat salvando la situación.  
  
- Oh! Vale, mira que eres ¬¬ - dijo Michelle.  
  
- Bueno empiezo ya, me llamo Dominic , 21 años y recién licenciado en finanzas  
  
- Soy Electra, tengo 20 años , licenciada en Marqueting  
  
- Mi turno, me llamo Maximilian pero todos me llaman Max, tengo 22 años, licenciado en económicas y fui capitán del equipo de rugby .  
  
- Por ultimo yo , jejeje, mi nombre es Michelle cumpliré 21 en dos meses y también soy licenciada en finanzas.  
  
- Y bueno a mí ya me conoces, soy Katrina Basted, 20 años licenciada en económicas, propietaria del locas de moda "la gata negra" y además soy bruja e hija de Voldy - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿¿Que eres que?? - gritaron los cuatro  
  
- Soy bruja, que hay de raro en eso? - dijo sin darle importancia.  
  
- ¡Pero tu te oyes! - le dijo Electra - Vale que la mujeres seamos "algo" brujas, ya sabes, eso de que somos capaces de elevar "cosas" sin tocarlas pero de hay a afirmar que lo eres...  
  
- Es que lo soy, mira - dijo cogiendo el jarrón que mas le gustaba a Dominic y tirándolo luego.  
  
- Pero tu estas loca, ese jarrón ¡es muy caro! - grito este  
  
- Tranquilo que esto tiene solución- Kat hizo aparecer en su mano una varita y dijo con voz firme - ¡Reparo! - y el jarrón se reparo - ¡Wingardium Leviosa! - y dicho jarrón se elevo y fue a posarse a su sitio.  
  
- Joer yo quiero hacer eso, como mola - dijo emocionado Max.  
  
- Si y yo también - apoyo Michelle.  
  
- Jejeje eso seria genial y lo podríais hacer si fuerais magos o brujas pero no lo sois lo siento, vosotros sois lo que comúnmente llamamos muggles.  
  
- Muggles? Eso que es - le pregunto Electra.  
  
- Son aquellas personas que no posen poderes mágicos - respondió Harry .  
  
- Ah! - dijeron los cuatro  
  
- Venga ayer os prometí que respondería a todas vuestras preguntas, eso si de uno en uno, ¿quién será el primero? - dijo Kat.  
  
Levantando la mano como si estuviesen en clase  
  
- Si Max  
  
- El ser mago o bruja es hereditario?  
  
- Si, pero a veces nacen brujas o magos de familias completamente nuggles, también paso lo mismo pero a la inversa, es decir, de familias totalmente mágicas nacen muggles a estos se les llaman squips.  
  
- ¡Como al detergente! - salto Electra.  
  
Todos la miraron incrédulos, pero segundos después aquellos que sabían de que hablaba estallaron en risas.  
  
- Moony tu le ves la gracia  
  
- Pues no Padfood  
  
- Harry no lo explicas - le pregunto Sirius al ver a su ahijado reírse a pierna suelta.  
  
- Oh! Claro - dijo conteniendo la risa - hay un producto de limpieza, jejejeje, que se llama así "skip" y mira no se porque, pero nos ha hecho gracia.  
  
- Oh!! -dijeron los magos, aún sin entender nada.  
  
- Bueno , jejejeje - se reía Kat - siguiente pregunta.  
  
- ¿Hay escuelas de magia? - le pregunto Michelle.  
  
- Si, la mas importante esta en Inglaterra, se llama Hogwarts y es donde estudie yo.  
  
- Cuantos años hay que cursar y que materias? - pregunto ahora Dominic  
  
- Son siete años de estudios, se entra a los once cuando te llega la carta de admisión, las asignatura son varias :  
  
- Pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformación, historia de la magia, herbólogia, encantamientos, astronomía, también hay cuidado de criaturas mágicas, muggleología, adivinación, aritmacia y alguna más que me estoy dejando.  
  
- Un momento si se entra a los once y terminas a los diecisiete o dieciocho ¿cómo es que te conocimos a los catorce?  
  
- Porque yo a causa de las circunstancias entre a los seis años y salí recién cumplidos los trece y luego de esos estudios me tomé un año sabático para estudias artes oscuras y pociones prohibidas.  
  
- ¿Que hiciste que? - salto impresionado Remus  
  
- Pues eso, quería estudiar aquellas materias que no impartía Hogwarts y lo hice - dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.  
  
- ¿Quería seguir los pasos de tu padre?- pregunto serio Harry.  
  
- No, no pienso seguir sus pasos, pero eso no cambia que quiera estar preparada y saber lo que él sabe . ¿ o no? - le contesto - bueno más preguntas.  
  
- Yo , yo ... ¿como es que apareciste de repente?  
  
- Oh! Eso es fácil, en tu ultimo curso te preparas para un examen que sirve para obtener el permiso, para aparecerse o dicho de otra forma, aparecer en el lugar que uno desee.  
  
- Me toca -dijo Sirius - ¿Donde te fuiste cuando la columna de fuego te absorbió y como es que apareciste al cabo de unos horas con Harry en brazos?  
  
Esta vez Kat se puso seria y comenzó a relatar lo que paso.  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
En el despacho  
  
- Harry esta bien, un poco shoqueado ya que un compañero murió delante suyo, pero por lo general esta bien - respondió Sirius  
  
- Buff eso me quita un peso de encima ya que...  
  
En ese momento Kat lo sintió, pude sentir la fuerte presencia acercándose a Harry,  
  
- ¿pero porque siento eso?  
  
Yo no tengo ningún tipo de lazo con él, entonces  
  
¿por qué siento la imperiosa urgencia de ir?  
  
Da igual luego lo averiguo, sino voy creo que algo malo va a pasar.  
  
Entonces una columna de fuego creada por ella misma la cubrió y la hizo desaparecer.  
  
Inglaterra, Jardín trasero del nº 4 Privet Driver.  
  
Una columna de fuego apareció en el tejado de la residencia de los Dursley, de esa columna salió una muchacha vestida con ropas muy ceñidas, ella se quedó mirando la escena que se estaba realizando justo en el jardín que se encontraba debajo suyo.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el señor Potter, nunca le han dicho que no debería estar fuera de casa ha estas horas de la madrugada.  
  
"este continua siendo tan sarcástico como siempre" -pensó Kat  
  
- Vete al infierno  
  
"jejeje, estoy contigo chico" - Kat vitoreo mentalmente al muchacho por su osadía.  
  
- Protégelo, protégelo , él te necesita ... - le dijo una voz  
  
"Pero que demonios... quien eres venga muéstrate" - dijo mentalmente  
  
- Haz lo que él te pide, protégelo hasta el día prometido - dijo una segunda voz  
  
"Día prometido, ni que fuera el manga de X de las Clamp"  
  
- Tu fuiste, eres y serás la heredera verdadera ya que tienes las cualidades fundamentales para ...  
  
- Adiós pequeño, Adava Kedavra - dijo Voldemort  
  
- Mierda, se lo va a cargar.  
  
Kat bajo de un salto al jardín, de un rápido movimiento cogió a Harry por los hombros y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ni tan siquiera Voldemort que estaba en frente de ella se percato de su presencia.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
- Genial , yo quería aparecer en casa , pero en cambio estoy en una habitación tamaño hobbit.  
  
- Recoge todas sus cosas, luego nosotros te esconderemos para que Thomas no te encuentre - dijo la segunda voz  
  
- Thomas?  
  
- Tu padre - respondió la primera  
  
- Ah! De acuerdo - cada día me pasan cosas más raras - pensó  
  
Pero aun así hizo caso a las voces  
  
- Bien todo recogido, cuando quieran - dijo en voz baja - tele transporte señor Scotty - pensó Kat.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
En un lugar desconocido - Hola, hoooolaaaaaa, que alguien me escucha.  
  
- Sí, te escuchamos y ahora tu nos podrás ver pequeña  
  
Delante de Kat aparecieron dos jóvenes de unos 25 años, uno era castaño con ojos azules y el otro tenia el pelo negro azabache y con increíbles ojos verdes.  
  
- Bienvenida al limbo - dijo el castaño  
  
- Vaya no me digáis que he muerto, lo digo porque no tengo ganas de morir tan joven  
  
- No estas muerta, pero aquí mi descendiente , en este caso , tu padre no te encontrará.- le respondió el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
- Un momento, me estas diciendo que eres mi ancestro - le dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo - que eres Salaza Slythering, pero como ...  
  
- Tranquila - le dijo Salazar poniéndole la mano en su hombres - estas aquí porque tanto tu como el chico - dijo señalando a Harry - necesitáis entender algunas cosas de suma importancia.  
  
- Para empezar tu eres Slythering y el chico Potter es Gryffindor, o sea de mi sangre - dijo Goldric  
  
- Si eso ya lo sabia, pero la verdad si me vais a decir que tengo que matarlo por una estúpida tradición o luchas entre familias, no contéis conmigo, no pienso continuar esta locura que se lleva practicando desde hace mil años -dijo poniendo cara de " aquí no me mueve ni dios".  
  
Los dos hombres se miraron con sendas sonrisas en sus caras, por lo visto en aquellas sonrisas se escondía un mensaje muy claro para ellos, pero de lo mas inquietante para Kat que aún sujetaba a Harry.  
  
- Esta decidido- dijo Goldric  
  
- Sí , estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo amigo.  
  
Kat los miraba como diciendo - ¿y estos son los que se odiaban a muerte y han creado una enemistad entre dos grandes casas durante mil años?  
  
Salazar miro directamente a los ojos de Kat y esta tuvo una sensación de tranquilidad total, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo tirada junto a Harry.  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***  
  
- Eso es lo que pasó, cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue coger a Harry y aparecer en casa - concluyo Kat.  
  
- Kat creo que hablo por todos y aceptamos que eres bruja - dijo Dominic siendo apoyado por sus tres amigos.  
  
- Gracias chicos por no montar un drama, lo digo en serio, mucha gente tiene una mentalidad medieval y pondría el grito en el cielo - agradeció Kat.  
  
- Bueno tu nos conoces, jejejeje, sabes que somos de lo más raros y una rareza más no creo que importe - le dijo Michelle.  
  
- Ahora sino os importa me gustaría hacer una pregunta - dijo Dominic - mi pregunta es ...  
  
- Joo una bruja, wooo, oye porque no nos grrrr..... - interrumpió Max siento rápidamente callado por las dos chicas.  
  
- Sigue Dominic - dijo Electra.  
  
- Bueno haber si puedo hacer la pregunta ... nos has dicho que desciendes de uno de los fundadores,¿no?  
  
- Si , así es.  
  
- Ahora mi pregunta es ¿cómo pudiste hablar con él y como es que tenia un aspecto tan joven?  
  
- La verdad es que no me lo explico, por un momento pensé que era un fantasma, pero eso no puede ser ya que me toco y su mano era sólida.  
  
- ¡¡Fantasma!!- dijeron los cuatro.  
  
- Si los fantasmas existen pero normalmente no se dejan ver así como así - habló por fin Sirius.  
  
- Bueno aclarado esto, ¿hay alguna otra pregunta? - dijo Kat deseando terminar.  
  
-Yo tengo una  
  
- Dime Harry  
  
- Si eres descendiente de Slythering e hija de Voldemort ¿por qué te tomaste tantas molestias por salvarme? Por lo visto soy el descendiente de Gryffindor.  
  
- La verdad Harry, sino tenemos encuentra que nuestros antepasados me avisaron para ayudarte, creo que lo hubiera hecho por mi misma, pero no me preguntes porque, ya que no lo se.  
  
Cuando terminó de decir esto se creo un silencio incomodo.  
  
Todos se miraron, se hacían todo tipo de preguntas que no fueron realizadas en voz alta.  
  
- Bruja , jejeje, ya decía yo que era un poquito rarita cuando nos conocimos la primera vez - se decía Max  
  
- Espero que Max no diga ni haga ninguna tontería, aunque Kat sea bruja, eso no cambia nada - se decía Dominic , echándole una miradita a Max  
  
- Me pregunto porqué esos dos no dicen nada - se preguntaba Michelle  
  
- Ah! Dominic al ataque, jejejeje, miradita de seducción nº2 - se dijo Electra  
  
- Jajajaja, miradita seductora nº 2 , Max esta perdido, de aquí nada tendremos otra parejita feliz , jejejeje, y yo me quedaré sola como siempre - pensó Kat.  
  
- Me pregunto en que deben estar pensando esos cinco  
  
- Remus esta muy callado...pero ... y esa mirada ... es la misma que tenia cuando miraba a Patricia.  
  
- Menudo silencio, en que deben estar pensado todos - se pregunto Harry.  
  
- Bueno - dijo Kat sacando a todos de sus pensamientos - me parece que Albus debe de estar preocupado por la desaparición de Harry, Sirius ¿te parece que le enviemos un búho o mejor presentarnos y que os diga cual será vuestro próximo movimiento ahora que me habéis localizado?.  
  
- Lo mejor será ir allí - dijo Remus sin apartar la mirada de la presencia de Kat.  
  
- Sí , Albus nos dijo que quería hablar contigo y si además le llevamos a Harry vivito y coleando , seguro que es capaz de ponerse a bailar - le dijo sonriente Sirius.  
  
- Como queráis pero dejadme una hora, no creo conveniente presentarme en el mundo mágico vestida solo con el pijama y además tengo que coger unas cosas por si me tengo que quedar un par de días.  
  
- Kat tu date una ducha que nosotros te preparamos la bolsa - se ofreció Max  
  
- Gracias chicos, no se como daros las gracias - dijo una alucinada Kat.- no os importa esperarme ¿no?  
  
- No, claro que no , tu tranquila - le respondió Remus con una dulce sonrisa en lo labios cuando la vio salir de la habitación.  
  
Sirius vio esa sonrisa, pero no dijo nada ya que no creía posible que su amigo de toda la vida sintiera "algo" por la hija del peor enemigo del mundo mágico.  
  
Una hora más tarde todo estaba listo, los cuatro compañeros estaban encantados de tener una amiga bruja, juraron y perjuraron que mantendrían el secreto de su compañera, ellos dijeron que se harían cargo del loca propiedad de esta y que correrían la voz de que se había tomado una vacaciones sabáticas para poder descansar después de haberse licenciado.  
  
- Bueno chicos, portaros bien, nada de orgías salvajes y tu - dijo dirigiéndose a Dominic - ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no me decepciones.  
  
- Si mama, no te preocupes y tu se buena y no mates a nadie ni te metas en líos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Si, pero mira que llegas a ser pelma Max.  
  
- Y bueno gatita como os iréis - pregunto curiosa Electra  
  
- Desapareceremos - contesto - ¿pero donde iremos primero? - pregunto girándose hacia los dos magos adultos  
  
- Lo mejor seria ir al Caldero Chorreante y de allí localizar a Albus  
  
- De acuerdo, pues entonces vamonos - dijo Kat - Chicos portaos bien y no confíes en nadie que pregunte por mi ¿entendido?  
  
- Si, tu tranquila, que nosotros no te hemos visto el pelo desde el día de ayer, pero ves con mucho cuidado, no queremos enterarnos que te has metidos en problemas y que estas muerta.  
  
- No os preocupéis he sobrevivido a más cosas de lo que os imagináis. Estaré bien, cuando llegue os enviaré un mensaje vía búho.  
  
- Se me va ha hacer raro ver un búho mensajero, pero todo es cuestión de acostumbrase , ¿no?  
  
- Os acostumbrareis rápido, ¿sabéis qué? Cuando vuelva os traeré algo ¿ que os parece?  
  
- ¡¡¡Sí!!! Te queremos Kat - dijeron los cuatro lanzándose encima de ella.  
  
- Que muggles más raros - dijo Sirius  
  
- Si pero hay que reconocer que son muy simpáticos y comprensibles - comento Harry.  
  
- Venga , va tenemos que irnos, Harry tu conmigo no quiero perderte de vista - le dijo Sirius.  
  
- Vamonos - dijeron a coro Remus y Kat  
  
Después de varios consejos más los cuatro magos desaparecieron sin hacer mas ruido que un simple ¡PLOP! 


	6. 5 Reencuentros

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
5. Reencuentros  
  
Inglaterra Hogwarts  
  
Albus no había dormido nada durante toda la noche. Estaba tan preocupado que oyó llegar a Minerva.  
  
- Albus, ten paciencia el señor Potter es más fuerte de lo que parezca.  
  
- Lo se, lo se, pero igualmente no quita el hecho de que sea aún un niño que ha visto y vivido más que cualquier mago adulto y eso le puede afectar , debo confesar que tengo miedo de las consecuencias de todo esto en su estado anímico.  
  
- Albus tendrás que explicarle todo, para que pueda entender el porqué de todas las cosas.  
  
- No puede arriesgarme a que se derrumbe ante lo que le pueda pasar de ahora en el futuro.  
  
- Deberás arriesgarse, Potter es más maduro de lo que puedas imaginar.  
  
- Sí, pero antes de explicarle algo , tendremos que encontrarlo.  
  
Inglaterra Londres  
  
Sin que nadie se percatará de nada, aparecieron de improviso cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer.  
  
- ¿Dónde nos encontramos? - preguntó Kat  
  
- Cerca del Caldero Chorreante, no creo que llamemos mucho la atención ya que la ropa que llevamos puesta es igual que la suya .... bueno quizás tu - dirigiéndose a Kat - incites un poco a todo el personal masculino - dijo picaramente Sirius.  
  
- Black, no me provoques ... si no quieres que termine lo que empecé en el despacho - le contesto Kat  
  
- Chico, chicos basta, ahora si que llamáis la atención - dijo Remus con cara de enfado.  
  
- Tranquilo lobito, toda esta bien - dijo Kat.  
  
- ¿¡Que has dicho!? - dijo asustado Remus.  
  
- Nada, nada, sólo es una forma de hablar ^.^ - dijo inocentemente Kat, pero cuando se giro se le formo una sonrisa muy enigmática.  
  
- Vaya tres y se supone que soy el pequeño y me tenéis que cuidar - soltó Harry , como queriéndolos reprimir.  
  
- ¡Oye! Pitufillo que insinúas - Kat miro a Harry fríamente , pero de repente los dos estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
- Remus tu entiendes ¿porqué se ríen?  
  
- La verdad , no, no tengo ni la más remota idea - le contesto el aludido.  
  
Sirius tenia razón cuando dijo que Kat levantaría expectación por donde fuera.  
  
Ella iba vestida completamente de negro ( pantalones bajos de curo muuuuyyy ajustado al cuerpo, un top del mismo color y una chaquetilla de punto fino larga hasta las rodillas y a todo esto se terminaba con unas botas altas de plataforma no muy alta)  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, las miradas no cesaron ya que al llegar no vieron a cuatro personas , sino a tres y a un inmenso perro negro, aquellos más supersticiosos pensaron que estaban viendo un grym.  
  
- Buenos días - dijo Kat, que iba sonriendo.  
  
- Hola, buenos días - dijo Harry muy educadamente.  
  
- Remus, creo que no seria conveniente que Harry sea visto, por ciertos "individuos", y mucho menos al día siguiente de ser atacada por mi padre.  
  
Remus medito lo que la chica le decía y le dio la razón.  
  
No convenía que Harry fuese visto por ningún mortígafo , porque si alguno de esos desalmados lo veía entones sí tendrían problemas  
  
- Harry no te separes de Hocicos e ir a ese rincón, en la zona mas oscura para que nadie os vea - le dijo Remus - yo contactaré con Albus.  
  
- Me gustaría ir un momento a Gryngotts y sacar algo de dinero - dijo Kat  
  
- Y eso - le pregunto Harry  
  
- Bueno digamos que mi ropa de bruja , las capas incluso mi uniforme tiene el tamaño para un niño de 12 años, dudo mucho que me queden bien, ahora.  
  
- Jejejeje - Remus se la imaginó con el uniforme escolar con el cuerpo que tenia ahora - si tienes razón, pero be rápido ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Note preocupes, saco dinero, compro un par de túnicas y ¡ah! Sí también haré que revisen mi varita, hace mucho que no pasa una buena revisión.  
  
- Kat, no te metas en líos - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Si , mama, seré buena, no tocaré nada, e iré directa casa - le contesto esta sacándole la lengua.  
  
- Venga menos bromas y vuelve pronto  
  
Kat no dijo nada, ya que se alejaba con paso firme y la cabeza alta hacia la parte trasera que conducía al Callejón Diagon.  
  
Hogwarts Despacho del director.  
  
- Albus, es Remus a través de la chimenea - comunico Minerva  
  
- Ahora mismo voy- le contesto - buenos días Remus, que te cuentas.  
  
- Albus estamos en el caldero chorreante, donde quieres que vayamos, ¿a Hogwarts o a la sala de reuniones?  
  
- Venid a Hogwarts... Remus aun no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de Harry y mis contactos tampoco tienen noticias de él .  
  
- Tranquilo , Harry esta en estos momentos con hocicos, pero ya te explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos, Kat en estos momentos ha ido a comprase una capas y a que la ropa que lleva llamaba un poco la atención y además...  
  
Entonces se escucho un extruendoso ruido, e incluso las copas que habían encima de la mesas se movieron  
  
La puerta trasera se abrió rápidamente dejando pasar a magos y brujas de todas las edades huyendo de algo.  
  
Una mujer grito a pleno pulmón - ¡Los mortífagos están atacando el Callejón!  
  
Todos los presentes comenzaron a salir del local para ponerse a salvo  
  
- Albus lo has oído - le pregunto Remus  
  
- Si, que Sirius traiga ahora mismo a Harry - le ordenó - Remus encuéntrala y tráela no la tienen que coger sino si que tendremos problemas  
  
- Entendido.  
  
Lupin se acercó al rincón donde se escondían Harry y Sirius  
  
Sirius transfórmate y lleva a Harry tan cerca de Hogwarts como puedas te recomiendo la casa de los gritos hay nadie te vera, ir directamente a la oficina de Albus , el os espera.  
  
- Y tú que vas ha hacer - dijo un transformado Sirius.  
  
- Tengo que encontrar a Kat, ellos no la tienen que coger, son ordenes de Dumbledore.  
  
Y diciendo esto se fue a contracorriente de la marabunta de gente que huía del Callejón  
  
Cuando llego, el espectáculo era dantesco; hombres y mujeres intentando proteger a sus hijos, personas muertas o heridas y en medio de todo este caos vio una figura vestida de negro esquivando maleficios al tiempo que se dedicaba a dar golpes y patadas al estilo muggle.  
  
Esa persona era Kat que intentaba ganar tiempo para que unos niños llegaran a la entrada.  
  
Remus y los mortífagos estaban impresionados. Aquella muchacha había dejado fuera de combate ( ya sea muertos o inconscientes ) a diez mortífagos.  
  
- Katy date prisa no tenemos tiempo para que te diviertas - le dijo seriamente Remus , al ver que tenia una expresión de pura diversión el la cara.  
  
- Anda déjame un poco mas , hace tiempo que no estiro los músculos y estos pequeñines son toda una diversión, solo déjame cinco minutos más y acabo con ellos.  
  
Remus saco a los niños y volvió a por Kat, la cual cogió en volandas y desaparecieron del lugar.  
  
La casa de los gritos  
  
- Sirius , que hacemos ¿los esperamos? o ¿vamos al despacho de Dumbledore?  
  
- Mejor vamonos, no nos convienen esta aquí si alguien rastrea a Remus cuando aparezca  
  
Padrino y ahijado salieron de entre las raíces del sauce boxeador y se dirigieron a la estatua de la gárgola.  
  
- Bienvenido -dijo McGonagall - Albus ha ido a ayudar con lo sucedido en el Callejón Diagon, pero me ha dicho que los acompañe a su despacho y que les haga compañía.  
  
- Buenos días profesora McGonagall - dijeron los dos  
  
- Señor Potter nos ha tenido muy preocupados pero me alegra ve que se encuentra en perfecto estado.  
  
- Gracias, profesora pero sigo vivo gracia a Kat  
  
- ¿Kat?  
  
- Eh, si la hija de Voldemort, Katrina  
  
- Vaya aun conserva su nombre, pensé que se lo cambiaría al abandonar el mundo mágico ... ya hemos llegado - dijo al para frente la estatua  
  
Los mago y la bruja subieron al despacho del anciano director para esperar la llegada de sus compañeros.  
  
En el centro de Hogsmeade  
  
- Ah! No me toques - grito Kat pataleando - te estoy diciendo que no me toques o ¿es que estas sordo?  
  
- Te soltaré si me prometes no ir allí , sino me veré en la obligación de llevarte a cuestas hasta Hogwarts  
  
- Suéltame, suéltame o sino - dijo cambiando la voz a una más fría - te matare, juro que te mataré .  
  
Remus la soltó lentamente, cuando ella estuvo en el suelo se giro para míralo a los ojos, y Remus no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Kat le propino tres golpes bien dados los cuales hicieron que el licántropo se doblara de dolor.  
  
- Como te atrevas a tocarme otra vez, no tendrás que preocuparte por la siguiente luna llena... y si, se lo que eres - le dijo al ver como lo ojos de Remus se hacían como platos  
  
Y sin mediar más palabra Kat se dirigió rápidamente a los terrenos del colegio.  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde llegaron al despacho del director.  
  
Cuando entraron, minerva saco la varita, al no reconocer la muchacha que entraba al despacho, pero se detuvo al ver a un Remus Lupin magullado y con un ojo morado.  
  
- Dios Remus que te ha pasado - dijo Sirius al verlo en ese estado  
  
- Nada grave, fue solo un percance - le respondió este  
  
Sirius supo que no sacaría nada más de su amigo .... por ahora.  
  
Diez minutos después llego Dumbledore a su despacho  
  
- Buenos días, me alegra ver que Harry estés bien, y sino me equivoco tu debes de ser Katrina, como has cambiado pequeña.  
  
- En ochos años todo el mundo cambia profesor, pero usted sigue siendo tan apuesto como siempre - le respondió esta con una sonrisa  
  
- Sabes el motivo de tu presencia aquí - le pregunto , un ya serio Albus.  
  
- Si, profesor, mi padre vuelve ha hacer de las suyas, jejejeje, pero hoy se ha quedado sin unos cuantos de los suyos al menos temporalmente - le respondió sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Tú fuiste la responsable de todas esas bajas?  
  
- Esto... si? Bueno entiéndame no me gusta que me toquen y ese idiota me metió mano y jejeje, una cosa lleva a la otra y .... que demonios me lo he pasado de muerte hasta que cierta personita le ha dado peor córtame la diversión.  
  
- ¿Quién? ; Voldemort  
  
- No este - dijo señalando a Remus - que le a dado por hacer de guardaespaldas  
  
- Eso da igual, me gustaría que me explicaran todo lo que a pasado des ayer hasta esta mañana.  
  
- Bueno yo ....  
  
Fue interrumpida por la llegada de un exaltado Severus Snape  
  
- Albus tengo que .. ¡tú! - dijo mirando a Sirius con furia  
  
Los presentes pensaron que comenzarían a discutir ( como siempre) pero ...  
  
- Sevyyyyyy - Kat se tiro al cuello del profesor de pociones que perdió el equilibrio y acabo en el suelo con una Kat radiante de felicidad - no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos - y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.  
  
Remus , Harry y Sirius se sorprendieron muchísimo  
  
- ¿Quien eres? Y quien te ha dado permiso para besarme - rugió Snape con un ligero sonrojo en los pómulos.  
  
- ¿Sevy no me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mí? Soy la responsable de haberse cargado el laboratorio ocho y de enviarte a San Mugo durante dos meses por lesiones varias , ¿aun no me recuerdas? - dijo haciendo un puchero.  
  
- ¿Katy, Katrina? ¿Eres tu?  
  
- Sip , jejejeje, te he echado de menos , sevy - y le dio otro beso , pero esta vez en lo labios.  
  
Severus se puso totalmente rojo y los demás ( a excepción de Albus y Minerva) se pusieron blancos.  
  
Sirius miro a su alrededor y se asusto al ver a Remus con los puños apretados y con una mirad de ...¿odio contenido?  
  
¿celos? ¿a caso Moony esta celoso? - pensaba el animago.  
  
- Ehem si han acabado de ... de recordar viejos tiempos me gustaría saber algunas cosas.  
  
Todos se sentaron y fue entonces cuando relataron todo lo ocurrido desde la búsqueda de Katrina hasta como reapareció esta con Harry en brazos.  
  
- Ahora ya esta todo aclarado, solo falta saber que ha ocurrido hoy en el Callejón Diagon.  
  
- Eh .... bueno nos separamos, Harry y los chicos se quedaron en el Caldero Chorreante y yo fui a sacar dinero, me compre un par de túnicas y cundo salía de revisar mi varita me encontré de cara con el "club de bienvenida" haciendo de las suyas, lo siguiente que hice fue solo divertirme con ellos ... ya que estaba allí había que utilizarlos ¿no?  
  
- Por suerte no me has matado - dijo sarcástico Snape - yo estaba allí y por poco me matas  
  
- Uy que pena - susurro Sirius.  
  
- ¡Cállate Black!  
  
- Sevy , no fue suerte, jejejeje, te he reconocido al igual que he reconocido a Lucius, sus gorilas y a Peter.  
  
- ¡Que la rata estaba allí! - exclamo Sirius.  
  
- Estos, si, pero no lo he cogido, lo siento, se me escapo - dijo bajando la cabeza.  
  
- No te preocupes ya lo cogeremos.  
  
- Kat ¿como es que me has reconocido si llevaba la mascara puesta.?  
  
- Fácil, eres el único que tiene unos ojos tan negros y ... bueno tus emociones y tu forma de actuar son inconfundibles, Sevy.  
  
- Vaya, pues gracias - dijo este  
  
- De verdad ^.^  
  
Las personas que se encontraban en el despacho continuaron hablando y aclarando varios puntos de lo sucedido hasta el momento.  
  
Mansión Riddle  
  
Una voz fría como el hielo, hizo que los presentes se les congelara la sangre  
  
- Que ha pasado, que demonios ha pasado para que el plan hay fallado de esta manera - rugió Voldemort.  
  
- Se .. señor no ha sido culpa nuestra - se atrevió ha hablar Lucius Malfoy - el plan ida sobre ruedas hasta ... hasta que esa mujer se interpuso en nuestro camino  
  
- Una mujer, que mujer, explícate .  
  
- No parecía bruja señor, iba vestida como una muggle , yo ... yo diría que lo era ya que no ha utilizado la magia para matar a tres de los nuestros .  
  
- Una muggle ha matado a tres de mis mas fieles servidores, Lucius ... - dijo deslizando las voz suavemente.  
  
Aquellos que lo conocían sabían que cuando hablaba en ese tono era mejor salir huyendo de su camino porque sino ...  
  
- Crucio - dijo Voldemort  
  
Cinco minutos pasaron para lucios bajo la maldición  
  
- Quiero a todo el mundo buscando a esa mujer, y quiero que la traigan aquí, creo que voy a tener una charla con ella incluso puede que le deje unirse a nosotros  
  
- ¿Unirse? , señor, pero ... dijo uno de los encapuchados  
  
- ¿Acaso me cuestionas Avery?  
  
- No señor, solo que como es una muggle.  
  
- Eso no importa , por lo visto tienen un entrenamiento especial, si ha podido contra vosotros , incluso nos podemos beneficiar de sus cualidades , ahora ir y encontradla.  
  
Todos los de aquélla reunión se fueron, sin saber que estaban buscando a la mismísima hija del Lord Oscuro y sin saber que ella no se uniría voluntariamente a ellos. 


	7. 6 La propuesta

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
6. La propuesta  
  
Han pasado tres días desde la llegada de los magos a Hogwarts, y desde entonces Kat no había hablado con nadie a excepción de Harry , con quien lo hacia utilizando el parsel.  
  
- Venga Kat , no creo que sea para tanto, míralo de esta manera , podrás hacer malas pasadas a Snape igual que antes.  
  
- No, no y no, me niego en redondo  
  
- Yo no le veo el problema  
  
- Harry pero tu sabes lo que esto significaría ...  
  
Tres días antes en el despacho del director.  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
- Bueno Harry me hubiese gustado ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero al parecer ya sabes que eres último descendiente vivo de Gryffindor, ¿no? - le pregunto Albus  
  
- Si, Kat me lo dijo, ¿es por eso que Voldemort , me quiere muerto? - le respondió este  
  
- Si, por eso y porque ya de pequeño mostraste tener un gran poder, incluso mayor que el suyo, el cual con el podrías destruirlo. - le dijo Dumbledore  
  
- Pero si yo no tengo tanto poder.  
  
- A ver Harry, desde que tienes la varita, te ha pasado algo fuera de lo común.- pregunto Kat  
  
- Si te refieres a que en primero tu padre poseyó a un profesor para matarme, en segundo su memoria guardada en un diario, tomara a la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo para abrir la cámara de los secretos y me enfrontara a una Basilisco, el cual maté después de que este me mordiera o que en tercer todos me sobre protegieran ya que creían que Sirius quería matarme y me caí de la escoba por culpa de los demoentores o que finalmente el año pasada un mortífago haciéndose pasar por auror "ojoloco" Moldy me colocara en el torneo de los tres magos en cual concluyo con el resurgimiento de tu padre, no , no me ha pasado nada inusual.  
  
- Harry no me seas sarcástico, me refiero a que sin tener tu varita en mano ¿has sido capaz de hacer magia por ti mismo?  
  
- Esto .... si, en las vacaciones después de segundo , hinche a mi tía y la deje flotando en el techo, luego las puertas se abrían a mi paso.  
  
- ¿Porqué fue?  
  
- Estaba furioso, tía Marge se metió con mis padres.  
  
- Te das cuenta, aun después de tocar tu varita, tienes poder suficiente para hacer magia sin esta, esto solo lo hacen aquellas personas que están muy preparadas , los niños pequeños o en nuestro caso, aquellos que tienen más poder de lo normal.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Harry  
  
- Que con un entrenamiento especial y un poco de tiempo, no te ara falta la varita para hacer magia, más o menos como yo, aunque debo confesarte, que nunca abandonare mi varita, la quiero mucho.  
  
Los adultos presenciaron esa charla sin decir nada, sólo Albus tenía una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo muy intenso en sus ojos, hasta que al final dijo  
  
- Creo que sabes de lo que hablas, ¿no, Katrina?  
  
- Si, desde muy pequeña lo he sabido, incluso antes de Azcaban hacía magia sin varita sólo que nunca se lo mostré a mi padre.  
  
- ¿Porqué no? - pregunto Minerva  
  
- Él me dijo una vez, que todo buen estratega debe tener un as bajo la manga, algo que sorprenda al enemigo, mi as era mi capacidad de la magia ancestral más conocida como magia sin varita.  
  
- Katrina, tengo una propuesta que hacerte y desearía que la aceptaras.  
  
- Dígame, ya saber que cuenta conmigo.  
  
- Quiero que entrenes a Harry, que le enseñes todo lo que sabes para que pueda defenderse mejor de tu padre, y cuando digo todo es todo, magia sin varita, artes oscuras, pociones prohibidas, todo lo que sabes.  
  
- De lo por echo, mañana mismo comenzaremos.  
  
- Y otra cosa más  
  
- Lo que quiera  
  
- Quiero que ingreses en Hogwarts  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿haciendo qué?  
  
- Quiero que entres como una estudiante más  
  
- ¿Estudiante?... ¿qué curso? - pregunto temiéndose lo peor  
  
- De quinto  
  
- ¿Qué?, no ha no, yo ya pase por eso, gracias pero no, gracias, si quieren que me quede en el pueblo y que por las tardes entrene a Harry, estupendo pero entrar como estudiante,¿ con todos esos adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel? Profesor me conozco en tres días tendría la enfermería llena de muchachos y todos por mi culpa  
  
- Pero ...  
  
- Pero nada, he dicho que no y es que no.  
  
Kat se levanto de la silla y se fue de la habitación.  
  
Pasaron el resto del día buscándola, gracias al mapa del merodeador de Harry sabían que estaba en el castillo, pero eso no cambiaba el echo de que cada vez que se acercaban a ella, esta desapareciera.  
  
Al final entraron en el baño del segundo piso donde se encontraba Mirtel la llorona, le preguntaron por Kat, y la fantasma dijo que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y que había bajado y una vez abajo la "puerta se había cerrado".  
  
- Harry serias tan amable de abrirla - le pidió Albus  
  
- Ábrete - dijo este en parsel.  
  
Bajaron todos, Harry iba delante ya que conocía el camino, se dio cuenta que las rocas caída que obstaculizaban la entrada habían sido retiradas y en ese momento parecía un camino normal y corriente , llegaron a la segunda puerta y con un segundo "ábrete" esta se abrió.  
  
Aquellos que no habían estado antes quedaron maravillados, altas columnas en forma de serpientes y al final de todo una columna de cuerpo entero del mismísimo Slythering en el regazo de la estatua se encontraba acurrucada Kat, parecía dormida.  
  
Remus se acerco a ella, y la intentó despertar. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, Remus se sobresalto, tenia la cara llena de lágrimas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.  
  
- Shhh... ya esta, todo paso - le dijo con voz suave - venga volvamos arriba.  
  
- ..... - ella lo miro pero no dijo nada  
  
- no se tú, pero Harry sabe bajar pero no subir, creo que tienes que enseñarnos el camino  
  
- pero si es tan fácil, anda bajemos de aquí y vamos a comer algo estoy famélica - respondió esta con voz entrecortada.  
  
Kat bajo de un salto.  
  
- Realmente tiene unos movimientos felino, ahora entiendo porque Dominic la llama Gatita.  
  
- Muy bien veis esta marca - dijo señalando a una inscripción en forma de serpiente - sólo lo tenis que toca, es un traslador que te lleva de vuelta arriba - lo toco y desapareció.  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***  
  
- entonces dime que significa, sino lo haces nunca lo entenderé  
  
- digamos que mi estancia aquí fue un tormento que supe disimular muy bien, ni los profesores supieron lo mal que lo pase  
  
- que ocurrió  
  
- nada y todo - dijo bajando la cabeza - que un estudiante de primero tenga seis años y que además superara a los alumnos de séptimo en muchas de sus asignaturas, bueno digamos que hubo gente que no le gusto e intentaron hacerme daño.  
  
- Que hiciste  
  
- Me defendí, rete al os de séptimo a duelos, lo vencí y me gane una reputación, pero no tuve amigos de verdad hasta tercero pero aun así me miraban como si fuera una manticora.  
  
- Yo no te veo como una manticora, más bien como un hipogrifo.  
  
- Jajajaja, pero que gracioso eres ,¿de verdad crees que podría encajar?  
  
- No pierdes nada intentándolo y así nos podrías ensañar lo que hacías antes  
  
- Bueno, vale acepto, mira que eres ... ups! dije a los chicos que les enviaría un mensaje y aun no lo he hecho, creo que me van a matar.  
  
- Diría que sí.  
  
En el despacho del director  
  
- Albus crees buena ida que ella se quede aquí, haciéndose pasar por una alumna de quinto.  
  
- Si, Severus, además así Hogwarts tendrá una protección extra con ella aquí  
  
- Como quieras, solo falta convencerla.  
  
De repente alguien llamo a la puerta  
  
- Pase  
  
La puerta se abrió dando paso a una Kat muy seria  
  
- Acepte, pero ... ¿tendré que llevar falda?  
  
- Si, forma parte del uniforme  
  
- Y no puedo llevar el masculino, nunca he soportado este uniforme  
  
- Me lo pensaré - le respondió Albus  
  
- Piénselo - dijo Kat  
  
Kat le dejo claro con su mirada que aceptara o no ella llevaría pantalones hasta las ultimas consecuencias, inclino la cabeza y se fue.  
  
- Bueno ya ha aceptado, pero creo que no se pondrá al uniforma femenino ni que la cuelguen - dijo Severus.  
  
- Al menos se pondrá el uniforme y no ira con las ropas que lleva, porque sino si que tendríamos la enfermería llena de adolescentes - dijo Albus  
  
- Si, no se como se puede mover con una ropa tan ajustada y con esos zapatas  
  
- Como con todo, es cosa de practica - finalizo Dumblerdore  
  
En la sala de profesores  
  
- Lleva tres días sin decir nada - Remus iba y venia preocupado, no se había podido quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Kat llorando  
  
- Remsy te preocupas demasiado, cualquiera diría que ....  
  
- Que, ¿qué? - pregunto Remus a Sirius  
  
- Que te estas enamorando de ella - le dijo este picaramente  
  
- No digas tonterías - dijo girándose - voy a la cocina quiero picar algo, ya vendré - y se fue.  
  
- Jejejeje , por lo visto tenemos un lobito en celo, esto s esta poniendo interesante - se dijo Sirius. 


	8. 7 ¿entrenamiento o tortura?

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
7. ¿entrenamiento o tortura?  
  
- Harry , venga bello durmiente, hay que levantarse.  
  
- Mmmmmmmmm ......- fue la respuesta de este  
  
- Bueno tú lo has querido - dijo Kat con una sonrisa sádica - ¡Aqquos!  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaa que me ahogo, que me quieren ahogar - despertó gritando Harry.  
  
Al oír estos gritos todos despertaron y empezaron a reír ante la escena.  
  
- Kat vestida con pantalones de chándal, un top verde con un dragón y el pelo recogido en dos coletas y Harry dentro de una cápsula con agua hasta la mitad.  
  
- Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarlos, sólo a él, pero no hay forma lo llevo intentando diez minutos y tuve que recurrir a medidas drásticas .  
  
- No te ....te .... - bostezo Sirius - no te preocupes, ¿te importaría que practique con vosotros?  
  
- En absoluto, cuantos más mejor , jejejeje  
  
- Ups! no me gusta esta risa - dijo Remus despertando  
  
- Jajajjajaj pero que pelos, jijijijiji, primero ir - dijo señalando el baño - y asearos os espero en cinco minuto abajo, sino bajáis os quedareis sin comer hasta que terminemos.  
  
- Señor, si señor - dijo Sirius haciendo el saludo militar  
  
- Pero que gracioso, lo digo en serio  
  
Y los tres fuero a cambiarse, no querían quedarse sin comer.  
  
Una vez en el comedor  
  
- Kat ... ¿que ahora es? - pregunto Harry  
  
- Las seis menos cuarto, a las seis comienza el entrenamiento  
  
- ¿Qué , que? - dijeron los tres  
  
- Si no os gusta os fastidias, el programa es el siguiente :  
  
por la mañana  
  
5 Km. diarios, cada dos días se aumentara medio estiramientos, flexiones , abdominales y otra vez estiramientos desando de una hora para comer  
  
por la tarde :  
  
estudio artes oscuras  
  
- Cuando puedas hacer el programa sin esfuerzos, entonces sí que podré enseñarte lo que se, hasta entonces tendréis que sufrir.  
  
Dios que sádica - pensaron todos  
  
- Venga señoritas mover esos traseros, que tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo  
  
- Señor, si señora - dijeron los adulto  
  
- Y menos guasa, si no queréis que duplique el entrenamiento - dijo seria Kat  
  
- Glups! De acuerdo  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o - Anda flojos ya terminamos ... - dijo Kat - ¿pero que hacéis, aun nos faltan las repeticiones?  
  
- ¿Las qué? - exclamaron los tres  
  
- Pues eso ... estiramientos , abdominales y flexiones - respondió Kat  
  
- Oh, no, no, no aguanto más - se quejo Remus  
  
- Anda no seáis nenazas que os quejáis por gusto .... ahora empezad. - ordeno Kat  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
- Cuando - jadeo - falta - jadeo - para terminar - dijo Harry  
  
- No se - jadeo - estoy - jadeo - molido - respondió Sirius  
  
- Esto - jadeo - es - jadeo - peor - jadeo - que las - jadeo - lunas llenas - dijo Remus  
  
- Si tu lo dices - dijeron ambos.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
- Buenos días Kat que has estado haciendo - pegunto un ¿amable? Severus  
  
- Solo he entrenado un poco quiero tonificar y fortalecer los músculos, últimamente me siento floja.  
  
- Pero .... - entonces fue cuando vio a los tres magos entrar - pero que les has hecho? - pregunto ilusionado.  
  
- ¿Yo? - dijo con voz inocente - nada, solo que son unos flojos que no son capaces de seguir mi ritmo.  
  
- Vaya, si quieres les preparo una ....  
  
- No - lo corto - quiero que mañana se esfuercen y para eso deben sufrir "algo" ¿no crees?  
  
- Eres un diablillo lo sabias - le dijo Severus con un sonrisa  
  
- Sip, pero tu no digas nada - le respondió esta con otra sonrisa  
  
- Sabes que ¿ creo que voy a seguir tu ejemplo , a que ahora comenzáis  
  
- A la seis pero bajamos un poco antes para comer un poco  
  
- Muy bien, hasta mañana pues  
  
- Hasta mañana.  
  
Toda esta escena fue vista por los tres cansados hombres  
  
- Ha que venia esa sonrisa - pensaba Remus furioso  
  
- Uy Remus se ha cabreado, jejejeje, ahora si que se le notan los celos  
  
- Estoy reventado el primer sofá que vea, ahí me tiro - se dijo Harry  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
A la mañana siguiente "las tres marías" ( como los llamaba Kat )no se tenia en pie tenían todo el cuerpo adolorido - Sois uno enclenques - dijo sarcástico Snape  
  
- Tu te callas, ya nos dirás cuando ella acabe contigo - le respondió Sirius.  
  
Durante uno segundo hubo un duelo de miradas  
  
- Bueno, estáis preparados para otro día entretenido?  
  
- Oh! , no - pensaron  
  
- Pues bien empecemos  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
El día transcurrió como el anterior, pero sorprendentemente Severus pudo con todo el programa del entrenamiento y ni siguiera se quejo, incluso bromeo del estado de salud de su "amigos" de estudios  
  
Viendo como estaba, Kat accedió a que Severus les preparara una poción revitalizarte, que ayudara con el cansancio y los dolores musculares. Y así transcurrió otro "fantástico" día de entrenamiento. 


	9. 8 Cumpleaños ¿feliz?

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
8. Cumpleaños ¿feliz?  
  
Los días pasaron hasta que llegó el 30 de julio.  
  
- Profesor , le puedo preguntar algo? - le dijo Kat  
  
- Claro , dime  
  
- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry ¿No?  
  
- Sí, ¿porqué?  
  
- Me gustaría prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, siempre con su permiso, claro  
  
- No hay problema, en realidad Sirius y Remus también me lo han propuesto  
  
- Ah, ¿si? A mí no me han dicho nada.  
  
- Deben imaginar que no sabrías cuando era su aniversario  
  
- Ah, debe de ser eso, bueno, jejejeje .... otra pregunta, Harry tiene amigos, me refiero ha amigos íntimos?  
  
- Si, en realidad ayer envíe dos lechuzas a sus dos mejores amigos y mañana llegarán.  
  
- ¿de verdad? Y ¿cómo son?  
  
- Un chico pelirrojo llamado Ronald Weasley y una chica castaña, la más inteligente del colegio , Hermione Granger; si no recuerdo mal tu coincidiste con los dos Weasley mayores, ¿no?  
  
- Si coincidí con Charlie y con Will, estaban en diferentes cursos, pero ambos eran muy simpáticos ¿van a venir?  
  
- Si, creo que si; pero si vienen se darán el susto de su vida, jejejeje.... aún recuerdo que a menudo se metían contigo acusan de tu edad  
  
- Esto... si y también deberían recordar las dos semanas que pasaron en la enfermería por meterse conmigo... ya tengo ganas para poder verlos , seguro que no me reconocen.  
  
- Muy seguramente no te reconozcan, has cambiado mucho en estos ocho años  
  
- Si ... bueno si me disculpa yo quiero empezar a entrenar en serio a Harry.  
  
- De acuerdo, ¿qué le enseñaras?  
  
- Comenzaré con la base de la magia negra, creo que Severus y Remus me podría ayudar con esto  
  
- Si, buena idea y de paso le refrescas la memoria a Sirius , creo que desp8es de doce años en Azcaban sus poderes están un poco oxidados.  
  
- Claro siempre y cuando él quiera participas - Kat se levanto y se fue después de despedirse.  
  
- Harry, tanto Remus , Severus y yo misma somos expertos en magia negra a partir de hoy tos los días te daremos 3 horas donde primero te enseñaremos las bases y una vez la s tengas asimiladas te podremos dar a conocer y a enseñar tanto a combatir como a utilizar todas y cada una de las maldiciones que conozcamos  
  
- Potter lo primero es .... - comenzó la explicación Severus  
  
- Durante las clases tanto Harry como Sirius ( que argumento que estaba oxidado de tanto años sin practicar) atendieron a las explicaciones y tomaron apuntes . Kat saco gran numero de volúmenes, los cuales clasifico según su nivel de dificultad.  
  
- Nunca pensé que el profesor Snape explicara tan bien las artes oscuras - dijo Harry  
  
- Cuando estudiábamos juntos sólo había otra persona tan apasionad a como él ¿a que no adivinas quien?  
  
- Remus?  
  
- Sip, gracias a el sacábamos las mejores notas en defensa y debo admitir que durante un tiempo tanto Severus como él fueron buenos amigos, pero por mi culpa esa amista acabado  
  
- Y eso  
  
- Si no lo recuerdas, yo fui el responsable que Snape descubriera a Remus  
  
- Ah, si  
  
- Chicos el descanso termino , jejeje, ahora os tocara sufrí conmigo- interrumpió Kat  
  
- Jo , Kat cinco minutos más  
  
- No - fue su rotunda respuesta - Remus me ha dicho que habéis dado ....  
  
Y la clase continuo sin ningún percance ( bueno "casi" , Sirius quiso hacer una broma , pero le salió mal, ya que Kat reacciono por instinto y golpeo más de lo necesaria a sirius, quien acabo inconsciente en el suelo).  
  
Por la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
- Venga Harry a la cama que mañana tendrás que madrugar - le dijo kat poniéndole los brazos sobre los hombros.  
  
- Si , mama  
  
- Te estas volviendo tan sarcástico como Severus - le pico Remus  
  
- Oh, no tu no - gimió Harry ya subiendo las escaleras.  
  
- Buff por fin se fue, eh! Vosotros - dijo en un susurro - que tenéis planeado para mañana  
  
- Eh? - dijeron los dos  
  
- Si, para la fiesta sorpresa de Harry y no os hagáis los locos porque yo también he pensado en organizarle una.  
  
- Que tu ¿qué?  
  
- Venga, va que no me chupo el dedo, se que mañana es su cumpleaños.  
  
Una vez que salierón des susto inicial, los tres planearón la fiesta.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º A la mañana siguiente º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º  
  
- Ah! - Harry fue despertado por una tanda de almohadazos  
  
- Jajajajaja pero mira que eres dormilon - ¿?  
  
- Sirius sal de encima - exclamo Harry  
  
- Tu que me dices moony ¿lo dejo?  
  
- Eh... no se, kat tu que opinas  
  
- No se, no se, aún parece dormido  
  
- No , no otra vez ¡no! Pero tres almohadas fueron levantadas y llevadas sin piedad a la cara de Hrry.  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸, EN EL COMEDOR ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
- profesor Dumblerdore le puedo hacer una pregunta  
  
- claor Hermione  
  
- la chica que nos ha venido a buscar, ¿quién era?  
  
- Eso lo sabréis en el momento que ella esté preparada para decíroslo.  
  
- Ah - fue lo unico que dijo  
  
- Hermione , hola - Ron entro acompañado por una marea pelirroja  
  
- Hola Ron, buenas dias señores Weasley.  
  
- Buenos dias pequña, donde esta el homenjeado  
  
- Lo han ido a despertar y por la cara de psicopatss de esos tres creo que lo va ha pasar muuuyyy mal - dijo Snape con tono divertido.  
  
- Severus no creo que le hagan nada - dijo Albus  
  
- Albus tu los conoces, y sobre todo con ella aquí Potter debe de tener un desperta algo movido, el otro dia escuche algo sobre que de poco lo ahogan.  
  
Y de repente entro corriendo una chica perseguida por dos adultos  
  
- Kat , eso es trampa no vale  
  
- Jajajaa, sois uno s lentos, jajaja  
  
- Sirius, por la derecha  
  
- De acuerdo  
  
- Ah!! Sirius Black! - exlamo momentaneamente el señor Weasley, pero luego recordó lo que hablo con su esposa - lo siento sr. Black es que aún no me acostumbro.  
  
- ¿eh? A eso da igual - dijo sirius - Moony cogela  
  
- Voy Padfood - repondio este en el momento que acorralaba a Kat en una esquina  
  
- ¿Padfood y Moony? - dijeron al unisono Fred y George.  
  
- Te cogimos - dirius e ese momento comenzo junto con remus ha hacer cosquillas a Kat  
  
- ¡Noooo! Cosquillas no, jajajjajaajajajaj, parad, parad, jajajajaj - kat se retorcia intentaba soltarse de eos dos merodeadores sin mucho éxito.  
  
- Eh! Dejadme a mí, soy yo quien quiere venganza, -dijo Harry desde la puerta - ho es que os quereis aprovechar del momento para meterle mano.  
  
Ante estas palabras los dos aludidos pararon de inmediato soltándola y poniéndose rojos.  
  
- Muy buena Harry - dijo agradecida Kat con una sonrisa  
  
- Ah, no , eso no significa que te libres - dijo Harry con una sonrisa poco amistosa - ¡ Ataque cosquilla!  
  
Todos los Weasleys quedaron atónitos momentáneamente ante este espectáculo, los primeros en reaccionar fueron Ron y Hermione que se acercaron a su amigo para felicitarlo.  
  
- Compañero feliz cumpleaños -dijo ron  
  
- Si feliz cumpleaños Harry - también le dijo Hermione  
  
- Chicos no os había visto, lo siento es que estaba muy centrado en , ehem , mi venganza.  
  
- Si , ya lo hemos visto - dijeron los dos, poniéndose rojos al mementos  
  
- Uix, pero mira que par de tórtolos -salto Kat al verlos sonrojarse  
  
- Kat te presento a mis dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger  
  
- Encantada chicos -dijo feliz Kat  
  
- encantados de conocerte - y otra vez lo dijeron al unísono ahora tanto Kat como Harry se pusieron a reír  
  
- bueno y a nosotros no nos presentas? -dijo Fred  
  
- lo siento, Kat estos son los Weasley, el señor y la señora Weasley, Ginny , los gemelos Fred y George, Charley, Will, bueno falta Percy  
  
- buenos días a todos - Kat de repente se quedo mirando detenidamente a los dos hijos mayores - ¿que chicos, es que aún no me reconocéis?  
  
- Charlie, ella no  
  
- Creo que si hermano  
  
- ¡¿Katrina!? - dijeron los dos  
  
- si ... he vueeeeeltooooooo  
  
- Katy  
  
- Gatita  
  
Y los tres se fundiéndose un abrazo.  
  
- Chicos ¿la conocéis? - pregunto la señora Weasley.  
  
- Si, Katy es una ex - Gryffindor como nosotros  
  
- Pero eso es imposible, ella debe de haber terminado sus estudios hace poco - dijo el señor Weasley.  
  
- Esto... no del todo, los terminé hace ocho años junto con Will  
  
- Perdona pequeña pero ¿qué edad tienes? - pregunto la señor Weasley.  
  
- Este verano hice los veinte años, señora  
  
- ¿qué? - exclamaron todos  
  
- si, Katrina comenzó sus estudios a los seis años - aclaro Dumblerdore  
  
- ¿pero, por qué? - pregunto Fred  
  
- si, ¿por qué? - dijo George.  
  
- Bueno os lo digo si no hacéis una montaña de un grano de arena  
  
- De acuerdo - dijeron todos los Weasley y Herminone.  
  
- Ayer como lo digo - kat miro a Harry como pidiendo ayuda  
  
- Kat es la hija de Voldemor - soltó Harry  
  
- ¿qué? - exclamaron todos ya sabia yo que no tenia que decirlo, todos reaccionan igual cuando lo digo.  
  
- Tranquila, sino lo recuerdas yo no dije nada  
  
- Si, Harry pero es un fastidio que todos me odien por culpa el maniaco de mi padre - comento Katrina con expresión triste.  
  
- Katy, todos los que te conocemos, sabemos que tu no eres tu padre, sabemos que eres muy diferente a él - dijo Severus cogiendola por la cintura y abrazándola hacia él  
  
- Si, claro sin contar que antes de los seis años ya había matado a unas 50 personas y que controlaba a la perfección los maleficios imperdonables y que ... - kat no pudo continuar, solo escondió el rostro entre la negra túnica del profesor de pociones, mientras este la intentaba calmar tocando su larga cabellera negra.  
  
- Kat ..  
  
- Remus cálmate . susurro Sirius . no es momento para un ataque de celos.  
  
- ¿un qué?- exlamo remus en un susurro para que nadie lo oyera lo que oyes, por lo visto solo él la puede clamar ahroa, asi que aguantate  
  
- pero....- comenzo este, pero no pude cotinuar  
  
- bueo, esto es o no es una fiesta de cumpleaños - dijo Katy secando sus lagrimas  
  
- ¿Fiesta? - pregunto Harry  
  
- si, o por que crees que hay toda esta gente aquí, por amor al artes - dijo Sirius sonriente  
  
- venga vamos - dijo un poco animado Remus.  
  
----------- en los jardines del colegio --------------  
  
- ¿cuándo habeis preparado todo esto? - pregunto sorprendido Harry delante suyo se extendia toda una zona exquistamente decorada, con guirnaldas, golbos, incluso ningas que Kat convenció para que fueran, todo era fantastico.  
  
En medio de todo, se encontraba una magnifica mesa con un mantel blanco, sobre este, estaba preparado todo tipo de comidas y dulces y en un rincón de la enorme mesa habiean los regalos.  
  
- Bueno , cierra la boca y dinos que te parece - dijo Remus picándole en las costillas.  
  
- Es ... es fantastico, no os tenienas que haber molestado, de verdad.  
  
- Esto no es maolestia Harry, te merecias esta fiesta, es lo minimo que podriamos hacer- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Si, ehem, es lo mino por haber sufrido y aguantado hestoicamente mis ... torturas.  
  
- ¿Torturas? - preguntaRon aquellos que no sabian de que estaban hablando.  
  
- Si, Kat nos ha estado entrenando y los primeros dias fueRon todo un suplicio  
  
- Aja, pero no te quejaras ahora estas mucho mejor que antes, tanto de salud como físicamente, no creen - dijo Kat mirando a los weasley.  
  
- Si, Harry ahora tienen algo de cuerpo, jejeje - solo Fred  
  
- Si continuas asi no se te reconecera cuando comenzemos el próximo curso - apoyo george.  
  
-------  
  
pasaRon gran parte de la mañana jugando a quiddicht , ajedrez mágico al snap expñosivo , hasta la hora de comer.  
  
Todos (incluso Snape) disfrutaRon de la comida. A media tarde se hizo la entrega de regalos.  
  
- Harry esto es de los dos - dijo Fred señalando a su hermano - es algo que, ehem te puede serir durante el curso.  
  
Harry abrio el paquete y cual fue su sorpresa cuando encontro un baúl de tamaño mediano.  
  
- Venga abrelo - dijeRon los gemelos.  
  
Dentro se encontraba todo un asortimiento de sus sortilegios más las nuevas invenciones  
  
Harry dentro encontraras la lista de cada cosa y sus 2efectos"  
  
- Jejejeje gracias chicos  
  
- Ah, pero que demonios le habeis regalodo - rigio la señora Weasley  
  
- Moly calmate los chicos solo lo hacen para animar un poco el ambiente, ¿no? - dijo Albus sonriente.  
  
- Bueno el mio - dijo Ron.  
  
El le regalo un nuevo libro de los churles canos.  
  
- Gracias Ron . dijo sonriente Harry  
  
- El mio es este - dijo Ginny.  
  
Ella le regalo un jersey verde precioso echo a mano  
  
- Ginny es precios gracias - dijo Harry provocando el sonrojo de la pelirroja.  
  
- El mio, quizas no te guste nucho - djo Hermione  
  
Su amiga le regalo un libro de los mejores buscadores de todos los tiempos  
  
- ¡ Es fantastico! Y tu decias que no me hiba a gustar. Harry como buen padrina que soy ...  
  
- Menos coñas Sirius  
  
- Calla Remus  
  
- Chico si vais a discutir hacerlo luego - dijo Severus  
  
- Grr, bueno como decia, este es mi regalo - dijo entregándole una cajita  
  
En ella habia un anillo de plata  
  
Ese anillo perteneció a tu padre, nos lo dio para que te lo diésemos en tu decimoquito cumpleaños, si a él le acurria algo.  
  
Harry se puso en anillo y en ese momento sintió un gran poder recorriéndole la venas.  
  
- Bien me toca, toma - Remus le puso en libro en las manos  
  
- ¿Qué és? - pregunto Harry  
  
- abrelo y lo veras  
  
el libro era el diario que fue escribiendo su madre desde el momento en que entro a Hogwarts hsta que salio  
  
- era de tu madre, creo que te gustará tenerlo  
  
- gracias  
  
- ey mi turno - dijo radiante Kat - ten , elige  
  
- elegir ¿qué?  
  
- Tu levanta la tapa y elige - dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
Al levantar la tapa de la pequeña caja , todos los presentes pudiereon ver a dos pequeñas serpientes, que levantaRons la cabeza.  
  
~ hola ¿a podemos salir?  
  
~ calla, creo que nos tienen miedo  
  
~ pero ¿podemos salir?  
  
~ mo lo se, preguntémoselo  
  
~ Kat podemos salir  
  
~ Claro, preciosas ^.^  
  
Los Weasley dieron un pequeño brinco hacia atrás al ver a Kat hablar con las serpientes y que estas salian de la caja.  
  
- Bien Harry ¿cuál te gusta?  
  
- Eh?, puedo quedarme la que sea,  
  
- Claro ^.^  
  
- Katy ¿de donde las has sacado? - pregunto Albus.  
  
- Hoy he ido al callejorn diagon , y cuando pasaba cerca de la tienda de animales, pues las he oido llorar, le he preguntado al dueño y me ha dicho que como nadie las queria que las hiba a sacrificar y no las podia djar hay, o sea que las he comprado.  
  
- Perd ... perdona pero hablas parsel - pregunto el señor Weasley.  
  
- Si, al igual que mi pa ... bueno igual que voldy, ¿porque?  
  
- Por , por nada. ^.^  
  
- bueno, cual te gusta, Harry  
  
- no ira contra las normas, tener serpientes, ¿no? - pregunto Harry  
  
- no, no hay ninguna norma al respecto que diga lo contrario, siempre y cuando la vigiles bien.  
  
- Fantastico, Kat me quedo con esta.  
  
- Bien, pues presentate a ella.  
  
~ hola, me llamo Harry, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
~ mi nombres es Anurk , amo  
  
~ ¿amo? Por que me llamas asi  
  
~ porque a todos aquellos que pueden hablar parsel se les tiene que llar asi  
  
~ pues a mí no me gusta, ¿por qué no me llas Harry?  
  
~ si es lo que desea, a si sera, Harry  
  
Todos vieRon la escena entre asustados y curioses.  
  
- Er... Harry que dice - pregunto Hermione  
  
- Oh, lo siento, os presento a Anurk  
  
- Encantada - dijo gfinny acercándose a la serpiente - Harry es verenosa  
  
- Pues ..  
  
- Si, lo es , - interrumpio Kat - es de la especie Imperial, la misma que Nagimi, esta raza es casi tan temible como los basiliscos pero con la diferencia que no matan con la mirada.  
  
- Pues no se parece a Nagimi - dijo Harry  
  
- No se parece porque aun es una cria, pero ya veras cuando crezca, se ara enorma - dijo Kat  
  
- Y la otra, que hareis con ella - pregunto Ron un pco asustado  
  
- Me la quedo yo - dijo Kat ~ hola preciosa como te llamas  
  
~ mi nombre es Aillen, ama  
  
~ el mio es Katrina, pero puedes llamarme Kat, pero por favor no me llames ama  
  
~ como gustes Kat.  
  
- Ella se llama aillen - dijo Kat señalando a la serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello.  
  
- Buno una vez echas las presentaciones y dados los regalos que ....  
  
Pero Albus no pudo continuar, ya que tanto Harry como Kat dieRon un pequeño grito  
  
Albus, saca a Harry de aquí escóndelo - dijo Kat  
  
- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto este  
  
- mi padre esta muy cerca de aquí, lo se, lo noto  
  
todos se pudieRon alerta pero cuando hiban a llevarse a Harry dentro del castellio, lo notaRon, e inmediatamente los vieRon  
  
eran mas de un centenar de demoentores que se acercaban a ellos desde el interior del bosque. Y por los flancos exteriores se acercaban entre 50 a 100 mortifagos, entre ellos se encontraba a cara descubierta Lord voldemort.  
  
- Buenas tardes, creo que mi invitación se ha perdido pero igualmente he venido  
  
- Voldemort, es que tu nunca descansas - pregunto amablemente dumblerdore  
  
- Solo los domingos y dias festivos - dijo este con sorna.  
  
- Remus, pase lo que pase, protege a Harry, no dejes que voldy se hacerque, como ves su sola presencia le produce dolor - dijo Kat en susurros  
  
- De acuerdo, pero que aras tu? -le pregunto este preocupado  
  
- Voy a tener una pequeña charla familiar con tommy  
  
- Sirius - dijo Remus -ayudame con los dementores tenemos que llevar a Harry dentro del castillo.  
  
- Claro  
  
Todos los integrantes de la fiesta se fueRon organizando con rapidez, cada uno varita en mano, y con rtodos los hechizos que sabien en mente apunto para actuar.  
  
- Tommy, tommy, tommy, tommy - dijo una voz - ¿es que nunca podrás llamar antes de presentarte en casa de alguien?  
  
- Quien eres tu, acaso una amiguita de potter ¿ si es asi moriras - dijo voldemort levantando su varita.  
  
Fue entonces cuando uno de sus seguidores se acerco y le dijo  
  
- Amo, es ella..  
  
- Ella quien, se más claro - exigio Voldemort  
  
- Ella es la muggle que desvarato los planes en el callejor diagon, amo  
  
- Por lo que me dice mi vasallo, fuiste tu quien mato a tres de los mios  
  
- Este .... si, prero hubiesen sido más si cierta persona me hubiera dejado un poco mas de tiempo- dijo Kat sarcástica  
  
- Muy bien "niña", quien eres realmete - dijo riddle comenzando a perder la paciencia  
  
- me ofendes, de verdad que tus palabras me ofenden, mira que no saber a estas alturas quei soy - dijo Kat  
  
- contesta niña  
  
~ si asi lo quieres entonces te dare una pista, quien con cinco años era el terro en tus filas  
  
la pregunta que Kat hizo a su padre fue echa en parsel, fue entoces cuadno tom sumo dos mas dos y lo hacerto  
  
~ Katrina? Dijo dudoso voldemolrt  
  
~ eco, un premio para el nene - le respondio sonriente todos los mortifago quedaran pasmados y molestos al no poder entender lo que decian, en cambio los asistentes a la fiesta, supieRon lo que pasaba gracias a Harry  
  
- Harry , seguro que no discuten - pregunto Albus  
  
- no profesor, Kat le ha estado dando pistas para que él supiera quien es ella hasta que voldemort la ha reconocido  
  
- ah! - dijeRon todos  
  
a poca distancia voldemort y su hija hablaban tranquilamente de cómo les iva la vida  
  
~ por lo que veo, te has conseguido un cuerpo imponente - decia esta dando la vuelta a su padre y dando su aprobación  
  
~ eh ... gracias, tu tampoco esta mal, has crecido mucho des la ultama vez que te vi. ~ si , teniendo encuenta que te vi dos dias antes de que me encerraran en Azkaban dureante cuatro meses los cuales me aburri un monton y tu no apareciste - dijo Kat con resentimiento  
  
~ tube cosas que hacer  
  
~ si , claro, matar, trorturar, ejecutarr, dejar que tu cuerpo se disolviera y que tus "leales2 servidores te encontraran de inmediato ... me dejo algo, ah! Si, la ultima parte te fallo y perdiste 13 años de vida, pero por lo demas todo fue fantastico  
  
~ no se ha quien as salido tan sarcástica  
  
~ tuve un bueno maestro  
  
~ quien yo? - dijo inocentemente  
  
~ no , Severus, fue el unico que me dio su apoyo durante todami estancia aquí, en Hogwarts  
  
~ pero si solo has pasado fuera de estos muros 2 o 3 años  
  
~ te equivocas, entre con seis y sali recien echos los 13  
  
durante diez o veinte minutos estuvieRon hablando entre ellos . siempre con una distancia prudencial en medio por si acasa. Pero de repente se oyo un siseo más alto y profunto que los otros. Todos lo presentes miraRon de repente lo que paso  
  
Kat le habia propinado tal patada a su lpadre que este cayo de espalda a diez metros de donde estaba inicialement  
  
- todos aquellos que quieran conservar su salud intacta mas vales que se vayan , aquellos que me concocen saben que estoy gabando en serio -. Dijo Kat con voz amenazante y fira - y llévenselo de aquí o no me hago cargo de mis actos  
  
inmediatamente dos encapuchados se acercaRon a su amo y se lo llevaRon , acontinuacion los demas siguieRon su ejemplo.  
  
- Apartaros - dijo mirando a los weasleys - exepto patRonum - y de la varita de Kat aparecio una serpiente gigantesca que arremetio contra los dementores hasta que estos fueRon totalmente aniquilados  
  
Y sin decir nada mas entro en el castillo, mientras tanto afuera los impresionados invitados poco a poco fueRon saliento de shock  
  
- Harry dinos que fue lo ultimo que paso - pregunto dumblerdore  
  
- Todo iba bien hasta que voldemort le izo una pregunta en voz baja a Kat y ella solo le grito que si no fuera por su culpa no ubiesen estado apuntos de ....  
  
- Dino Harry - pregunto la señora weasley  
  
- De ser violada. 


	10. 9 Secretos del pasado y muggles en el ca...

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
9.- SECRETOS DEL PASADO, MUGGLES EN EL CASTILLO  
  
Todos se quedaron conmocionados por las palabras del chico  
  
- Ahora entiendo porque se puso de aquella manera cuando la saque del callejos - dijo Remus en voz baja  
  
- A que te refieres - pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Cuando la saque, la cogí en volandas y ella se puso frenética, no quería que la tocara  
  
- Y porque - preguntaron los gemelos a la vez  
  
- Niños, una persona cuando es "forzada", normalmente no se recupera rápidamente - dijo la señora Weasley  
  
- ¿ein? - dijeron todos  
  
- lo que intenta decir - interrumpió Hermione -es que cuando una persona es violada, normalmente esta se recluye, no dije que nadie la toque, pueden incluso dejar de hablar o comer y en casos extremos llagan al suicidio.  
  
- Hermione, pero lo que ella ha dicho es que estuvieron apunto, no que la violaran.  
  
- Si, Harry pero el shock emocional es el mismo, piensa que te pasaría a ti si te obligaran ha hacer algo sin tu consentimiento, el mido que pasarías ...  
  
Tras escuchar esto, Harry se fue con Katrina, no sabia bien porque, pero sentía que tenia que animarla.  
  
- Eso que le ha pasado es terrible - comento minerva  
  
- Si, y me extraña que los 2chicos" no nos dijeran nada cuando estuvimos allí  
  
- Quizás por el echo que era personal y no querían recordárselo  
  
- Dudo mucho que ella nos cuente algo, Albus crees que podrías hacer venir a los amigos de Kat?- pregunto Sirius  
  
- Si , pero ellos son muggles no creo que puedan ver el castillo  
  
- No te preocupes nosotros nos haremos carga - dijo seriamente Remus.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: en América º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella - dijo Dominic  
  
- si, demasiado, podríamos usar la lechuza que nos envió para que está lleve un mensaje -. Le dijo Electra  
  
- vale, voy a por boli y papel- ofreció Max  
  
- y yo traeré la lechuza- dijo Michelle.  
  
De repente oyeron un inconfundible ¡PLOP!  
  
- Kat - gritaron todos entrando en el salón, pero allí solo se encontraban Sirius, con un Remus aun alterado.  
  
- Porque, porque no nos dijisteis que a ella, que a ella .... comenzó Remus  
  
- Moony, tranquilízate - le dijo a su amigo - chicos podéis hacerle una tila o algo similar, necesita tranquilizarse  
  
- Ahora mismo Sirius - dijo saliendo de la sala Dominic  
  
- Dinos que ha pasado- pregunto Max  
  
- Si que le pasa a Remus y donde esta Kat - repuso Michelle  
  
- Remus esta un poco nervioso por culpa de una noticia que le ha alterado mucho  
  
- Y que ha sido?- pregunto curiosa Electra  
  
- Kat ¿fue violada?- fue la pregunta de Sirius  
  
Al decir esto se oyó el ruido de una vajilla estrellándose contra el suelo  
  
- Quien os lao ha dicho? -preguntaron la vez Max y Dominic  
  
- Ella discutió con su padre, lo hizo en parsel, la lengua de as serpientes pero Harry la entiende, el nos tradujo toda la discusión  
  
- Ella no lo que, pro estuvo muy cerca ... demasiado cerca  
  
- Explicarnos que paso - dijo Remus  
  
- ¿quién comienza? - pregunto Electra  
  
- lo mejor será ir explicando lo que cada uno sabe así lo iremos complementando - le contesto Michelle.  
  
- Bien comienzo yo - comenzó Max - todo ocurrió en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, los chico y yo decidimos montarle una fiesta sorpresa por todo lo alto  
  
- Si, recordáis su cara, se le iluminó la mirada fue espectacular- interrumpió Dominic  
  
- Si lo fue- dijeron todos bueno por donde iba, ah si, todo era fantástico, la cena, los regalos, todo fue bien incluso la fiesta en la discoteca, pero aquí fue donde se fue complicando  
  
- ¿que ocurrió? - pregunto Sirius  
  
- ocurrió que tres imbeciles, fueron o molestar a la homenajeada, esos tipos estaban bebidos pero aun así molestaron a Kat  
  
- ella muy diplomáticamente se los saco de encima y nosotros creíamos que ya se habían ido, pero no - dijo fríamente Electra.  
  
- Esos tipos esperaron a que ella saliera y cuando eso paso la golpearon dejándola inconsciente - dijo Max  
  
- Cuando nos dimos cuenta que no estaba, la buscamos - dijo Michelle.  
  
- Fue entonces cuando lo oímos- comento Dominic  
  
- Que oísteis - pregunto más clamado Remus  
  
- El grito, el grito de Kat y a continuación tres gritos mas , dos de los cuales fueron acallados de inmediato, pero el tercero, el tercero aun lo puedo oír, dolor , rabia, sufrimiento, fue horrible - explico Max temblando ligeramente  
  
- Si, recordáis lo que vimos - pregunto Dominic  
  
- Si - dijeron el resto  
  
- Kat en un rincón medio desnuda, a sus pies uno de los tipos estaba muerto el segundo en un estado lamentable y el tercer, el tercero gritaba, gritaba sin parar.  
  
- Katy solo tenia la mano levantada y de ella salía una luz azulada, en aquel momento no le dimos importancia, pero aquella luz fue lo que le causaba dolor a ese tipo.  
  
- Cuando puede acercarme a ella, le baje la mano y el rayo ceso, al mismo tiempo pararon los gritos y convulsiones de aquel hombres - dijo Dominic  
  
- La llevamos al hospital, para que le hicieran una revisión, el medico nos dijo que no fue forzada, pero que el shock emocional era el mismo, nos explico todas las fases que unas persona violada sufre, solo nos pidió que fuéramos comprensivos y que no la dejáramos sola en lugares abiertos - relato Michelle  
  
- Y así lo hicimos, llegamos a casa, le preparamos un baño pero ella no respondía, optamos por hacerlo nosotras mismos - dijo Electra  
  
- Fue nuestro primer error - comento Max  
  
Durante la siguiente hora los chicos relataron los siguiente nueve meses, hasta que Kat se recupero prácticamente de todas las secuelas.  
  
- Entonces que nos recomendáis, para ayudarla  
  
- Tenemos que ir, solo dejara que se le acerquen aquellos a lo que tiene confianza, y lo siento pero vosotros aun no la tenéis  
  
- Pero ... - comenzó Sirius  
  
- Ni peros ni nada, a saber si ya habéis intentado tocarla, si es así no habrá forma de tranquilizarla - comento Max  
  
- De acuerdo pero no os aseguraremos que podáis ver donde vamos , ya que hay variaos hechizos muy poderosos que impiden que los muggles puedan verlo y entrar - dijo Sirius.  
  
- Tu indícanos, ya veremos si esos hechizos pueden deternermos - dijo con toda convicción Electra  
  
Sirius y Remus esperaron varios minutos para que los chicos cogieran sus cosas, una vez listos desaparecieron rumbo a Hogwarts.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:hogsmeade º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- este es uno de los pocos lugares que los muggles no pueden entrar, deberíais sentiros orgullosos  
  
- lo estamos , donde tenemos que ir, ¿no será a ese castillo?¿no?  
  
- ¿lo veis? - dijeron los dos magos alucinados  
  
- si , es una pasada, Max desde aquella torre podríamos hacer rapel  
  
- claro siempre y cuando Kat nos dejara, jejejeje - contesto este  
  
- venid, Sirius ya sabes, be por la otra ruta en seguida.  
  
20 minutos mas tarde se encontraban frente los imponentes puertas de roble macizo del castillo.  
  
- Buenos días, bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy el profesor Dumblerdore, director del colegio,  
  
- Buenos días profesor, siento no ser muy amable, peor vayamos al grano ¿dónde esta Kat?  
  
- Max se educado, hoy te quedas sin postre por bocazas - dijo Dominic  
  
- ¿qué? ¿no?  
  
- Dios que dos - dijeron la s chicas  
  
- Profesor ellos son Dominic y Max, mi nombre es Michelle y ella es Electra, no podría por favor, indicar donde se encuentra Kat?  
  
- Por supuesto síganme  
  
- Joder se mueven  
  
- Esa boca Dominic  
  
- lo siento doña yonomeinmutoporqueuncuadrasemueva  
  
- Grrrrrrrr  
  
Kat tiene unos gustos muy divertidos para escoger las amigos - pensó Albus  
  
- Albus, Kat ha dado algún señal de recuperación  
  
- No Remus, Harry y Severus, aunque suene extraño lo han intentado juntos pero nada, cada vez que se acercan reciben o un calambrazo o la maldición cruciatus  
  
- Jo que bestia - pensó Sirius  
  
- Ya hemos llegado-. Dijo Albus parándose frete un cuadre de una mujer obesa con vestido rosa - dragón dorado  
  
El cuadro al escuchar la contraseña se movió dejando al descubierto la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
- Para entrar solo tenéis que decir la contraseña que he nombrado  
  
- Vale - dijeron los cuatro  
  
Subieron los 6 las escaleras para pararse frente la puerta de los de 5v curso.  
  
Cuando entraron se encontraron con Harry y Severus justo en la cama de al lado sin acercase a ella.  
  
- No se quienes sois, pero yo no me acercaría, si no queréis recibir una descarga  
  
- Oh, calla - dijo Max - ¿quién va? - pregunto a sus amigos  
  
- Comenzamos nosotras luego nos turnamos - dijo Michelle  
  
Y ante la mirada atónita de los magos, las dos chicas se descalzaron y se quedaron en ropa interior y camiseta, luego inmediatamente entraron en la cama y se abrazaron a Kat  
  
- Pero que hacer? -pregunto atónito Snape  
  
- Terapia de shock, tiene que acostumbrarse al contacto humano de nuevo, la otra vez tardamos unos cinco meses a que alguien que no fuéramos nosotros pudiera tocarla sin recibir un golpe por su parte - explico Max  
  
- Y eso ¿por qué? -volvió a preguntar  
  
- Simple, paso por una experiencia traumática y nosotros leímos todo sobre como ayudarla, muchos libros hablaban de este tratamiento , el otro era menos agresivo pero ha más largo plazo, queríamos que se recuperara rápidamente y optamos por esta opción.  
  
- Y funciona? -pregunto Harry  
  
- Si, pero no nos tendremos que separar de ella para nada hasta que este preparada  
  
- Eso cuando será - dijo Remus  
  
- No lo se, según en el estado emocional en el que se haya sumergido, pueden ser unos días o inclusos meses , con esto no hay fecha exacta.  
  
Los siguientes días los chicos vivieron en Hogwarts, se fueron turnando, incluso Harry después de unas recomendaciones se unió al tratamiento  
  
Los Weasley estaban encantados con los amigo s de Kat ( después de acostumbrarse a su forma extrovertida de ser)  
  
Remus pregunto si podrían ayudar, pero todos los resultados fueron nefastos, llegando al hecho de no poder entrar en la habitaciones sin recibir un calambrazo  
  
Sirius y Severus esperaban tranquilos, las noticias de los chicos. 


	11. 10 De compras y tramando planes

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
10.- DE COMPRAS Y TRAMANDO PLANES.  
  
Han pasado dos semanas y por fin Kat comienza ha mostrar una mejora considerable. Hababa con todos pero se retraía tanto con Remus como con Severus, pero eso no extraño a sus amigos  
  
El 20 de agosto decidieron hacer una toma de contacto, fueron al callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles escolares tanto de los chicos como para Kat 8 en su caso tenia que hacerse el uniforme)  
  
- Esto es flipante - dijo Electra  
  
- Si, pero cierra la boca, recuerda que debemos pasar desapercibidos - dijo Max  
  
- Chicos, que os parece ir a sacar dinero y luego os compráis una túnicas para integraros? - pregunto Kat  
  
- Claro, a si no nos mirarían tan raro - dijo Electra  
  
- Te miran raro porque eres la única que lleva minifalda y un top que dice "cómeme" - recrimino Michelle  
  
- Ah! Es por eso, buff menos mal - comento Electra Como cabras - pensaron Harry y Kat, moviendo negativamente la cabeza  
  
- Kat, que materias optativas has escogido - pregunto Harry  
  
- Eh ... pues cuidado de criaturas mágicas y runas antiguas  
  
- No te gusta adivinación - pregunto Ron inocentemente  
  
- Ya di, pero me harte de que cada vez que me veía me predijera mi muerte  
  
- De que habláis - pregunto Hermione, que acababa de llegar de mirar alguna cosa.  
  
- De las asignaturas optativas, Kat a escogido CCM uy runas  
  
- Buena elección, a mi parecer adivinación es una perdida de tiempo  
  
- Hermione, no es una perdida de tempo si tienes cualidades, solo que la profesora tiene de adivina lo que yo de Gryffindor  
  
- Ey!! - dijo ofendido Harry  
  
- Este ... bueno me refiero a lo de descendiente  
  
- Ah! Pensaba  
  
- Kat donde crees que quedaras?  
  
- Gryffindor por supuesto  
  
- Pero tu eres Slytherin 100%  
  
- Si pero yo me gradué como Gryffindor y volveré a ir  
  
- Y eso como?  
  
- Fácil, solo se lo tienes que pedir al sombrero - dijo Harry  
  
- Y tu como lo sabes - preguntaron a la vez Ron y Hermione  
  
- Porque yo lo hice , a mi el sombrero me quiso poner en Slytherin pero no quise ir con Draco, así que se lo pedí al sombrero y el me puso en Gryffindor.  
  
- Pero eso va contra las normas ¿no? -pregunto Hermione  
  
- No, imagínate al descendiente de Gryffindor en Slytherin , seria raro  
  
- Mira quien habla, la hija de Voldy, descendiente de Slytherin que se graduó en Gryffindor - dijo con una sonría Harry  
  
- Bueno tienes que reconocer que soy muy especial ^.^- dijo divertida Kat  
  
Si tu lo dices - pensaron todos  
  
Una vez cambiado y recogido el dinero todos fueron de compras  
  
Como siempre Hermione compro mas libros de lo normal  
  
Ron y Harry quedaron embobados frente la tiende de quiddicht  
  
Kat fue con sus amigos a comprar ropa  
  
Remus y Sirius ( convertido en perro) se separaron , uno fue con Kat ( la verdad es que la vigilaba a distancia) y el otro se fue junto a su ahijado el cual no dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra.  
  
Severus los acompaño, pero una vez estuvo en el callejo, sintió la marca arderle y se disculpo.  
  
Todos sabían a donde se iba , ya que se fijaron que se cogía el brazo izquierdo para soportar el dolor  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º: Mansión Riddle º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- a por fin llegas Severus ¿dónde estabas?  
  
- Me encontraba en el callejón Diagon, tenia que comprar variaos ingredientes para el armario de estudiantes - contesto este, ya que lo dicho era cierto  
  
- Bien tengo una misión para ti, quiero que vigiles tanto a Potter como a mi hija, y a sabes quien es, ¿cierto?  
  
- Por supuesto, señor, puedo hacerle una preguntó  
  
- Adelante  
  
- Entiendo que quiera tener controlado a Potter, pero ¿su hija señor, porque?  
  
- No debería, pero como fuiste su cuidador durante sus estudios te lo diré, Katrina es mucho mas poderosa inclusa que Dumblerdore, no creo que ella lo sepa pero en su interior duerme el espíritu de un Youko  
  
- Pero no mi intromisión pero ¿?que es un Youko?  
  
- Ah, Severus tendrías que revisar de vez en cuanto tus conocimientos sobre criaturas míticas y espitiruales - dijo con sorna - un Youko es un demonio o espíritu pero el de ella es uno especial, el cual encerré poco después de su nacimiento , un Youko plateado, para ser mas exactos el de un zorro nueve colas, uno de los mas poderosos, si se llegara a despertar podría ser el fin para toda la vida mágica, entiendes el porque de tenerla vigilada?  
  
- Si señor, disculpe mi pregunta  
  
- Retírate y cumple tu misión  
  
Acto seguido Snape desapareció para ir a contarle a Albus Dumblerdore su descubrimiento.  
  
Mientras tanto en la mansión Riddle  
  
- Lucios, tu ya sabes la misión que tienes encomendada, quiero que tu hijo este totalmente listo y entrenado para cuando se gradué, lo quiero en mis filas  
  
- Si, señor mi hijo comenzó su entrenamiento al comenzar estas vacaciones y ha demostrado una destreza considerable para las artes oscuras  
  
- ¿qué maldiciones conoce?  
  
- El imperus y la cruciatus, la tercera aún no la domino, pero le aseguro que lo hará a la perfección llegado el momento  
  
- Eso espero Lucius, eso espero  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º: callejón Diagon º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, si son potipoti , la comadraja y la sangre sucia, por lo que ...  
  
pero no pude continuar, ya que quedo prendado por la chica que se acababa de colgar del cuello de Harry  
  
- Ey adivinad que, Michelle y Max se han peleado por una túnica, jejejeje, no veáis la que han armado, a sido todo un espectáculo  
  
- por favor dimo que no ... - comenzó Harry  
  
- pues entonces no te lo digo , ^.^ - dijo divertida Kat  
  
- vaya con tus amigos, no se los puede sacar del castilla - dijo Ron  
  
- eh disculpad , pero yo ... - comenzó Draco al verse ignorado olímpicamente peor los Gryffindor y la chica  
  
- ah, hola no te havia visto, eres amigo de Harry -dijo Kat  
  
- no , yo no me ...  
  
- a no? Entonces por que estabas tan contento de a ver los encontrado, antes te he visto y parecías encantado de verlos y a que has dejado a tu madre con las compras para venir hasta aquí - dijo Kat todo de un tirón  
  
- yo no, yo ... - Draco no sabia que decir, la verdad es que no los odiaba pero tenia que actuar de esa manera pro culpa de su padre, a él le hubiese encantado ser amigo de los tres pero dada su condición no podía  
  
- bueno, creo que no me he presentado, Basted, Katrina Basted - dijo ella estirando la mano  
  
- encantado , Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - le respondió este estrechando la mano que le ofrecía  
  
- encantada Draco, pero si me disculpas de los secuestro un rato, tengo que hablar con ellos de unas "cositas" - dijo Kat y tirando del brazo de Harry se alejaron - Ey Draco - grito ya a lo lejos - nos veremos en Hogwarts  
  
- en Hogwart - se dijo pensativo - bueno tendré la oportunidad de conocerla, claro siempre y cuando se separe de esos tres.  
  
A lo lejos  
  
- Porque has hecho eso' -dijo confundido Harry, una vez alejados de Malfoy  
  
- No quería que os pelearais con el hijo de Lucius, eso no te conviene en estos momentos - comento Kat  
  
- Porque? -pregunto Hermione  
  
- Porque Lucius será un déspota, pero Narcisa me cae bien, y ella no merece esto - dijo Kat  
  
- Conoces a sus padres - pregunto Ron  
  
- Si, a Lucius una vez lo deje echo un cromo y Narcisa cuido de mi en un par de ocasiones, que yo recuerde, ella es una persona encantadora  
  
- Yo l a vi en el mundial, el año pasado y tenia una expresión que ni te cuento - dijo Ron recordando ese encuentro  
  
- Normal estando casada con ese mortífago -dijo Herminone  
  
- Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso, aun no me haveis contado gran cosa de vosotros anda explicarme como os conocisteis, cuando....  
  
Y pasaron el resto del día comiendo helados en una terraza, acompañados de los cuatro amigos de Basted , de un perro y de un licántropo que podo después se unió a su charla 


	12. 11 De nuevo en Hogwarts, dos estudiantes...

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
11.- DE NUEVO EN HOGWARTS, DOS ESTUDIANTES DE INTERCAMBIO  
  
en la sala comun de gryffindor se encontraban todos a excepcion de dumblerdore , Severus y los señores Weasley.  
  
Los gemelos y llos dos hermanos mayores hablaban animadamente con los cuatro amigos de Kat  
  
Harry tenia un alucha a muerte con Ron ( estaban jugando al ajedrez)  
  
Herminone se estaba leyendo uno de su smuchos libros  
  
Y Kat estaba hablando tranquilamente con las serpientes, anurk y aielle  
  
Durante estos días hubo una tranquilidad algo anómala en el mundo mágico, pero los del castillo saben el porque.  
  
Según snape en su ultima reunión con lo s mortífago , su señor no esta en condiciones, por lo visto cuando mantuvo la charla con su hija , el golpe recibio le dejo "algo" dolorido  
  
El 30 de agosto se acercaba inexorablemente, todos los integrantes del castill ultimaban los preparativos de la vulta al colegio de todo el alunado  
  
Los chico supieron que le próximo profesor de defensa seria nuevamente Remus pero que esta vez estaria acompañado por su perro snuffels, Severus como siempre, protesto por esto ( sobre todo por el echo de " convivir" con el "perro")  
  
Por la tarde el profesor dumblerdore, se presento en la sala comun  
  
- Kat , tengo que hablar contingo  
  
- Claro Albus, dime  
  
- Me gustaria que llevaras a Harry y los chicos al caldero chorreante, aque durmáis alli y por la mañana cogierais el tren como todo el mundo, mas que nada para no levantar sospechas.  
  
- Muy bien como quieras, pero antes voy a llevar a mis amigos a casa, no creo que se puedan quear aqu, aunue ells quieran  
  
- De acuerdo, mientra tu los llevas yo hablare con tom para que os guarden 3 habitacions  
  
- Vale, entonce dentro de uno 10 minutos etare de vulta  
  
---  
  
-chicos recoger que os tengo que llevar a casa  
  
- que? ¿no! - dijeRon los cuatro  
  
- venga no os hagais los remolones, que luego tengo que ir a toro sitio y no hay tiempo  
  
- jo, venga solo hasta mañana - dijo Elec.tra  
  
- que no, que os llevo devulta a america, querais o no uy no hay discusión que valga -dijo Kat con determinación  
  
- que aguafiestas era Kat - dijeRon michell y maz  
  
- si lo soy, venga, venga que hay prisa una vez convencidos ( mas bien obligados a la fuerza y con amenazas) Kat pudeo llevarlos devuelta a america  
  
--- america ---  
  
- bueno chico,no hagais burradas, portaros bien y por favor no hagais nada que yo no haria  
  
- si Kat, si - dijeRon pero a la vez pensaban entodas la "cosas malas" que harian en el momento que ella desapareciera  
  
- Katy eso tambiendebe de ir por ti, te conocemos no quiero que nos envien uning buho diciéndonos que esta desvacada y acosando a menores y profesros - dijo dominci de la mas seiro  
  
- pero que te vrees, yo tengo que quedarme por obligación no por gusto - dijo - bueno quizas hay uno o dos incentivos que me hagan la estancia mas agradable - penso - chiquitines portaos bien, adios  
  
- chao , Katy - Electra  
  
- bye Kat - Dominic  
  
- aribederchie Katrina - max  
  
- adio basted - Michelle  
  
- os echare de menos enviadme algun buho de vez en cuando y o s escribire para informaros del o que pase - dicho esto una columna de fuego se la trago sin dejar el menor rastro de ella  
  
------- hogwarts  
  
- ey chicos he vuelto, lo tenies todo preparado  
  
- si- diujeRon los tres  
  
- Kat vigilalos y por lo que mas quieras si encuentras algun mortifago no le hags nada, y aque podria ser una trampa para cogerte a ti y a Harry - le recomendo snape.  
  
- Claro sevy, me portare bien - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa  
  
- Lo dijo enserio, por favor cuida de ellos dijo Severus  
  
- Tranquilo asi lo hare, es mejor que partamos o nos daran las uvas - dijo ella  
  
- Kat todo listo cuando quieras - dijo Harry Los tres se acercaRon a Kat para poder irse, pero en el moemtno en que estaba apunto de irse...  
  
- Katrina, espera un momento tengo que decirte una cosa.  
  
- Vale, pero date prisa remos ya llegamos tarde.  
  
- Podria ser ... en privado  
  
- Si, por su puesto  
  
Apartándose del grupo, Remus no sabia como dicerle lo que tenia en mente  
  
- Remus, di lo que sea - le dijo con una sonrisa - venga, va, que no muerdo  
  
- Yo... es que .... yo ....  
  
- Si tu ...¿qué?  
  
- Yo te ...  
  
- ¡ Remus Jeremy Lupin! Me podrias haber avidaso que los chicos se hiban , no ¿ Sirius recibio una mirada capaz de helarle la sangre a snape, y este reculo uno pasos  
  
- moony medas miedo cuando me miras asi - le dijo aun un poco asustado  
  
- ya te lo dire Kat, tendre todo un curso escolar - le dijo a Kat - encuanto a ti luego halamos ¿vale? -dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius con voz helada  
  
- glups, como quieras - le dijo temiéndose lo peos  
  
- uuuuuueeeeeeee, nos vemos mañana, dios no me puedo creer que me vulvan a selccionr, jejejee, que emocion, donde ire, donde me querra poner esta vez el sombrerete - dijo ilusionada Katrina - venga todo a meter mano a Kat, no vamos  
  
- ¿qué? -dijeRon todos  
  
- que me toques ¿ oh es que os queris quedar ¿ - dijo con un sonrisa inocente  
  
- buff, crei que lo decia en seriao - penso Remus aun conel corazon acelerado cuando todos vieRon la clumna de fuego, se dispersaRon, todos tenanacosas que hacer y terminar de preparar.  
  
---- callejón diagon  
  
los cuatro aparecieRon en una calleja oscura, los chico no reconcieRon el luga  
  
- ups! Me he desviado un pelin - dijo inocentemente Kat  
  
- donde estamos? -pregunto Hermione  
  
- en el callejón nocturn - dijo esta  
  
- que? -gritaRon los tres  
  
- si bueno, pero estamos cerca de la salida, no os pongais nerviosos y vendi conmigo, no os separeis, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Vale - dijeRon con un susurro , temiendo hablar demasiado alto para llamar la atencion  
  
Después de varios minutos y de entrar en un par de tiedas , ya que Kat queria comprar ingredientes prohibidos ( ella tuvo que amenazar al tendero ya que la veia demasiado joven para esta preguntando sobre ciertos productos) llegaRon al callejón diagon.  
  
- Vamos al caldero chorrenate para dejar nuestras cosas y buscar a los gemelos después tendréis lo que queda de tarde para hacer lo que querais, pero me decis donde vais, no quiero que os perdais  
  
- De acuerdo - dijeRon los chico  
  
Varios minutos después, de que tom les indicara cuales eran la s habigacions, los chicos al completo fueRon a tomar un healado. Por la noche cenaRon juntos comentando broma pasadas y futuras.- a las 11 de la noches cada uno fue a su dormitorio.  
  
Los gemelos juntos, Hermione y Kat, y Ron con Harry  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levantaRon tempran desayunaRon y después de pedir un taxi se dirigieRon a la estacin de king cross  
  
--- anden 9 ¾  
  
- normalmente ¿dónde os poneis? -pregunto Kat  
  
- por el final - ocntesto Harry  
  
- entonces buscta sitio, yo ahora ire, creo haber reconcido a alguien  
  
claro, no vemos  
  
el trio fue a dejas sus cosas pero de repente oyeRon a alguien gritar  
  
- aaaaaaaaaaaaa, Mayuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
- uuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee, gatita  
  
los chicos se acercaRon al oir los gritos ( por cierto toda la gente los miraba como si estuvieran locas, ya que las dos se puesieRon a dar salto en medio del anden)  
  
- esto .... perdonad, ¿os conoceis? -pregunto Harry  
  
- si - dijeRon las dos supersonrientes  
  
- chicos os presento a Mayumi Kamui, es una amiga que conoci en América, pero ahora que caigo ¿qué narices haces tu aquí, que no estabas en un inernado?  
  
- Yo bueno... para que mentir, al igual que tu soy bruja estudie y me gradue en el instituto de salem.  
  
- ¿Porqué has venido? - pregunto Hermione  
  
- bueno .... yo - mayumi no sabia si podria decirles la verdad.  
  
- Mayu son de confianza, dinos  
  
- Tengo la misión de proteger a un estudiante, me lo poido albus Dumblerdore  
  
- Ah! Y ¿quién es? - pregunto Ron  
  
- Lo siento pero no os lo puedo decir - contestó esta - por cierto y tu que pintas aquí, si y ate graduaste.  
  
- Jejejejeje, lo mismo que tú - le respondio Katrina  
  
- No jodas , que casualidad, y ¿a quien proteges? - le pregunto Mayu  
  
- Nosotros hemos preguntado antes, tu primero - le dijo Harry  
  
- Lo siento pero no puedo - le volvio a decir Mayumi  
  
- Mas de lo mismo - el dijo kat  
  
Un pitido estridente los saco de la mueve de felicidad, para caer en la fria realidad. ¡Estaban apunto de perder el tren!  
  
Después de superar el record mundial de los 100 metros lisos y subir al tren, los 5 buscarón un compartimento libre  
  
- Mayu , ¿como es el instituto de Salem? - pregunto Hermione  
  
- Bueno, como lo explico ...  
  
- Con la boca - interrumpio Kat  
  
- Ay, pero qué chistosa  
  
- A que s, si ^.^  
  
- El instituto es bastante grande, son 4 edificios formando un rectángulo, las aulas se encuentran en la planta baja a excepcion de (transformaciones,defensa , astronomio y pociones ) que estan en las 4 torres; una por edificio.  
  
Los dormitorios se encuentran en los 2 pisos superiores. La escuela tiene una distribuion por pabellones ( fénix, basilisco, hipogrifo y manticora) en el centro del rectángulo se encuentra la biblioteca que tiene forma octogonal y 7 plantas, una por materia, tenemos un capo de Quiddicht y a unos 12 kilometros se encuentra un lago con envalsadero donde nos bañamos en los meses más calurosos ... mmmmmm, creo que es todo.  
  
- Uuuaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu , debe de ser impresiotnate - dijo ron alucinado  
  
- Si, pero por lo que se, no es tan impresionante como Hogwarts  
  
- Si tu lo dices - dijeron los 3 menores  
  
- Mayu , ¿aun sigues con Robert? Pregunto Kat para cambiar de tema  
  
-No , el muy imbecil me puso los cuernos, y lo deje  
  
- Que hizo ¿qué? , pero si erais la pareja perfecta  
  
-Pues por lo visto, no lo suficiente, ya que se fue con Margaret  
  
- Con esa z....., pero ¿que no estaba con Josef?  
  
- Le hizo los cuernos con Robert  
  
- Jo , esto parece un culebron - dijo en voz baja Harry  
  
- Ni que lo digas . digeron Ron y Hermione  
  
Pasaron el trayecto hablando un poco de todo, materias escolares, jugarretas, pasatiempos .... hasta que llego el carrito de la comida  
  
- Hola niños, ¿quieren algo del carrito? - pregunto la mujer sonriéndoles  
  
- Si, por favor unos ranas de chocolate - pidio Ron  
  
- Yo unos caramelos Bettybots - dijo Harry  
  
- Bueno yo quiere 2 galeones, 5 kuns y 2 chiquens  
  
- Muy bien aquí teneis, Katy aqyui tienes lo tuyo ...¿ Ah, Katrina? ¿eres tu?  
  
- Eh .... si - dijo esta  
  
En ese momento la señora se abalanzo y la abrazo, estuvieron hablando unos 5 minutos y luego se fue ( claro esta después de cobrar).  
  
- Kat, os conocíais? - pregunto Mayu  
  
- Si, fui con su hijo al colegio, son una familia muy simpatica, su hijo fue a Ravenclaw.  
  
Media hora más tarde Kat y Muy salierondel compatimiento, dejando solos al trio.  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
la puerta se abrio y los chicos vieron a ....  
  
- Malfoy, ¿qué quieres? - pregunto con desgana Harry  
  
- Hoy no vengo a pelear ...-dijo mirando a todos los lados, como comprobando que nadie escuchara - ¿ ella ha venido?  
  
- ¿quién? - pregunto curiosos Ron  
  
- la chica del otro dia, la del pelo negro con reflejos rojos y un mechón blanco sobre los ojos - pregunto Draco con un hilo de voz  
  
- si , pero como ves , ahroa no se encuentra connosotros - dijo Hermione  
  
- ah! , bueno, ya me pasaré luego - les dijo y acontinuación se fue.  
  
- ¿Ese era Malfoy? o ¿ es que le han combiado el celebro? - pregunto incrédulo ron  
  
- era Draco, pero no lo paracia ya que ... - comento Harry  
  
- no nos ha insultado ni una sola vez - dijo Hermione  
  
El compartimiento fue otra vez abirto, Draco Malfoy entro acompañado de kat y mayu, la cual venia de lo mas sonriente  
  
- ¿chico os importa que draco se que de aquí connostors lo que deda de trayecto? - pidio kat la cual se colgaba de los hombros de draco y haciento un pucherito  
  
- eh ... bueno - dijo Harry después de mirar a sus amigos  
  
- bien, ahroa me podran prentar - dijo mayu dándole un codazo en las costillas a kat  
  
- Aux , tia con cuidado que las costillas son mias - de cntesto frotándose loas costillas lastimadas - draco esta pelmna, alocada, simpatica e insufriblemente bromista es Mayumi Kamui  
  
- Hola, como la plasta, egocéntrica, maniática y deboradora de shushi ha dicho me llamo mayumi, pero llamame mayu, ¿vale?  
  
- He .... de acuerdo - dijo draco un poco intimidado  
  
-Malfoy, donde has escondido a tus gorilas - pregunto ron tan curiosos como siempre  
  
- Ellos , he .... digamos que han tenido un pequeño retraso - mintió draco  
  
- Oh! Vaya no me digas que el plasta de Voldy ya los ha reclutado y marcado como su ganado? - pregunto kat  
  
- No se de que me hablas - le dijo - y quen en Voldy?  
  
- Voldy , Voldemort, Thomas o Tom marvolo Riddle, la veja negra de la familia - ¿no lo conoces ¿ -dijo Mayu  
  
- ¿tu no le tienes miedo? - dijo draco con lo s ojos totalmente abiertos  
  
- No de él, jajajaja, ya le gustaria ¿no crees kat?  
  
- Como siempre, eres un pelin bocazas ¿no? -dijo esta  
  
- ¿yo? ¿Bocazas yo? Jamas ^.^  
  
- kat ...¿crees que esa "prudente" - pregunto Harry  
  
-si - le contesto mirando a Draco - pero diceselo tu, a mí no me creerá  
  
- draco atiende, no lo voy a repetir - comenzo Harry Malfoy lo miro esperando lo que Potter le hiva a decir  
  
- Ella - dijo señalando a katrina - es la heredera de Slytherin e hija de Voldemort  
  
- ¡Que! eso no puede ser, el Lord Oscuro no tiene hijos  
  
- eso le gustaria - dijo ron  
  
- porque lo dices - preguntaron a la vez draco y mayu  
  
- pues porque kat le dio una paliza el dia que celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Harry - contesto Hermione  
  
- no , ¿de verdad? Y ¿cómo quedó? - pregunto mayu los chicos se miraron , sonrieron y acontinuación explicaron lo ocurrido la tarde del 31 de julio  
  
- ¡Que hizo , ¿qué? - pregunto Draco  
  
- lo que ois, le dio una paliza y por lo que sabemos se ha quedado temporalmente fuera de servicio - eso me lo dijo mi padre ... vosotros sabias que mi padre es ...  
  
- si , lo sabemos - le contesto Harry a la pregunto inacabada de draco es por eso, que los gorilas no han venido, ¿por qué ya han recibido la marca? - pregunto mayu  
  
- si - dijo en un susurro y tu porque no la tienes o es que la tienes y la escondes - pregunto ron con un poco de rencor en la voz  
  
- yo ... yo no pienso llevar esa asquerosa marca, mi padre me ha manipulado todo la vida pero ya no más, yo no pienso seguir sus pasos, por eso me negué y es esa la razon por la que me fui de casa . dijo con la voz temblorosa  
  
- Y tu madre, Narcisa ¿qué ha echo? -pregunto Katrina.  
  
- Madre fue la que me ayudo a escapar, ella me escondio para que no me encontraran, he estado viviendo los ultimos dias en un hotel muggle cerca de la estacion de King cross.  
  
Kat miró a Mayu, y esta bajo la mirada.  
  
-"Asi que es a él a quien tiene que proteger, pues vaya faena" - pensó Katrina.  
  
Pasaron lo poco que les quedaba de trayecto jugando al ajedrez o al parchis ( de esta forma jugaron todos).  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: Hogwarts por la tarde º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
-Albus, sabes cual es la actual situación del joven señor Malfoy?  
  
-Si, Draco tendrá problemas , podría asegurar que más que Harry, por esta razón he pedido al ministerio Americano que envie a su auror más cualificado.  
  
-Y quien és?  
  
- No te lo vas a creer, se llama Mayumi Kamui y tiene 20 años  
  
-Ay no, a que esta auror conoce a Kat?  
  
-Creo que si, ella hara lo mismo que Katrina, será seleccionada con el resto de alumnos y entará en 5º.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: En la habitación del Profesor de Defensa º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
-Moony , tranquilizate , la veras por la tarde , son solo unos horas - dijo Sirius  
  
-Lo se, pero gracias a ti , yo ... yo....  
  
-Sí, lo siento - le dijo con un estremecimiento al recordar la bronca que recibió.  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
Los chicos desaparecieron y los profesores se fueron cada cual a terminar sus obligaciones.  
  
-Sirius Black, ven aquí, ni se te ocurra escaparte o juro que te muerdo - amenazó Lupin  
  
-Yo... moony, amigo, tranquilizate - "glups esta super enfadado" - penso el animago  
  
-Tu sabes lo que has hecho?  
  
-Eh .... despedirme de los chicos ¿no?  
  
-Grrrrrrrrrrr  
  
-Bueno lo siento, yo que sabia, me lo tenias que haber avisado asi hubiese esperado a que ella cayera rendida a tus pies - dijo ironico Sirius  
  
-Eh .... crees que me he precipitado - pregunto mas calmado Remus  
  
-Si, ten encuenta que aún no se debe haber recuperado del todo - dijo refiriéndose a lo sucedido hacia tan solo un més.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón Padfood, si se lo hubiese dicho, al o mejor la hubiera asustado y entonces si que tendría problemas - acabo comprendiendo.  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***  
  
-Te voy a dar un consejo, espera a que sea ella la que te diga algo, no te precipites, tal vez aún no esta preparada ( o tal vez no le gustes y prefiera a otro - penso )  
  
-Si , puedo esperar ... pero es que me saca de mis casillas cuadno la veo cerca de severus, los dos parecen ... tan.... -Amigos, comodos .... Remus ten encuenta que ella se a criado con eso ... perdon con Snape es hnormal que le tenga ...er....  
  
-Cariño, afecto ... no se, tu has visto como se miran, llegan a comunicarse sin decirse naday por mucho que tu digas que solo son amigos eso no explica el hecho que ella le besará.  
  
-Moony , te ha dado fuerte con ella ¿no?  
  
-Yo no se, lo unico es que sieto que quiero estar conella, verla reir ... tu no la viste .. no viste su expresión cuando la enconramos en la camara de los secretos ... sus ojos son como ...  
  
-¿Esmeraldas? Te has fijado que los tiene iguales que Lilit y Harry? Es extraño ya que hay pocas personas que los tengan así.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Nada , solo que es curioso ¿no? ... me refiero que los dos descendientes de dos de los fundadores se parezcan tant y se complementen a la perfeccion.  
  
-Sí - dijo remus pensativo - tienes razon es demasiado raro, son demasiado iguales.  
  
-No te preocupes, quizas son solo imaginaciones mias  
  
Remus no dijo nada, ya que lo dicho por Sirius era la verdad, si ponias a Harry y Kat juntos podrias apreciar ciertas similitudes, tanto físicas como emocionales.  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸, Estación de Hogsmeade ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
-Bueno Draco que haras? -pregunto Harry  
  
-La verdad, no lo se, si los de mi casa se han enterado seguro ...  
  
-No te haran nada, dejame a mi eso - dijo Mayu con cara psicopata  
  
-Que piensas hacer? - pregunto Hermione  
  
-Eso será un sorpresa ^.^- le respondio  
  
-Uy, tiembla Hogwarts , tiembla , que esta loca esta planeando algo - dijo en voz baja Katrina.  
  
-¿Por qué has dicho eso? - pregunto Ron  
  
-Porque cuando ella piensa hacer algo, es recomendable esta lejos - le dijo sonriente Kat  
  
-Draco , tu comportate como siempre, y pase lo que pase, tu no nos coneces y sigues odiando al trio, luego te explico el plan - le dijo Mayu con cara de Marylin Manson.  
  
-Nosotras tenemos que ir con las valsas - informó kat - id con cuidado durante el trayecto no quiero que os pase nada.  
  
-No te preocupe, no haremos ninguna burrada - le contesto Harry  
  
-De eso me encargo yo - confirmo Hermione  
  
-Bueno hasta luego - dijeron las dos "nueva alumnas".  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: may de Hogwarts º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
-Bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts, dentro de pocos minutos seran selceccionados para una de las 4 casa : Gryffindor , Ravenclow , Slytherin o Hufflepuff, sus logros seran puntos para su casa al igual que sus castigos haran que se descuenten , al finalizar el curso se hara un recuento y quien tenga más puntos ganara la capo de la casa - Minerva dijo el discurso de todos los años a los alumnosde primero - ustedes dos seran selecciondas al final .  
  
-Si profesora - dijeron al unísono.  
  
-Señoritas , saben que el uniforme femenino consta de falda?  
  
-Si profesora  
  
-Entonces porque ambas llevan pantalones, mejor dicho ¿por qué llevan puesto el uniforme masculino?  
  
-Profesora eso lo tendrá que discutir con el profesor Dumbledore, yo ya le dije que opinaba sobre la falda - respondió Kat en un susurro.  
  
-Bueno, si él esta de acuerdo con esto.  
  
-"y sino pues da igual" -pensaron las dos poniendo cara angelical para ocultar una inminente cara diabólica.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: En el Salón º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
-espero que no hagan ninguna tontería - susurro Harry  
  
-tu crees que se comporten como personas de su edad? -pregunto Hermione  
  
-no - dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono en ese momento la profesora McGonagall entro acompañada de todos los alumnos de primero ( los cuales estaban asustados) y al final de la fila vestidas con el uniforme masculino dos chicas que hablaban en voz baja ignorando las miradas atónitas delos presentes.  
  
-Tia esto es enorme  
  
-Pues espera a ver el techo  
  
-Joder no hay  
  
-Si que hay pero es un hechizo que deja ver el exterior  
  
-Interesante hechizo, yo quiero hacer eso en mi casa, no veas como mola.  
  
Todos escucharon la original canción del sombrero , oyeron como poco a poco McGonagall hiba llamando a todos los alumnos y finalmente cuando todo el mundo estaba impaciente por empezar a comer ....  
  
-Queridos alumnos esto es un evento pco comun acontinuacion seran seleccionadas dos alumnas que vienen del Instituto Americano de Salem .... profesor adelante  
  
-Kamui, Mayumi  
  
Ella se hacerco y varios de los presentes suspiraron al verla pasar Mayu se sento, le pusieron el sombrero y este comenzo a hablarle.  
  
* mmmmmmmmm interesnte, tu ya terminaste, ¿no?  
  
* si, pero ...  
  
* lo se, tu misión es difícil pero seguro que lo conseguiras  
  
* donde me enviaras?  
  
* por tu lealtad, valentia, astucia y cabezonería , tienes tres opciones, Slytherin , Gryffindor o Ravenclow ... ¿dónde te pondre?  
  
* podria ser Gryffindo?  
  
* ¿por qué?  
  
* tengo que seguir un "plan" y es la mejor opcion  
  
* de acuerdo --- GRYFFINDOR  
  
el salon se lleno de los aplausos de las mesa de los leones  
  
-Basted, Katrina  
  
Cuando se acerco , tuvo el mismo efector que mayu , varios miembros del sector masculino soltaron murmullos, sobre su aspecto y vestimenta  
  
* Oh, tu por aquí?  
  
*Este...si ^.^ , como estas?  
  
*Muy bien, sabes que me encontre con un caso como el tuyo?  
  
*Ah sí, y ¿quién era?  
  
*El joven Potter, tiene un espiritu Slytherin muy fuerte y eso que el es el heredoro de Gryffindor, ati te paso lo mismo pero con la diferendia de herencia  
  
*Je, eso si que es curioso , ¿no?  
  
*Si mucho  
  
*Bueno donde me pondras?  
  
*Tu eres y seras Slytherin pero por lo que veo tus convicciones Gryffindor esta mas arraigadas que antes, quiers que te vulva a poner en tu antigua casa?  
  
*Si , porfavor , asi podré tener controlado a mi misión  
  
*Como quieresa ---- Gryffindor  
  
Después de oir los aplausos y sentarse al lado de Mayu, el profesor Dumbledore dio los avisos de todos los años : prohibido entrar en el bosque, nada de magia por los pasillos, la lista interminable de cosas que no se puede hacer ....  
  
-Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso escolar, ahora pido un minuto de silencio por nuestro desaparecido amigo y compañero Cedric Diggory  
  
-Bien , ahora todos a comer ^.^  
  
-Como es que has tardado tanto en ser seleccionada? - pregunto Harry  
  
-Hemos estado hablando un poco  
  
-Y de que hablabais  
  
-Un poco de todo,nmada fuera de lo comun  
  
-Ey kat , ese profesor no te quita el ojo de envima - dijo Mayu señalando a Lupin  
  
-Ese es el profesor Remus Lupin, nos dara DCAO - le respondio Hermione  
  
-Mira a snape , este año no parece tan resentido ¿no creeis? - dijo Harry viendo a severues  
  
-Si, quizas es que ya no le importa tanto - comento Hermione  
  
-Eso no creo que ocurra nunva, seve siempre le ha interesdo , pero creo que se resigna a la decisión tomada pro albus - susurro Katrina  
  
Despues del banquete se fueron a la sala comun de Gryffindor (Hermione la habian echo prefecta, pero renuncio alegando queno se veria con fuerzas para quitarle puntos a sus amigos)  
  
-Chico arriba a la izquierda, chicas arriba a la derecha, cuando lleguen se encontraran sus cosas en la habitación - dijo el prefecto  
  
-Chicos me retiro estoy cansada - dijo Hermione  
  
-Buenas noches, nosotras subiremos dentro de un rato - le dijo Mayu  
  
-Harry si sientes la minima molestia, por ligera quesea avisame, queda claro?  
  
-Si, no te preocupes - le contesto Harry - yo subo, Ron que haras?  
  
-Subo contigo , buenas noches chicas  
  
-Chao bello -dijo mayu  
  
-Hasta mañana - se despidio katrina  
  
-Mayu, tu tienes que vigilar a draco, ¿no?  
  
-Eh.... si  
  
-Entonces porque no has pedido que te enviara a Slytherin  
  
-Tengo intención de simular un enfrontamiento entreo los dos de esta forma, todos veran que nos odia y al menos asi podra esta tranquelo, simpre y cuando la gente se lo crea  
  
-Espero que tu decisión sea la acertada y no se lo vayan a cargar mientra este solo, ahora es muy vulnerable  
  
-Si, pero tengo la confianza que todo saldra bien  
  
-Es espero  
  
-Venga a dormir que sé que te cuesta horrores levantarte pro la mañana - le dijo mayu empujándola hacia las escaleras  
  
-Si, mejor que (bostezo) subamos. 


	13. 12 Un despertar diferente , planes

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
12. un despertar diferente , planes  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos estaban contentos ( o al menos las dos locas que despertaron a toda la torre con la banda sonora de " El bar coyote" a todo volumen y las encontraron bailando desenfrenadamente, una sobre la mesita pequeña y la otra contoneándose sobre una mesa alta).  
  
-Esta si ha sido una forma diferente de despertarse - comento un chico de séptimo  
  
-Si, espero que mañana nos despierten de la misma manera - dijo una chica de cuarto  
  
-No se como se podían mover de esa forma tan ... tn excitante - dijo un chico de sexto poniendo rojo como un tomate.  
  
-Todos los Gryffindors entraron sonrientes ( incluso sonrojados) al gran salón  
  
-Uy! Algo ha pasado, no es normal ver esas sonrisas el primer día de clases - comento Lupin a Snape  
  
-Creo que ya se quienes son las responsables -dijo Snape señalando disimuladamente a dos chicas con uniforme masculino y haciendo algo de alboroto al entrar  
  
-Crees que hayan hecho alguna cosa - pregunto Remus  
  
-Con esas caras de no haber roto un plato en su vida .... sí - afirmo  
  
Los alumnos fuero entrando tranquilamente, algunos incluso bostezando, de repente se oyó un silbido muy ayudo y todos vieron como Kat y Mayu se ponen en pie ( Kat sobre la silla y Mayu encima de la mesa).  
  
-Querido yentes - comenzó Kat - quiero pedir disculpas a todos aquellos que les haya molestado ... la inusual forma en que os hemos despertado - Kat se inclino pidiendo perdón.  
  
-Bien , ahora a lo que importa - siguió Mayu - ¿quién quiere que cada día os despertemos como hoy?.  
  
Una gran mayoría levantaron las manos ( aquellos que no la levantaron fue porque las tenían ocupadas)  
  
-Perfecto, cada día será con una melodía diferente, también aceptamos propuestas y sugerencias y una vez al mes nos vestiremos de conejitas  
  
-¡¿ QUE!? , DE CONEJITA SE VESTIRA TU MADRE, NO PIENSO HACER EL RIDÍCULO COMO HACE UN AÑO - grito indignada Katrina  
  
-anda, venga, de conejita, siiiiii, con orejitas , cola y tacones .... todo a juego que no, que no me vestiré de conejita del playboy, si quieres hazlo tu pero a mí no me metas  
  
los profesores veían esta discusión entre divertidos y curiosos  
  
-De conejita - dijo Remus imaginándosela vestida así ( de repente le subieron los colores y le empezó a sangrar la nariz  
  
De repente alguien soltó una sonora carcajada. Era Albus Dumblerdore, el pobre hombre le había dado un ataque de risa al imaginárselas ( él también estaba rojo )  
  
-Chicas - risa - de verdad - jadeo por falta de aire - os vestisteis de conejitas del playboy?  
  
-Si - grito Mayu toda feliz  
  
-Si - dijo con un susurro Katrina poniéndose roja e intentando esconderse en su asiento  
  
-Albus que pretendes? - pregunto minerva viéndose venir algún plan o idea descabellada por parte del director  
  
-Yooo? Nada ^.^, pero seria interesante hacer para Halloween una fiesta de disfraces, todos vestidos de animales.  
  
-Albus yo no ....  
  
-Alumnos, he tenido una idea, que os parece hacer una fiesta de disfraces párale día de Halloween, eso si todos vestidos de animales - dijo Albus todo sonriente.  
  
-Si, claro; pero con una condición - dijo Mayu en voz alta  
  
-¿cuál?  
  
-Ay mi madre, que me lo veo venir - dijeron Snape y Lupin al unísono  
  
-Y poniéndose de nuevo de pie Kat dijo - si nos disfrazamos, ustedes o sea todo el claustro de profesores sin excepción también, y a que hacemos el ridículo, lo haremos todos, que os parece - pregunto a los alumnos.  
  
La sala estalla en aplausos y vitorees, todos ( incluidos los Slytherins) estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
-Bien , los alumnos están de acuerdo , que dice el claustro? Albus miro al profesorado y dijo - dadnos hasta mañana y os daremos una respuesta  
  
Ya todos sentados y comiendo.  
  
-Herm, crees que nos hemos pasado? - pregunto Mayu  
  
-No, pero la verdad me ha sorprendido el escuchar la música resonando por toda la torre, y vosotras dos bailando en la sala común.  
  
-Si, pero hemos de reconocer que de esta forma ahora nadie se quedará dormido - afirmo Ron  
  
-Si original es , pero por poco me muero del susto - dijo Harry  
  
-Pero que exagerado eres - le respondió Kat  
  
-Kat, Mayu, mi hermano y yo tenemos una canción para mañana - dijo Fred  
  
-Si ¿cuál? -pregunto emocionada Mayu  
  
-La canción de la película muggle nueve semanas y medía - dijo George  
  
-Mmmmmm , es una bastante ... como decirlo - comenzó Kat  
  
-Erótica, excitante ..... aceptamos ^.^ - terminó Mayu  
  
-Grrrrr, bueno vale pero no pienso hacer la escena de la cocina - dijo Katrina  
  
-¿escena? .... ¿cocina? - preguntaron aquellos que no sabían de que iba  
  
-si bueno es una escena donde se plantan delante del frigorífico y tienen un "cena erótica", la chica es .... bueno esta medio desnuda y utilizan todo lo que tienen en la nevera ... imaginad vosotros el resto - explico Hermione.  
  
Los que lo escucharon , tuvieron varias reacciones, primero se lo pensaron , imaginaron y después unos cuantos se atragantaron  
  
-Ay mi madre que poca imaginación - dijo en un susurro Mayumi  
  
-Déjalo - le dijo Kat - Hermione han dado ya los horarios  
  
-Si toma  
  
HORARIO DE CLASES ( GRYFFIDOR)  
  
Lunes: 9 a 11 - pociones 11 a 11:30 - patio  
  
11:30 a 12:30 - encantamientos  
  
comer y descanso  
  
16 a 18 defensa  
  
descanso y cena  
  
Martes:  
  
9 a 10 - cuidado de criaturas magicas 10 a 11 - runas  
  
11 a 11:30 - patio  
  
11:30 a 13:30 - transformaciones  
  
Comer y descanso  
  
16 a 17 - aritmagia / adivinación  
  
Descanso y cena  
  
22 a 23 - astronomía  
  
Miércoles  
  
9 a 10 - herbología 10 a 11 - encantamientos  
  
11 a 11:30 - patio  
  
11:30 a 13:30 - pociones  
  
Comer y descanso  
  
16 a 18 - transformaciones  
  
descanso y cenar  
  
Jueves:  
  
9 a 11 - defensa contra las artes oscuras  
  
11 a 11:30 - patio  
  
11:30 a 12:30 - herbología 12:30 a 13:30 - runas  
  
comer y descanso  
  
16 a 17 - historia de la magia 17 a 18 - cuidado de criaturas magicas  
  
descanso y comer  
  
Viernes:  
  
9 a 11 - transformaciones  
  
11 a 11:30 - patio  
  
11:13 a 12:30 - encantamientos 12:30 a 13:30 - aritmagia / adivinación  
  
comer y descanso  
  
16 a 18 - pociones  
  
descanso y cena  
  
22 a 23 - astronomía  
  
- Buff menudo horario, nos podemos morir - dijo Kat al mirar el papel que tenia entre sus manos.  
  
- Si, y para comenzar .... Snape y los Slytherin , me voy a morir - dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco  
  
- Si te mueres , te acompaño - dijo ron  
  
- Ron no seas pesimista, solo tienes que atender e ignorar a los Slytherin - le dijo Hermione  
  
- Si tu lo dices - le respondió Ron  
  
- Venga chicos , vamos tirando o sino el señor buitre leonado nos quitará puntos - dijo alegremente Mayu  
  
- Si - dijeron con desgana el resto.  
  
Pasaron una mañana entretenida.  
  
En pociones Nevill hizo volar su mesa y su pelo se puso naranja, en encantamientos hicieron un mini duelo ( Harry contra Kat, ron contra Herminio y Mayu contra Draco) el profesor tuvo que separarlo ya que demostraron que tenian un nivel superior al resto de la clase y por eso los dejo salir antes  
  
- Draco tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Mayu - chico ir tirando ya os alcanzaré  
  
- Herm , ron si me disculpais tengo que hablar con Harry a solas, solo sera un momento  
  
- Claro, nos vemos -dijeron ambos  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø  
  
- Draco recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaria para que no tuviera problemas con los de tu casa?  
  
- Si, ¿por qué?  
  
- Voy a sugerirte algo, tu tendrás la ultima palabra  
  
- De que se trata  
  
- Peleas, podemos pelearnos públicamente, de esta forma los Slytherin veran que sigues incordíando como antes, que te parece?  
  
- Pero ellos se enfadaran  
  
- No creo, además sabrán que lo haces para que no te maten, pero si tenemos algún problema puedo hablar con Kat y que ella organice algo, ¿no?  
  
- podemos probar  
  
- Vale, el plan se pondrá en marcha mañana.  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø  
  
- Kat, que quería decirme  
  
- eh? Ah! Si, lo siento estaba pensando en algunos cosas , te quería decir que hay que plantearse un nuevo horario de entrenamiento  
  
- ¿Qué? Aun no hemos terminado?  
  
- Que va, si solo hicisteis las bases, pero debo reconocer que no crei que los chicos ( Severus , Remus, Sirius) pudieran aguantar el ritmo inicial.  
  
- Si... se lo tomaron muy apecho, ¿ no crees?  
  
- Si, quizás lo que necesitaban era un pequeño incentivo  
  
- Si, que los hicieras correr hasta sacarles el hígado por la boca  
  
- Pero que quejica eres, bueno ¿ahora en seria cuando entrenamos?  
  
- Tenemos la tarde de los martes y los fines de semana  
  
- Si, pero tendríamos que entrenar como mino 4 días  
  
- Que te parece el miércoles de 18:15 a las 20:15 , así tendríamos un día descanso entre cada dos días de entrenamiento  
  
- Si, es una buena idea. 


	14. 13 Entrenando de nuevo

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
13. Entrenando de nuevo  
  
Durante el siguiente mes , los habitantes de la torre Gryffindor fueron despertados por una infinidad de melodías varias (eso si, todas b.s.o de películas) . Algunos incluso acabaron bailando con las dos chicas, los profesores pensaron que permitir "eso" seria un error, pero después de una semana de comprobar que ningún Gryffindor llegaba tarde a sus clases y que incluso llegaban animados, dejaron de preocuparse.  
  
Por las tardes y fines de semana el trío, Mayu y Kat entrenaban a escondidas en el bosque Prohibido ( anteriormente pidieron permiso para entrar y que no se sorprendieran si los veían entrar o salir de el mismo).  
  
Muchos sabían que los 5 tramaban y escondían "algo" , a veces les parecía oír algo sobre golpes bajos o de la dificultad de dominar ciertas maldiciones. Todos se preguntaban de que hablaban y cuando preguntaban estos simplemente les respondían con evasivas.  
  
También durante ese mes aumentaron las peleas o fuertes discusiones entre ciertos miembros de las casas del león y la serpiente  
  
Cada vez que los pillaban siempre había alguien presente ( alumnos de Slytherin mayoritariamente)  
  
Draco al principio tenia el mismo nivel que Potter, Weasley y Granger, pero en cada confrontación notaba que le costaba mas enfrontarse a ellos, hasta que un día en un pasillo desierto ....  
  
- Potter, ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
  
- Claro - dijo este indicándole que entrara en un aula vacia  
  
- Voy a ir la grano - dijo serio - ¿estais entrenando?  
  
- ¿qué?  
  
- Cada vez que peleo con vosotros me cuesta más seguir el ritmo, por eso me preguntaba si ....  
  
- Mmmmm .... si lo estamos haciendo  
  
- ¿puedo entrenar con vosotros?  
  
- ¿eh? Esto .... tendrías que hablar con Kat o Mayu, yo no puedo decirte nada  
  
- ¿con ellas? ¿por qué con ellas?  
  
- Kat me ha estado entrenando todo el verano, si tengo que serte cincero he tenido que contenerme desde que comenzmos esta farse  
  
- Te has controlado, ¿tanto poder tienes?  
  
- Yo no lo creo , pero te aseguro que Kat si, dice que podría matar o herir a cualquiera de aquí si me lo propongo o si pierdo el control de mis actos  
  
- ¿qué haceis para entrenar?  
  
- Como ya te he dicho, hablar con ellas  
  
- De acuerdo donde se encuentran?  
  
- Ahora.... en el lago, Kat hace tiempo que no habla con Aillen  
  
- ¿Aillen?  
  
- Si su serpiente ... ah! Y eso me hace pensar que tengo que decirle una cosa a Anurk  
  
- ¿Anurk?  
  
- Si mi serpiente  
  
- ¿tienes una serpiente?  
  
- Si, Kat me la regalo para mi cumpleaños, me paso mis ratos libres hablando con ella y muy simpatica  
  
- ¿ y como es?  
  
- eh ... es una serpiente imperial, ¿sabes como es la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagimi?  
  
- Si ... una vez él vino a casa y la trago es enorme  
  
- Pues las tres son de la misma raza, aun son pequeñas, a veces la llevo al comedor o a clase, pero ahroa cada vez menos se esta haciendo enorme ya hacen un metro de largo.  
  
- Se haran tan grandes como nagimi?  
  
- Según Kat si, puede que incluso más  
  
- Pues no se donde las escondereis  
  
- No las escondemos, los Gryffindors saben de ellas incluso algunos se prestan para cuidarlas cuando tenemos entrenamiento  
  
- Ah! - Draco nunca penso que los Gryffindors pudieran aceptar a una serpiente en su sala comun y mucho menos a dos que serian enormes antes de finalizar el curso escolar - bueno , voy a buscar a Katy o Mayu la primera que me encuentre, se lo preguntaré  
  
- Vale , yo sera mejor que me vaya , tengo que terminar los trabajas de Lupin y Snape y luego hablar con aillen  
  
- Nos vemos  
  
- Hasta luego.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Draco salio del castillo y busco a Kat , cuando la encontro estaba siseando a una serpiente de un metro que tenia encima de sus peirnas y a su lado se acercaba un perro negro enorme  
  
Draco la hiva a llar cuando el perro se convirtió en un hombre y no uno cualguiera sino en Sirius Black  
  
- Hola Katy como va?  
  
- mmmmmmm..... eh? Oh! Lo siento que decias  
  
-jejejeje, deberias prestar más atendico a lo qu ee rodea - bromeo el animago sentándose a su lado  
  
- ja pero que gracioso, para tu información sabia que venias, pro es que hace rato que me noto inquieta y eso me preocupa  
  
- ¿tu padre?  
  
- No lo se, pero lo podriamos confirmar preguntadole a Harry si le ha molestado la cicatriz  
  
- Si, tambien, bueno cambiemos de tema, como te va en lase  
  
- Me aburro como una ostra, pero las clases de pociones y defensa son entretenidas  
  
- Vaya que curioso  
  
- ¿qué es curioso?  
  
- Nada, nada ^.^  
  
- Sirius dimelo o sino ...  
  
- Que harias  
  
Kat se hacerco peligrosamente a Sirius y sin previo aviso se sento sobre sus piernas  
  
- ¿Qué , que haces? - dijo este poniéndose rojo y nerviosos  
  
- yo? Esto - dijo y acontinuacion se puso ha hacerle cosquillas  
  
- jajajaja ..... para ..... jjajajajjaja.... cosquillas no ..... jajajajaja ....para  
  
- si me lo dices paro - dijo Katrina toda sonriente  
  
cuando Sirius estaba apunto de confesar....... Draco se movio y descuidadamente hizo ruido, con esto Kat dejo el ataque cosquillas y Sirius aprovecho para sacársela de envima y convertirse en perro nuevamente  
  
- ¿quién es? sea quien sea le recomientod que salga o que se atenga a la consecuencias -dijo Kat haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano derecha.  
  
- Tra ..... tranquila , solo soy yo... Draco -dijo este saliendo de detrás de un arbol y acercándose a ella  
  
- Que haces aquí! -dijo de mala gana aún con la bola en la mano  
  
- Yo ... como decirlo .... yo  
  
- Si, tu ¿qué? - dijo esta ya sin la bolita de fuego  
  
- ¿me podrias entrenar?  
  
- ¿ein? O_O  
  
- si, al igual que a Harry  
  
- quien te lo ha dicho ...  
  
- yo se lo he preguntado y bueno el me ha dicho que si y que si quiero entrenar te lo pregunte a ti o a Mayu  
  
- vaya, como has descubierto lo del entrenamiento?  
  
- Pues en cada confrontación me costaba mas enfrentarme a vosotros , a sido facil atar cabos  
  
- Buff, vale tendre que hablar con los chico - le dijo Draco - tu que aras? - le pregunto al perro  
  
Este ( el perro) ladeo la cabeza y se la quedo mirando  
  
- Ehem ..... señor Black si quiere puede volver a su forma human , yo no diré nada a nadie  
  
- Mas te vale pero que si llegas a decir algo, no tendrás que preocuparte por mi padre yo misma te mataré - amenazo seriamente Kat  
  
- Gatita tranquilízate el chico no dirá nada ¿cierto? - pregunto Sirius ya transformado  
  
- Nada a nadie , señor Black  
  
- Llámame Sirius ^.^  
  
- Padfood, sabes donde puedo encontrar a moony?  
  
- Eh? Creo que esta con Snape  
  
- Grrrrrrrrr. Vale vamos  
  
~ Kat, que pasa - pregunto Aillen  
  
~ nada preciosa, que el chico rubio ha descubierto que entreno a Harry y a los demas  
  
~ Ah! Y como se llama?  
  
~ Draco  
  
~¿dragon?  
  
~ eh .... si  
  
~ vale ^.^  
  
Kat me pones los pelos de punta  
  
~ ¿qué?  
  
- Parsel - dijo Sirius con cara de ?_?  
  
- Lo siento , es que Aillen me estaba preguntando una cosa  
  
- Ah! -dijeron los dos sin saber que mas decir.  
  
Ya dentro del castillo, Kat tuvo que esconder a Aillen , ya que no podía darse el lujo que alguien mas viera a "su amiga"  
  
Mayu escucho todo sobre la incorporación de un nuevo miembro en el grupo y estuvo de acuerdo  
  
Después los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, Mayu se fue a la biblioteca a buscar algo con que entretenerse 8 tenia un papel que le daba acceso a la sección prohibida), Kat fue a las mazmorras acompañada de un inmenso perro negro.  
  
Cuando llego toca a la puerta, tras unos segundos se escucho un frió -¡Adelante!  
  
Kat abrio la puerta y saco la cabeza por ella.  
  
- Eh, si molesto vengo mas tarde - dijo con voz inocente  
  
- Kat, perdona, pasa, pasa - le respondió Severus  
  
- Kat entro junto con el perro , en el despacho también se encontraba Lupin, frente de él se hallaba una copa con un liquido de aspecto no muy saludable que sacaba humo.  
  
- Buenas tardes - saludo Lupin ( que extrañamente le subieron ligeramente los colores)  
  
- Remus mejor que te bebas "eso", solo con verlo me marea - dijo un ya transformado Sirius  
  
- Si tienes razón - y se lo tomo en dos largos sorbos, al terminar hizo cara de asco  
  
- Aun no lo entiendo, ¿porque no simplemente completas las fases?  
  
- ¿las que? - dijeron los tres  
  
- las fases o etapas, por lo que s{e, solo te faltan dos  
  
- ¿ de que hablas? - pregunto Severus  
  
- cuando te muerden, tu cuerpo pasa por cinco fases de transformación, son aquellas que permiten al cuerpo adaptarse al cambio en lobo  
  
- si, lo se , ya las pase - dijo Remus  
  
- pues eso, solo te faltan dos  
  
- ¿cuáles? - pregunto curioso  
  
- la primera la no transformación con la luna y la segunda el cambio a voluntad a lobo  
  
- pero eso es imposible  
  
- no , no lo es, he leído mucho sobre esto y conozco a una chica que también lo estudio y poco después fue mordida y gracias a sus estudios y investigaciones lo pudo superar, ahora es como si fuera una animaga y como se hace?  
  
- Todo el proceso se basa en la fuerza de voluntad de cada individuo. Selene te da el poder o fuerza como quieras llamarlo, tu y solamente tu haces que la transformación suceda y se convierta en tortura.  
  
- ¿Selene? - preguntaron los tres hombres  
  
- Selene, la luna , ay mi madre tendríais que estudiar un poco de mitología.  
  
- Tu padre me recomendó lo mismo - susurro Snape por lo bajo  
  
- ¿qué has dicho? - pregunto Kat  
  
- nada, nada solo que me resulta extraño lo que nos has comentado - argumento Snape  
  
- bueno hay poco gente que realmente se dedique a estudiar estas cosas ¨.¨- dijo Katrina  
  
- y tu porque lo estudiaste? - pregunto curioso Sirius.  
  
- Por curiosidad, me preguntaba como era eso de las transformaciones y por eso investigue un poco - comento Basted  
  
- Ah, y tu podrías ayudarme - pregunto un sonrojadito Remus  
  
- Claro, pero tendrá que ser en la siguiente luna llena, en esta no podrías ya que has tomado la poción - dijo Kat  
  
- Bueno pues entonces esperare hasta el próximo plenilunio - dijo feliz Remus  
  
- Ah! veis, siempre me pasa lo mismo, me entretenéis y olvido el motivo de mi vista  
  
- Que querías? -pregunto Severus  
  
- Os quería preguntar si continuareis con el entrenamiento o no ¿  
  
- Si, yo si , al final pude seguir vuestro ritmos - dijo Remus Lo mismo digo - respondió su amigo  
  
- Bueno si estos blandengues pueden yo también  
  
- A quien llamas blandengue - dijeron al unísono  
  
- A vosotros - dijo mordazmente Snape  
  
- ¡Basta! Sois peores que los niños de primaria - a ver cuando maduráis - exclamo Katrina enfadada - ya os traeré los horarios - se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.  
  
- Creo que se a enfadado - dijo Sirius  
  
- Si - afirmaron Remus y Sevy  
  
- No tendríamos que hacerla enfuerezer sino sí que tendremos problemas - dijo Severus  
  
- Tienes razón - apoyaron los dos amigos  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
a la mañana siguiente Kat le confirma a Draco que si podría entrenar con ellos pero si alguien , fuera quien fuera se enteraba, haría que Aillen le mordiera ( su mordisco era mortal). También le dijo que le entregaría el horario de entrenamiento a la hora de la comida .  
  
Lunes de 18 a 19 - correr y estiramientos / de 19 a 20 - artes marciales  
  
Martes de 18 a 19 -pociones prohibidas / de 19 a 20 - trasformación humana  
  
Miércoles de 18 a 19 - dcao y ao ( teoria) / de 19 a 20 - artes marciales  
  
Jueves y Viernes de 18 a 19 - dcao y ao ( practico) / 19 a 20 - duelo  
  
Sábado y Domingo de 9 a 10 - calentamiento / 10 a 11 - correr / 11 a 12 estiramientos/12 a 13- pociones prohibidas / 17 a 18 - artes marciales / 18 a 19 - transformación humana / 19 a 20 - duelo  
  
- Bueno ¿qué os parece el horario? - dijo Kat esperando la respuesta  
  
- Es , como decirlo -comenzó ron  
  
- Completo - dijeron a la vez Mayu y Hermione  
  
- Si, ¿Kat que es transformación humana? - pregunto Harry viendo el horario  
  
- Animagia , Albus me pidió que te enseñara todo lo que se, eso incluye hacerse animago - respondió Kat como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo  
  
- ¿animago? ¿ yo , un animago? - dijo alucinado Harry  
  
- si, ¿ no te gusta la idea? - pregunto Mayu  
  
- me gusta pero no pensé en convertirme ^.^ - dijo Harry aun en una nube de felicidad  
  
- bueno pues ahora lo serás ... seréis ya que todos haréis esta "materia"  
  
- ¿cuándo dices todos, te refieres a TODOS? - pregunto Hermione  
  
- si, ¿qué hay de malo? - pregunto Kat  
  
- nada solo que Canuto ya lo es - dijo ron mirando de reojo a Draco  
  
- tranquilo ya lo sabe y no dirá nada - le dijo Kat al ver la mirada que el pelirrojo echaba al rubio  
  
- prometí no decir nada y no lo haré - dijo Draco que hasta el momento había permaneció callado  
  
- bueeeenoooo, voy a darles el horario a ellos también - ¿ellos? - pregunto el rubio cuando Kat se fue  
  
- si, Remus , Sirius y Snape  
  
- ¿Snape? El también entrena?  
  
- Si, pero creo que él lo hace solamente para incordiar a Remus y Sirius - dijo ron poniendo cara de fastidio  
  
- Eso me temo, se pasan todo el entrenamiento compitiendo - comento Harry  
  
- Se comporta como ..... - comenzó a decir Mayu  
  
- Niños - dijeron el resto.  
  
Draco escuchaba esto y no llega a imaginarse a Snape , Lupin y Black siguiendo las ordenes de alguien y mucho menos comportándose como niños.  
  
Pero estos pensamientos y preguntas los pudo comprobar y observar la primera tarde de entrenamiento  
  
Cuando terminaron, el quinteto estaba cansado pero bien, los tres adultos estaban magullados y mojados por igual ( se pusieron a discutir " como siempre" ) y al final Kat perdió los nervios y de un movimiento de varita los envió al centro del lago ( para que sus ánimos se calmaran. Draco estaba totalmente adolorido pero contento, durante aquellas horas pudo comprobar que las dos chicas eran fantásticas explicando y demostrando las técnicas y movimientos necesarios para desarmar y protegerse de un atacante.  
  
Después de esa movida tarde todos se fueron a duchar y a prepararse para la cena.  
  
Ellos no sospechaban que poco a poco lo que están aprendiendo fuera de horas ( escolares) les salvaría en un futuro muy próximo.  
  
Demasiado próximo .... 


	15. 14 Halloween una fiesta movidita

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
14. Halloween , una fiesta movidita  
  
Durante todo ese mes el colegio estaba alborotado ( algunos incluso paranoicos), todos cuchicheaban y comentaban de que animal se iban a disfrazar  
  
Pocos se fijaban ya en el aspecto cansado de ciertas personas ( para ser más exactos cinco Gryffindors , un Slytherin , el profesor de pociones y el de defensa)  
  
El entrenamiento junto con las clases, los deberes y trabajos los dejaban exhaustos, pero aún así, Draco y Harry tenían tiempo para entrenar a quiddicht y pelearse por los pasillos ( tenían que continuar la farsa)  
  
Lentamente la noche de Halloween se acercaba inexorablemente.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: Sala común de Gryffindor º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- seamus tu de que iras? - pregunto ron  
  
- de periquito, en realidad seremos una bandada de periquitos, de diferentes colores  
  
- .... jajajaa, ala todos a por el perico - salto Mayu riéndose a carcajada limpia  
  
- y tu de que iras? - pregunto Nevill  
  
- yo de conejita, por supuesto  
  
- normal o playboy? - pregunto Kat  
  
- de loa segundo - respondió sonriente Mayu  
  
- hay dios - dijo mirando el techo - dame fuerzas para no estrangularla  
  
- pero que exagerada eres , y tu como te vestirás? - pregunto aun sonriente Mayu  
  
- yo .... pues .... ^.^ - dijo Kat  
  
- no pongas esa cara y desembucha - le dijo Mayu poniendo sus manos en las caderas  
  
- no te lo diré - le dijo Katrina  
  
- anda, dinos - rogó ron  
  
- no  
  
- venga -dijeron los presentes muertos de curiosidad  
  
- no, lo siento ya lo veréis cuando baje al gran salón  
  
- pero vaya gracia, tu sabes los nuestros , Harry de perro , ron y Hermione de gatos , yo de conejita sexy, medio Gryffindor de periquitos, nevil de tortuga .... - Mayu fue enumerando a todos los de la torre y que se hiba a poner cada uno para la fiesta  
  
- y te he dicho que lo veras a su debido momento -dijo Kat levantándose del sofa  
  
- aguafiestas - le dijo Mayu antes que Kat saliera por la puerta  
  
- si tu lo dices - dijo esta antes de desaparecer por el retrato.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: Sala común de Slytherin º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- drake, cariño de que te vas a disfrazar - pregunto empalagosamente Pansy  
  
- parkinson déjame, me los has preguntado diez veces y las diez te he contestado lo mismo, no te lo pienso decir  
  
- ultimadamente esta de un insoportable - le dijo y acontinuacion se fue  
  
- si tu lo dices - pensó Draco  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: habitación de Remus º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- que me pongo, que me pongo, no se que ponerme - iba diciendo Remus dando vueltas por toda la habitación  
  
- dios pero que pesado, ponte esto - dijo Sirius entregándole un disfraza de lobo  
  
- no es muy "lógico" - le dijo mirando el traje  
  
- pero es el único que te queda como un guante, además llevaras la mascara y nadie sabrá quien eres  
  
- si ya, tu lo tienes fácil solo tendrás que convertirte en perro  
  
- si ^.^, por fin podré ir a otra fiesta - aunque sea en forma de perro - se dijo mentalmente.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: dormitorio de Snape º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Albus me niego a ponerme "esto" - dijo Severus  
  
- pero te queda muy bien - expreso el director  
  
- que no, que me niego en redondo - exclamo enfadado el profesor de pociones  
  
- mira que eres difícil - pensó Albus cuando salía de la habitación  
  
"arrggggg de acuerdo me lo pondré" - pensó con un poco de repulsión mirando el trozo de tela.  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
Las horas pasaron , el salón estaba impresionantemente decorado como siempre Alumnos y profesores fueron congregándose frete a la puertas del gran salón esperando que estas se abrieran.  
  
De repente una bandada de periquitos hizo acto de presencia, todos se quedaron impresionados 8 eras muchos y los disfraces era fantásticos ) también vieron a muchos gatos y perros, halcones, ratas, conejos ( la mas explosiva era Mayu que iba con un traje ceñidísimo con colita, unas orejas y unos preciosos zapatos de tacón alto a juego con la ropa ) también habían un par de lagartos , lobos, buitres, gorilas .... todos estaban presentes ( solo faltaban Snape y Kat que no se los veían por ningún lado).  
  
Cuando llego el momento de abrir las puertas todos estaban expectantes.  
  
Fueron entrando de forma mas o menos ordenada, en el centro del comedor 8 las mesas fueron substituidas por mesitas pequeñas y butacas aterciopeladas que quedaba pegadas a la pared ( las agrupaciones hacían forma de luna creciente ).  
  
Habia unos podiums de diferente alturas al final ( donde debería haber la mesa del profesorado) , también podían ver un escenario preparado para ser usado por el grupo contratado por Dumblerdore.  
  
El director se subió al escenario para presentar al grupo invitado.  
  
- Queridos alumnos y profesores, no es muy normal lo que voy a comunicarles ... el grupo que actuará durante toda la noche no es conocido en el mundo mágico ya que se trata de un nuevo grupo muggle.  
  
El salón se lleno de exclamaciones incluso de protestas  
  
- Silencio por favor, se lo que están pensando, que me he vuelto loco ... pero no, este cuarteto tienen unos fuertes lazos con el mundo mágico es por eso que se les ha permitido entrar en Hogwarts.  
  
Alguien entre el publico grito - ¿quiénes son? Y ¿que "lazo" tienen con nosotros?  
  
- Los cuatro son amigos inseparables, en realidad son un quinteto .... el quinto integrante del grupo se encuentra en esta escuela.  
  
- ¿pero quienes son? - interrumpió alguien  
  
- el grupo es conocido por el nombre "la gata negra"  
  
Remus y Sirius (perro) se miraron  
  
"la gata negra no es el nombre del local de Kat " - pensaron los dos mirándose aquí les presento a - dijo señalando a dos chicos y dos chicas - ellos son ....  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaa , ¿pero que coño hacéis aquí pedazo pendones? - alguien grito desde la entrada .  
  
Todo el comedor se giro para ver quien era la responsable de tan escandaloso grito  
  
Lo que vieron fue a dos impresionantes panteras negras . ellos eran Severus Snape y Katrina Basted  
  
Los trajes eran tan ceñidos al cuerpo que se parecían mas a una segunda piel , ambos llevaban orejas y cola ( que se movía con voluntad propia , al igual que las de verdad), los dos llevaban mascaras , pero todo el mundo supo quienes eran ya que eran los únicos que faltaban en la fiesta .  
  
- Pendón tu padre - le dijo el chico rubio  
  
- Eso, eso tu padre - apoyaron los otros tres.  
  
El colegio entero vio como se acercaban peligrosamente los unos a los otros, cuando se encontraban a un escaso metro, Kat se lanzo encima del chico moreno y este la cogió (Kat tenia sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él)  
  
- Os he echado tanto de menos - dijo Kat sonriente  
  
- Si y nosotras a ti, mira si te echábamos de menos que nos hemos dejado caer por aquí - le respondió Max  
  
- ¿Que piensas de muestras vestimentas? - pregunto Electra  
  
- eh ... - se los quedo mirando detenidamente ( aun seguia colgada de Max)  
  
- Venga va no tenemos todo el dia .... - dijo Michelle  
  
- Fantásticas - dijo Kat bajando de la cintura de Max  
  
- Ehem .... veo que ya estáis todos juntos ¿y si empezáis? - dijo sonriente Dumblerdore  
  
- Si, ale pa' arriba - dijo Dominic  
  
- ¿ein?? Que vais ha hacer - pregunto "algo" asustada  
  
- pues cantar, por supuesto - le respondio Michelle  
  
- Que , ¿qué? - dijo atonita Kat  
  
- Katy podrias ...  
  
- No  
  
- ...Por favor...  
  
- No  
  
- ...Cantar...  
  
- No  
  
- ...Para todos...  
  
- Que no, me habéis oído no pienso cantar, ni bailar, ni hacer un striptis, ni nada de nada  
  
Todo el colegio miraba atónitos al quinteto, Harry y compañía ( incluido Draco que iba de dragón dorado ) los miraban divertidos, los Weasley se acercaron a ellos y les preguntaron :  
  
- Kat ¿canta? - pregunto Fred  
  
- Si, tiene mejor voz que nosotras - dijo Electra  
  
- Pero nosotros pensábamos que solo bailaba  
  
- Ha bailado?  
  
Si, cada mañana desde que comenzamos el curso  
  
- KATRINA BASTED , SI HAS BAILADO PARA ELLOS AHORA CANTARAS , O SINO ...  
  
- Glups! Vale, vale, pero solo una ...  
  
- Todas las que queramos.  
  
Finalmente Kat se rindió y acepto.  
  
- Venga terminemos con esto de una vez - dijo dirigiéndose con paso firme en dirección al escenario.  
  
- Kaaaatyyyyy , alli no, aquí - dijo Max señalando el podium mas alto de todos.  
  
- Grrrr no soy un mono de feria.  
  
- No, pero te mueves y cantas mejor sobre uno de estos - le dijo sonriente dominic.  
  
- Os odio - protesto Kat entre dientes.  
  
Todos observaron como Katrina subia lentamente hacia la cima del podium, mientras el cuarteto se dirigia al escenario. En pocos minutos todo el castillo se lleno del fantastico ritmo de las canciones del grupos , unos bailaban, otros buscaban las bebidas , otros miraban desde los sofas . los ritmos pegadizos fueron escuchados y bailados por horas.  
  
- Chicos ahora haremos un descanso, no se vosotros pero yo estoy hecha caldo - dijo Kat secándose el sudor de la frente.  
  
- Os dejaremos la musica ambiental ( movidita) , clásica y lenta para aquellos que aun quieran baila .  
  
- Has estado fantástica - dijo Mayu acercándose a ellos.  
  
- Ella tiene razon , eres increíble - dijo Harry apoyando a Mayu.  
  
Kat hizo una cara como diciendo : - no es para tanto.  
  
- Escuchalos estan encantados contigo - dijo Severus apareciendo de la nada.  
  
- Anda, pero si es el escapista en persona - le respondio esta en tono sarcástico.  
  
- Ein?.  
  
- No te hagas el loco, cuando hemos entrado, te has desaparecido, creias que no te havia visto ¿no?.  
  
- Yo .... lo siento - Severus bajo la cabeza - no queira que me vieran asi, con esta ropa tan ... ceñida.  
  
- Hola - dijo Remus algo sonrojado chequeando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kat  
  
- Remus, canuto - Kat se agacho para estar a la altura de los ojos de perro - siento que no puedas estar en forma humana - dijo entre susurros.  
  
El perro ladeo la cabeza y a continuación nego con la cabezacomo quierndo decir : " no eimporta .  
  
- Oíd que canción es? - dijo ron.  
  
- Es Queen la cancio se llama Underpresed- dijeron los cinco  
  
A continuación los 5 se pusieron a bailar y cantar , Kat daba los gritos que hacia Freddy Mercuri en la canción , haciendo que los vasos estallaran por el grito proferido  
  
- Todo vieron como los cinco contaban y se movían de forma sincronizada . cuando termino la canción todos aplaudieron.  
  
- Vaya, creo que les ha gustas - dijo Michelle.  
  
- Si, por que no hacemos el "trece" - pregunto max sonriente.  
  
- El "trece", pero ¿crees que esten preparados para algo tan .....- dijo dominic.  
  
- Espectacular? No se que dices tu - dijo Electra girándose hacia Kat.  
  
- Tened en cuenta que van de los 14 a los 17 años alguno aun no esta preparados - susurro Kat.  
  
- Da igual, que disfruten - le respondió Dominic.  
  
- Pero .... ( suspiro) , vale ^.^ -dijo finalmente Kat  
  
Michelle se acerco al reproductor de cd's ( estaba modificado para que funcionara en la escuela) después de varios minutos de buscar y rebuscar en los cd's que tenia en una caja, encontró el que buscaba y lo puso, salto del escenario y se unió al grupo que ya estaba en posición. Dominic había pedido que dejaran espació ya que los movimientos seria "algo" exagerados.  
  
La canción era una canción ni moderna ni antigua que invitaba a bailar y ellos comenzaron a moverse, a juntarse, tocarse y acariciarse ( era una coreografía muy.... pero que muy erótica). Algunos de los más mayores miraban atónitos como se movían y a continuación ellos también se pusieron a bailar, cambiaban continuamente de pareja, no importaba de que sexo era ya que lo único importante era bailar.  
  
Terminada la canción los profesores se acercaron a ellos y les pidieron que por favor se abstuvieran de repetirlo ya que se encontraban en un colegio ( y imaginaros las posturas y movimientos obscenos que hicieron al bailar).  
  
La fiesta duro hasta la una de la madrugada, Albus pidio que cada un fuera a su sala comun .  
  
- Chicos venid que os presento a un nuevo amigo  
  
- Draco ellos son , dominic, max, Michelle y Electra ; chicos él es Draco Malfoy de la casa Slytherin  
  
- De tu casa?  
  
- Eh! Si pero no lo digais por favor  
  
- Claro^.^  
  
- Que os ha parecido - dijo max  
  
- Excelente, una fiesta bestial - respondio ron  
  
- Claro todos disfrazados de animales - le respondio Electra sonriente  
  
- Jajajajaj, tambien, eso también - dijo Harry partiéndose de risa  
  
- Chicos yo me retiro, hasta mañana - dijo ron conteniendo un bostezo  
  
- Yo también - dijo Draco  
  
- Buenas noches que descanseís - dijeron todos  
  
- Jajajajaj pareceis gemelos - dijo Harry  
  
- No? De verdad - volvieron a decir  
  
- Jejejejeje , hasta mañana - se despidio Draco  
  
- Lo mismo digo - le dijo Michelle  
  
- Chao - se despidio dominic  
  
Los demas se despidieron con la mano  
  
- Los chicos condujeron a Kat y Mayu hast sus habitaciones ( habian llegado por la mañana y Dumbledore les habia enseñado donde pasarian la noche)  
  
- Dinos ¿todo bien or aquí? - pregunto serio max cuando estaban en en pasillo  
  
- Si, por el momento - le respondio Kat  
  
- Eso nos tranquiliza - le dijo dominic  
  
- Chicos perdonad que no os haya presentado antes, ella es Mayumi , tambien es americana  
  
- Encantada , pero llamadme Mayu.  
  
- Hola Mayu - dijeron los cuatro a coro  
  
- Chicos yo estoy super cansada si queris quedamos en otra ocasión - dijo Mayu  
  
- Vale - volvieron a decir a coro  
  
- Yo volvere dentro de poco - le dijo Kat  
  
- Nos vemos - se despido Mayu  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
después de ponerse comodos y desmaquillarse , se pusieron ha hablar y comentar como iba todo por "casa" , los chicos le contaron que todo estaba fantastico, que el local iba sobre ruedas y que la echaban de monos, aun cuando una vez por semana le enviaran una lechuza.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- son fantastico - dijo un chico de séptimo  
  
- es increíble que puedan moverse a si - comento una chica de sexto  
  
- y yo que pensaba que ya lo habiamos visto todo - dijo uno de quinto  
  
en un sillor apartdos del gentio se encontraba el trio inseparable  
  
- una fiesta fantastico - dijo ron  
  
- si, muy movida - le respondio Hermione  
  
- me procupa - dijo de improviso Harry  
  
- el que - preguntaron ambos  
  
- que su padre sepa que ella este aquí y que no haya echo nada desde el "incidente" -comento seriamente Harry  
  
- Harry eso es bueno - dijo ron  
  
- Te equivocas eso quiere decir que puede estar planeando algo a mayor escala de lo normal  
  
- Ahora que lo dices , tienes razon no ha habido ni un solo ataque por pequeonque fura - dijo Hermione  
  
- Lo raro es que hay momentos en que me siento incomodo, no se, puede que solo sea un presentimiento pero creo que pronto lo tendremos de nuevo en "activo" - dijo Harry mirando el fuego  
  
- Harry por favor no llames al mal tiempo y cambiemos de tema ... crees que mañana tendremos entrenamiento - dijo ron  
  
- No, antes me ha dicho que descansaríamos dos o tres dias - le respondio Harry  
  
- Chicos vamos a descansar, de verdad que lo necesitamos - dijo Hermione bostezando  
  
- Si - le respondio ron mirándola  
  
- Tienes razon, vamos - le respondio Harry levantándose del sofa  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: POR LOS PASILLOS º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Después de esta mas de una hora hblando con los chicos Katrina se retiro  
  
Ella iba tatareando una canción cuando al girar en una esquina choco conta alguien, quien la cogio para impedir que fuera a para al suelo  
  
- ¿estas bien?  
  
- Si ...¿Remus?  
  
- Si  
  
- Podrias soltar mi cintura, porfavor  
  
- Eh...¿no?  
  
- ¿no? Por que no - dijo con voz temblorosa  
  
- hace tiempo que quiero dcirte algo y siempre me interrumpen, ahora aquí, sin nadia, me parece el mejor momento - dijo acercándose mas a ella , tanto que no quedaba espacio entre ellos  
  
- y para decirme algo, mmmmmmm - Kat repentinamente sintio como una mano subía y bajaba lentamente pro su espalda, esto le hizo tener un estremecimiento  
  
- te quiero - dijo suavemente Remus  
  
- O_O ¿qué?  
  
- Yo ... desde hace tiempo ...  
  
- ¡No! - dijo Kat alzando la voz  
  
- ¿no?  
  
- Yo no puedo , yo... lo siento , adiós  
  
Y Kat desapareció en un destello de llamas dejando a un perplejo y desilusionado Remus  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN OTRO PASILLO º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
La pobre chica aun tenia la respiración y el corazón acelerado  
  
- ¿por qué? Porque me lo ha dicho, ya lo había notado pero ahora lo se, que hago... como me comporta cuando lo vuelva a ver - Kat se hacia miles de preguntas  
  
si, ella se habia fijado en como la trataba y miraba pero creía que "como siempre" era por el hecho de ser hija de quien era, no porque el licántropo se habiese fijado en ella como mujer  
  
- aargg, mierda en estos momentos preferiria tomar algo con mucho alcohol y pillar una buena cogorcia ( borrachera) para poder quitarme esta sensación y .... su olor , mmmmm , olia a chocolate - penso  
  
Minutos mas tarde se encontraba frete una puerta que para ella era muy conocida  
  
toc , toc, toc  
  
- si, adelante  
  
- Sevy puedo pasar - dijo suavemente  
  
- Si que te ha pasada - dijo cuando este entre en la habitación - esta muy roj  
  
- Roja, esto no es nada comparado con hace unos minutos - le respondio  
  
- Que quiere decir  
  
- Remus - dijo como unica explicación  
  
- Que te a hecho - dijo enfadado  
  
- Nada, solo decirme que esta enamorado de mi  
  
- Que ha hecho ¿qué?  
  
- Lo que oyes ..... sevy tienes aun alguna botella de "esas"  
  
- Eh .. si tengo una , espera que la traigo, creo que yo tambien bebere  
  
- Después de una cuantas rondas, los dos reian de las trastadas que habian echo en su epoca de estudiante  
  
Poco después los dos ...... 


	16. 15 ¿Donde esta?

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
Capitulo 15 . ¿Dónde esta?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertaron, descubrieron que Kat no había vuelto a su dormitorio.  
  
Harry, ron , Hermione y muy ( junto con Draco , el cual se encontraron por el camino ) fueron a la habitación de los "invitados".  
  
- Ey, Harry buenos días - dijo Dominic  
  
- Hola Dominic, ¿Kat esta aquí? - pregunto Harry  
  
- No, paso un rato con nosotros y luego se fue - le respondió este  
  
- Esto no me gusta - dijo Hermione entre susurros  
  
- Hermione ¿no creerás que ....? - pregunto el pelirrojo  
  
- No lo se ron, no lo se  
  
- Hay que encontrarla - dijo seriamente Mayu  
  
- Yo conozco las mazmorras al dedillo voy allí - dijo Draco  
  
- Nosotros nos conocemos todos los pas.... - dijo ron tapándose la boca  
  
- Dilo - dijo Harry  
  
- Pasadizos secretos - termino ron  
  
- ¿Pasadizos secretos? -dijeron al unísono Draco y Mayu  
  
- Si, Hermione , tu y ron id al pasaje a Hogsmeade de la estatua .... ya sabéis cual - les dijo Harry  
  
- Si - dijeron rápidamente ambos  
  
- Mayu, tu, Max y Michelle id a mirar desde la torre de astronomía y luego id bajando piso a piso.  
  
Ellos asintieron  
  
- Dominic, Electra y o iremos a mirar a los alrededores, pero antes tenemos que informar a algún profesor  
  
- Podemos preguntar a Snape a fin de cuentas su dormitorio esta cerca de aquí -dijo Draco  
  
- Vale - le respondieron todos  
  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
El gran grupo de dirigía a los aposentos del profesor de pociones, cuando se encantaron con el profesor Lupin y su "perro" . allí le explicaron lo sucedido  
  
- Es por mi culpa -dijo Remus lo suficiente alto como para que lo oyera sirius 8 el cual no sabia nada del "asunto")  
  
- Porque es tu culpa - dijo cuando recupero su forma humana  
  
- Yo .... ayer por la noche ... en un pasillo... YO SE LO DIJE  
  
- Dios , mira que te dije que le dieras tiempo, pero no, el lobito no pudo quedarse quieto.  
  
- Pero pensé que ... - dijo Remus bajando la cabeza  
  
- No pensaste .... - no al menos con la cabeza - dijo con un susurro  
  
- Da igual hay que encontrarla - dijo Remus cambiando de tema  
  
Durante el trayecto hacia la habitación de Snape todos estuvieron muy callados. Una vez delante la puerta Remus llamo , y no tuvieron respuesta, llamaron varias veces, al final decidieron entra ( pensaron que los oía y si lo hacia los estaba ignorando.)  
  
Cuando entraron vieron que en la mesita cerca de un gran sofá verde se encontraba una botella de Whisky , dos vasos y ... ¿la botas que llevaba kat la noche anterior?  
  
Sirius vio como Remus se dirigía directamente al dormitorio, cuando este vio lo que había dentro se puso blanco. Sirius se acerco a su amigo y también miro al interior.  
  
Lo que vio lo dejo perplejo  
  
- Eh, Snape es en "casa" - pregunto Draco  
  
- No , no lo esta - dijo Sirius, arrastrando y dando empujones al licántropo - vamonos si vuelve se pondrá echo una furia  
  
Todos asistieron y comenzaron a busca a Kat ( sin saber que la habían tenido a escasos 3 metros de ellos, tan solo separados de una puerta y una mentira). 


	17. 16 Celos y confusiones

Capitulo 16 . celos y confusiones  
  
Entrada la tarde Kat reapareció ( se había cambiado de ropa después de una ducha rápida, llevaba unos pantalones de pana marrones anchos y un jersey de cuello alto del mismo color.  
  
- Hola chicos, ¿por qué esas caras? -dijo Kat  
  
- Kat - gritaron abalanzándose sobre ella  
  
- Ay - el grito retumbo por todo el gran salón, llamando la atención de todos los presentes  
  
- Donde estas - preguntaba Dominic  
  
- Que te ha pasado - le dijo Max , cogiendola del cuello  
  
- Nos tenias preocupados - le dijo Electra  
  
- No aparecías en ningún lado - le dijo Michelle  
  
Preguntaron los cuatro amigos , todos a la vez.  
  
- Chico dejadle un poco de espacio - dijo Harry con una media sonrisa en los labios  
  
- Si y soltadle el cuello - les recomendó Hermione  
  
- Aja sino la ahogareis - dijo ron sonriente  
  
- Dios menudo espectáculo, quien quiere pagar por ver esto - dijo Mayu en voz alta poniendo la mano para que las monedas entrasen en ella  
  
Desde lo lejos el joven hombre lobo la veía como si fuera el ser más maravillo del mundo, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio entrar al profesor de pociones.  
  
El "perro" vio lo sucedido y se temió lo peor cuando observo que su amigo se levantaba y se dirigía directamente a él ( Snape).  
  
"Por favor que no monte un espectáculo, que se contenga por que sino ...." - pensó Sirius.  
  
- Snape tengo que hablar contigo - dijo muy serio y con voz dura Remus  
  
- No puede esperar ... hasta después de comer, estoy famélico - dijo Severus reprimiendo un bostezo  
  
- No, ahora - dijo aún mas serio  
  
- De acuerdo - le dijo indicándole entrar a la habitación contigua al comedor  
  
- Que es eso tan importante como para no dejarme comer  
  
- Katrina  
  
- Que le pasa  
  
- Que hay entre vosotros  
  
- Entre nosotros - pregunto perplejo  
  
Fue entonces cuando cayo en la cuenta  
  
"Ósea que el lobito esta en celo y seguramente debe saber que hemos dormido juntos, jejejeje, esta es la oportunidad para una venganza tardía" - de dijo Severus  
  
- Si, ¿que hacia ella en tu cama .... esta mañana?  
  
- No es obvio ^.^ paso la noche conmigo, como muchas otras - dijo con un tono de malicia en la voz.  
  
Al escuchar esta declaración, Remus sintió como si el mundo y su corazón se rompieran en mil pedazos  
  
Se retiro en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos y emociones.  
  
Severus observo como su "colega" se iba en un estado depresivo muy elevado  
  
"Bien, primer paso echo - pensó Snape - ahora solo tengo que halar con ella para que la "actuación" sea perfecta".  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COMEDOR º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Ya te hemos soltado, ahora desembucha - dijo Dominic  
  
-Que queréis saber? -pregunto Kat  
  
- Donde has dormido si eso es lo que has hecho-dijo Harry  
  
- Pues he estado con Sevy -dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.  
  
- Kat -dijo Electra poniéndole la mano en el hombre - quiero ...no, queremos saberlo todo y con todo lujo de detalles.  
  
- Eh ... vale, pero dejadme que al menos coma antes - pidió Katrina  
  
- Bien te esperamos.  
  
Después de comer ella dijo que tendría que busca un lugar, mas tranquilo y sin tantos oídos  
  
- Vayamos a la cámara de los secretos - dijo Harry  
  
- Vale - le contesto Kat  
  
Después de caminar hasta llegar a los baños de Mirtel la llorona de haber abierto la "puerta" , todos entraron y se acomodaron en a sala de esta ( una de las muchas salas que había ocultas a los lados de la "avenida de serpientes".  
  
Todos estaban impresionados y esperaron a que Kat comenzara su explicación.  
  
- Bueno veris... - comenzó Katrina.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA HABITACIÓN DE REMUS º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Después de ver como Remus entraba con Snape en la habitación contigua ,el animago se pregunto si alguno de los dos saldría vivo de ella.  
  
Pasados escasos cinco minutos volvió a ver a s amigo solo que su cara reflejaba un mar de emociones, desde perplejidad hasta odio, cosa que asusto aun mas al "perro", el cual lo siguió temiendo que el hombre lobo hiciera alguna locura  
  
-Remus ...¿remsie? - dijo Sirius dándole con el dedo en un hombro - venga moony, tienes que superarlo, y también decirme que te ha dicho el pelo grasiento en aquella habitación  
  
- Ellos ....ellos son...  
  
- ¿una pareja? -dijo casi en un susurro el animago  
  
- si - gimió con desesperación su amigo a la vez que escondía el rostro entre las manos  
  
- moony - dijo Sirius - "pobre realmente la ama, que mala suerte , ya que por mucho que el quiera no podrá olvidarla a causa de su "condición" ( es sabido que los lobos tienen una pareja de por vida, este hecho también se cumple con los licántropos)  
  
- Remus ¿estas seguro que lo que él dijo es cierto? -pregunto Sirius  
  
- ¿que quieres decir? -pregunto Remus  
  
- venga lo conocer tan bien como yo, lo que quiero decir es que "quizás" lo que vimos lo mal interpretamos  
  
- Padfood, tu viste lo mismo que yo ... ellos en la cama abrazados y ....  
  
- Si lo recuerdo  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
Cuando Remus entro en la habitación lo primero que capto fue el olor de Katrina, su perfume, pero creyó que eso no podría ser. Luego vio sus botos en el salón muy cerca del sofá, junto la botella y lo vasos. Fue entonces cuando su fino oído lo capto un murmullo, en realidad un fina gemido  
  
Se precipito hacia la puerta del dormitorio y cuando la abrió lo que vio, lo dejo helado Katrina y Severus durmiendo en la misma cama. Eso no le hubiese molestado a no ser por las "condiciones" en que dormían.  
  
Severus abrazado a la cintura de la chica, ella también abrazada a él, con su cabeza descansado sobre su pecho y una de sus piernas saliendo de las oscuras sabanas, la cual descansaba entre las piernas de él ( tal como se veían parecía que estaba desnudos, pero la verdad es que Kat llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camisa de tirantes trasparentes , el cual al quedar tapado con las sabanas daba la impresión de desnudez) y por si fuera poco Severus la acerco un poco mas hacia él haciendo que esta gimiera, eso fue lo que rompió el corazón del lobo  
  
Fue en ese momento que Sirius saco a su amigo de allí, y lo izo por dos razones, la primera por que el licántropo parecía destrozado , la segunda por la expresión de sus dorados ojos , los cuales reflejaban odio y celos.  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***  
  
- Remus tienes que entender que "quizás" ellos sean .... - dijo Sirius  
  
- NO LO DIGAS , NO SOPORTARÍA , NO PUEDO CREER QUE ELLA Y ÉL ... - grito Remus - Remsie, no podemos descarta la posibilidad de que lo que vimos fuera lo que tu crees,  
  
- Pero también podría ser que no pasara nada y que solamente compartieran la cama.  
  
- Pero ella esta desnuda  
  
- No lo sabemos , dime ¿qué vimos?, sus hombros fuera de la sabana y una pierna, podría muy bien llevar ropa corta, ya sabes como dormía durante este verano  
  
- Si , y recuerda que no dijo que normalmente dormía desnuda ....¡ desnuda Sirius! Y si no te diste cuenta habían bebido, quizás.... quizás paso "algo" mientras ella estaba bebida y ....  
  
- ¡Remus basta! Estas sacando las cosas de sus casillas, si realmente quieres saber la verdad pregúntaselo directamente a ella y solo entonces sabrás lo que paso anoche, hasta entonces tranquilízate, por favor  
  
Remus se hundió en el sofá, no se atrevía ha acercarse a ella y que esta le dijera que sus miedos era fundados.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o: EN LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Bueno veréis cuando salí del cuarto delos chico me dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, pero al gira runa esquina me tope con alguien  
  
- ¡Quien era a esas horas? -pregunto ron  
  
- Remus , el impido que me cayera al suelo por el golpe y fue cuando - dijo Kat sonrojándose levemente  
  
- ¿Qué? Que paso - pregunto Mayu  
  
- El me dijo .... Kat bajo la mirada  
  
- Que te dijo - insistió Draco  
  
- Bueno os lo digo porque os conozco - dijo mirando a sus amigos - pero si comentáis algo o alguien lo descubre os haré responsables y ya sabéis que puede ocurrir.  
  
- Si, venga dinos - dijo Dominic con impaciencia  
  
- El me abrazo y ....  
  
- ¿¡Que te abrazo!? - interrumpió emocionada Electra  
  
- Si pero eso no es todo  
  
- Ah, no entonces que mas paso - pregunto Hermione  
  
- Él... me dijo que yo.... que yo  
  
- Siiiii - dijeron todos con cara de emoción  
  
- Me dijo que me .... que me quería - dijo escondiendo su rostro en un cojín con el escudo de Slytherin  
  
- Eso es fantástico - dijo Michelle - por fin alguien que se atreve a acercarse a ti  
  
- bueno, cuenta que le dijese? -pregunto Max  
  
- yo.... yo no puede ... ya me conoces , puedo ser muy lanzada para según que cosas pero "esto" justamente "esto" yo no puedo  
  
- dios, dinos que no lo rechazaste - rogó Michelle  
  
- yo .... huí - dijo en un susurro  
  
- Kat, conozco a Remus desde hace dos años y tengo que decirte que nunca antes lo había visto así - dijo Harry  
  
- Katy , Harry tiene razón el profesor Lupin siempre sonríe pero lo que hemos visto durante el verano, incluso ahora nunca lo habíamos visto - dijo Hermione  
  
- ¿El que? - pregunto Draco  
  
- Su mirada, no os habéis fijado que cuando la mira se le ilumina el rostro y cuando la tiene cerca se pone de los nervios, se le nota en la voz  
  
Todos fueron dando sus puntos de vista, los pros y contras de poder tener una relación con Remus, pero Kat los interrumpió  
  
- Chicos, eso no es todo , ha algo mas  
  
- ¿Que es? - preguntaron todos  
  
- antes me habéis dicho que me habéis buscado toda la mañana y que entrasteis en la habitación de Severus ¿no?  
  
- Si - dijeron todos  
  
- ¿no habéis entrada en el dormitorio? - pregunto Kat  
  
- no, quien lo ha hecho han sido primero Lupin y luego Black, les hemos preguntado y nos han dicho que no había nadie, por esos nos hemos ido. - dijo Dominic  
  
- ay mi madre, yo estaba en ese dormitorio .... con Severus  
  
- ¿ que tu que? - exclamaron todos  
  
- pero no es lo que pensáis - dijo Kat rápidamente  
  
- a ver explicamos - dijo Harry totalmente serio  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
Después de entrar en los aposentos del profesor de pociones, y de beber un par de rondas de Whisky , reír sobre las trastadas realizadas en su época de estudiantes , Kat decidió retirarse para poder dormir un poco  
  
- bueno Sevy, yo me voy, creo que ya hemos bebido bastante, por hoy ¿no? - dijo Kat con las mejillas sonrosadas por la bebida  
  
- si, será lo mejor - dijo este también sonrojadito.  
  
Kat se levanto, pero al hacerlo su rostro se contorsiono por el dolor  
  
- Que te pasa?  
  
- Creo que ayer en el entrenamiento me hice daño, desde entonces la espalda me duele  
  
- Anda déjame ver - dijo Severus  
  
Kat tubo que sacarse la parte de arriba del traja de pantera, quedadse solamente en sujetador  
  
Severus se puso totalmente rojo al verla asi  
  
- Oh , no me digas que soy a la primera que ver sin camiseta  
  
- No, pero es la primera vez que te veo a ti desde que volviste  
  
- Vaya no me digas que te molesta  
  
- No para nada - dijo Severus -" dios dame fuerzas para controlarme, ahora entiendo porque algunos alumnos la miran siempre" -pensó  
  
Severus comprobó que Kat tenia un par de moratones y la zona lumbar inflamada  
  
- Kat te voy a poner un ungüento para la hinchazón y los moratones, pero aquí no puede ser, ven - dijo el profesor de pociones indicándole a Basted donde tenia que tumbarse  
  
Ella se tumbo en la espaciosa cama cubierta por una exquisitas sabanas de seda verde oscuro  
  
- Severus, quieres que también me quite, lo pantalones - pregunto con picardía Kat  
  
Dicho esto se pudo escuchar como algo (supuestamente un vaso) se estrellaba contra el suelo, a continuación se escucho un pequeño susurro  
  
- Mierda otro vaso  
  
Severus entro y se la encontró tumbada boca arriba con la cabeza colgando en los pies de la cama y con u pierna flexionadas y los brazos extendidos ( parecía que estuviera preparada para un sacrificio). El hombre la observo y contuvo su respiración  
  
- Kat gírate - le dijo sentándose el también en la cama. Cuando ella estuvo tumbada, el se unto las manos con el ungüento para a continuación extendérselo por oda la espada con un suave masaje  
  
- Kat tendrías que... bueno es que no puedo ...  
  
Ella comprendiendo su problema, se desabrocho el sujetador sin tan siguiera levantarse de la cama  
  
- Listo - dijo ella cuando se lo sacó  
  
Severus se quedo atónito al ver que ella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, se había desprendido de la única pieza que cubría su busto.  
  
Después de recordar que estaba haciendo, continuo con el masaje ( se había sentado encima de su trasero para poder darle mejor el masaje)  
  
- Mmmmmmmm ..... siiii, un poquito mas a la derecha - gimió Kat  
  
- Aquí - pregunto presionando la zona  
  
- Siiiiiii, aquí .... justo aquiiiii mmmmmmmmmm, más fuerte - volvió a gemir Katrina  
  
"dios deja de gemir de esta forma, se me esta haciendo la boca agua" - pensaba Severus  
  
Varios minutos mas tarde, Severus termino de aplicarle la crema  
  
- Kat, ya puedes vestirte, tranquila que yo ... - dijo Snape, pero este se fijo que la chica que estaba tumbada semi-desnuda en la cama se había quedado dormida  
  
- Kat, Katy despierta tienes que dormir en tu habitación  
  
~ cinco minutos mas - dijo esta en parsel  
  
- Kat, no entiendo el parsel, pero no te puedes quedar aquí  
  
- mmmmm ...no puedo moverme - dijo - Sevy te importa que me queda a dormir contigo , igual que los viejos tiempos  
  
- eh? Bueno pero que nadie se entere, no es conveniente que se enteren - dijo él  
  
- claro tranquilo ...ehem ... podrías ... girarte, solo será un momento - dijo ella Severus se giro, mientras ella ...  
  
- listo - dijo sonriente  
  
- pero que llevas puesto - le pregunto cuando al girase la vio con un mini pantalón y una camiseta de tirantes transparentes.  
  
- Un pijama , que no lo ves  
  
- Si eso lo se, pero de donde lo has sacado  
  
- He transfigurado el disfraza por esto - dijo señalando lo que llevaba puesto  
  
- Ah! ... venga a dormir - le dijo Severus  
  
Una vez en la cama  
  
- Sevy abrázame - le dijo ella en un susurro  
  
- ¿qué?  
  
- Que me abraces, hace mucho que no lo haces  
  
Severus la abrazo, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del profesor  
  
De esta manera, a la mañana siguiente los encontró Lupin al entrar en el dormitorio.  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***  
  
- así que has pasado la noche con Snape? - pregunto Draco  
  
- si- respondió Kat  
  
- y te hizo un masaje - recalco Hermione  
  
- si, que tiene de extraño  
  
- pues ... - comenzó Harry  
  
- aunque no lo creáis, Severus tiene una manos prodigiosas, te puede sacar toda la tensión del cuerpo con un simple masaje - recrimino Kat viendo las caras de sus amigos  
  
"si tu lo dices" - pensaron todos  
  
las siguientes horas hablaron de un poco de todo, ya habían olvidado el suceso de la noche anterior  
  
mientras tanto por los pasillos, un taciturno licántropo buscaba a la joven poseedor de unos increíbles ojos verdes y un mechón de pelo blanco sobre sus dos esmeraldas. 


	18. 17 Problemas, soluciones y reconciliacio...

Capitulo 17 problemas, soluciones y reconciliaciones.  
  
Los siguientes dos días Remus intentó hablar con Kat, pero siempre que se la encontraba, ella estaba acompañada, lo cual le impedía poder hablar con la chica. Severus tenia el mismo problema , no conseguía hablarle sobre su "plan de venganza" , pero eso no le impedía que cada vez que se encontraba con cierto licántropo le dijera algún comentaría .... perturbador.  
  
Para los chicos todo fue normal incluso tenían tiempo para hacer bromas junto a los gemelos.  
  
Draco una mañana llego muy alterado al comedor, y lo más disimuladamente que pudo se acerco a la mesa de los leones.  
  
- Harry , tengo un problema - dijo el rubio lo suficiente alto como para que solo su moreno amigo lo oyera  
  
- Espérame fuera, voy a busca a Kat - dijo este al ver la expresión del rostro de su "Némesis".  
  
- Vale  
  
- Cinco minutos después los tres estaban en un aula vacía, donde antes de empezar fue hechizada para que nada ni nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación  
  
- Que ocurre Draco? -le pregunto Harry  
  
- Esto -dijo simplemente entregándole una carta  
  
Harry la leyó un par de veces y continuación abraza al chico que silenciosamente se había puesto a llorar.  
  
Kat recogió la carta y la leyó  
  
Querido hijo  
  
Deseo informarte que nuestro señor ha ordenado tu presencia ante él para dar explicaciones sobre el porque de tu renuncia  
  
Tu padre esta muy enfadado y desilusionado, pero aun tienes una oportunidad si consigues entregar al chico Potter a nuestro amo , tu vida será perdonada sino es así, no tendrás que preocuparte por volver a casa por navidades ya que para entonces ya estarás bajo tierra  
  
Tu madre  
  
Narcisa  
  
- Dios , tu madre la deben haber presionado de lo lindo para que escribiera esto - dijo Kat  
  
- Ellos me mataran - dijo Draco en un susurro  
  
- No te pasara nada, de eso me encargo yo - dijo firmemente Harry  
  
- Draco, te has entrenado con nosotros y sabes mucho más de lo que crees, no te preocupes mientras estemos juntos no pasará nada  
  
Draco afirmo con la cabeza , ya que tenia un nudo en la garganta por intentar acallar el llanto  
  
- Shhhh... tranquilo, ya has oído, no permitiremos que te ocurra nada - dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras lo tenia abrazado.  
  
Kat se unió al abrazo, como queriendo fortalecer el vinculo que durante las ultimas semanas se había creado entre los muchachos.  
  
Después de saltarse todas las clases de la mañana, el trío fue hacia el despacho del director.  
  
Toc , toc, toc  
  
- Adelante - dijo una voz desde el interior  
  
- Perdone profesor - dijo Kat entrando seguida de Harry y Draco que aun era fuertemente abrazado por el moreno  
  
Al verlos Albus suspiro temiendo una mala noticia  
  
- Albus, esta confirmado, han puesto precio a su cabeza - dijo señalando al rubio  
  
- Que crees que podamos hacer, no lo podreis vigilar durante todo el dia  
  
- mmmm.... tengo una idea - dijo acercándose al sombrero seleccionador - perdona - dijo al sombrero y este reacciono  
  
- hola, que te cuentas  
  
- no gran cosa, ¿te imporía darme tu opinión sobre un alumno?  
  
- No, claro que no  
  
Kat lo cogio, pidio a Harry que se separara y acontinuación se lo puso a draco.  
  
- Preciosa que quieres que haga - pregunto el sombrero en voz alta  
  
- Dinos en voz alta lo que ves en él  
  
- Astucia, ganas de provarse y oh!! Una gran valor y una lealtad antes no mostrada  
  
- Donde lo pondrías ahora?  
  
- GRYFFINDOR - dijo muy seguro el sombrero  
  
- Ya esta, el sombrero lo dijo, hay que cambiarlo  
  
De repente alguien llamo a la puerta  
  
- Adelante . dijo albus  
  
- Albus, no encontramos a ha ....comenzo severus pero se detuvo al ver la escena que se veia en el interior del despacho.  
  
- Severus, tengo algo de que informarte - dijo seria katrina - le has puesto precio a la cabeza de draco  
  
- ¡Que! pero eso ¿por qué? - exclamo snape  
  
- porque el ha renunciado a seguir los pasos de su padre y el mio ha pedido su cabeza en bandeja de plata.  
  
Severus la escucho atentamente intentando asimilar lo que la morena decia .  
  
Mientras esto pasaba Remus y sirius entraban en el despacho  
  
- Albus no encontramos a ... - comenzó Remus , pero paro al verla, se le aceleró el corazón y súbitamente le subieron los colores.  
  
- Remus ahora no - dijo susurrando Sirius a su amigo, a la vez que le ponía su mano sobre el hombro  
  
- Chicos necesito vuestra ayuda - dijo Kat evitando la mirada del licántropo  
  
- Que necesitas? -pregunto el animago, viendo que esta evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con Lupin.  
  
- De ti que entregues esto - dijo dando una pequeña nota que acababa de escribir - y de ti - dijo dirigiéndose al profesor de defensa - quiero que me ayudes a incrementar los entrenamientos de defensa y artes oscuras, tengo la impresión que dentro de poco tendremos compañía "no deseada" , quiero a los chicos totalmente listos para antes de navidades.  
  
- Eso será imposible - dijo pensando lo que le pedía  
  
- Bueno , al menos que pedan defenderse, voy a enseñarles a partir de hoy mismos la s imperdonables.  
  
- Las imperdonables, estas .... - comenzó Severus Pero la expresión del rostro de la chica no aceptaba replica alguna  
  
- Yo se hacer dos - dijo una suave voz  
  
- Quién... - comenzó Sirius pero se paro al ver de quien era la voz que habia hablado, el cual tenia la cabeza en el pecho del moreno.  
  
- Draco, estas seguro que la sabes hacer - pregunto Albus  
  
- Si, mi ... mi padre me entreno y las uso con ... conmigo - dijo el rubio  
  
- Bien, tu me ayudaras con ron y Hermione , yo me encargare exclusivamente de Harry - le dijo Kat- te ves con fuerzas para hacerlo?  
  
- Si, al menos , así tengo la mente ocupada, no pensaré en ... - pero no termino ya que las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos  
  
- Shhhh, ya te he dicho que no te dejaremos solo, ¿verdad Kat? - dijo Harry abrazando más fuerte a Draco.  
  
- Tu lo has dicho Jamsie - le respondió Kat  
  
- ¿Jamsie? - dijo atónito Harry  
  
- Eh, si, lo siento es un diminutivo de james  
  
- Y porque me has llamado así?  
  
- Pues porque tu te llama Harry James Potter Evans, ¿no lo sabias?  
  
- No, lo de James no lo sabia  
  
- Pues ahora lo sabes ^.^ pero si te molesta que te llame así solo dímelo y lo dejo  
  
- No , no me molesta  
  
- Bien ahora a las cosas serias, Sirius la carta que te he dado se la tienes que entregas a Narcisa Malfoy, si lo se ( no me mires así) , pero no me quiero arriesgar que Lucius la lea, Severus tu tendrías que hablar con Lucius y preguntar como van las cosas en el circulo interno, profesor debo hacerle una pregunta  
  
- Dispara -dijo divertido, se había fijado que la chica era capa de organizar en pocos momentos a un grupa tan dispar  
  
- Cree que sea prudente que revele al colegio quien soy realmente? - pregunto Katrina  
  
- Eso esta en tu mano, pero en mi opinión no lo haría ya que muchos dejarían de confiar en ti ya que no te conocen tanto como nosotros - respondió Dumblerdore.  
  
- Vale, entonces no diré nada - dijo ella un poco mas relajada  
  
- Profesor con su permiso me gustaría recoger junto a Draco sus cosas y cambiarlo de casa cuanto antes no me quiero arriesgar que algún no iniciado quiera ganar puntos ante Voldy.  
  
- Claro, ves estáis disculpados de todas las clases del día, incluso a aquellas que ya habéis perdido.  
  
- lo siento pero no había pensado en avisar a nadie antes. ^.^  
  
- no importa , lo habéis echo por causas mayores - dijo sin darle importancia al tema con su permiso - y con una inclinación se despidió de todos, llevándose con ella a los dos muchachos  
  
- Albus crees que quieran matarla realmente? - pregunto Severus  
  
- si Voldemort así lo ha dicho, si, muy probablemente - respondió este profesor si nos disculpa, tenemos cosas que hacer - dijo Sirius y dejando solos al director y al profesor de pociones, ya que junto a él se fue el licántropo.  
  
Durante la tarde los chicos se reunieron en los baños de Mirtel la llorona y pusieron al día sobre los antecedentes ocurridos aquel día a los chicos ( Mayu, ron , Hermione), les dijeron que a partir de ahora tendrían un nuevo integrante en la casa de los leones, y ellos le dieron la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
- Remus cálmate - dijo por décima vez el animago  
  
- Que me calme! , dentro de dos hora tenemos entrenamiento y no se como compórtame con ella allí.  
  
- ¿por qué?  
  
- Tu no tienes ojos o que!, no te has fijado que en la reunión Snape no quitaba los ojos de encima de Katrina  
  
- Pues no, no me he fijado ya que quien tenia los ojos encima de ella eras tu no él  
  
- Sirius - dijo con un gruñido  
  
- Me llaman ^.^ , moony quiero que hoy aclares esto de una vez por todas con ella o te juro que hoy no duerme dentro del castillo  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿no estarás hablando en serio?  
  
- Totalmente, ya estoy harto de soportar tus celos infantiles sobre "algo " de lo que no estas seguro si sucedió o no, así que ya sabes o se lo preguntas o duermes en el bosque  
  
- Eres insufrible - dijo con un sonrojo  
  
- Lo soy, porque soy tu amigo -le respondió este feliz  
  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
Han pasado las dos horas, en las cuales:  
  
Sirius entrego a la carta a Narcisa,  
  
Snape quedo con Malfoy ( padre) para hablar sobre "cosas importantes".  
  
Los chicos ( al completo) fueron a la sala común de Slytherin para buscar las pertenencias de Draco y Remus ...  
  
Bueno Remus estaba de un ataque de nervios a otro de mayor intensidad.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- chicos hoy os enseñare el imperus, ron , Hermione , Draco y Mayu serán vuestros instructores en esto ya que ellos la domina, Harry , Remus y yo te la enseñaremos, tengo confianza que en menos de dos o tres sesiones la tengáis dominada, luego vendra el cruciatus y para finalizar el adava kedavra ¿ alguna pregunta?  
  
- Yo tengo una .- dijo Hermione -¿por qué tanta prisa?  
  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento  
  
- ¿tu también? -dijo Harry  
  
- ¿lo has notado? -pregunto Kat  
  
- si, hace menos de una semana que me siento muy nervioso  
  
- yo también , esto no me gusta, bueno da igual vamos a entrenar las siguientes horas fueron muchos más duras que las anteriores, pero los resultados fueron espectaculares  
  
- bien mañana creo que los tres la dominareis a la perfección, realmente me habéis impresionado creí que tardaríais un poco más  
  
- gra.. gracias hacemos ... lo que podemos - dijo Harry sin aliento  
  
- nos has matado - dijo ron sonriente  
  
- pero que exagerados - dijo Herminone que se sostenía el estomago  
  
- chicos os recomiendo ir a la ducha y directamente a la cama - recomendó Lupin  
  
los chicos se retiraron dejando solos a Lupin y Basted  
  
- kat ... tengo que decirte algo - dijo sonrojado y nervioso Lupin  
  
- ya lo hiciste la otra noche ¿no? - respondió esta seria ( realmente estaba hecha un flan a causa de los nervios que le provocaba la sola presencia del hombre)  
  
- no es "eso", pero tiene relación con lo sucedido aquella noche - dijo Remus  
  
- di lo que tengas que decir que estoy deseando llegar para quitarme esta ropa dudada de una vez  
  
- aquella noche .. tu y Snape  
  
- si - dijo inocentemente Kat  
  
- que ocurrió entre vosotros? - dijo armándose de valor  
  
- pues...  
  
- si  
  
- pues.. acabamos en la cama ...  
  
Remus bajo la cabeza al escuchar esto  
  
- después que el me pusiera una crema para el dolor de espalda , jejeje, la verdad es que me quede dormida mientras me la ponía  
  
- ¿¡Que!? quieres decir ... que tu y él... que vosotros no ...  
  
- pero que crees que hicimos ¿eh?, que nos emborrachamos y que nos lo montamos hasta el amanecer ¿ o que?  
  
Remus se quedo helado, no se esperaba esa respuesta tan efusiva  
  
- a ver dime que pensaste que paso cuando entraste en la habitación - pregunto Karina  
  
- ¿lo sabias?  
  
- Los chicos me lo dijeron, aún no me has contestado , di  
  
- Yo... pensé que vosotros dos ... como os lleváis tan bien  
  
Kat estallo en carcajadas  
  
- Remus, Severus es mi padrino, no niego que más de una vez .. me lo he imaginado, ya sabes.. hacerlo con él, pero no podría ya que me gusta otro - dijo Kat y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca  
  
- ¡¿qué?! - dijo el licántropo asimilando la información - "un momento ha dicho que le gusta otro ¿quién?"-pensó  
  
- Remus.... Remus ... tierra llamando a Remus Julián Lupin, toc toc toc , hay alguien en casa? - decía Kat pasando la mano frente a los ojos de moony  
  
- eh, ah ... lo siento , ¿decías?  
  
- Buff, en la luna ( suspiro) que tenemos que volver, por cierto dentro de dos días hay luna llena ¿aún quieres probar " lo de las fases"?  
  
- Si claro, no pierdo nada por probar  
  
- Bien dicho, nos vemos mañana - dijo esta con una sonrisa, pero antes de irse le dio un beso ( un beso en la comisura de los labios) dejando atontado al licántropo ( el cual se le dibujo una suave sonrisa cuando ella se fue). 


	19. 18 Luna llena y el despertar de un zorro

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
*Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han leído o me han dejado algún mensaje, sobre todo doy gracias a:  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy, Lucía, Jack Dawson, Joyce Granger, Galasu, Sabrina Y sobre todo a mi fantástica Beta ( Mayumi) que sin ella aun no sabría como subir capitulo , jejejeje  
  
Como compensación por mi tardanza ( lo siento soy un desastre ambulante y me quedé bloqueada) os envió no uno sino dos capitulo ¡¡¡Que los disfrutéis!!!  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
18- Luna llena y el despertar de un zorro  
  
Cuando Lupin llego a su dormitorio aún seguía en una nube  
  
- Remsie ¿qué te ....  
  
- Me ha besado - dijo en un susurro  
  
- ¿Qué? - le pregunto Sirius ( él lo había escuchado pero quería asegurarse)  
  
- que me ha besado y lo que vimos no era lo que yo creía, ella solo se había quedado dormida y se quedo en la cama de Severus ya que él ... él es su padrino  
  
- ¿Snape su padrino? - pregunto atónito Sirius - ahora entiendo de quien a sacado el sarcasmo  
  
- ¡Pero es que tu nunca me escuchas!, ME HA B.E.S.A.D.O  
  
- Que si, que si, que te ha besado ...¿dónde? - pregunto pícaro  
  
- Pues a... aquí - dijo señalando el lugar besado  
  
- mmmm. casi un beso de verdad - dijo Sirius analizando la situación - dime de que habéis hablado antes de que ella te besara.  
  
Remus explico todo lo ocurrido durante su charla con la chica y Sirius le dio su opinión  
  
- Remsie diría que tienes una oportunidad con ella, ya que la primera vez no te rechazó y hoy te hadado un besito - dijo sonrientemente.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: SALA COMÚN GRYFFINDOR º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Malfoy , que haces aquí - dijo un chico de séptimo  
  
- Si, que haces aquí, esta no es tu sala , por sino te has dado cuenta - le dijo otro de sexto  
  
- ¡Basta! Pero que coño pasa aquí - grito Kat cuando llego  
  
- Él no es de aquí, y dice que ahora es Gryffindor, y voy yo y me lo creo  
  
- Pues créetelo - dijo Mayu jugando con su varita - ahora en adelante Draco Malfoy es un Gryffindor, os tendréis que acostumbrar.  
  
- ¿¡Que!? - exclamaron todos  
  
- Chicos , hoy hemos hecho una prueba con el sombrero y lo ha re- seleccionado para nuestra casa, así que tendréis que aceptarlo - dijo Harry poniéndose al lado de Draco, al otro lado se pusieron ron y Hermione  
  
- Harry, pero él te ha hecho la vida imposible durante cuatro años y ....  
  
- Lo se , pero la gente cambia y si queréis saber una cosa .... - miro a Kat y ella asintió - yo tendría que ser Slytherin desde primero  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - fue la exclamación-grito de todos  
  
- El sombrero me ha querido poner dos veces allí pero yo me he negado  
  
- Slytherin ¿por qué?  
  
- Porque tengo parte de Voldemort ( temblor general y gritos ahogados) dentro de mí - dijo señalando la cicatriz - él es el heredero de Slytherin y al atacarme me transfirió parte de sus poderes, ¿ahora que lo sabéis que haréis, seguiréis siendo mis amigos o me rechazareis al igual que rechazáis el echo que Draco haya cambiado?  
  
Todo el mundo se quedo helado, al final del salón Mayu y Kat sonreían , por fin se ponían las cartas sobre la mesa y verían quienes eran "realmente" Gryffindors.  
  
Todos aceptaron ( alguno aún eran reticentes, pero aceptaron) al nuevo miembro de la casa de los leones.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Dumblerdore anunció a todo el comedor que Draco desde ahora hasta el final de sus estudios seria Gryffindor. No hace falta decir que en menos de dos segundos el gran salón estalló en murmullos y protestas ( mayoritariamente Slytherin)  
  
El resto del día fue normal, con la excepción que se les hacia raro ver al sexteto juntos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida  
  
Draco aprovecho que ese día tenían cuidado de criaturas mágicas para pedir disculpas ( cosa que le costo bastante, a causa de su orgullo ) a Hagrip, el cual los acepto encantado, Malfoy también le dijo que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, iría al ministerio y cambiaria su declaración contra el hipogrifo , esto sí que hizo olvidar los malos ratos que Draco le hizo pasar.  
  
Por la tarde después de todas las clases y descansar un poco, todos (Draco, ron, Hermione, Mayu, Harry , Kat, Sirius y Remus ) se dirigieron al bosque prohibido para finalizar de pulir la maldición imperus , la cual los mas jóvenes ya dominaban a la perfección, ahora lo que hacían era aplicarse los unos a los otros para así poder contrarrestarla y no caer bajo su influjo.  
  
Terminaron poco antes del atardecer ya que Remus tendría su primera sesión para intentar no transformase.  
  
La noche era cerrada pero la luna se resistía ha hacer acto de presencia, Remus estaba totalmente nervioso andaba en círculos y no paraba de mirar al cielo  
  
- Creo que queda poco .... lo noto - dijo por tercera vez en menos de un minuto  
  
- Vuelve ha decirlo y te mato - dijo Sirius, el cual quería esta presente durante esta etapa del proceso  
  
- Remus cálmate o será pero - comento Kat  
  
- ¿Peor? ¿ a que te refieres? - pregunto un "poquito" asustado Remus  
  
- Lo digo por el hecho que estas impaciente por su llegada si te centras tanto te será imposible no transformarte  
  
- Grrrrrr vale - gruño Remus el cual estaba totalmente frustrado  
  
De repente Remus se puso en total tensión . la luna había hecho acto de presencia por encima de los imponentes árboles del bosques prohibido  
  
- Remus .... - susurro Sirius pero se paro al ver como Kat levantaba la mano para acallarlo  
  
- Moony, quiero que me mires - dijo muy suavemente como no queriendo asustarlo - mírame, no me pasara nada por el echo de mirarme  
  
Lentamente Remus bajo la mirada de la luna hacia las grandes esmeraldas que la veían con...¿ternura?  
  
- Dame la mano - le dijo con el mismo tono de voz  
  
Él se la dio pero en vez de una mano totalmente humana lo que recibió Katrina fue una garra ( ella no presto atención a ese pequeño detalle)  
  
Basted lentamente se acerco a él, pero Remus retrocedió como temiendo hacerle daño  
  
- Shhhh ... no pasará nada, ves - dijo poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de él . y lentamente se acerco hasta que tan solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros  
  
Remus la miraba atónito y lentamente , muy lentamente la transformación que había empezado paro y comenzó a revertirse  
  
Toda esta escena la miraba en silencio Sirius , el cual no perdía el más mínimo detalle de lo que los dos estaba haciendo  
  
Remsie, ella te quiere se le ve en la mirada, ahora lo se - pensó Sirius al fijarse en la expresión de la chica  
  
Los minutos pasaron y Remus por fin había recuperado la conciencia humana ( además del cuerpo)  
  
- Bien ¿cómo te sientes? - pregunto Black  
  
- Perfecto - dijo con una gran sonrisa Lupin  
  
- Remus ven quiero enseñarte algo - dijo Kat cogiéndole de la mano Remus se le subieron lo colores con el simple contacto de la suave textura de su piel sobre la suya  
  
- Mira - dijo señalando al bosque  
  
Lupin miro y por primera vez desde que era un niño pudo ver con su ojos la increíble y resplandeciente belleza de la luna llena  
  
- Gracia - dijo con un susurro y apretando ligeramente la mano de ella ( la cual no había soltado en todo momento)  
  
- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - le respondió y con el dedo pulgar acarició la mano de él, esto provoco que los colores nuevamente le subieran Kat se separo de ellos, camino un poco y se giro  
  
- Bueno cuando estés preparado pasaremos a ...- pero no finaliza lo que iba a decir ya que lo que vio se lo impidió - salid de aquí - dijo a los dos magos Pero fue demasiado tarde, Sirius esta inconsciente y sangrando en el suelo y Remus estaba apunto de morir a manos de unos de los muchos mortífagos que por sorpresa los pillaron  
  
- No! Dejadlo - grito Kat, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso  
  
- Mierda no llegaré a tiempo - pensó nervios a Kat mientras corría , pero fue interceptada por dos enormes demoentores los cuales le impedían avanzar hacia donde Lupin estaba apunto de perder la vida. En un momento de total frustración e impotencia Kat sintió como "algo" dentro de ella se rompía y se conciencia la abandonaba.  
  
Un rayo plateado destruyo a los dementores y donde segundos antes estaba Katrina Basted, ahora se encontraba una mujer algo más alta que ella, totalmente vestida de blanco ( llegaba un impresionante vestido de pantalón con un escote de vértigo hasta el ombligo el cual no dejaba ver los sinuosos pechos, gracias al ancho cinturón que se sujetaba a la cintura y este impedía que el escote se abriera) , su pelo era tan plateado como la increíble luna que remontaba por el bosque prohibido, su piel, aunque nadie la había tocado, e notaba que era más fina que la seda mas cara, su rostro era angelical y sus ojos... sus ojos eran totalmente dorados con los bordes exteriores de un verde esmeralda muy intenso. Lo mas curioso de su persona, es que aunque tuviera apariencia humana no lo era ya que en vez de orejas humanas tenia sobre la cabeza una preciosas orejas de zorro ( también eran plateadas) y en la curvatura donde la espalda pierde su nombre una larga y esponjosa cola se movía con impaciencia.  
  
- Soltadlo o moriréis - dijo con una voz tan fina como el cantar de un fénix pero a la vez dura y despiadada  
  
Los hombres temblaron con solo oírla y retrocedieron unos pasos ( pero no dejaron a Remus, ya que sus instrucciones eran llevarlo con su señor y si se resistía matarlo)  
  
- No me habéis oído ¡SOLTADLO! - gruño ella  
  
Remus no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, durante esos pocos minutos, vio como su Katrina había dado paso a un ser que se creía mitológico, a un zorro plateado , un espíritu del bosque , los cuales según las leyendas no soportaban a los humanos a causa de la destrucción de los bosques y selvas que los mortales habían echo durante generaciones.  
  
Lentamente la Youko ( así se denominaban a los de su especie) se fue acercando con paso firme.  
  
- No te acerques o el licántropo morirá - dijo uno de os encapuchados poniendo la varia en la garganta de Remus  
  
Ella ni se inmuto y siguió avanzando sin apartar la vista del que había amenazado a Lupin  
  
- Y bien ¿qué haréis? Si lo matáis os mato, ni no os apartáis os mato, si intentáis cualquier cosa contra mi moriréis y solo , según mi punto de vista os queda iros con la dignidad y la vida intactas, escoged - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro  
  
Los encapuchados se miraron e inmediatamente soltaron a Remus y tocaron la insignia de su pecho para desaparecer a continuación.  
  
Remus cayo al suelo y aún no se creía que estuviera vivo. Una fina mano le toco el rostro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Tu amigo necesita a un curandero - dijo con voz fina ( sin la fureza de antes)  
  
- Sirius - dijo Remus saliendo en pos de su amigo - Sirius esta bien.  
  
Black levanto la cabeza y le respondió - lo estaría si me dejaras de sacudirme ¡ que no soy una maraca!  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando la vio, ella los observaba en silencio, peor todos sus sentidos continuaban alerta ... por si acaso  
  
- Remsy quien es ... - pero no termino su pregunta al ver sus orejas y cola - corrección - ¿qué es?  
  
- Shhhh.... cala ella es un Youko- le respondió - es Katrina - dijo con un susurro  
  
- ¿¡Que!? no puede ser que sea Katrina  
  
La Youko dejo se vigilancia para dirigirse a ellos  
  
- La humana conocida como Katrina no soy yo?  
  
- Pero tu ...es decir saliste de su interior  
  
- A si es ... un mago oscuro me encerró en el cuerpo de una mortal - dijo con algo de desprecio  
  
- Si no eres, ella, quien eres y como te llamas- pregunto Lupin  
  
- Te contestaré tus preguntas ya que eres un ser delos bosques ...soy una Youko plateada, del clan de los zorros nueve colas y mi nombres es yuequeserveminoseru  
  
- ¿ein? O_O - los dos se quedaron atónitos  
  
- Perdona no tienes un nombre .... mas corto - pregunto Sirius  
  
- Grrrrrrrr... - gruño ella - Yue - dijo secamente  
  
- Encantado de conocerte Yue, me llamo Sirius Black y el se llama Remus Lupin  
  
- Lo se  
  
- ¿Cómo es eso?  
  
- Todo lo que la denominada Katrina sabe, ve y oye yo también lo se  
  
- Ah, bien pero nos gustaría hablar con ella si no te importa- dijo Remus  
  
- Lo siento, pero es no podrá ser, llevo dos décadas encerrada y ahora no pienso encerradme de nuevo- dicho esto la mujer se transformó en zorro y corrió hacia el interior del bosque perdiéndose de vista  
  
- Mierda, no ahora que hacemos - dijo Remus, mas preocupado por Katrina que por un Sirius herido en el suelo  
  
- Pues no se ... llevarme a la enfermería no estaría mal. ¿no crees?  
  
- Ah? Si tienes razón, vamos, luego voy a ha hablar con Albus para informarle  
  
- De acuerdo  
  
Y los dos se encaminaron hacia el castillo , pensando en como explicar la "desaparición" de Katrina y a la vez rezando para que nadie viera a Sirius ( ya que aun estaba en busca y captura pro el ministerio). 


	20. 19 El trato

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
19- El trato  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería ( nadie vio a Sirius) la enfermera por poco le da un ataque . Remus intentó convencerla de que Black era inocente, pero ella no se convencía, así que llamaron al director.  
  
- Remus, puedo hacerte una pregunta? - pregunto el director  
  
- Si, claro - le respondió este  
  
- ¿Cómo es que no estas transformado?  
  
- Eh... es una larga historia, pero resumiendo ...Katrina  
  
- Ah... bien.. me alegro por ti.  
  
La enfermera se quedo atónita ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que Remus estaba allí cuando a fuera había luna llena?  
  
- Señor director...ehem... - dijo señalando a Sirius que en esos momentos se estaba tumbando en una camilla  
  
- Poppy aunque no lo creas él es inocente, el responsable de todas aquellas muerte fue Peter Pettimew  
  
- El pequeño Peter? - pregunto impresionada  
  
- Si , esta rata - dijo una voz que se asemejaba más a un gruñido  
  
- Sirius, basta... Poppy ¿puede darle un vistazo? - pregunto Remus  
  
- Si claro - lo reviso y le dijo - chico tu siempre con las mismas, igual que cuando eras estudiante  
  
- Bueno las buenas costumbres no se pierden ^.^- dijo divertido.  
  
- Merodeador tenias que ser - dijo divertido Albus - por cierto donde esta Kat?  
  
Los amigos se miraron y comenzaron a relatar los sucesos de aquella tarde  
  
o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o  
  
- Por lo que me habéis dicho esos mortífagos te querían a ti, ¿no, Remus?  
  
- Si ¿pero no seria más lógico cogerla a ella? - pregunto Remus  
  
- No, si no que querían era atraerla al lado de su padre, la tenían que obligar y que mejor forma que con un cebo? - le contesto el animago  
  
- ¿Cebo? - pregunto Albus  
  
- En definitiva - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa - a Kat no le disgusta la presencia de nuestro lobito, jejejeje  
  
- ¿Tu ... y ella sois? - dijo el director  
  
- ¡No!... por desgracia no - dijo con un susurro, pero Albus lo oyó perfectamente  
  
- Me alegro de que por fin ayas encontrado a alguien Remus - dijo Albus, consiguiendo que por décima vez en aquel día Remus se sonrojara salido de la nada, apareció Severus  
  
- Señor hay .... como decirlo... un ser de aspecto femenino en el hall del castillo reclama ver a Lupin - dijo aún un poco impresionado por lo que vio.  
  
- a mi .... Severus dime ... ese ser ¿ no tendría orejas y cola de zorro?, ¿no?  
  
- Si, ¿como lo sabes?  
  
- Es Yue, la Youko que dormía en el interior de Katrina  
  
- Ella es Katrina?  
  
- No , ella es Yue , Katrina bueno no se que ha pasado con ella.  
  
Los dos profesores, el director y el "perro" fueron al encuentro de Yue.  
  
- Bienvenida, a que tenemos tan honorable visita - dijo cortésmente el director  
  
- Ella ¿te interesa? - dijo Yue dirigiéndose directamente a Remus e ignorando al resto  
  
- Yo .... - Lupin se sonrojo - ¿ a que viene esta repentina pregunta?  
  
- Contesta humano, según tu respuesta "quizás" la vuelva a ver  
  
"¡Que! estaba diciendo que según la que respondiera volvería o no a ver a Katrina" - pensó rápidamente Remus  
  
- .... Si  
  
- Si, ¿qué? - pregunto aun con el semblante serio  
  
- Si, me interesa  
  
- Hasta donde?  
  
- Eh... - Remus miro al resto, con su mirada suplicaba que se fueran, ellos lo entendieron y cuando estuvieron apunto de retirarse...  
  
- Prefiero que hayan testigos, quédense... por favor - dijo mirando al resto - Lupin continua.  
  
Remus estaba totalmente rojo, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que deseo desaparecer a causa de la vergüenza.  
  
Pasaron los segundos y ...  
  
- Si no contestas , entonces me voy .  
  
- No! Espera yo... yo... arg... vale.... yo la quiero, daría mi vida por ella, contenta , es eso lo que querías oír?  
  
- Si - respondió con una sonrisa - eso mismo  
  
- Porque le has preguntado, por una cosa que ya sabias? - pregunto Sirius  
  
- Por una simple razón... ella no ha amado nunca y nunca ha sido amada y si alguien se ha interesado por ella no se lo ha demostrado - le respondió a Sirius - ahora si la quieres recuperar te pido una cosa -dijo dirigiéndose a Lupin  
  
- Lo que quieras  
  
- Que la ames abiertamente, que consigas que ella acepte lo que su alma y corazón hace tiempo ya aceptaron. Tienes hasta que finaliza el curso escolar, si no lo consigues, sino logras que ella por iniciativa propia te declare abiertamente que te quiere... entonces ... yo tomare su puesto y dejara de existir para siempre ...¿aceptas el trato?  
  
Remus lo medito, pero había algo que no le cuadraba  
  
- Te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de responderte?  
  
- Claro  
  
- Si yo no acepto ahora ¿qué harías?  
  
- Directamente tomaría el puesto sin dudarlo  
  
- ¿Me estas diciendo que tanto si acepto y no lo consigo , como si me niego , tu tomaras su sitio?  
  
- Eso mismo estoy diciendo, ahora dime, ¿ que harás?  
  
- Lo haré, aunque no se como? - se sincero Remus  
  
- Muy bien, yo no apareceré mas sino es por causas mayores, hasta entonces espero que consigas tu cometido.  
  
- Así lo haré.  
  
- .... Una cosa mas.  
  
- ¿Qué?.  
  
- Abrázame  
  
- ¿¡Qué!?  
  
- Tu haz lo.  
  
Ella se acerco al licántropo y paso sus brazos por el cuello de él. Remus paso los suyos por su cintura  
  
- Ahora no me dejes - dijo con un susurro acercándose hasta el punto que sus labios estuvieron apunto de rozarse  
  
Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo empezó a brillar hasta el punto que Lupin tubo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontró abrazado al cuerpo inconsciente de Kat, la cual estaba apunto de caer de no estar Remus abrazándola con más intensidad hacia su cuerpo  
  
La miro con ternura infinita la levanto y la cargo - "dios como puede pesar tan poco?" - pensó  
  
- Remus, que harás ahora - le pregunto el director  
  
- La llevare a la enfermería y que Poppy le eche un vistazo, por si acaso - dijo Lupin  
  
Después de llevarla a la enfermería y que madame Pomfrey la revisara , ella (Kat) seguía dormida  
  
- Y bien, dinos Poppy que tiene - le pregunto Albus  
  
- Nada, lo curioso es que su nivel de magia se sale de los parámetro normales incluso de los suyos propios  
  
- ¿Que quiere decir? - pregunto Snape  
  
- Como ya sabe, profesor, ella siempre ha estado fuera de los niveles establecidos para alguien de su edad, por eso cuando estuvo aquí por primera vez le hice unas pruebas para establecer unos parámetros exclusivos para ella.  
  
- Poppy no estas diciendo que se ha superado a ella misma - pregunto el director  
  
- Si , pero dejemos que ella descanse, yo me quedare no hace falta que nadie.... - comenzó Poppy queriendo sacarlos de su enfermería  
  
- Yo me quedo - dijo firmemente Remus  
  
- Pero no...  
  
- Me quedo tanto si quiere como sino - dijo Remus totalmente decidido  
  
- Como quiera profesor, si llega a despertarse avíseme por favor  
  
El resto de personas ( los profesores) se retiraron a sus aposentos . Lupin cogió una silla y la puso muy cerca dela cama de Basted  
  
"Haré todo lo que pueda para que no desaparezcas" - pensó en el momento que le apartaba el rebelde mechón blanco de sobre sus ojos - "pero aún no se como hacerlo ya que no te puedo decir que pasara si no lo consigo "  
  
Aquella noche Remus durmió cogió de la mano de Katrina. 


	21. 20 El roce hace el cariño , el cariño p...

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Jack Dawson: Gracias por tu mensajito , me ha animado mucho, y lo de Remsy... pues... ya lo leerás ^.^ aun tiene que pasar algunas cosillas, jejejejeje  
  
Joyce Granger: si hacia mucho que no escribía nada, jejejeje, pero tuve un gran bloqueo mental y cuando eso pasa no hay forma de escribir algo que este mediana mente decente ( snif , snif ), espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
Prometo que en dos o tres días subo el siguiente hasta entones ...espero que lo disfrutéis. ^.^  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
20. El roce hace el cariño, el cariño .... ( primera parte)  
  
A la mañana siguiente Katrina se despertó y sintió que "algo" le impedía moverse. Al abrir los ojos lo que vio la impresiono.  
  
Remus tenia su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella y sus brazos estaban estirados , uno tocándole el vientre y el otro cogindole la pierna.  
  
La primera reacción de ella iba a ser darle un golpe pero se freno antes de hacerlo, lo miro detenidamente y sintió cm "algo" muy en el fondo dentro suyo le decía que lo aceptara, que olvidará el pasado y que le diera una oportunidad al hombre que dormía placidamente sobre ella.  
  
Kat lo miro y analizo su expresión ( era la cara de alguien realmente feliz), su pelo y fue entonces cuando estuvo tentada a tocárselo, a pasar sus dedos sobre la cabellera del hombre y enredar sus dedos en su pelo, levantó la mano y lentamente la acerco a la cabeza del hombre.  
  
En el momento en que estaba apunto de tocarlo la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dando paso a ...  
  
- Katy ¿estas bien?, nos tenias preocupados  
  
- Harry estoy bien, creo que anoche me desmaye y bueno él - dijo señalando al profesor de defensa que aún dormía placidamente sobre ella - me trajo aquí .... creo  
  
- Gatita seguro que estas bien - pregunto Max  
  
- Si, pero tengo que pedir permiso a Poppy para que me deje salir, porque sino lo hago es capaz de atarme  
  
- Si, tienes toda la razón - dijo la enfermera entrando con una sonrisa por la puerta  
  
- Madame Pomfrey que me pasó? - pregunto la morena  
  
- Una bajada de tensión, te desmayaste - mintió Poppy  
  
- Vaya que mal, menos mal que no he caído contra una roca o dentro del lago - dijo entre seria y divertida.  
  
- Si, tuviste suerte de que Lupin te cogiera antes de caer - dijo Snape que hacia escasos segundos que había franqueado la puerta, junto con Black y Dumblerdore  
  
- Buenos días a los tres - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Buenos días, como se encuentra Poppy?  
  
- Bien, ya puedes salís si quieres  
  
- Me encantaría pero ... creo que soy demasiado buen cojín para el lobito ^.^  
  
- Déjame esto a mí - dijo Sirius - CHOCOLATEEEEEE - grito  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿dónde?, ¿ya es hora de comer? - dijo sobresaltado Lupin  
  
Todos lo presentes se quedaron atónitos y a continuación estallaron en carcajadas  
  
- No le veo la gracia - dijo en un susurro, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba y como ( y con quien) había dormido  
  
- Buenos días lobito, descansaste bien - dijo una (ligeramente)sonrojada Katrina - lo digo por si el "cojín" te ha molestado  
  
- No, que va, he dormido muy bien, y el "cojín" era perfecto - dijo pícaramente  
  
Al decir esto todos vieron como ella abría los ojos se sonrojaba tontamente y continuación le daba un capón al licántropo , lo siguiente que vieron fue como salía de la cama ( solo llevaba una fina camiseta y la ropa interior) y se dirigía, sin impórtale que la vieran, hacia el cuarto de baño  
  
- Bueno creo que será mejo espera la fuera, también lo es porque dentro de ... ¡ dios! 10 minutos tenemos transformaciones.... ¡no llegamos! - dijo Hermione  
  
- Si será lo mejor, Sirius si la ves dile que la veremos en la próxima clase - le dijo Harry a su padrino  
  
- Claro, ahora será mejor que os vayáis o sino sí que llegareis tarde - le respondió este.  
  
Los chicos se fueron y también Snape y Dumblerdore, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos Sirius se encaró a Lupin  
  
- Ahora me quieres decir que a sido "eso" -dijo sonriente.  
  
- "eso" amigo mío , ha sido un tanteo del terreno ^.^  
  
- quieres decir ....  
  
- si, te has dado cuenta, aún sigo vivo, lo único que ha hecho ha sido darme un ligero golpe en la cabeza, que es mucho menos de lo que me hizo el día del ataque en el callejón.  
  
- Si tienes razón, pero ten cuidado, si haces lo mismo que la otra vez puede que te rehuya para siempre  
  
- Tranquilo tendré paciencia aún queda medio año.  
  
°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤oo¤°¤ Y EL TIEMPO PASO ¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤¤°¤o¤°¤o °¤o¤°¤ Los amigos de Kat volvieron a América , ya que tenia que dirigían su local, durante los siguientes dos meses todo fue igual, entrenamiento, clases, deberes, quiddith , alguna que otra peles ( normalmente iniciada por los Slytherin) , la venganza-bromista de los Gryffindors , las larga charlas entre los parsemoth con sus "amigas" , en definitiva una vida "normal".  
  
Sino fuera por la inquietante quietud de Voldemort y sus seguidores, por el mal presentimiento "continuo" de Harry y Kat y por el echo que cada vez con mayo frecuencia Remus "rozaba o tocaba ligeramente" "por accidente" a Kat . La cual ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su tacto y calidez.  
  
º:o:º: Un día antes de las vacaciones º:o:º:  
  
- Mayu devuélvemelo  
  
- No Draco, tendrás que cogerme para recuperarlo  
  
Los dos corrían por la sala común como si fueran niños pequeños  
  
- Harry , ¿Mayu ...? - pregunto Kat  
  
- (suspiro) si , otra vez, si no la conociera diría que le encanta hacer rabiar a Draco por gusto  
  
- No lo descarto, cambiando de tema donde están los "tórtolos"?  
  
(a mediados del mes de noviembre ron y Hermione se hicieron novios)  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o: EN LOS PASILLOS DEL SEGUNDO PISO º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:  
  
- que no! - grito ron  
  
- Que si, que no vez que tengo razón - le dijo con el mismos tono Hermione - "tengo razón como siempre"- agrego mentalmente.  
  
Los chicos veían como los dos "amigos" se peleaban por tercera vez consecutiva en lo que llevaban de día  
  
- Mayu, tu crees que esto -dijo señalando a los dos "combatientes" - es normal? - pregunto Draco exasperado  
  
- En ellos o en el resto de la gente? - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco  
  
- En ambos casos - le pregunto el rubio  
  
- En el resto de gente ... no , pero en ello parece ser que es lo único que hace que su amistad siga a flote - le respondió con un movimiento de hombres  
  
- Pues vaya amistad  
  
- Si  
  
- Draco tu no los conoces también como yo - dijo Harry - pero "eso" -dijo señalando la discusión que se desarrollaba a escasos 50 metros - es normal  
  
- ¿¡Normal!? - dijeron Draco, Mayu y Kat  
  
- si, los dos son demasiado orgullosos para ... - dijo sin finalizar la frase, ya que los combatientes se acercaban a ellos ( ambos con cara de quererse matar el uno al otro )  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***  
  
- deben estar o en la biblioteca o muy posiblemente cerca del lago - respondió Draco.  
  
- Aún, no comprendo que paso para que esos dos de juntaran, parecían mas perro y gato que una pareja y ahora ... - dijo Mayu  
  
pero de repente oyeron dos finas ( y confabularas risitas)  
  
- de que os reís vosotros dos? - pregunto Draco  
  
- jijijijiji , es que ... bueno ....- comenzó Kat  
  
- digamos que somos los cupidos particulares - continuo Harry  
  
- de esos dos - terminaron ambos  
  
- explicaros - dijeron los dos amigos muy interesados  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
- Kat te lo digo en verdad - comentaba Harry entre susurros en la clase de pociones - estoy arto que esos dos se estén peleando continuamente  
  
- si, tienes razón, es algo ...como decirlo - dijo Kat  
  
- ¿agobiante? - preguntó Harry  
  
- si, pero también es triste - dijo en voz baja  
  
- tienes razón ....¡ pero es que no se dan cuenta que ambos se quieren! - dijo exasperado Harry a la vez que daba un pequeño golpe a la mesa  
  
- Potter, Basted serian tan ambles de decirme que poción acaba de explicar - dijo Snape con una sonrisa sarcástica ( como queriendo decir : "¡os he pillado ahora veréis!"  
  
Kat miró la tabla de ingredientes y el método ( o en que orden tenían que ser puestos en el caldero).  
  
Todos vieron que ninguno de los dos decían nada, los Slytherin estaban eufóricos sabían que verían reducido el marcador de los leones a causa de esa distracción , en cambio los Gryffindor temían por la perdida de puntos ya que se olían que serian muchos mas de lo normal.  
  
- Bien como ....  
  
- Profesor perdone que le interrumpa en su "diatriba" pero voy a contesta su pregunto  
  
Los alumnos estaba impresionados ya que lo chica con sus palabras había ( aunque fuera muy disimuladamente) hablado sin respeto al profesor mas intolerable del colegio  
  
- Adelante señorita Basted - siseo Snape con un brillo peligroso en los ojos  
  
- La poción que nos explicada es la ... - la chico explico con todo lujo de detalles, que ingredientes, cuanta cantidad de ellos, en que orden y la temperatura del caldero . Todos ( incluso Snape) quedaron impresionados  
  
- Buena explicación, eso serán 15 puntos - dijo Snape dejando a toda el aula en estado de shock - pero le quitare 10 por su falta de atención de usted y el señor Potter  
  
Después de esa y el resto de clases , los chico se dividieron quedando solos Harry y Kat  
  
- Jamsie tengo una idea  
  
- dime crees sé que puede sonar raro, pero que te parece juntar definitivamente a seso dos - comento Katrina  
  
- es curioso pero yo también lo había pensado - le dijo Harry  
  
- ahora hay que pensar como juntarlos - dijo sonriente Basted  
  
- pero lo tenemos que hacer, que parezca de forma natura pero sino se lo pueden toma mal - dijo Potter  
  
y fue así como quedaron para juntar a sus dos amigos  
  
º:o:º: después de maquinar todo ... º:o:º:  
  
- bien ahora comienza el plan "tórtolos" -dijo sonriente Harry ya sabes que tienes que darme 10 minutos y que el "invitado" entre en escena.  
  
- Vale.  
  
Los dos herederos tenían en mente citar por separado a los dos "interesados" interrogarlos sutilmente y que en medio del interrogatorio "por accidente" el otro llegase bajo la capa de invisibilidad y que oyera la confesión del otro.  
  
Primero quedaron Hermione y Kat en un aula vacía. Kat se ofreció a ayudar a Hermione con sus "problemas" en transfiguraciones, y poco a poco Kat fue llevando la charla al terreno sentimental.  
  
- Herm te interesa alguien? - pregunto Katy de forma desinteresada  
  
- ¡Que! a que viene esa pregunta?  
  
- Eh, por nada, solo pura curiosidad  
  
- Pues... - pero no continuo - has oído eso? - pregunto inquieta Hermione  
  
- Eh? ¿el que? - pregunto , pero en verdad si que lo había oído, ella sabia que en esos momentos que "los invitados" estaban presentes.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: MINUTOS ANTES º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Ron tienes que ver una cosa que he descubierto - dijo emocionado Harry  
  
- Si? ¿qué es? - pregunto curioso el pelirrojo  
  
Y asi los dos con capa incluida se dirigieron a la habitación "misteriosa" Harry pero que hacemos ....  
  
Hermione te interesa alguien? - oyó como Kat le preguntaba esta a la castaña.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: JUSTO AHORA º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- te lo diré si me respondes a una cosa  
  
- lo que quieras ^.^  
  
- que relación hay entre tu y el profesor Snape?  
  
- Eh... pues es mi padrino  
  
Al oír esto los "tres" se quedaron atónitos  
  
- Vaya no me lo esperaba  
  
- Si bueno , normalmente no lo comentamos ^.^ ahora que he contestado a tu pregunta ¿me respondería a la mía?  
  
- Si  
  
- Si que  
  
- Que hay alguien que me gusta  
  
- Lo conozco  
  
- Si - dijo algo avergonzada  
  
- Y como es?  
  
- Pues es ... amable , cariñoso, comprensivo...  
  
Ron desde su rincón se estaba poniendo de los nervios  
  
- Pero a veces nos peleamos ,bueno la verdad es que nos peleamos todo el tiempo , se que no debería pero es que me encanta cuando me mira de esa forma tan.... directa incluso cuando se sonroja  
  
Harry tomaba nota mental de todo lo que decía su amigo, cuando tuvo suficiente se llevo a rastras a ron  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pasados dos días le llegó el turno de actuación de Harry, y de Kat junto a Hermione bajo la capa. El escenario seria la sección restringida de la biblioteca.  
  
Cuando las chicas llegaron Harry ya había echo la pregunta clave y esperaba la respuesta de su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
- Venga Ron , no es tan difícil, solo dime si te gusta alguien.  
  
Ron se sonrojo - si , hay alguien ... pero se que yo a ella no le gusto .... ¡ Como le tendría que gustar alguien como yo! - exclamó  
  
- Venga amigo no es para tanto, si quieres te ayudo y ...  
  
- No déjalo, olvida lo que te he dicho  
  
Hermione estaba echa un flan, no sabia que pensar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
Los dos cupidos tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que sus amigos se animaran a declararse. Pero después de una semana de no ocurrir nada...  
  
- Estoy harta - dijo furiosa Katrina  
  
- Yo también - le respondió Harry  
  
- Esta decidió - Kat tenia una mirada totalmente brillante  
  
- Kat me asustas cuando tienes esa mirada, es la misma que pone Snape cuando me quiere castigar, .... que piensas hacer?  
  
- Los encerraré en una habitación o un armario y no los sacaré hasta que se confieses que se quieren  
  
"dios pero que drástica" -pensó el moreno - de acuerdo pero les tendremos que dejar algo de comida y agua ya que esto ira para largo ¿cuándo lo hacemos? - le dijo con una mini- sonrisita.  
  
- Este viernes por la noche los encerramos y espera que para el domingo ya estén listos - le contesto Katrina  
  
- Tendremos que quitarles la varitas -dijo Harry  
  
- No, eso no hará falta, pondré un hechizo que no puedan romper, jejejejeje  
  
- No quiero saber de que se trata - dijo Harry ligeramente asustado.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Katrina los dejo inconscientes y los encerró en un aula vacía ( con solo una cama y comida para dos días)  
  
- que hacemos aquí - pregunto Hermione cuando despertó  
  
- no lo se, no recuerdo nada - le respondió el pelirrojo  
  
- pues ya somos dos  
  
- Herm, tendríamos que salir de aquí - le dijo ron  
  
- si, es verdad  
  
después de intentar todos los hechizo que la chica conocía ( cabe decir que eran muchos) esta se asustó  
  
- ¡no puede ser! ¡no puedo creer que no podamos salir! - exclamo al borde de la histeria.  
  
como siempre ron la critico y ella como no le respondió , así pasaron uno minutos hasta que se cansaron de evitar sus miradas  
  
- Herm ¿te gusta alguien? - dijo un sonrojado ron  
  
- ¡Que! ¿ a que viene esa pregunta? - respondió también roja Hermione pues es solo curiosidad  
  
- yo....  
  
- si?  
  
- Yo estoy enamorada de...  
  
- Si?  
  
- Te lo digo si tu me dices quien te gusta - dijo intentando evadir la pregunta formulada por su "compañero"  
  
- De acuerdo, pero a la de tres  
  
- Uno...  
  
- Dos...  
  
- Tres ...  
  
- DE TI - dijeron juntos  
  
Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, para continuación acercarse lentamente y unirse en un suave y tierno beso.  
  
- Te quiero - le dijo Hermione  
  
- Y yo a ti - le respondió Ron  
  
- ¿Desde cuando?  
  
- Creo que desde segundo, cuando el basilisco te ataco, yo solo quería volver a verte reír, sino ¡por que crees que entre en el bosque prohibido y me enfrente junto a Harry a la acramantulas!  
  
- Vaya, no creí que te importara tanto  
  
- Pues como puedes ver - dijo rodeándola por la cintura - me interesas mucho  
  
Y continuación volvieron a besarse.  
  
Y así fue como ron y Hermione después de pasar todo un dia encerrado dentro de una habitación insonorizada y llena de hechizos ( tanto blanco como negros) acabaron por confesar su amor  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK *** 


	22. 21 El roce hace el cariño, el cariño pa...

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
21. El roce hace el cariño , el cariño .... ( segunda parte)  
  
Por uno de los pasillos que llevaban al terreno de los Slytherin se introducía sigilosamente una sombra encapuchada.  
  
Esta se detuvo frente el retrato de una serpientes, el ser siseo y las serpientes se movieron siguiendo su mandato.  
  
El encapuchado se acerco sigilosamente al dormitorio de Severus Snape , subió ágilmente en la cama sin despertar al durmiente, se posiciono sobre su cuerpo y ...  
  
- ¡ AQQUA! - exclamo el encapuchado  
  
- ¡ Pero qué! - exclamo Snape - dios ¿pero que haces tú aquí?  
  
- Buenos días Sev, como te encuentras en esta magnifica mañana  
  
- Gracias a ti ... mojado¬¬, ¿que te trae hasta aquí Katrina?  
  
- Yo... es que tenia ganas de verte ^.^  
  
- Pero si me ves todos los días ¬¬ ... dime que ocurre realmente?  
  
- Bueno digamos que necesito alguno ... ehem... consejos de mi padrino  
  
- Ah... ¿"esa" clase de consejos?  
  
- No, de esa no, digamos que sobre "eso" he leído bastante, es sobre...  
  
- Si?  
  
- Yo, me siento... como decirlo...  
  
- Atraída?  
  
- Eh..., si, atraída hacia alguien pero no se como demostrarlo, tu sabes como... ya sabes... demostrarlo?  
  
Severus no se creía que estuviera apunto de dar consejos de esa índole a su pequeña Katy, pero tenia que recordarse lo que dijo la Youko, Katrina tenia que amar libremente, demostrarlo, pero ella era demasiado introvertida en ese terreno , ¿cómo podía explicarle, como confesarse, si a quien iba a hacerlo era a uno de los responsables de todas la jugarretas que le habían hecho en el pasado, a un ... merodeador ... a Remus Lupin.  
  
- Katy, ante todo .... ¡¡¡ Sal de encima!!! - exigió el profesor de pociones  
  
- Ups lo siento ^.^ ... es que estaba taaaaan cómoda  
  
- No cambiaras nunca - dijo soltando un suspiro  
  
- Espero que no, ya que si así fuera podría ser todo un peligro ¿no crees?  
  
Severus no dijo nada, ella tenia razón aun que a veces le molestara su carácter juguetón prefería eso a tener una versión femenina de Voldemort dando la lata en el castillo.  
  
- Deja que me duche y entonces hablaremos, ¿vale?  
  
- Claro tu tranquilo que yo espero lo que haga falta  
  
Después de ducharse y vestirse, Snape y Kat pidieron a los elfos que les sirvieran el almuerzo en la habitación del profesor una vez comido y relajados....  
  
- Bueno.. dime... como...  
  
- No sabes como comenzar?  
  
- Pues.. no, no tengo ni idea  
  
- ¿nunca has salido con nadie?  
  
Kat bajo la mirada, Severus sabia la respuesta gracias a Yue pero quería que fuera ella quien lo dijera  
  
- Yo... no , nunca... digamos que puedo enfrentarme a un dragón furioso pero soy incapaz de ponerme ha hablar con la persona que me gusta o al menos no intentar desaparecer cada vez que me acerco a él.  
  
- Eso es un problema, ya que para saber si le gustas, tendrías que pasar un buen rato en su compañía, hablar, conoceros...  
  
- Le conozco .... pero....  
  
- ¿sabes que? dime quien es y bueno veremos como se puede arreglar - dijo sabiendo la respuesta  
  
- ¿¡que te diga quien es!?  
  
- si que hay de malo - dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa  
  
- eh, bueno es que creo que querrás matarlo antes de dejar que se me acerque  
  
- ¡no me digas que es Sirius! -dijo haciéndose el enfadado  
  
- ¡No! Él me cae muy bien, nos llevamos de maravilla, es muy divertido y todo eso, pero nunca pasará de ser un buen amigo.  
  
- ¿entonces?  
  
- Moony - dijo en un susurro  
  
- Perdona no te escuchaba ¿quién? - dijo disfrutando de la expresión del rostro de la chica  
  
Kat suspiro, cogió aire y dijo en voz alta - Remus  
  
- ... él , ¿por qué él? - dijo Snape  
  
- no lo se - dijo levantándose del sofá y comenzando a mover los brazos de forma expresiva - no lo se, no lo puedo explicar, es como... como ....  
  
- tranquila, veamos crees que tu le gustes?  
  
- Pues .... - Kat recordó la infinidad de roces y ligeros comentarios que el licántropo había hecho durantes esos dos meses - diría que si, pero no lo puedo asegurar  
  
- Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no salís los dos juntos por Hogsmeade ? Esta tarde, hoy hay una salida, nadie sospechara que una "alumna" este acompañada por un profesor  
  
- Pero que le digo ¿Remus quieres salir conmigo? Seguro que solo me ve como una niña o simplemente como la hija de Voldemort  
  
- Kat tanto si quieres como no saldrá con él - dijo cansado es esta charla  
  
- ¿por qué tanto interés? - pregunto a causa del inusual interés de Snape por emparejarla  
  
- porque si, sino a este ritmo a las ranas les saldrá pelo antes de que tu te decidas.  
  
Severus estaba de los nervios de sus de habéis pasado gran parte de la mañana hablando con Katrina ahora tenia que hacerlo con el lobo.  
  
En el dormitorio del profesor de defensa parecía que había comenzado la tercera guerra mundial  
  
Cuando Snape entro lo primero que izo fue esquivar un cojín que había lanzado Sirius, pero no pudo escapar del cojín que hacían tan solo unos segundos había lanzado Remus  
  
- ¡Que demonios estáis haciendo! ¡Ya no estáis en el colegio! ... bueno si pero ya no sois niños, ¡¡por el amor de dios comportaros!!  
  
- Lo siento Severus, pero ha comenzado él -dijo Lupin  
  
- Quien? Yo? , ya te gustaría, pero lo que pasa es que no te gusta que te digan las verdades a la cara.  
  
- Maldita sea! Basta! - grito Snape viendo venir otra guerra de almohadas - quiero saber que demonios pasa y lo quiero saber ¡ AHORA! - exigió el profesor de pociones  
  
- Jejejejeje , lo que ocurre es que la llamaba en sus sueños y por la expresión de su.... oux ... deja de timarme cosas .... lobito en celo - le dijo de forma picara  
  
- Yo te muerdo, juro que te muerdo - dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo  
  
- Mientras no la muerdas a ella - le dijo sonriente  
  
- Grrrrr  
  
- ¡Silencio! Lupin controla tus hormonas tengo que decirte algo.... y es muy importante al menos para ella  
  
- que ocurre? - dijo al escuchar que era muy importante  
  
- esta tarde, tendréis un cita  
  
- ¡Que! pero si no me ha dicho nada  
  
- no, pero te lo digo yo, y mas te vale comportarte ya que ella esta muy , pero que muy nerviosa  
  
- ¿Y que debo hacer? - dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás  
  
"dios otro que no tiene ni idea" - suspiro mentalmente Severus  
  
- Remus, primero tendrías que ser TU quien la invite, no se, haz vez que es algo causal , luego podéis hablar incluso ir a las tres escobas y tomar algo - le recomendó el animago  
  
- de ... de acuerdo ... ahora voy - dijo todo nervioso dando un portazo al salir  
  
- vaya creo que él esta mas nervios que ella -dijo Snape impresionado por la velocidad en que había salido Lupin  
  
- debes entender que aunque el haya tenido un par de "chicas" nunca le había dado tan fuerte  
  
- ¿quieres decir que ella.... seria... su pareja?  
  
- Si, no sabes como lo ha pasado - dijo Black - deberías haberlo visto cuando creyó que vosotros dos erais pareja  
  
- No me digas que estaba celoso? - dijo recordando esos días en que disfrutaba haciéndole rabiar con pequeños comentarios jocosos  
  
- Si, estaba tan celos que incluso pensó en morderte - dijo Sirius - morderte en la yugular para matarte.  
  
o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o  
  
Remus caminaba tan rápido como sus piernas podían ( no era conveniente que los alumnos lo vieran correr)  
  
Kat estaba junto con lo chico los cuales estaban planeando que hacer durante las vacaciones que acababan de comenzar.  
  
- Yo me quedo, no tengo donde ir - dijo apesumbrado Draco  
  
- Pues si te quedas yo te haré compañía - dijo Mayu abrazándole por la espalda  
  
- Yo como siempre me quedo - dijo Harry - mis tíos no permitirían que me acercará ala casa ni en sus mas horrendas pesadillas  
  
- Nosotros nos quedaremos - dijo ron abrazando tiernamente a Hermione  
  
- Yo tenia pensado ir a América pero ... ya bajare mas adelante no quiero alejarme demasiando , ahora que mi "padre" esta al acecho  
  
Fue entonces cuando Remus los encontró  
  
- Hola chicos ¿como os va? - pregunto a todos , para continuación mirar fijamente a Kat  
  
- Bien Remus, ahora estábamos planeando nuestras vacaciones - le respondió Harry  
  
- A si, eso esta bien, ¿quien se queda? - dijo temiendo que "ella" no se quedara  
  
- Nos quedamos todos, Hogwarts no se librara de nosotras tan fácilmente - dijo Draco con una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
  
Remus se dirigió directamente a Katrina - Kat puedo hablar contigo un momento  
  
- Claro , chicos ya sabéis, planead algo y luego informadme  
  
- Si ^.^ - dijeron todos sonrientes  
  
Remus y Katrina se alejaron  
  
- Creéis que haya algo entre esos dos - pregunto Harry  
  
- No lo creo , pero diría que Lupin si que quiere algo con ella - le dijo Draco  
  
- Eso lo sabemos pero me refiero a si ya hayan avanzado "algo" - pregunto ron  
  
- Pues , por sus reacciones .....no ... no lo creo - dijo Mayu  
  
- Chicos y si ....- comenzó Hermione  
  
Las siguientes horas el quinteto planeo la increíble e inolvidable noche de año nuevo  
  
o¤°¤o¤°¤o EN LOS PASILLOS o¤°¤o¤°¤o  
  
- Kat te gustaría.... salir a dar una vuelta ....¿hoy? ¿ por la tarde?  
  
- Si me gustaría - dijo esta mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
  
o¤°¤o¤°¤o POR LA TARDE ( SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR ) o¤°¤o¤°¤o  
  
- Kat ¿dónde vas tan arreglada? - pregunto picaramente Mayu  
  
- Al pueblo - le respondió sonrojándose  
  
- ¿Al pueblo? - dijo ron  
  
- ¿Maquillada? - continuo Draco  
  
- y ¿ perfumada? - finalizo Harry  
  
- si que hay de raro - dijo esta poniéndose aún más roja  
  
- nada solo que cuando vamos nosotros no te arreglas tanto - le dijo Hermione  
  
- solo voy a dar una vuelta .... Harry te puedes hacer cargo de Aillen, últimamente esta de un sensible subido haber si entre tu y su hermana la convencéis de que no pasa nada por ser tan grande.  
  
Aillen y Anurk en esos momentos tenían una longitud de aproximadamente 1'70 metros . Anurk estaba encantada ya que en esos momentos podía hacer de guardaespaldas de Harry, pero Aillen decía que era demasiado "enorme".  
  
- Lo intentaré, pero no aseguro nada - le respondió este  
  
- Bueno me voy - dijo Kat  
  
o¤°¤o¤°¤o CUANDO SE FUE o¤°¤o¤°¤o  
  
- Tiene una cita - dijeron emocionadas las dos chicas  
  
- Si y apuesto mi escoba que es con Remus - dijo Harry  
  
- Yo haria una contra apuesta , pero estoy seguro que perdería - comento Draco  
  
Bien cambiemos de tema, ¿todos de acuerdo con la fiesta de fin de año?  
  
- Si - dijeron los cuatro  
  
- Y también con "lo otro", ¿cierto? - pregunto Draco  
  
- Claro, faltaría más - dijo Harry  
  
- Ya tengo ganas de ver si ....- comenzó Hermione  
  
- Yo también - dijo ron  
  
- Bien entonces .....- Mayu comenzó a plantear como organizarían "lo otro". o¤°¤o¤°¤o MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL may DEL CASTILLO o¤°¤o¤°¤o - Remus cálmate, ya llegará - intentaba tranquilizarlo el animago  
  
- Pero es que ....- pero no termino la frase  
  
- ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto Sirius  
  
- no lo hueles? - le pregunto Lupin  
  
- uh?... un momento.... si , huele ha .... ha  
  
- lo siento, me entretuvieron - dijo Kat cogiendose el costado  
  
- tranquila no hacia falta que corrieras - le dijo Remus sonrojado  
  
"si ya , pero si era tu el impaciente" - se dijo Sirius mentalmente  
  
- bien ¿vamos? - le dijo Remus ofreciéndole el brazo  
  
Kat se sonrojo pero cogió el brazo que le ofrecían  
  
- volveremos dentro de dos horas más o menos - dijo Lupin a su amigo  
  
- tranquilo tomaos vuestro tiempo - dijo en voz baja el animago  
  
o¤°¤o¤°¤o EN EL PUEBLO o¤°¤o¤°¤o  
  
La tarde paso lentamente, los dos "amigos" pasaron una tarde fantástica, hablaron, se contaron sus mas descabelladas travesuras, discutieron sobre algunos temas de interés, tomaron una capas. Nadie pensó que la muchacha que estaba junto el profesor pudiese ser una "estudiante" ya que no llevaba el uniforme y iba vestida de forma informal ( para ser ella)  
  
Finalmente pasaron cinco largas horas divirtiéndose.  
  
- Deberíamos volver ¿no crees? - pregunto Remus  
  
- Si , porque si no los chicos se van a preocupar - le respondió Kat  
  
De esta manera decidieron emprender la vuelta a casa pasaron por el camino de piedras que era es más corto para llagar al castillo, durante el transcurso fueron charlando sobre como habían pasado la tarde, Kat que llevaba una botas altas de plataforma "accidentalmente" tropezó con una piedra suelta que había en medio del camino  
  
Remus que no la había perdido de vista en toda la "cita" , vio como esta perdía el equilibrio y con sus rápidos reflejos de licántropo la freno, pero accidentalmente la parao rodeándola con su brazos a la altura de sus sinuosos pechos  
  
Kat no esperaba tropezar y aun menos ser "rescatada" por su acompañante , al mismo tiempo que este frenaba su caída sintió como la mano derecha del profesor sujetaba firmemente su pecho izquierdo, esto provocó el inmediato sonrojo de la heredera de Slythering y la sonrisa boba del otro  
  
- Ehem... gracias por parar mi tropiezo .... pero... ¡podrías dejar de ...- ella no llego a finalizar su exigencia ya que cuando giro su rostro para encararlo, se encontró a pocos centímetros de unos increíbles ojos dorados  
  
En ese memento ambos sintieron la rápida aceleración de sus corazones y el cálido aliento que exhalaba el otro.  
  
Lentamente sin previo aviso sus rostros fueron cortando la poco distancia que los separaba  
  
Cuando sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse ... un estruendos ruidos acompañados de gritos rompió el intenso momento  
  
Ambos se separaron bruscamente a causa de los gritos proferidos por lo habitantes del pueble.  
  
La causa de tan inmenso ruido, era la presentación de un nuevo invento producido por los gemelos Weasley, y los gritos en realidad eran exclamaciones de asombro por lo visto  
  
"mierda justo ahora que parecía .... van esos dos desastres con patas y me lo fastidian en el mejor momento" - pensó Remus  
  
"buff , pero que ha estado apunto de pasar, yo le iba a echar la bronca y de pronto me encuentro entre sus brazos y nuestros rostros a escasos milímetros ... que lastima que ese ruido no ha pasado un poco después ya que así hubiese probado si sus labios tienen el mismo sabor que el aroma de desprende" - pensó una muy agitada Katrina.  
  
Después de recuperarse del "tropiezo" retomaron en silencio el camino Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ya que se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos  
  
Cuando llegaron al hall del castillo...  
  
- Me lo he pasado muy bien - dijo Kat algo sonrojada  
  
- Si, ha estado muy bien.- "si no fuera por esos dos ¡ya me oirán , ya!" - pensó Remus  
  
- Bueno ... hasta mañana - dijo Kat haciendo un ademán de irse  
  
Remus quería estar mas tiempo con ella, pero no se atrevió a forzar la cosa, fue entonces cuándo vio que ella paro en seco, giro sobre sus tacones si dirigió rápidamente a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla  
  
- Buena noches. - Le dijo con un seductor susurro totalmente roja  
  
- .... buena noches -atino a decir Remus después de recuperarse del shock en el que había entrado.  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
Lo siento no pude subirlo antes por tener problemas con el bicho ( léase ordenador)  
  
LoBeZnO : Gracias por tu mensajito no sabes la alegría que me diste ^.^ ¿de verdad te esta gustando?  
  
Jack Dawson : A mí también me gusto ( CHOCOOOOLAAAATEEEEE) Jejejejejeje.  
  
herms Malfoy : Dios, ¿de verdad te lo leíste entero? ¿Y sigues viva? Lo digo porque son muchas paginas, ni yo lo hubiese echo y eso que lo he escrito yo ^.^ Me gusta que te guste, espero que te sigua gustando.  
  
Javiera : kat volverá a convertirse en Yue, no , no se convertirá en mortifaga, y sintiéndolo mucho creo que su relación padre / hija no sera lo que se dice buena ^.^ . Espero que te haya gusta esta nuevo capitulo 


	23. 22 Planeando lo otro

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a : Jack Dawson y a LoBeZnO . por su increíble paciencia conmigo ^.^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
22. Planeando lo "otro"  
  
La noche anterior cuando Kat atravesó el retrato para dirigirse a su dormitorio, le resultó imposible ya que sus amigos la bombardearon a preguntas.  
  
- Que tal ha sido? - le preguntó Harry al verla entrar  
  
- Con quien has ido - le dijo ron  
  
- Te lo pasaste bien - le preguntó Draco desde un sillón  
  
- Las preguntas cada vez la ponían más nerviosa ya que muy disimuladamente se dirigían a terrenos privados  
  
La pregunta que hizo que su rostro se tronará rojo bermellón, fue ....  
  
- Te ha besado? - Hermione  
  
- Lo has besado? - Ginny  
  
- Os habéis besado? - Mayu  
  
Fue entonces cuando Kat se disculpo y se dirigió directamente al dormitorio  
  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
Remus no lo paso mejor  
  
- Venga moony , dijiste dos horas y han sido cinco "algo" debe de haber pasado , es imposible que las cinco horas las pasarais hablando - le decía el animago  
  
- Como ya te he dicho Padfood, si las hemos pasado hablando y no ha .... - pero no finalizo lo que iba a decir ya que en ese momento recordó con viva intensidad que había estado apunto de suceder.  
  
- Tu silencio me dice que "algo" sí ha pasado  
  
- Casi y repito ... casi nos hemos besado - dijo bajando la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
- ¡Eso es fantástico! Anda explica y no te dejes ningún detalle  
  
Lupin no tuvo más remedio que relatarle lo sucedido durante la tarde, ya que conocía demasiado bien al merodeador como para arriesgarse a lidiar toda la noche con el insufrible bromista.  
  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
A la mañana siguiente Albus Dumblerdore anunció a los poco alumnos que se habían quedado (alrededor de 20 , ya que con el regreso de Voldemort todos querían estar juntos) que como siempre celebrarían una fiesta la noche de navidad.  
  
Al finalizar el almuerzo los chicos dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer ( organizar "lo otro") dejando sola a Kat, que aprovecho para ir a la torre de astronomía para pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior.  
  
Ella no entendía que le había ocurrido  
  
- No lo entiendo, siempre he controlado mis actos y todas y cada una de mis emociones , pero cuando lo veo o estoy cerca de él mi autocontrol se va ha hacer puñetas  
  
Kat hizo aparecer un saco de boxeo y empezó a descargar su rabia, frustración y el resto de emociones que le embargaban la mente y el corazón.  
  
Y así la encontraron Remus y Severus, vieron como una y otra vez golpeaba con furia el saco.  
  
"dios pobre saco" - pensó Remus  
  
" no me gustaría enfrentarme nunca con ella, que temperamento" - se dijo Severus  
  
Y continuaron observándola hasta que ....  
  
- ¡Mierda! ¡no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza! - dijo totalmente frustrada , entonces levanto la mano y con una gran bola de fuego destruyo el saco  
  
- ¡Kat , te pueden ver! - recrimino Severus dando a conocer su posición y la de un remus algo preocupado  
  
- me importa un bledo, tengo que desahogarme de alguna manera y prefiero esto ( dijo señalando los restos calcinados del saco de boxeo) que haciéndoselo pagar al alguien.  
  
Remus no se atrevía a hablar, ya que imagino que era lo que le pasaba por la mente de la morena ya que a él le ocurría lo mismo  
  
- Sev - dijo acercándose al profesor de pociones - me gustaría .... - le susurro algo al oído y este acepto - bien entonces hasta dentro de un rato.  
  
- Hasta luego entonces.  
  
Katy se fue, ni tan siquiera dirigió una mirada directa a Remus, durante todo esos minutos había evitado el contacto visual con el , pero en el momento en que iba a irse tuvo que pasar muy cerca de él y fue entonces cuando volvió a sentir su aroma y su cuerpo le pedía que se acercará a él y que lo abrazara para terminar lo empezado durante la cita de la tarde anterior.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
Mientras Kat destrozaba el saco de boxeo, , en la sala de Gryffindor  
  
- Bien ¿todo está preparado? - pregunto Mayu con una lista de cosa pendientes  
  
- Si - dijeron todos  
  
Los chicos habían planeado una cita romántica para Remus y Kat, ya que se dieron cuenta que los dos se atraían y creían que hacían una fantástica pareja , por esto habían organizado la fiesta. 


	24. 23 Un dulce despertar

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
23. Un dulce despertar  
  
Kat después de abandonar la torre de astronomía se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando entro encontró a todos reunidos, no le dio importancia, si dirigió directamente al dormitorio, se ducho, cambio al salir solo dijo :  
  
- no me esperéis ,esta noche no dormiré aquí - y salió de la sala común dejando boquiabiertos al numeroso grupo  
  
- Uy, estaba muy enfadada - dijeron los gemelos, Ginny les apoyo con un movimiento de cabeza  
  
- mas bien frustrada - dijo Draco  
  
- yo diría que esta confundida y que necesita alejarse de todo durante una horas - dijo Mayu  
  
- quizás vaya a ver a sus amigos - comento ron  
  
Los chicos hicieron y desasieron muchas hipótesis pero ninguno atino en decir donde dormiría Katrina esta noche.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o  
  
Alguien llamo a la puerta que daba acceso al dormitorio de Severus Snape.  
  
Este se encontraba en bata ( la cual era verde oscuro)  
  
- Adelante - dijo en un tono monótono  
  
En la habitación entro un preocupado Lupin  
  
- A que tengo tan honorable visita - dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos  
  
- Esta mañana me he encontrado a los chicos y me han dicho que ....  
  
De una puerta lateral ( la que conducía a la habitación de Snape) salió una adormilada y tambaleante Katrina ( la chica solo llevaba una camisa y unas braguita negras ( en realidad un tanga negro de lo mas sexy)  
  
Remus se quedo boquiabierto , la miro un par de veces parpadeando llegando a creer que era una ilusión, pero no, allí estaba ella , medio desnuda con el pelo totalmente alborotado  
  
- Bon día Sevy ( buenos dias Sevy)- dijo Kat en catalán y continuación le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello mientras le arrebataba de las manos la taza de te que e hiba a tomar  
  
- Bon dia moony ( buenos día Moony) - dijo a este, que continuaba alucinando, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una ligera presión en sus labios . Fue entonces cuando se percato que lo había besado, al volver a mirarle vio que se dirigía (aún dormida ) al cuarto de baño.  
  
- ¿qué , que ha pasado? - pregunto alucinado Remus  
  
- nada, lo de siempre - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - cuando se acaba de levantar esta de un besucón insufrible  
  
- pero.... - no continuo porque Snape levanto la mano  
  
- tres, dos, uno - dijo y continuación señalo la puerta por donde había desaparecido kat y .....  
  
- Aaaaaaaa .... joder  
  
- Jijijijijiji  
  
- Pero....  
  
- Aguan fría  
  
Lupin no entendió, pero Snape volvió a levantar la mano  
  
- Tres dos, uno - señalo la puerta  
  
- Mierda, joder , me convierto en la gamba humana - grito Kat  
  
- Jajajajaja, aguan caliente - dijo intentando acallar la carcajada  
  
Remus oyó un gemido proveniente del cuarto de baño  
  
- Eso "amigo" mío es "el despertar de Katrina", siempre le ocurre igual  
  
- Siempre?  
  
- Bueno, siempre que duerme aquí ^.^  
  
- A pasado aquí la noche?  
  
- Si , la pobre estaba de los nervios ... pero dime ¿como os fue? - Severus disfruto de la expresión del hombre lobo  
  
- No paso nada - dijo lo mas convincentemente posible  
  
- Eso no fue lo que me contó  
  
- ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
- No gran cosa, pero lo suficiente para saber que desde entonces esta de los nervios.  
  
Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, apareció una bocanada de vapor que no dejo ver ( momentáneamente) quien salía de la estancia.  
  
Katrina salió envuelta en una gran toalla verde  
  
- Sevy, tendría que ... - pero sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente para continuación entrar corriendo al baño  
  
- Remus creo que no saldrá mientas tu estés aquí, así que te aconsejo que vuelvas mas tarde.  
  
- Si.... creo que tienes razón - Lupin abandono la estancia guardando en su mente las imágenes de la chica. 


	25. 24 Impresionante fiesta

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
24. Impresionante fiesta  
  
Y los días pasaron  
  
Severus disfruto de la compañía de Katy durante algunos días, ella había alegado que necesitaba estar tranquila ( pero la verdad es que temía otro interrogatorio por parte de los chicos).  
  
Sirius paso los días que faltaban ara navidad intentando descubrir el porque? De la sonrisa tonta y expresión bobalicona que ponía Remus cada vez que se ponía a pensar.  
  
Los chicos seguían maquinando como hacer más perfecta la fiesta privada de Gryffindor  
  
Y Albus no paraba de recibir mensajes bastante alarmantes sobre ataques de mortífagos en diferentes puntos del país.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: Y POR FIN LLEGO EL DIA DE NAVIDAD º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Draco has visto mis pantalones - le pregunto Ron  
  
- No serán lo que llevas puestos ^.^ - le respondió este  
  
- Eh ... si gracias ^_^  
  
- De nada ^.^  
  
- Venga chicos he sido el ultimo en ducharme y el primero en terminar - dijo Harry  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Ginny ese vestido te queda genial - le dijo Hermione.  
  
- Gracias , a ti el tuyo te va bordado... ¿pero que te harás en el pelo? , yo me haré este recogido - dijo señalando una revista que tenia abierta sobre la cama  
  
- Te quedara muy bien .... Ginny ¿dónde esta Kat?  
  
- Sigue en la bañera  
  
- Vaya ... Katrina ves saliendo que sino no llegamos - le dijo a medio grito Hermione  
  
- Ya voy solo me falta enjuagarme el pelo - grito esta desde la ducha.  
  
- Hermione ¿tu sabes como es su vestido?  
  
- No pero dentro de poco lo sabremos - le respondió la castaña  
  
Saliendo del cuarto de baño apareció Kat solo con un tanga blanco puesto.  
  
- Katy ponte algo encima, y ... ¿y si llegara a entrar algún chico?  
  
- Entonces que disfrute porque no lo tocará ^.^  
  
- Kat ahora nos dirás como es tu vestido  
  
- Claro ^.^ mirad  
  
Katrina saco de una pequeña maleta una pequeña nota  
  
- ¿no me digas que solo te pondrás la nota? Y que dice ¿cómeme?  
  
- No seas bruta Hermione, es que transfigure el vestido en esto para que nadie lo viera.  
  
- Aaaaa - dijeron las dos amigas  
  
Basted transfiguro la nota en lo que originalmente era su vestido  
  
- Es precioso - dijo impresionada Ginny  
  
- Si, seguro que una vez puesto aún será mas bonito - comento Hermione  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LUPIN º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Remus te has probado toda la ropa que tienes y como te he dicho un millón de veces en lo que llevo de tarde "ponte algo o terminaras yendo desnudo" Sirius había soportado estoicamente, ver como Lupin se ponía y quitaba la ropa, como cambiaba e flores ( rosas , lilas, claveles ....) para dárselas a Kat llegado el momento.  
  
o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o  
  
Cuando llego el momento todos bajaron  
  
Ron se quedo impresionado por la belleza de Hermione ( su vestido resaltaba su figura)  
  
Draco soltó un silbido al ver a Mayu, ella llevaba puesto un vestido azulado que hacían resaltar sus ojos  
  
Harry simplemente se quedo sin palabras al ver a la menor de los Weasley  
  
Los presentes esperaron para ve a Kat la cual al bajar , dejo a todos atónitos - incluso a las chicas, ya que la ropa que les había en mostrado ya que no era la que llevaba puesta.  
  
Katrina llevaba puesto un ceñido vestido blanco, con un escote lo suficiente largo como para dejar al descubierto su ombligo unos zapatos planos ( al estilo sandalia) de un blanco marfil , su pelo lo había dejado al natural ( Katy realmente tenia el pelo rizado) solo con unas pequeñas florcillas blancas que se encargaban por quitarle unos mechones rebeldes de delante de sus cristalinos y brillantes ojos semejantes a las más puras esmeraldas.  
  
Ella seguía bajando por las escaleras, cuando Remus giro la esquina para dirigirse al gran comedor  
  
El profesor sintió como "alguien" le daba pequeños tirones en los pantalones para llamarle la atención. El responsable de os tirones será Sirius (perro) el cual había visto la espectacular entrada de Katrina en el Hall  
  
Remus vio que su amigo miraba fijamente un punto que se encontraba a su lado derecho, el se giro y la vio  
  
Remus contuvo la respiración al verla bajar por las escaleras de esa forma tan seductora, sin contar que el escote según como se movía dejaba ver " un poco" del contorno de sus pechos.  
  
"Dios esta increíble" - pensó Remus sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos - "lastima que no pueda acercarme libremente a ella porque sino ... madre mía me muero por besar esos labios, su cuello y llegado el momento ... es sinuoso escote que deja volar la imaginación de uno"  
  
Lupin no se había percatado que durante "sus pensamientos" se había acercado y parado justo al principio de la escalera y como en la vez anterior extendió la mano para que ella la tomará.  
  
Todos vieron como Katrina se sonrojaba pero aceptaba gentilmente la invitación del profesor de defensa.  
  
Remus se acerco a ella, le dio un suave beso en la mano y al levantar su dorada mirada le susurro - esta noche estas espectacular.  
  
Al escucharlo ella le regalo un fina sonrisa  
  
- Gracias tu también lo estas - le respondió esta rozando con el pulgar la mano que el sostenía.  
  
Esa sutil caricia hizo que Remus se sobresaltara ( pero no lo demostró)  
  
El sabia que con un poco de tiempo podría , volver ha intentar una aproximación, no quería forzarla ya que perdería la oportunidad y eso tendría como consecuencia su "desaparición".  
  
Por su parte Katrina  
  
"Dios esta imponente, esos pantalones no dejan nada para la imaginación" - pensaba Katrina echándole una mirada analítica al cuerpo de Remus - "Basta Riddle! Deja de pensar en esas cosas, él no debe enterarse , recuerda lo que juraste, y nada de hombres contigo finalizará la saga de los Slytherin!"  
  
- Me permites que sea tu acompañante por esta noche, mi bella dama de los bosques - dijo seductoramente Lupin.  
  
- Si me lo pide de una forma tan ... ( iba ha decir tentadora pero se contuvo) gentil, no podré negarme - le respondió esta volviendo a rozar con el pulgar la mano del licántropo , a la vez que entrelazaba sus dos con los de él.  
  
Esta acción no paso desapercibida por los chicos, los cuales se miraron y asintieron.  
  
La noche de fin de año seria "su noche" - decían sus miradas  
  
Todos entraron en el gran comedor el cual solo tenia una mesa exquisitamente decorada y con un sin fin de platos que los elfos domésticos habían preparado para la fiesta.  
  
Comieron y charlaron animadamente, incluso Snape lo hacia ( claro este solo con los de su confianza, Albus, "Remus" y Kat)  
  
Una vez comidos y satisfechos la mesa fue retirada para dejar más espacio para poder bailar  
  
- Albus - dijo Katrina acercándose a él  
  
- ¿si?  
  
- Le tengo que pedir una cosa  
  
- ¿de que se trata?  
  
- Podría Sirius asistir a la fiesta  
  
- Ya lo hace  
  
- Me refiero como humano, luego se les borra la memoria a los estudiantes para que no digan nada y listo  
  
- mmmmm.... si porque no  
  
- gracias ^.^  
  
- Remus ¿dónde esta Sirius? - le pregunto algo agitada Katrina  
  
- En ese rincón, ¿Por ....? - pero la vio salir corriendo - ¿qué trama? - se dijo en voz baja.  
  
Sirius había asistido ha aquella fiesta, pero se moría por poder estar con los demás, hablando, riendo...  
  
- Padfood te tengo una sorpresa  
  
El "perro" salió de sus pensamientos y ladeo la cabeza  
  
- Te puedes transformar, luego nos encargamos de borrarles la memoria, tranquilo Albus ya lo sabe ^.^  
  
Al escuchar esto el perro dio paso a un joven hombre de pelo negro ( algo largo), de ojos azules y un temible sentido de las bromas.  
  
- ¿Segura que no pasara nada?  
  
- Tu divierte y disfruta que yo me encargaré de borrar recuerdos ^.^  
  
- Vale - dijo este totalmente feliz  
  
Cuando entro la gente de la fiesta se impresionaron y sacaron sus varitas . algunos de ellos estuvieron apunto de maldecir al animago pero pararon en seco ya que vieron como Harry se abalanzaba y abrazaba al "prófugo, responsable de la muerte de los Potter".  
  
A continuación los demás chicos ( los del grupo) se acercaron y abrazaron o saludaron a Black  
  
- Sirius ¿no me digas que ahora eres libre? - pregunto esperanzado Harry, viéndola posibilidad de abandonar definitivamente a los Dursley.  
  
- No ... pero Kat es de lo mas convincente y me ha dicho que puedo quedarme ^.^ . A la a divertirse - dijo sonriente.  
  
Después del susto inicial, y dar las pertinentes explicaciones, todos se pusieron a bailar.  
  
Severus bailo ( aunque suene increíble ) con Katrina  
  
Draco invito a Mayu ( ¡gran error! ) (ya que ella al oírlo se pego como una lapa a él y muy descaradamente le metía mano cuando le apetecía, pero por lo visto a Draco no le importaba ya que él hacia otro tanto, pero de forma más disimulada)  
  
Los "tórtolos" bailaron para poco después sentarse y observar a los bailarines.  
  
Remus y Sirius bailaron, algunas alumnas los invitaron y estos aceptaron.  
  
La fiesta fue avanzando hasta llegar al punto donde las canciones movidas dieron paso a las más bellas baladas  
  
En la pista quedaron muy pocos bailarines ya que la mayoría estaban cansados , en realidad solo habían Draco con Mayu, ron y Hermione , Albus que invito a Minerva, Sinistra que bailaba con Sirius y cuatro o cinco parejas mas de estudiantes  
  
Harry , Kat, los gemelos que acaban de sentarse ( habían bailado con todas las chicas), Ginny que hablaba con una chica de Hufflepuff, todos ellos estaban sentados y mirando a los bailarines  
  
Remus se acerco a Katrina y  
  
- Katy podríamos .... hablar  
  
- Si claro dime ^.^  
  
- Esto ... aquí no - dijo señalando muy disimuladamente la salida  
  
- Claro ... chicos voy a dar una vuelta, luego vuelvo ... y Harry me debes un baile.  
  
- ¿¡ Que!? y eso ¿por qué?  
  
- Porque si ^.^  
  
- Vaaale, como quieras  
  
- Ah! Y Jamsie ni se te ocurra desaparecer.  
  
- Glups vale - parece como si pudiera leer mi mente  
  
Remus condujo a Katrina al jardín interior el cual tenia un hechizo para que la temperatura fuera primaveral.  
  
- Dime Remus , ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? - dijo Kat  
  
Lupin no contesto solo la abrazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Él pudo sentir como ella se tensaba, pero aún así no la dejo al cabo de uno o dos minutos su cuerpo se relajo dejando que él la abrazara con más intensidad y apoyando su peso sobre el cuerpo pegado a su espalda.  
  
A continuación Katrina pudo sentir como Remus la mecía, ella se impresionó pero se dio cuenta que solo seguía el ritmo de la música proveniente del gran salón.  
  
Remus con infinita suavidad la giro para que quedaran cara a cara, la volvió a rodear con sus brazos ( esta vez por la cintura) y esta vez fue el turno para él el se sobresaltara.  
  
Katrina respondió al abrazo, ella rodeo con los suyos la cintura del licántropo para a continuación dejar su cabeza reposando su pecho.  
  
Lenta, muy lentamente ambos comenzaron a mecerse al suave ritmo que se extendía por todas partes  
  
Remus deseaba intensifica el momento , quería besarla lenta y apasionadamente pero tenia miedo de que esta acción la alejara de él.  
  
Katrina sentía el irresistible impulso de acercar sus labios a la piel del hombre con el que bailaba .... y se dejo llevar  
  
Lentamente Kat acercó su rostro al cuello de Lupin y inspiro su aroma  
  
"mmmm chocolate y ¿qué sabor debe de tener?" - pensó para a continuación...  
  
"me gustaría estar así siempre, esto es ...." - pero los pensamientos de Remus fueron interrumpidos por el contacto de unos suaves y delicados labios sobre su cuello.  
  
Lupin involuntariamente ladeo la cabeza para dejar que ella tuviera más espacio. Tuvo un pequeño escalofrió cuando sintió el contacto de una suave y caliente lengua saboreando la piel, a la vez que unas pequeñas y finas manos pasaban por su pecho intentando encontrar la forma de llegar al contacto con su piel.  
  
Kat tenia todo su cuerpo pegado al de Remus.  
  
Durante todo este "ritual" ninguno de los dos dejo de moverse al compás de la balada que flotaba en el ambiente  
  
De pronto Remus se percato que Katrina lo tenia acorralado en la esquina mas oscura del jardín y como ella bajaba una de sus manos por el pecho de él , para momentos después esa misma mano encontró la suya , la dirigió con extrema lentitud de su cintura , peor la cadera hasta ....  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
* antes de que se me olvide "FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS"  
  
May Potter : gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
Jack Dawson : síííííí ( sóc catalana, pero mes resenya de tarragona ^.^) deseo que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos  
  
Diana Cantillo : eso es fácil.... Kat suele ser bastante efusiva con aquello con los que tiene una fuerte vinculo emocional, Sevy y ella se conocen demasiado y ella en un arranque de felicidad le planta un beso en los labios ( ambos saben que eso no significa nada ya que es como una costumbre que tienen , al igual que en algunos lugares del plantena ^.^) Espero haber aclarado un poco tu duda, y deseo que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Silence-messiah: de verdad crees que me esta quedando bien, ( Kat dando brincos por la habitación) ^.^ gracias 


	26. 25 Secretos del corazón

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
25. Secretos del corazón  
  
- Remus ¿dónde estas? - grito una voz interrumpiendo la acción de los dos mago escondidos entre las sombras.  
  
- Harry cálmate no hace falta gritar de esa manera - dijo otra voz  
  
- Lo se Draco, pero si encontramos a Remus encontraremos a Katrina y debo hablar con ella  
  
- Si pero "eso" puede esperar ¿no...? - Draco se acerco sensualmente a Harry y le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos  
  
Harry sintió este toque y lo único que hizo fue coger el brazo que lo rodeaba y presionarlo ligeramente hacia él.  
  
Draco intensifico el toque y poso su cabellera dorada sobre el hombro del moreno, haciendo que sus labios rozaran la sensible piel del cuello.  
  
Un suave e incontrolado gemido salió de los labios del heredero de Gryffindor. Esta escenita fue vista por los dos buscados. Ellos (Remus y Kat) se miraron Remus con una expresión ilegible  
  
Katrina sonreía y no los perdió de vista - jejejeje , esto yo ya me lo olía - dijo en una susurro que solo el hombre de su lado oyó.  
  
Lupin la miró pero no dijo nada  
  
Una vez que la pareja ( Draco y Harry ) se fueron ....  
  
- ¿Qué querías decir con "eso yo ya me lo olía"  
  
- tu no viste como Harry apoyaba a Draco cuando este recibió la carta de Narcisa  
  
- me estas diciendo ¿qué son gays????  
  
- Bueno y si es así ¿ que hay de malo?  
  
- Eh... nada pero no me lo esperaba  
  
- Hombre también puede ser que lo que hemos visto solo haya sido una pequeña muestra de .... comprensión  
  
- ¿compresión? Pero ....  
  
Remus no acabo ya que lo que paso le helo la sangre no se había percatado de cuando paso, pero en esos momentos el tenia una de sus manos cogiendo con ansia el trasero de ella, la otra mano la tenia en su cintura ( debo recordar que el vestido de Katrina era de cuerpo entero con un "considerable" escote, así que imaginaos lo ) haciendo que su escote se hubiera casi hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos.  
  
Katrina lentamente se separo de le pero sin perder el contacto visual.  
  
- Remus esto.... esto no .... volverá ... ha pasar - dijo muy nerviosa  
  
- Yo .... lo siento... no se que me ha pasado.  
  
- Yo tampoco lo se por eso creo que seria mejor guardar la s distancias o sino....  
  
- Si tienes razón será mejor " guardar las distancias" - "pero yo no quiero nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir tanto deseo hacia otra persona" - pensó Remus.  
  
"Katrina controla tus hormonas y recuerda de una maldita vez tu juramento" - se recrimino Basted.  
  
Ambos se separaron para lentamente dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
A llegar los dos tuvieron que dar explicaciones a sus interrogadores.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: TORRE GRYFFINDOR º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Katrina ya puedes tener una buena excusa para haber desaparecido y tenerme tan preocupada - recrimino Mayumi  
  
- Yo... solo estaba paseando y se un fue el santo al cielo ^.^  
  
- Katrina , tu y temus habéis "desaparecido" juntos y no os hemos encontrado ¿dónde estabais? - pregunto Harry como si fuera su hermano mayor  
  
- La verdad es que mas cerca de lo que crees ^.^ por cierto que es "eso" tan importante como para que Draco te pidiera que no gritaras - dijo maliciosamente Kat  
  
Al decir esto tanto Draco como Harry se pusieron rojos  
  
- Kat .... tu no estarías en el .... jardín interior ¿verdad?  
  
- Y si así fuera ¿qué? - Katrina disfrutaba de lo lindo viendo que los dos se sonrojaban y no paraban de lanzarse miraditas  
  
Los demás no entendían estas reacciones y no le dieron la menor importancia, pero aun así siguieron interrogando a Kat ( sin el menor éxito cabe decir) º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN EL DORMITORIA DE LUPIN º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Moony donde ... - Sirius paro la bronca ( recriminación) cuando vio que en el cuello del licántropo había ... - Moony , ¿eso es un chupeton?  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamo muy sorprendido , se acerco al espejo del cuarto de baño y allí lo vio, una suave pero inconfundible marca roja ( la huella del delito)  
  
Remus tenia que pensar rápido para no tener que explicarle lo que había pasado en el jardín  
  
- No seas tonto, ¿no te acuerdas que hace unos días se me cayo un libro de la estantería?  
  
- ¿si?  
  
- Pues ese libro me dio aquí - dijo señalando la marca - y es por eso que tengo esta marca.  
  
El animago no se creyó esta explicación porque reconocía un chupeton cuando lo veía ( ya que él en su época de estudiante incluso después, era todo un experto en dejar ese tipo de marcas) pero no lo quiso forzar solo esperaba que su amigo hubiera disfrutado de los acontecimientos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos ( si excepción) hicieron ver que la noche pasada no había pasado nada.  
  
Ya que los secretos del corazón si son aireados pueden ser tratados o manipulados en beneficios de tercera personas. 


	27. 26 Un fin de año movidito primera parte

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
Espero que os guste ^.^ aquí os dejo dos fantásticos capítulos ^.^  
  
26.Un fin de año movidito ( primera parte)  
  
Durante las vacaciones todos los integrantes del castillo, se entretuvieron con juegos o retos ( mas que nada para tener la mente ocupada y no preocuparse por los acontecimientos ocurridos a causa de Voldemort.  
  
Por fin llegó el esperado día de fin de año.  
  
Todos estaban ansiosos ( sobretodo el grupo inseparable) ya que tenían ganas de celebrar la entrada del nuevo año.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: MANSIÓN RIDDLE º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Lucius , has conseguido saber como es que tu hijo no se he presentado para darme explicaciones - dijo Voldemort con increíble voz fría.  
  
- Lo ... lo siento mi señor pero por lo visto " alguien " lo protege, por más que lo he intentado, no he conseguido nada.  
  
Voldemort estaba furioso, sabia de la vuelta de la orden del fénix, había perdido a 10 mortífagos excelentes situados dentro del ministerio perdía a un brillante y futuro mortífago ( Draco) y para rematar su jaqueca ( que se estaba convirtiendo en crónica) su hija parecía no querer unirse el.  
  
Thomas tuvo que reconocer que no tuvo mucho tacto en aquella charla a mediados de verano e incluso comprendía el hecho de que ella reaccionaría a esa manera.  
  
Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era un informe que le habían entregado hacia escasos dos meses.  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
- Quiero que vigiléis a mi hija y si veis que se "acerca" a cualquier persona, quiero que l@ Traigáis para hacerlo servir de cebo para atraer la atención de Katrina, ¿entendido?  
  
- Si , mi señor - contestó el líder del grupo encargado de esta misión  
  
- Bien no quiero que volváis con las manos vacías, pero si esa "persona" se resiste entonces matadla.  
  
Los encapuchados asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza para a continuación desaparecer rumbo a Hogmeade.  
  
- A ver cuantos vuelven con vida - dijo distraídamente Voldemort mientras acariciaba la escamosa cabeza de Nagimi  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: A LAS AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Los mortífagos llevaban días turnándose para vigilar a Katrina y con quien se relacionaba. Ellos decidieron que la noche de luna llena seria la adecuada para llevarse " a la persona que ella se acercaba mas". Esperaron hasta el momento en que hubiera menos gente y entonces fue cuan atacaron.  
  
Los "pobres" encapuchados no esperaban que la pequeña Katrina se pusiera a brillar y mucho menos que donde ella estaba apareciera la Youko Yue y que con su sola presencia los atemorizase.  
  
No tuvieron mas remedio que ceder e irse.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA MANSIÓN RIDDLE º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Señor  
  
- Si, ¿lo habéis traído?  
  
- No hemos podido ya que ...  
  
- Cuantos han muerto? - pregunto el lord ignorando la cara de pánico de su subordinado  
  
- Ninguno  
  
- ¿ninguno? ¿Ella no los ha atacado? - pregunto algo sorprendido  
  
- OH si, pero su apariencia había cambiado a ...  
  
- ¿a que? - pregunto curioso  
  
- a un ser que no conozco , tenia aspecto humano, solo que con orejas y cola de zorro plateado y .... y su voz era aterradora  
  
- entones ha despertado .... -dijo para si mismo - bien retiraros  
  
Los mortífagos se impresionaron pero no quisieron probar suerte a si que inmediatamente se fueron  
  
- Tendré que organizarme mejor sino quiero tener problemas.  
  
- Pronto muy pronto tendré el placer de enfrentarme a esa Youko y cuando esto suceda....  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO HOGWARTS:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Kat tengo un "pequeño" problema - le dijo Mayumi  
  
- Dime ¿cuál? - le respondió esta  
  
- Yo.... yo... ya sabes que mi misión es la de proteger a ... Draco ¿cierto?  
  
- Si lo supe el día que subimos en el tren, ¿que pasa con Drake?  
  
- Nada solo que...  
  
- ¿te gusta?  
  
- Si, al principio lo creía posible, ya sabes por la edad y todo eso pero ahora no se  
  
- No estas segura de ¿qué?  
  
- De lo que si siento es o no amor hacia él, o solo cariño desmesurado  
  
- "cariño" si tu no lo sabes , yo tampoco, ¿por qué no quedáis un día y ... no se.... hacéis un "picnic privado"?  
  
- si, porque - dijo feliz Mayu  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN EL DORMITORIO DE LOS CHICOS º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Harry , yo...  
  
- Lo se Draco, lo se, para mi también es muy extraño  
  
- Pero no lo entiendo, a mi siempre ... - dijo el rubio  
  
- Pues tienes suerte porque a mi no .... - contesto el moreno  
  
- Arg! Este maldito trabajo de pociones me esta volviendo loco - exclamo frustrado Draco  
  
( NdA : hay pero que mentes mas calenturientas , que os habías imaginado eh?^.^)  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA SALA COMUN º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Todos los Weasley estaban ultimando la "sorpresa" que darían por la noche.  
  
- ¡Chicos moved el culo que tenemos que bajar! -grito Fred  
  
- ¡Si no bajáis os encerramos y fumigamos toda la torre con bombas fétidas! - dijo riendo maquiavélicamente George.  
  
"dios están locos" - pensaron los Weasley menores  
  
cuando todos bajaron ( ya que no querían tener la torre oliendo mal) se dirigieron al gran salo paran la cena.  
  
Al llegar al comedor la cena ya estaba preparada.  
  
El profesor Dumblerdore había hechizado la sala para que se oyera una dulce melodía durante la cena  
  
- Fred...  
  
- Si George  
  
- Tenemos que...  
  
- Si no te preocupes, esta donde lo dejamos  
  
- Vale  
  
- Ey! Que tramáis - dijo Mayu  
  
- Lo hemos conseguido - le respondió Fred  
  
- ¿de verdad? - pregunto Ron  
  
- si - dijeron los gemelos al unísono  
  
- fantástico - respondieron Harry y Ron  
  
- espero que no nos pase nada, porque sino ...- dijo Hermione  
  
- tranquila que esta solucionado - le respondió George  
  
- eso espero - dijo Harry  
  
El profesor Dumblerdore observo que los chicos tramaban algo pero al ver que solo asentían y seguían cuchicheando no les dio importancia  
  
Severus no se encontraba presente ya que aquella misma tarde había sido convocado pro Voldemort, y desde entonces que no sabina nada de él .  
  
Minerva y Sinistra estaban hablando animadamente sobre sus cosas.  
  
Remus y Sirius ( que desde Navidad se paseaba libremente en su forma humana) hablaban sobre las travesuras que hicieron en el pasado  
  
Mayu y Kat comentaban que harían el próximo trimestres para despertar a la torre. No se decidían si continuar como hasta el momento o probar algo mas ruidosos  
  
Pasadas unas cuantas horas ( ya habían cenado, hablado y jugado contados) los chicos decidieron retirarse para descansar ya que dentro de dos días el resto de alumnos volverían de sus casas.  
  
Lo que los profesores no sabían era que los Gryffindors hacia tiempo que llevaban planeando una fiesta privada donde los únicos adultos invitados eran, Remus y Sirius.  
  
Una vez todos ( alumnos de otras casas incluidos) habían llegado a la sala común de los Gryffindor, la verdadera fiesta pudo empezar  
  
Lo que los gemelos comentaban durante la cena era que por fin habían logrado entrar licor al castillo  
  
Así que ya os lo podéis imaginar después de varias horas y copas todos bailaban i reían felices  
  
Los gemelos hablaban y reían animadamente con dos chicas de Ravenclow  
  
Hermione y ron estaban sentados juntos en un rincón oscuro besándose si importar quien los vieses  
  
Ginny estaba sentada y cogida de la mano de un chico un curso mayor que ella de huffelpud  
  
Mayu estaba jugando a la botella con algunos chicos y chicas de las tres casas  
  
Draco y Harry estaban en un sofá apartado , hablando, riendo y ... dándose pequeños toques ( que cualquiera podrían pensar que eran inocentes...¡ pero no!)  
  
Katrina tenia una copa en la mano y bebía despacio mirando a todos (estaba "algo" borracha)  
  
Y Remus y Sirius estaban rodeados por tres o cinco chicas de cursos superiores, las cuales no paraban de preguntar de cómo eran y que hacían en su época de estudiantes ( entre alguna preguntas había de personales)  
  
Con la copa en la mano Katrina se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban Harry y Draco  
  
- ¿Jamsie te han besado alguna vez? - dijo entre susurros una sonriente Katrina  
  
- ¿ ein O_O?? - Harry abrió los ojos tanto mas que hegwing  
  
- si , Harry te ... te ha besado? -preguntó Draco algo bebido  
  
- pues... si, pero solo en la mejilla - respondió  
  
- no, eso no me refiero a un beso de verdad, una en la boca -dijo Kat con una media sonrisa  
  
Harry se sonrojo y respondió en susurros - No , nunca  
  
- ¡Nunca! No me lo creo Potter... con la cantidad de tías que van detrás de ti y tu ¿ nada de nada? - le dijo Draco sorprendido  
  
- no, nada de nada - respondió deprimiéndose Harry  
  
- eso tiene solución - dijo Kat sentándose a su lado  
  
- ¿a si? - dijeron ambos  
  
- si - Kat se sentó sobre la piernas de Harry y se acerco a su rostro  
  
- que vas ... ha ... hacer  
  
- Te voy a besar, así nadie te podrá decir que nunca te han besado - dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.  
  
A continuación Kat rozo suavemente los labios de Potter  
  
Harry se quedó helado momentáneamente para a continuación coger la cintura de Kat apretarla hacia su cuerpo y entre abrir los labios para rozar lentamente con su lengua los labios de ella.  
  
Remus que hablaba con Sirius se giro para ver a Katrina y se le helo la sangre al ver como esta se sentaba sobre la piernas de Harry y lo besaba , pero lo que le altero fue como Harry lentamente tomaba el control de la situación.  
  
Lupin se levantó y se acerco al grupo  
  
- ¡Harry basta! - dijo con voz enérgica pero baja  
  
Los herederos dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos  
  
- Guuuuaaaauuuu , eso a sido fantástico - dijo Harry para a continuación volver a cogerla por la cintura y .... - quiero más - dijo seductoramente.  
  
- Harry a dormir, diría que has bebido demasiado - dijo Remus muerto de celos  
  
- Oh, venga Moony no seas celosa - le dijo Draco  
  
- ¡NO ESTOY C-E-L-O-S-O! - dijo ente poro realmente si lo estaba  
  
- Kat ven te llevaré allí para que descanses - dijo Lupin señalando un sofá que había vació  
  
Katrina se levanto pero perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente, Remus la para ( igual que aquella vez a principio del trimestre) la llevo al sofá y cuando la ayudaba a sentarse, ambos quedaron cara a cara.  
  
La tensión emocional que los rodeaba se podía palpar tenían sus rostros a escasos centímetros y lentamente se fueron acercando.  
  
Todos vieron esa acción, se fijaron que no solamente Lupin se sentía atraído, sino también ella le correspondía a ese sentimiento.  
  
Justo en el momento en que sus labios estaban por rozarse....  
  
Un sonoro estruendo devolvió la sobridez a todos aquellos que habían bebido en exceso.  
  
Por un momento pensaron que era el poltergeist haciendo de las suyas, pero ese pensamiento se apago cuando oyeron el primer grito de terror de uno delos pocos alumnos menores que habían ido a dar un paseo  
  
Quien había entrado en el castillo era .... 


	28. 27 Un fin de año movidito segunda parte

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
27.Un fin de año movidito ( segunda parte)  
  
Quien había entrado al castillo eran ni mas ni menos que cien o mas demoentores, seguidos por una marabunta de mortífagos ( Voldemor iba delante de la "comitiva").  
  
- Feliz año nuevo - dijo Voldemort sonriente - siento presentarme de esta forma pero quería ver a mi hija  
  
El salón, ( que ahora esta lleno por los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado escucharon esto).  
  
Un alumno susurro alarmado - ¿¡ Su hija, el tiene hijos !?  
  
- Hombre tu por aquí, no me digas que bienes de visita -dijo alguien en todo sarcástico  
  
Todos se alteraron la voz que escucharon era de ...  
  
- Hija cuanto tiempo - le dijo este sonriente  
  
- Si desde el verano, una pregunta ¿ las heridas que te cause ya han sanado?  
  
- Si, por cierto buenos puños  
  
- Gracias una chica tiene que saber defenderse ¿no crees?  
  
Los presentes estaban aluciados. Lord Voldemort hablando de forma amable incluso cariñoso a una de las alumnas.  
  
- Katy tengo que pedirte algo.  
  
- Claro, mientras no ser que le haga un streeptes a Lucy o unirme a ti lo que quieras ^.^  
  
- Vaya, yo te iba a pedir que volvieras conmigo como antes.  
  
- Lo siento pero ahora estoy con unos buenos amigos.  
  
- Ellos - dijo señalando al profesorado - ellos no te comprenden.  
  
- Si tu lo dices.  
  
- Bien entonces no me dejas otra opción. Te reto a un duelo.  
  
- Acepto,¿que estilo? - respondió la morena.  
  
- A primera sangre.  
  
- ¿armas? - pregunto.  
  
- Nuestras varitas y vale todo.  
  
- Muy bien , pero nada de cebos, que nos conocemos, ¿y cual será el premio? - pregunto la chica.  
  
- Si venzo te unes a mi - le dijo Tom.  
  
- Pero sigan yo me dejaras en paz - le dijo Katrina.  
  
- Trato echo.  
  
- Vamos fuera aquí hay poco espacio - recomendó la morena.  
  
Cuando llegaron al jardín ambos combatientes se pusieron en posición de ataque.  
  
Los mortífagos y dementores los rodearon. Des del castillo toso estaba alterados.  
  
- Profesor, Katrina ¿es la hija del Innominable? - pregunto una chica de sexto.  
  
- Si , lo es, ella se llama Katrina Riddle, pero no os preocupéis ya que no o ara nada - respondió el profesor.  
  
- Pero ella es ...  
  
- Nuestra amiga y compañera - dijo Harry apareciendo por la puerta.  
  
- Harry ¿donde estabas? - pregunto el profesor Dumblerdore  
  
- Eh... digamos que esta indispuesto ^.^  
  
A Harry le sentó mal la bebida y con la llegada de Voldy, la cicatriz le dolió eso hizo que su cuerpo no aguantara y tuviera que vomitar todo lo comido durante el día ( Draco y Sirius estuvieron con el).  
  
Mientras tanto Remus estaba de los nervios mirando como estaba apunto de comenzar el duelo entre padre e hija , que se iba a realizar en el exterior.  
  
~ Cuando quieras TOM.  
  
~ Mas respeto pequeña, cuando termine contigo tendré que enseñarte modales.  
  
~ Sino es que "yo" acabo contigo primero.  
  
Los mortífagos observaban atentamente a los dos duelistas , la discusión no la entendieron ya que se realizo en parsel.  
  
- Crucio - grito Voldemort.  
  
Katrina lo esquivo y contraataco , pero lo hizo de forma mas original.  
  
- Arg.....  
  
Voldemort recibió una patada en el costa izquierdo pero no se entre tuvo ya que le devolvió el golpe justo entre las costillas del lado derecho a su hija.  
  
- Grrr.. veo que has practicado, pero aun te falta nivel.  
  
Katrina lanzo un hechizo paralizante. Su intención era que se estuviera quieto para poder córtale y así provocar la salida de la roja sangre. Pero no funciono.  
  
Estuvieron luchando durante mas de media hora, hechizos y maldiciones iban y venían sin parar, parecía aun fiesta de fuego artificiales.  
  
Ambos luchadores seguían en pie ( con algunos contusiones, pero sin rastro del rojo liquido).  
  
- Te ... defiendes ... bien - dijo entre jadeos , pero con una sonrías sarcástica.  
  
- Por supuesto ... ¿crees... ser el ...único que ha estudiado artes oscuras en nuestra familia? - respondió Katrina.  
  
- Deberías unirte a mi, a fin de cuentas eres mi hija y heredera, lo llevas en la sangre.  
  
- Claaaaro como no me di cuenta antes, si me uno a ti podría matar a y antojo ¿no? Pero ¿sabes que? Al primero que eliminaría seria al responsable de no prendarme tan siquiera a mi ... madre - dijo con un tono sarcástico digno de Snape.  
  
- Oh! No , otra vez con lo mismo , nuca la conocerás para tu infamación ella esta MUERTA.  
  
Katrina se quedo de hielo, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba poder al menos una vez en su vida conocer a su madre. La cual nunca llego a ver.  
  
Katrina perdió los nervios y ataco con mas furia. Hasta el momento no había utilizado su verdadero poder.  
  
Voldemort se sorprendió pero lanzo un expeliarmus que la envió lejos.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaa - Kat cayo al algo, parecía que no iba a salir cuando un fulgor plateado brillo dentro del lago.  
  
Yue apareció totalmente mojada, pero este echo parecía que no le importase.  
  
- Humano - las orejas de Yue estaba echadas hacia atrás, claro símbolo de rabia y que anunciaba que iba a atacar.  
  
- Youko , nos volvemos a ver.  
  
- Esta será la ultima vez.  
  
- Si, para ti - respondió Tom.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a recitar sus conjuros. Hechizos de alto nivel, para matar.  
  
Voldemor  
  
Que las llamas del inframundo acudan a mí, que destruyan a los que osan Interponerse en nuestro camino - recitaba Voldemort sin dejar de mirar a Yue - que este ser perteneciente a otro plano sea destruido por tus llamas infernales - dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita a la Youko y se formaba a su alrededor un aura maligna- BALVORT - grito dejando ir toda esta maldad hacia Yue.  
Yue  
  
Que las fuerzas de la infernal oscuridad se presente, os convoco , acudid a mi ruego, que el pacto sellado hace mil años se cumpla - todo esto lo dijo estirando la manos - que mi energía sea el nexo de unión para destruir a los infieles que se crucen en nuestro camino - todo su cuerpo brillo, parecía que a su alrededor se alzaran llamas de color indefinido, esta brillantez se reunió en sus manos, sus ojos que era dorados ahora eran totalmente plateados - PRELUDIGO - grito dejando salir toda la magia de su interior par dirigirse hacia Voldemort.  
  
Ambos conjuros chocaron pero la energía mágica de Yue era superior a la de Tom así que el rayo gano terreno hasta que estuvo apunto de toca a Tom ( en realidad en el momento de desparecer la energía le rozo, haciendo que perdiera gran parte de su poder y parte de sangre ya que le produjo un considerable corte en el estomago.)  
  
Los mortífagos y dementores que se encontraban por detrás de su año murieron al recibir el impacto de las maldición. El resto escapo de allí tocando los trasladores que llevaban en la insignia.  
  
Aquellos que se encontraban en el castillo salieron al ver como los mortífagos huían Remus rápidamente se acercó a Yue.  
  
- Como estas? - pregunto preocupado Lupin ( estaba preocupado pro Kat).  
  
- Mal - dijo esta con seriedad.  
  
- ¿Mal? Pero si no te ha tocado.  
  
- no pero.... - no pudo continuar ya que se desmayo entre los poderosos brazos de licántropo.  
  
Cuando todos se acercaron vieron a Remus cargando a Yue.  
  
- Remus, ¿que o quien es? - pregunto Harry.  
  
- Se llama Yue, es una Youko paletada y que encerrada en el interior del cuerpo de Katrina.  
  
- ¿¡Que!?.  
  
- ¿Nos esta diciendo que ese ser con orejas y cola es Katrina?  
  
- Eh...sin, así es, ahora sin no les importa me la llevare a la enfermería.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA INFERMERIA º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Madame Pomfrey ¿nos puede ayudar? -pregunto Albus.  
  
- Claro que ... - la enfermera se quedo sin aliento - ¿Yue?  
  
- ¿¡La conoce!? - preguntaron todos impresionados.  
  
- eh... si, pero.... Remus rápido a la camilla y todos fuera tengo que ... desvestirla.  
  
- Señoritas Granger y Weasley quédense a ayudar.  
  
Poppy los echo a todos y con ayuda de las dos chicas empezaron a sacar los humeadas ropas que Yue llevaba puestas.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: FUERA DE LA INFERMERIA º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Todos estaban conmocionados.  
  
*Unos ( los alumnos) al descubrir que su simpática y agradable compañera y amiga era la heredera de Slytherin.  
  
*Otros ( los del grupo) al descubrir otro secreto de su amiga.  
  
*Los adultos, por la revelación de que Poppy conociese a Yue y no haber informado nunca sobre su existencia.  
  
*Remus estaba nervioso, el lobo de su interior le decía que algo iba mal .... muy mal.  
  
*Sirius intentaba calmarlo.  
  
*Harry y los chicos estaban preocupados por su amiga.  
  
A todo esto se les unió Snape que llego con algunas heridas sangrantes.  
  
- ¡Severus! - exclamó Dumblerdore al verlo - que te ha pasado.  
  
- Nada de interés . dijo mirando a los alumnos.  
  
- OH, no me digas que los has hecho otra vez - dijo comprendiendo la mirada de su compañero.  
  
- Si, lo siento.  
  
- Bueno, tendrás que esperar Poppy se pondrá echa una fiera si entras ahora.  
  
- Entiendo - dijo apoyándose suavemente contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio.  
  
Han pasado varias horas desde que Poppy se encerró en la enfermería para revisar a Yue , y aun no había informado de nada.  
  
Algunos alumnos se quedaron dormidos en el suelo, Snape conjuro unos camastros que quedaron colocados en hileras contra la pared para no molestar si alguien tuviese que pasar.  
  
Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.  
  
- Profesor Dumblerdore , pueden pasar.  
  
Los profesores entraron, ya que los alumnos estaban profundamente dormidos.  
  
Albus fue al grano - ¿ Y bien?  
  
- Ha estado apunto de morir varias veces , pero es muy cabezota y ahora esta en coma, viva pero en coma.  
  
- Que le había pasado? - pregunto Remus.  
  
- Sea lo que sea que ha hecho le había robado toda su energía mágica ,y física por eso que ha estado tan cerca de la muerte.  
  
- ¿Está segura que vivirá? - pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Si, incluso ha recuperado el conocimiento y antes de perderlo de nuevo y entrar en coma a dicho algo.  
  
- ¡Que!  
  
- Cumple tu promesa o sino.... y a perdido el conocimiento antes de terminar.  
  
- Si que es obstinada con lo de la promesa - dijo Remus en voz baja.  
  
- Si, pero hablando de esto ¿cómo lo llevas? - pregunto sonriente Sirius.  
  
Remus calló, bajo la mirada para impedir que el resto vieran su sonrojo.  
  
- Lupin, contesta la pregunta de Black - le dijo Severus.  
  
- Va lento - dijo sin levantar la mirada.  
  
- ¿Lento? Eso no lo parecía antes de la llegada de su padre.  
  
- Sirius calla - ordeno el licántropo soltando un gruñido.  
  
Los demás los miraban curiosos.  
  
" a si que a ella le gustas.... bien eso facilita las cosas" - pensó Albus.  
  
" no puedo creer que a ella le guste este .... este licántropo " - se decía una y otra vez Severus.  
  
- Bien señores ahora si no les importa salir.... la paciente debe descansar y esta vez "nadie" va a quedarse.  
  
Diciendo esto saco a empujones a los adultos.  
  
Cerrando la puerta tras ellos y sin rebelar que Yue realmente había muerto durante unas escasos segundos para de repente volver a la vida y entonces sí quedar en coma.  
  
La vida de kat/Yue había pendido de un hilo pero una fuerza mayor que la magia la había ayudado , acaso lo que dijo ( lo de la promesa) ¿le había salvado la vida? ¿realmente Kat estaba enamorada de Remus? ¿Y si así fuera porque, simplemente no se lo confesaba?  
  
Con estas preguntas en su mente Poppy se acerco a unas camillas donde Hermione y Ginny se habían quedado dormidas.  
  
"Mañana tendré que agradecerle su ayuda, de no se por ellas ..." 


	29. 28 La recuperación de un Youko

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
28. La recuperación de un Youko  
  
Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de Voldemort en los jardines.  
  
El alumnado fue informado de la autentica identidad de Katrina.  
  
Algunos se asustaron, otros les fue indiferente y el resto pensó que padres e hijos no siempre deben de ser iguales y como Kat era tan amable no la juzgaron por los delitos de su padre.  
  
Muchos querían verla pero como no informaron sobre "Yue" no les dejaron verla.  
  
Severus estuvo fuera durante tres días, los cuales tuvo que cuidar de su "amo" ( más que nada para no levantar sospechas)  
  
Sirius gracias a la poción multijugos ( que tomaba a la fuerza, para hacerle un favor a Dumblerdore) se izo pasar por Snape ( intentando contra su voluntad ser tan frió y déspota como a quien emulaba)  
  
Los chicos ( el grupo inseparable) se les permitió ir a la enfermería ( con permiso del director) y siempre que iba se encontraban con Remus, el cual sujetaba con fuerza y gentileza la mano de Yue.  
  
Algunas veces si entrevan sin hacer ruido le oían decir :  
  
" Venga Katy, tienes que recuperarte, deseo tanto verter sonreír de nuevo" o " cariño no me dejes lo eres todo para mí"  
  
los chicos ya sospechaban que Remus le gustaba Kat pero nunca hasta tal punto  
  
Hermione lista como ella sola les dijo que si un licántropo se llegara a enamorar y este era correspondido, ya no tendría ojos para nadie mas , así que supusieron que Kat sentía algo, por mínimo que fuera, por Remus.  
  
Por su parte Remus nunca supo que sus sentimientos, sus confesiones de amor fueron escuchados por sus alumnos.  
  
Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Katrina.....  
  
- ¿Do... donde estoy?  
  
- Estas en el mundo de los sueños  
  
- ¿quién eres?  
  
- Yo Yue y puede resultar difícil de cree pero yo ...  
  
- Te conozco, tu me cantabas de pequeña, para que me durmiera cuando me era diicil a causa de los gritos de dolor de los torturados.  
  
- ¿me recuerdas?  
  
- Si, pero siempre creí que eras mi imaginación.  
  
- Como puedes ver, no soy un productor de tu inconsciente  
  
- Entonces que haces en mi mente  
  
- Tu padre me encerró en tu cuerpo, yo solo puedo liberarme cuando estas en peligro o cuando lo están lo demás.  
  
- Ah! ¿Así que es a ti a quien debo agradecer la salvación de Remus la otra vez?  
  
- Si, y hablando de eso quiero que hagas una cosa  
  
- Claro ^.^¿ que quieres?  
  
- Que confieses lo que sientes hacia Remus  
  
- ¡¡Que!! pero tu estas loca, aunque lo intente, antes me moriría de vergüenza  
  
- tu misma si no lo haces acabaras perdiéndolo  
  
- ¿¡Perdiéndolo!? Yo ....yo  
  
- lo se pero debes decírselo a él, confesarle lo que deseas  
  
- deseo besarle  
  
- díselo  
  
- ... lo intentaré , siempre y cuando pueda volver a la conciencia y recuperar mi cuerpo  
  
- eso tardara un poco ya que tu cuerpo no aguantaría , hasta que no me recupere tendrás que esperar, pero esta vez serás consciente de todo lo que haga  
  
Fue entonces que poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio por segunda vez a Remus durmiendo en su regazo. Esta vez no se alarma y simplemente le acaricio el pelo, su mano paso del cabello a la frente, la nariz para acaba delineando sus suaves y bien formados labios, que a causas del contacto se entre abrieron...  
  
Remus sintió como "algo" le rozaba los labios, por instinto los entre abrió y suavemente deposito un beso a aquello que le esta rozando  
  
Que le estaba tocando, continuo con pequeños besos para terminar sacando su húmeda lengua y lamerlos y succionarlos a placer.  
  
Todo esto lo hizo sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos.  
  
Lupin muy lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para quedar mirando los ojos dorados de ....  
  
- ¡Yue! Pero ...  
  
- Tranquilo ... lo hemos disfrutado - dijo suavemente pasando su mano por la mejilla del licántropo.  
  
- ¿¡Hemos!? - pregunto algo extrañado  
  
- si , Katrina sabrá todo lo que pasa, mientras yo recupero mi energía para poder volver al interior de ella  
  
- ha ... ha sentido que yo ...  
  
- si, pero no te emociones que para ella no ha significado lo mismo que a ti - dijo mintiendo, Katrina disfruto como nunca de estas caricias .  
  
- OH - fue lo único que pudo decir Remus pensando que era verdad lo dicho por Yue.  
  
La enfermera fue avisada de la "pronta" recuperación de Yue, pero Katrina como había cedido todo su poder tardaría un poco mas.  
  
Poppy le hizo una revisión a fondo a Yue, para confirmar que estuviera bien ( aunque sin su gran poder).  
  
Profesores y alumnos ( el grupo inseparable) hicieron miles de preguntas mas que nada para informarse sobre como era que hacia antes... ( lo norma, hacer preguntas para recaba información sobre sus costumbres y demás ).  
  
Yue con más paciencia de lo normal respondió cada una de las preguntas  
  
Hermione gracias a la profesora McGonagall consiguió una vela pluma y con esta tomo todas las respuestas que la Youko daba.  
  
Madame Pomfrey acabo por hartarse y los echo a todos  
  
- Gracias, ya estaba cansada de tantas preguntas  
  
- De nada pequeña, por cierto ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
- Cansada , agotada , creo que me pase con el hechizo ^.^  
  
- Sabes que perdiste la vida durante unos segundos  
  
- No. ¿tan mal estaba?  
  
- Peor, menos mal que guarde todas las prueba que te realice la primera vez que te vi.  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
10 AÑOS ATRAS  
  
Katrina era estudiante , una estudiante de cinto muy aplicada, pero a la vez traviesa. En una de sus múltiples salidas nocturnas cayo por las escaleras, por casualidad Poppy pasaba por ay y vio como Katy caía, ella presenció como el cuerpo de la niña cambiaba a la de un ser de orejas y cola plateada al igual que su largo cabello.  
  
- ¿¡Quien eres!? - pregunto Poppy alarmada  
  
- Yue, le agradecería que no diga a nadie nada de esto ya que sino la vida de Katy podría estar en peligro  
  
Poppy medito durante unos segundos y acepto  
  
- De acuerdo no diré nada, pero ....  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Siempre estas con la joven Riddle  
  
- Si, su progenitor me encerró en su cuerpo pero yo me encargo de protegerla  
  
- ¿Pase lo que pase a ti no te puede pasar nada?  
  
- Si que me puede pasar, ¿porque pregunta?  
  
- Me gustaría hacer un estudio sobre ti mas que nada por si en algún momento de tu vida ocurriera algo tan grabe que tuviera que ayudarte  
  
- .... - Yue se lo pensó  
  
Las siguientes dos semanas Yue y Poppy se ayudaron. Pomfrey le izo infinidad de pruebas cuándo las tuvo todas ....  
  
- Espero no tener que utilizar nunca todo lo que he aprendido contigo estas ultimas semanas.  
  
- Si eso espero.  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***  
  
Que Yue hubiera recuperado el conocimiento eso no significaba que estuviese bien. A duras penas podía ponerse en pie ( y cuando lo hacia siempre era con ayuda de Poppy o Remus el cual se quedaba con ella siempre que podía).  
  
Los días pasaron lentamente para Yue, ya que no podía hacer nada  
  
Durante esas horas, lo único que hacia era leer. Ella podía hacer tranquilamente la competencia a Hermione, durante las siguientes dos semanas lo único que hacia era :  
  
Por la mañanas asearse, un poco de ejercicio para reactivar sus músculos y vuelta a la a cama.  
  
Después de comer dormía un poco, luego volvía a caminar y después volvía a la cama para continua leyendo.  
  
Mientras tanto Katrina en el subconsciente de Yue solo pensaba en como acercarse a Remus.  
  
En esos días de total aburrimiento vio como Remus iba a visitar con regularidad a Yue , muchas veces este preguntaba por ella, pero Yue no le decía nada y cuando la hacia normalmente mentía ( lo hacia ya que ella quería que temus hiciera las preguntas directamente a Katrina cuando esta recuperara el control.)  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Era luna llena y Remus fue a la enfermería al entrar se encontró que la cama de Yue estaba vacía. Este aviso a la enfermera e inmediatamente todos aquellos que aun estaban despiertos se pusieron en su búsqueda  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Un zorro nueve colas se sentó en el centro del campo. Miró detenidamente el lugar donde la luna llena tendría que estar ( la noche era encapotada).  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Remus llego al campo de juegos y vio al zorro  
  
De repente vio como este deba paso a el cuerpo de Yue ( que solo llevaba un camisón blanco y una bata).  
  
Cuando la luna se dejo ver Yue se desprendió de la bata , la dejo caer lentamente al suelo  
  
Remus iba a hablar pero no lo hizo cuando vio a Yue desprendiéndose de la cinta que le sujetaba el pelo para a continuación ver totalmente alucinado como esta con suaves y delicados movimientos se desprendía del camisón para quedar totalmente desnuda.  
  
Sirius que llego justo en el momento en el que el camisón tocaba el suelo se quedo helado. Transformándose en humano vio como Remus estaba totalmente rojo pero aún así no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de la joven.  
  
Yue mientras tanto esperaba que la luna llena la tocara de lleno de esta manera ( totalmente desnuda) recibiría el pleno poder del influjo natural del plenilunio.  
  
Las nueves se movieron lenta y sigilosamente , la luna encontró una brecha en el tapiz nebuloso y el rayo que se desprendió fue a parar al cuerpo bien formado de la Youko.  
  
Remus y Sirius contemplaron como la chica levantaba los brazos haciendo que el cabello se moviera y con ese movimiento el cuerpo quedo parcialmente tapado gracias a la larga cabellera que poseía.  
  
Lenta pero inconfundiblemente Yue sintió como sus fuerzas volvían a ella. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y el césped del suelo comenzó a crecer con una rapidez fuera de lo normal.  
  
De un rápido movimiento Yue se giro, Remus creyó que la vería desnuda pero esta iba totalmente vestida.  
  
Lupin solo tuvo tiempo de ver que el vestido era blanco antes que esta desapareciera para dar paso a Katrina la cual cayo inconsciente en el suelo del campo de Quidditch  
  
Yue por fin había conseguido recuperar toda su energía, pero ahora faltaba que Katrina despertara y lo hiciera.  
  
o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o  
  
Jack Dawson : vaya entonces solo nos separan 100 Km., yo soy de Tarragona ^.^, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, jejjee, lo del Harry/ Draco pues no lo es , si te fijaste después de aquellas frases había un paréntesis diciendo que , (que os habías imaginado mentes calenturientas), jejeje, pero creo que más adelante pondré algo parecido , la verdad es que me encanta el slash pero no me veo con fuerza ( aun ) de escribir uno.  
  
Silence-messiah , May Potter, blackspirit : gracias por haberme escrito y leido, también dos las gracias a todos aquellos que han leido este ¿raro?? Capitulo. 


	30. 29 Vuelta a las clases

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
29. Vuelta a las Clases  
  
La recuperación de Katrina fue más rápida ( posiblemente era gracias a que Yue también tenia energía).  
  
Durante los pocos días que estuvo en la enfermería sus amigos informaron de todo lo ocurrido, junto con los deberes que debía hacer , la lucha de Yue ( Kat confeso que ya sabia de su existencia), de que por poco muere, que Remus vigilaba su sueño ( no le dijeron nada sobre los sentimientos que el profesor profesaba por el chica).  
  
También le dijeron que Dumblerdore tuvo que informar de su verdadera identidad y explicaron algunas de las reacciones por parte del alumnado  
  
* Madame Pomfrey dijo que el lunes podría volver a las clases ( era viernes)  
  
* Severus paso algunos horas con ella informándole sobre el estado de su padre  
  
* Albus pregunto si se encontraba bien  
  
* Los chicos esperaban con ganas que ella se uniera a Mayu por las mañanas para que los despertara  
  
Y Remus no sabia como reaccionar, la quería besar hasta quedar ambos sin aliento, pero tenia miedo de asustarla ( y el tiempo de la promesa se terminaba)  
  
El lunes, la torre de Gryffindor fue despertada por completo por un sonoro e estridente solo de guitarra eléctrica. Cuando bajaron se encontraron a Kat vestida toda de cuero negro ( mas que ceñido) y con una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro  
  
- KATYYYYYYY - gritaron todos al verla  
  
Todos le dijeron que estaban encantados de volver a tenerla con ellos, también hicieron preguntas personales del estilo .  
  
-"tu padre , te enseño lo que sabes" o " alguna vez te maltrato" . Kat hizo un resumen de su vida ( dijo todo, , desde su nombre, edad, hasta que tenia la misión de proteger a "alguien" y por eso había vuelto.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: GRAN COMERDOR º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
El profesorado y el resto de alumnos de las tres casas estaban sorprendidos de no haber visto ni un solo Gryffindor. Muchos se preguntaban que pasaba, otros decían que los gemelos les había entrado la locura y los habían encerrado a todos en la torre.  
  
La gran puerta de roble se abrió dando paso a una marabunta Gryffindor felices y exaltados. Parecía que escoltaban a alguien.  
  
Sin previo aviso todos se separaron para dejar ver a Katrina y Mayu ( las dos con el uniforme femenino) gran parte del alumnado masculino (y algún que otro del femenino) quedo impresionado.  
  
Ambas llevaban falda ( algo más corta de lo normal, la camisa estaba abierta ( llevaban desabrochados los primeros botones del cuello), las chicas levaban atadas a la cintura sus chaquetas y la túnica la llevaban al hombro.  
  
- HEEEEEE VUUUUEEEEELTOOOOOOOO - grito sonriente Kat, haciendo una posturita de lo mas sexy.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Remus se preguntaba junto todo el profesorado donde estarían los Gryffindors, cuando vio abrirse la puerta. Se preguntaba que estaba pasando cuando vio aparecer a las chicas con falda ( en ese momento se estaba tomando un café bien cargado para poder despejarse , y al ver como Katrina iba vestida y para rematar dar ese grito de guerra junto a la postura provocativa lo escupió todo).  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Severus se imaginaba que Kat había organizado "algo" con su vuelta a las clases, pero nunca pensó que la volvería a ver con el uniforme femenino y aun menos que le quedara tan bien.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Albus estaba algo preocupado por el retraso de un tercero de su alumnado pero respiro aliviado al ver que todos llegaban bien.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Sirius (perro) vio toda la escena desde el lado de Lupin y si hubiera podido le hubiese dado un ataque de risa por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Kat y los demás volvieron a las clases como si nada hubiese pasado hasta que ... 


	31. 30 El sueño compartido

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
30. El sueño compartido  
  
Ha pasado un mes y todo el mundo parece afectado ( parece mentira que en poco menos de un mes fuese primavera).  
  
Durante este mes los chicos vieron que en innumerables ocasiones Remus y Kat se quedaban mirándose o a veces se los encontraban en posiciones comprometidas ( muchas fueron las ocasiones en que los encontraron apunto de besares o cogidos por la cintura mirándose melosamente).  
  
Draco una tarde comentó con Mayu que si no se decidían tendrían que intervenir ellos ( al igual que lo hicieron Harry y Kat par Ron y Hermione).  
  
Harry fue informado y estuvo de acuerdo, el también ayudaría a juntar a sus dos amigos.  
  
Los involucrados en la misión "Lobo" fueron observando y siguiendo los pasos de los dos espiados para saber más sobre ellos.  
  
El director dio el anunció que el 14 de ese mismo mes organizaría una fiesta especial y el alunado recibió este aviso con los brazos abiertos.  
  
- ¿Qué pensáis que habrá preparado esta vez? - pregunto Ron.  
  
- Ni idea pero seguro que es original - dijo Hermione  
  
- Mientras no sea como lo que organizo Lorack - puntualizo Harry  
  
- Dios espero que eso no ocurra - dijo Draco cruzando los dedos  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - preguntaron Mayu y Kat  
  
Los chicos explicaron con todo lujo de detalles lo que ocurrió y cuando terminaron ambas chicas estaban en el suelo con un ataque de risa  
  
- Y voy yo y me lo pierdo - dijo Kat muerta de risa, sujetándose el estomago.  
  
Mayu seguía en el suelo, parecía que le iba a dar algo si continuaba así.  
  
El cuarteto las miraba como diciendo " no tiene gracia".  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Los días pasaron con suma tranquilidad solamente alterada por un extraño sentimiento de preocupación y algún que otro dolor ( en el caso de Harry la cicatriz y en el de Kat en el bazo izquierdo sobre la muñeca), esto les tenia preocupados ya que estas señales apuntaban a que Voldemort estaba apunto de volver a sus andadas.  
  
La noche del ocho de febrero todos se fueron a acostar pronto ya que ese día habían tenido dos exámenes que les habían dejado exhaustos.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
En mitad de un bosque se habían reunido gran cantidad de personas todas ellas encapuchadas solo uno no lo estaba, este tenia a sus pies una enorme serpiente que se movía lentamente mientras siseaba sin parar.  
  
El hombre sin capucha miró a la serpiente y le siseó  
  
~ Tranquila querida pronto tendrás tu cena.  
  
~ Eso espero Tom , me lo has prometido  
  
Los encapuchados aunque no entendían lo que amo y serpiente se decían , si pudieron entender la expresión de sus rostros.  
  
"alguien esa noche iba a morir para alimentar a Nagimi , la serpiente del Lord Oscuro".  
  
- Muy bien - dijo mirando a todos con sus pupilas rojas - hemos fallado, si yo también, lo admito, pero no teníamos toda la información respecto a mi hija. Como puede comprobar me ha superado incluso diría que es más poderosa de lo que ella misma cree.  
  
El Lord Oscuro estubo hablando durante un largo rato , sus vasallos ni se movieron , cada uno tenia el mismo pensamiento.  
  
"Que no nos culpe y nos mate"  
  
Mientras Voldemort hacia su discurso otras dos personas estaban presentes.  
  
Por un lado estaba Harry que lo veia todo desde una distancia prudencial. Mas de cerca se encontraba Katrina, ella andaba entre los encapuchados, ya habia comprobado que por mucho que insistiera nadie ni tan siquiera su padre la veian.  
  
Fue entonces que los dos chicos se vieron.  
  
- ¿Tu? - dijeron los dos  
  
- ¿me puedes ver? - pregunto Kat  
  
- si, ¿Y tu a mí? - dijo Harry  
  
- Si, - respondió ella - que extraño , nadie nos ve.  
  
- Es un sueño - dijo Harry  
  
- ¿Un sueño? - pregunto sorprendida  
  
- Si cuando tu padre planea algo yo lo sueño, pero es la primera vez que alguien a quien conozco entra conmigo.  
  
- Pero si yo no he entrado contigo, quizás... - dijo mirando profundamente a Harry  
  
- ¿Tu crees ...? - pregunto Harry  
  
- Podría ser - respondió Kat - pero es mejor que escuchemos lo que el señor todopoderoso tiene que decir - dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
Voldemort acabo su discurso y ahora estaba interrogando y recabando información de cada mortígafo que se había presentado a la cita.  
  
Durante las siguientes dos horas había sido informado de :  
  
- asuntos en el ministerio - el ministro no se creía los indicios sobre su vuelta  
  
- los posibles candidatos para mortífago ( la gran mayoría eran sus hijos o hijos de conocidos ) y gran parte del alumnado de Slytherin de cursos superiores, algún que otro de las otras casas y alumnos e incluso familias enteras que habían estudiado en Dumstram.  
  
- El "espía" que tenia en Hogwarts dio un informe bastante "completo" sobre los planes de Dumblerdore para la seguridad en las salidas y los movimientos de Potter y su hija.  
  
Los chicos escucharon todo con atención, sabían que podían confiar en Severus y todo lo que dijo podría catalogarse como publico.  
  
Por lo visto Voldy también lo creyó y le castigo con unos dos minutos de Cruciatus eso fue el broche con el que terminaron la reunión y con el dolor provocado a Severus se despertaron Harry y Kat gritando.  
  
^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^  
  
Jack Dawson: hola soy de tarragona y a mí también mi gusta el slash, jejejee, pero esta historia no va ha tener ^.^, lo del otro capitulo era una simple conversación entre Harry y Draco y un complicadísimo trabajo de pociones, jejeje (no te fijaste en el paréntesis ^.^)  
  
Blackspirit: no me mates por fi, por fi ( kat arrodillada ante el peligro ) aquí lo tienes ( buuuuaaaaa, me quiere matar, esa mirada no me gusta nada, buuuuuuaaaaaa )(-.-)  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: gracias por leer esta historia, ¿ te esta gustando? Espero que sí, nos vemos ^.^  
  
Mayumi: mi beta bonita, mi beta quería, jejejeje, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti ^.^ tu tranquila que le podrás meter mano a drakito todo lo que quieras, jejejee ( glups, Mayu me miras de una forma que no me gusta nada.... es.. espera que es ese látigo...no ah.. ah.... piedad que eso duele) ( Mayu persiguiendo a Kat por toda la habitación látigo en mano ) , yo estoy genial, en estos momentos estoy estudiando para prepararme las oposiciones para entra a trabajar para el ayuntamiento como administrativa ( esto de estudiar me tiene agotada, tanto que hace tiempo que no escribo ni una miserable línea), haber si tenemos suerte y nos encontramos por el msn, pero la verdad seria un milagro ya que me conecto cuando los monstruitos ( lease mis hermanos) se desenganchan del ordenador, jejeee, y eso no es muy a menudo , para mi desgracia ^.^, lo de las warris, no les hice ni caso , ya sabes " a palabras necias , oídos sordos" así que no les di ninguna importancia, yo solo dije que encontraba mal, pero que muy mal, el echo que criticasen a una autora por el mero hecho de escribir slash , (bueno por lo visto no entendieron que ff es ficción y no les entraba el echo de que un hombre se quedase en cinta ( yo digo " si es ciencia ficción ¿porque no? )y a mi entender es una de las mejores en lo referente a la pareja ss/hp, lo mas divertido es que en el principio de cada una de sus historias siempre pone que es slash y que si no te gusta este genero no lo leas, iban y lo leen para luego criticar ( pero todo se ha solucionado, jejeje) bueno nos vemos ^.^  
  
Car-o-line: ey! Tu tranquila que como he comentado un poco más arriba en esta historia no va haber slash, puede que algunas escenas den paso a malos entendidos, como lo que ocurrió entre Harry y Draco cuando estaban hablando sobre un complicadísimo trabajo de pociones, jejejee, perecer ser que a todos les pareció lo que no era jejeje, ( nadie le los paréntesis, buuuuuuuaaaaaa, buaaaaaaa ) bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto o mas que el anterior, nos vemos ^.^  
  
Avance del próximo capitulo :  
  
- una charla civilizada - una persona herida - una noche a contrarreloj - y malos entendidos  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo 


	32. 31 Dando explicaciones

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
31. Dando explicaciones.  
  
Después de recuperar el aire ambos chicos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones ,se encontraron en las escaleras y con una sola mirada confirmaron que lo soñado fue real.  
  
Fueron corriendo al despacho de Dumblerdore y relataron todo lo ocurrido.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Albus se preocupo ya que habían pasados dos horas y Severus no había vuelto, el director se estaba impacientando.  
  
Kat que aun estaba despierta se ofreció a ir a buscarlo y así lo hizo ( claro esta después de cambiarse de ropa).  
  
Una vez fuera de los terrenos del colegio Katy se concentro en la imagen de Severus para a continuación desparecer entre llamas.  
  
La chica apareció en la sala exquisitamente amueblada, eso le extraño y preocupo, ella agudizo los sentidos porque se olía una trampa.  
  
- Bienvenida a casa hija – dijo Tom suavemente.  
  
El se encontraba sentado en una gran butaca color verde, a sus pies se encontraba el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Snape.  
  
- Veo que te has divertido – dijo fingiendo no importarle – me podrías haber avisado ¿no?  
  
- ¿No te importa como se encuentre? – dijo él tentando el terreno en absoluto – Kat tenia el semblante serio.  
  
- ¿Por que has venido?  
  
- ¿ Y tu me lo preguntas?¿acaso no puedo moverme libremente por donde me de la gana? – dijo sarcástica  
  
- Claro , haz como en tu casa ¿ un te?  
  
- Por favor.  
  
Katrina paso por encima de Severus sin mirarlo, para sentarse en la butaca que se encontraba enfrente de la de su padre  
  
- ¿ Y bien , me dirás el porque de tu inusual visita?  
  
- Quiero hablar con Nagimi, la hecho de menos  
  
- Ella esta descansando  
  
- Vaya , que pena  
  
- ¿Y yo no te sirvo?  
  
- Pues ... – dijo meditándolo - no, ya sabes cosas de chicas ^.^ , bueno si no puedo hablar con ella mejor me voy – dijo levantándose – buenas noches  
  
- Buenas noches .... ¡Katrina!  
  
- ¿si?  
  
- Podrías llevártelo – dijo señalando con asco a Snape  
  
- ¿por qué?  
  
- Digamos que me sirve donde esta  
  
- Si no hay mas remedio – ella se acerco y lo toco – nos veremos y espero que la próxima vez no sea para matarnos, echo de menos las charlas que teníamos cuando era pequeña.  
  
- Cuando quieras.  
  
Kat desapareció ( sin llamas) con Severus a su lado. Se transportaron directamente al a enfermería Sevy esta realmente mal.  
  
~ ¥ Ω * Ω ¥ ~  
  
Severus se despertó la tarde siguiente, cuando abrió lo ojos vio....  
  
- ¿Lupin, que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañado  
  
- Katrina me pidió que te vigilara , la tenias muy preocupada no ha dormido en toda la noche – dijo con tono frió  
  
- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Snape , se sorprendió del carácter de su "compañero"  
  
- Hace apenas una hora se ha dormido.  
  
Lupin que había estado con Katrina toda la mañana se puso de los nervios y celos al ver como se comportaba para poder ayudar a Snape.  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
Cuando Kat llego, llevaba a Snape a cuentas, lo acostó en una camilla para que madame Pomfrey lo revisará.  
  
Esta dijo que tenia alguno huesos rotos y que los efectos del cruciatus eran muy fuertes.  
  
Albus quería que pareciera que nada había pasado ( mas que nada para que los futuros mortífagos no dieran la voz de alarma)  
  
Kat dijo que había una poción que lo podía ayudar pero los ingredientes eran muy raros de encontrar en Inglaterra, dijo que los traería sin falta antes de las nueve de la mañana.  
  
Le pidió a Poppy que se encargara de él.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Kat volvió a las siete de la mañana, se la veía cansada y tenia todo el cuerpo lleno de contusiones, raspones y varios cortes de consideración, sus ropas estaban destrozadas , pero aun así cuando entro lucia una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Lo conseguí – dijo jadeando  
  
Lupin ya se encontraba allí y la vio llegar en ese estado se asusto  
  
- ¿Que te ha pasado?  
  
- Eh... nada, un par de obstáculos en el camino – dijo sin darle importancia.  
  
- ¡Obstáculos!, que obstáculos pueden dejarte en este estado  
  
- Remus pareces mi padre déjame, daría mi viada por él – dijo señalando a Severus.  
  
Ese comentario lo hirió profundamente.  
  
- Haber, Remus trae un caldero del 15 ... no del 20 y ajenjo , luparía ( no la toques ^.^) y todo lo de esta lista, Poppy ayúdame con Severus, tenemos que desvestirlo.  
  
Las siguientes horas fueron un caos en la enfermería, la poción tardaría unas dos horas en estar hecha pero tres para que estuviera del todo lista. Lupin pudo comprobar que Kat era toda una experta en pociones, la expresión de su rostro era de total concentración  
  
- Remus ayúdame – le dijo Katy – levántalo e inclínale un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para que yo pueda darle esta poción.  
  
Y así lo hizo, Kat fue introduciendo el oscuro liquido por la garganta del profesor de pociones, cuando creyó que se lo había tragado él ( Snape)le dio un ataque de tos sacando todo el liquido ingerido.  
  
- Mierda, venga Sevy tienes que tragártelo – le dijo Kat  
  
Lo intentaron varias veces pero siempre con el mismo resultado  
  
- Grrrrrr – Kat gruño frustrada, su gruñido alteró a Remus ya que no era un gruñido que haría un humano sino un lobo justo antes de atacar.  
  
- Bien , sino te lo tomas a las buenas – dijo cogiendo un poco de liquido en un vaso – lo haremos a las malas – ella se sentó sobre el abdomen del hombre se puso el baso en los labios, puso el liquido en su boca y a continuación inclinándose sobre su padrino le cogió la cara con ambas manos acerco su rostro al de él para acaba juntando su labios, ella se los abrió don los dedos y profundizo lo que parecía un beso para introducirle la poción directamente a la garganta, ella no se separo hasta se Severus se trago todo lo que ella le esta dando.  
  
- Como esto no funcione ya no se que mas probar – dijo algo irritada  
  
- Katrina ahora ya no podrás hacer nada excepto esperar – dijo la enfermera – ven te voy a revisar esas heridas no tienen buena pinta.  
  
- Vale – dijo esta abatida – Remus quédate con él, por cualquier cambio que tenga solo avísame , ¿vale?  
  
- Claro ^.^  
  
Pomfrey la reviso, comprobó que tenia un par de costillas rotas, tres fracturas y una considerable perdida de sangre. Se sorprendió que aun se aguantara de pie. Ella le dio a Kat un poción la cual la dejo fuera de combate ( la dejo dormida)  
  
Poco después despertó Snape.  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***  
  
- ¿Pero que ha pasado? – preguntó Snape  
  
- Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo, anoche fuiste a una reunión y como no volvía Kat fue a buscarte, cuando volvió te traía en brazos y tu estado era lamentable  
  
- Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que Voldemort me lanzo el cruciatus y de hay solo quedo el dolor , luego nada.  
  
- Eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo Remus sin apartar la vista del hombre frente al él  
  
- Quien...  
  
- Kat y Harry compartieron "el sueño" fue por eso que lo sabemos.  
  
Severus se sorprendió, sabia que Potter tenia esos sueños pero no esperaba que Katrina también los tuviera.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta Kat? – pregunto algo preocupado  
  
- Mal, tuvo que ir no se donde ha buscar unos ingredientes para hacerte una poción ... la que te salvó la vida debo decir – le respondió fríamente Lupin.  
  
Remus tenia unas ganas locas de matarlo, por su culpa "su" Katrina había sido herida.  
  
La puerta se abrió dando paso a ....  
  
- ¿Potter que hace aquí? – pregunto Snape con tono frío ( como siempre)  
  
- Yo quería saber ... da igual veo que sigue vivo, eso es lo que importa – le respondió de mala gana.  
  
Snape le sorprendió la contestación del chico, no esperaba ese nivel de pasotismo en el joven y agradable Gryffindor.  
  
- Remus ¿dónde esta Kat? – pregunto Harry más calmado  
  
- Descansando estaba mal, muy mal – le respondió este abatido.  
  
- Lo se, sentí su dolor – dijo Harry mas para sí mismo que para l os otros.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? Y eso ¿cómo es? – Pregunto exaltado Snape.  
  
- No lo se, pero si a mí me dolió no quiero saber como lo pasó ella.  
  
- Puuueees.... Varias fracturas, contusiones y cortes varios y perdida de sangre – dijo de un tirón una sonriente Katrina que miraba la escena apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
  
- ¡¡¡ Katrina!!! – gritaron los tres.  
  
Ellos la bombardearon a preguntas, pero ella rehusó a contestar ninguna.  
  
- Severus se encuentra bien ,es lo único que importa.  
  
Tras decir esto salió de la enfermería.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Harry ¿porqué has ido? – pregunto Draco interesado  
  
- Tu no lo vistes siendo torturado por ese maníaco , fue horrible – respondió este  
  
- Me lo supongo , recuerda que mi padre... él... – Draco bajo la mirada  
  
- Lo siento, no quería recordártelo- respondió apenado Harry  
  
- No importa, creo que ambos en algún momento de nuestras cortas vidas hemos recibido un cruciatus ¿no? – dijo el rubio levantando levemente la cabeza  
  
- Bueno en realidad he recibido tres, fue el año pasado poco después de ...- Harry negó con la cabeza como queriendo no pensar en eso – cuando los recibí quise morirme.  
  
- ¿Tres? Pero si un solo cruciatus de Voldemort es suficiente como para dejarte inconsciente.  
  
- Pues yo no tuve esa suerte – dijo casi sin voz al recordarlo.  
  
Draco alucino al descubrir este echo, ya sabia que Potter era poderoso, pero ni tan siguiera él (Harry) sabia hasta donde podría llegar a serlo. 


	33. 32 San Valentín

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Nota 2: en este capitulo habrá algo que roza el lemon ,así que ha aquellos que no les guste... pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo  
  
Advertencia : Este capitulo contiene un poco de lemon  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
32. San Valentín  
  
En pocos días los chicos vieron varios cambios en el comportamiento de los dos investigados ( Remus y Kat).  
  
En el caso de Remus parecía querer saltar sobre el cuello de Snape y desgárraselo a mordiscos.  
  
En el de Katrina , ella se había mostrado algo alejada de todos, en varias ocasiones les pareció verla llorar.  
  
Y su pregunta era :  
  
¿Qué era tan importante como para que ella llorase?  
  
En poco más de tres días los chicos tenían preparado todo sobre la operación "lobo".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Han pasado cinco días desde que Snape recupero el conocimiento y esa noche los chicos habían preparado una estupenda sorpresa.  
  
Todo el alumnado estaba emocionado porque ese día era catorce de Febrero ( SAN VALENTÍN).  
  
Algunos se entregaban cartas de amor, otros poemas y los más valientes profesaban su amor a la persona amada cara a cara.  
  
..... Y llegó la noche  
  
- Kat tenemos que decirte algo , te importa que vayamos por allí – dijo Mayu señalando un oscuro pasillo.  
  
- No , claro que no ... pero decidme ¿qué pasa?  
  
Fue entonces que todos a una la hechizaron para :  
  
1.- inmovilizarla 2.- quitarle la varita 3.- dejarla inconsciente  
  
Todo eso lo hicieron en décimas de segundo ya que temían las represalias por su parte.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LUPIN º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Rem te importaría acompañarme en momento arriba, es que he quedado con Harry y dice que ha encontrado algo que no aparece en "nuestro" mapa.  
  
- No, no me importa vamos, debe de ser algo realmente importante  
  
Sirius sabia del plan de los chicos.  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
Chicos mañana hay que mover todo y dejarlo preparado para la noche –dijo Harry  
  
- Si , pero nadie tiene que sospechar nada, porque sino tendremos que explicar el porque de una mega cama – dijo seriamente ron  
  
En eso que Sirius estaba descansando ( convertido en perro) y por casualidad lo hoyo todo  
  
Por la noche quedo con Harry y este le puso sobre antecedentes y Sirius se ofreció ha ayudar  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***  
  
Sirius condujo al licántropo por el mismo corredor por el que minutos antes había pasado Katrina.  
  
En el caso de Moony solo le quitaron la varita y lo "arrojaron"a una habitación oscura.  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerro todo a su alrededor cambió dando paso a una habitación enorme exquisitamente decorada.  
  
Una gran chimenea tenía el fuego encendido, en la mesa se encontraba muy bien preparada una suculenta cena ( todo comida afrodisíaca)había un cómodo sofá y en la zona menos iluminada que invitaba a la privacidad y relajación se encontraba una magnifica cama adoselada cubierta por unas finísimas sabanas de seda negra y encima de estas unas preciosas rosas blancas y muchos pétalos sueltos cubriendo el resto de la cama.  
  
Remus se dirigió cerca del sofá y fue allí donde encontró a Katrina completamente dormida con un vestido de lo mas sugerente ( ceñido por los pechos hasta la cintura y vaporoso el resto de tela, era de color negro con reflejos esmeralda).  
  
Él se acerco cuidadosamente , creyendo que la podría despertar pero cual fue su sorpresa que al lado de ella había una nota , la cual decía:  
  
"Para despertar a la bella durmiente, el príncipe debe besarla tiernamente".  
  
A Remus le costo unos segundos, asimilar lo que acababa de leer, pero al fin comprendió el mensaje.  
  
Katrina estaba hechizada y la única forma de despertarla era con un beso.  
  
El nerviosismo de Remus fue en aumento.  
  
"Yo los mato , mira que hacerme esto" pensaba el hombre lobo  
  
"Pero... mmmmm... porque no, ella no lo notará"  
  
¡¡Gran Error!! , Katrina era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sintió como alguien era arrojado en la misma habitación de ella, pero no supo quien era hasta que sintió su aroma  
  
"mmm chocolate, ¡¡ Chocolate = Remus!! Dios que pasa aquí" – pensó alarmada, intento moverse pero nada , su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni tan siguiera era capaz de abrir los ojos. Entonces lo noto , un ligero roce en su frente, ella intento moverse pero ....  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: MENTE DE REMUS º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
"porque no despierta , la he besado ¿no?" – se preguntaba Lupin  
  
Al ver que esta no reaccionaba comenzó a repartir pequeños y suaves besos por su rostro ( pero nunca tocando sus labios)  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Después de cinco fascinantes minutos....  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA MENTE DE KATRINA º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
"Dios me estremecería si pudiera moverme, sea como sea esto que estoy sintiendo es muy excitante"  
  
"No quiero que pare"  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN LA MENTE DE REMUS º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
"mmm huele a sándalo , pero su sabor es a .... mmm (le dio un beso pero a la vez degustando su mejilla) canela"  
  
Remus continuo repartiendo besos hasta que ...  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Katrina repentinamente fue consciente de su cuerpo, sintió como unos dulces y suaves labios estaban posados sobre los suyos, pero esto solo fue por uno o dos segundos ,para volver a sentirlos pero esta vez más hambrientos succionando suavemente su labio inferior y a continuación como una húmeda lengua era pasada a placer por sus labios y abrirlos para introducirse en su boca, buscando lenta e inexorablemente la suya.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Volvió a besarla pero esta vez lo hizo con todo su amor dejando fluir sus emociones más escondidas en ese beso  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
el primer toque fue sublime, y el segundo excitante  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Remus rápidamente siguió con ese contacto no deseaba nada mas en el mundo , que sentir esa suave lengua jugando con la suya ....un momento ¡ Jugando! Eso quería decir que ....  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Al sentir la suavidad que la lengua invasora , su único deseo fue ¡ no dejarse vences! Y entonces fue ella quien intensifico el beso. Incluso levanto los brazos para sujetar la cabeza de Remus ( el cual se sorprendió, pero no se separó de ella)  
  
Se besaron primero tímida y suavemente para en pocos segundos intensificas los besos ( sin tan siguiera abrir los ojos)  
  
Remus dejo los labios de Katrina, esta fue a protestar cuando los sintió en su cuello ( eso la sobresalto pero a la vez la excito mas )  
  
Para ambos eso era el paraíso, no querían que lo que sentían se acabase nunca, pero como todo lo bueno se acaba.....  
  
- Grrrrr – se oyó por la habitación.  
  
Kat abrió los ojos, se lo quedo mirando para a continuación estallar en carcajadas.  
  
- Vale lobito , pero mantén la fiera sujeta – le dijo esta entre risas.  
  
El ruido que se oyó era el estomago del hombre el cual reclamaba comida.  
  
- Dios que vergüenza – dijo Remus totalmente sonrojado – "que forma de arruinar el momento" – pensó  
  
- Anda vamos, que por el olor diría que nos espera una fantástica cena – dijo coloradita Katrina.  
  
Remus ayudo a Basted a levantarse del sofá.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa ( mesa para dos) y empezaron a comer. No dijeron nada, pero no dejaban de mirarse nerviosamente, sabían que de no haber surgido "la bestia" hubiera pasado algo de mayor calibre.  
  
Los dos deseaban lo que había ocurrido, Remus se había contenido durante demasiado tiempo y Katrina sabia desde el incidente de la salida al pueblo que sentía "algo" por el joven licántropo pero tenia miedo, miedo de acercase a alguien y que este la abandonara, eso no lo podría soportar.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantaron de la mesa y se miraron intensamente , durante una fracción de segundo a Remus le pareció ver deseo en la mirada de la morena .  
  
Como movidos por una fuerza superior se fueron acercando , para unirse en un lujurioso beso en medio del salón.  
  
Lentamente se dirigieron al sofá, pero a medio camino de este, se quedaron sin aire. Ambos se separaron unos centímetros para tomar aire, se miraron lentamente para volver a los besos, estos eran mas tiernos pero a la ves apasionados.  
  
Las manos de Remus pareaban a placer por la espalda de la chica, intento y consiguió que esta entraran a través dela ropa haciendo contacto con la piel suave y caliente de ella.  
  
Katrina no se quedaba atrás, ella se entretuvo a desabrochar lenta y seductoramente la camisa que él llevaba puesta , consiguiendo de esta forma tener acceso directo a sus pectorales y abdominales bien formados.  
  
Siguieron así durante unos minutos los cuales no se movieron de en medio del salón .  
  
Kat volvió a coger una de las manos de Remus y esta vez consiguió lo que la vez anterior no consiguió hacer que Remus le tocara el culo.  
  
Él se sorprendió por esta acción ( entre otras cosas porque cuando el puso su mano sobre su trasero ella tembló). Remus supuso que Katrina con esa acción recordó involuntariamente lo ocurrido dos años atrás la noche de su aniversario.  
  
- Si no estas preparada lo dejamos – le dijo este entre jadeos de pasión  
  
Kat que se encontraba besando y lamiéndole el cuello paro  
  
- Yo... debo superarlo – dijo bajando la mirada  
  
- Si pero no a costa de esto – dijo para cogerla más firmemente con las dos manos, lo que provoco que ella temblara.  
  
- Yo... lo siento – dijo sinceramente  
  
- Lo se, tranquila – dijo abrazándola por la cintura – todo a su debido tiempo. Remus la miró directamente a los ojos, pudo ver el deseo en ellos ,pero también el miedo. Supo que ese no era el momento.  
  
"Todo llegará – se dijo – paciencia"  
  
Kat lo abrazo por la cintura pegando todo su cuerpo al de él , temiendo perderlo, sabia que lo deseaba tanto a más que ella pero inconscientemente algunas de las caricias dadas por él le recordaban a aquella fatídica noche.  
  
Remus la cogió por la cintura y la levanto , se dirigieron a la cama.  
  
Ella se tenso pensado que...  
  
- Tranquila, no querrás dormir en el sofá ¿no? – le dijo el sonriéndole  
  
- Eh...no la verdad , es que no  
  
Remus la deposito en la gran cama con suma delicadeza y cuando iba a volver al sofá sintió como ella le cogía y tiraba hacia atrás para terminar cayendo en la cama.  
  
- No te vaya, no tienes porque dormir allí – dijo esta , haciendo que Remus se tumbara para que ella pudiera hacer otro tanto, lo abrazo y empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, con la mano derecha tocaba el pecho del hombre con suma suavidad.  
  
Remus no dijo nada, solo disfrutaba de las caricias y besos, a los pocos segundo él comenzó ha hacer lo mismo , una de sus manos le acariciaba el muslo derecho a placer ( nunca pasándose de la ralla) la otra mano se entretenía a paso desde el abdomen hasta la línea divisoria que era el aro del sujetador.  
  
Remus dejo salir un gemido ( el cual no pudo retener), Katy de un rápido pero suave movimiento se las ingenio para pasar de su cuello al pecho dejando un rastro de pequeño y suaves besos y algún que otro mordisquito (lo que le hizo gemir fue que Kat había pasado su lengua por uno de sus pezones estimulándolo lentamente hasta dejarlo erecto para a continuación morderle suavemente y cuando lo tenia entre sus dientes ella le paso con delicadeza extrema su suave y caliente lengua por la punta).  
  
Al comprobar que esto a Remus le gustaba y excitaba continuó haciéndoselo, cuando le pareció que el pezón que tenia entre sus labios estaba totalmente estimulado lentamente con una recorrido de pequeños besos paso al otro para a continuación profesarle la misma atención que al anterior.  
  
- Kat...Katy ....mmmmm ¿estas segura? – pregunto Remus totalmente excitado.  
  
Ella lo acallo con un apasionado beso donde sus leguas se encontraron de muevo brindándose placer mutuamente.  
  
Katrina en esos momentos paso las piernas por entre las caderas de él para quedar totalmente sobre el cuerpo del hombre.  
  
- Katy.... – Remus jadeaba, era incapaz de controlarse. Sus manos volvían a vagar por el trasero y espalda de ella, llego al cierre del sujetador y lo desato, lentamente siguió el contorno de la tela para termina poniendo sus manos sobre los pechos de ella y lentamente apartó la molesta tela que los aprisionaba.  
  
Tan concentrados estaban en lo que hacían que no escucharon como con un ruidoso golpe la puerta se abría, ni como la persona que la había abierto se acercaba la paso firme hacia la cama adoselada ( que en estos momento tenia las cortinas echadas).  
  
- ¡Pero que! – grito el intruso.  
  
Ambos amantes se miraron para a continuación fijar su vista al inesperado visitante.  
  
- Ho...hola ...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Jack Dawson : la respuesta a tu pregunta es fácil... tanto Harry como Kat tiene un vinculo muy fuerte con voldy-poo ( ya sea por la maldición que afecto a Harry o por el echo que Kat sea su hija) , espero que te haya gustado la locura que acabas de leer ¿crees que me ha salido bien?^.^  
  
Blackspirit : lo siento, lo siento ( Kat de rodillas suplicando por su vida) he tardado tanto por que quiera que el capitulo coincidiera con el día de San Valentín ^.^ , espero que te haya gustado ,es mi primera escena con algo de lemon que escribo y no se si me ha quedado bien o no ^.^  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy : aquí tienes lo que te prometí ( bueno no es un lemon entero pero si un gran paso adelante, jejejeej) espero que te haya gustado , no se si ha quedado bien pero espero haber plasmado bien lo que quería expresar y que se haya entendido ^.^ 


	34. 33 ¡ Quiero una explicación!

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
33.¡ Quiero una explicación!  
  
- Ho... hola Sevy – dijo algo nerviosa Katrina.  
  
Sabia que su padrino se alteraba con el echo de que a ella le gustase el licántropo y ahora era él quien los encontraba en semejante postura y para rematar la jugada ambos (Remus y Katrina) estaban en esos momentos algo más que excitados.  
  
- ¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí? – dijo casi a gritos Severus  
  
- Eh... pues veras ... – Remus no sabia como explicarle que desde hacía tiempo estaba enamorado de Katrina.  
  
- ¿A caso no lo ves? – dijo sarcástica Katrina que en esos momentos se ponía bien la camisa ( la cual estaba toda fuera de lugar)  
  
- Si lo veo y es por eso que exijo una explicación – dijo este con furia  
  
- Pues temo comunicarte que por mi parte no la tendrás – dijo Kat  
  
Tras decir esto salió de un salto de la cama y se fue sin mirar atrás. En la cama se encontraba un sobre excitado licántropo que no sabia como esconder "eso".  
  
Snape quedo atónito por el comportamiento de su aijada pero un segundo después se recupero para encararse al profesor de DCAO.  
  
- ¡¡TU!! – gruño Severus – quiero una explicación y mas te vale que sea buena por que sino ... – amenazo Snape.  
  
- Como bien ha dijo Katrina , a caso no has visto lo que acabas de interrumpir.  
  
- ¡ Claro que lo ha vistos! Maldita sea ella es mi aijada y por si no te has dado cuenta es la hija del Lord Oscuro.  
  
- Eso no cambia el hecho que la quiera.  
  
- Pero ella ... – Snape no sabia que decir  
  
- Pero nada , entérate de una vez, y por como se ha comportado diría que siente algo mas que "amistad" hacia mí, sino no hubiese actuado como lo ha hecho.  
  
- ¿Y que ha hecho? – pregunto alarmado  
  
- Naaaaaadaaaaaaa .... solo besarme, tirar me encima de la cama y empezar a desnudarme sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.  
  
- Claaaro ... y voy yo y me lo creo, he visto perfectamente donde estaban tus zarpas y como llevaba ella la ropa.  
  
- ¿Y crees que me iba a quedar quieto? – le respondió desafiante.  
  
Severus no respondió, claro que no se iba a quedar quieto, él hubiese hecho lo mismo si llegara a encontrarse en esa situación.  
  
Ambos hombres se miraron, sin comentar nada mas Snape salió de la habitación tan rápidamente como pudo y Remus fue directamente al cuarto de baño, necesitaba muy urgentemente una ducha fría .... muy fría.  
  
****************************  
  
Jack Dawson: hola, pues sip ^.^ tenias razon era Sevy-poo ^.^, espero que te fueran bien los examenes y que te haya gustado este mini capitulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.  
  
Diana_Lily_Potter: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que nos sea demasiado perjudicial para la salud ^.^  
  
LoBeZnO : jejeje, la ropa que lleva kat el la misma que me pongo yo cuando tengo que salir por el puerto, jejejeje, sip, soc de tarragona encara que paso una temporada a vila-seca ^.^..... espero que t'hagi agradat aquest capitol .... nos vemos ^.^ 


	35. 34 Los animagos

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
34. Los animagos  
  
Las semanas pasaron , Katy y Remus se distanciaron, pero aún se podía ver la pasión en sus miradas.  
  
Katrina sabia exactamente que deseaba a ese hombre, pero tenia miedo de ser utilizada.  
  
Remus tenia que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no cogerla en uno de los pasillos y comérsela a besos en un oscuro rincón para terminar haciéndole el amor en la primera aula vacía que encontrase.  
  
Los chicos quedaron algo desilusionados pero a fin de cuentas "algo" salió bien, ambos (Remus y Katrina) demostraron sus sentimientos pero no llegaron a confesarle a plena voz. Severus tenia vigilado a todo momento tanto a Remus como a Kat, no quería que "su" pequeña sufriera ningún daño.  
  
Sirius se entero de todo después de que por "accidente" se le cayeran unas gotitas de veritaserum en el té de Remus ( el cual lo confeso con todo lujo de detalles).  
  
Y pasaron los días.  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º: EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
- Hemos entrenado como posesos des del verano pasado, mañana os daremos el ultimo entrenamiento sobre Transformación humana – dijo Mayu  
  
- ¿Creéis que estamos preparados? – pregunto Harry  
  
- Sí , incluso diría que hace al menos una semana que lo estáis pero no nos queríamos arriesgar – comento Katrina.  
  
Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos  
  
- Katy hay algo que aún no nos has dicho – dijo Draco  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿En que animal te transformas? – pregunto Hermione  
  
- Esto .... pues . jejejeje – Katrina se puso nerviosa  
  
- Si , Kat, venga transfórmate, anda – le dijo con un puchero Ron  
  
- Weasley compórtese – gruño Severus, pero él también deseaba ver su transformación.  
  
- Oh venga Sevy – dijo burlonamente Sirius – no seas tan gruñón  
  
- Black hace días que no ....- pero Severus no termino la frase ya que se encontró con la mirada fría y calculadora de Kat.  
  
- Al primero que hable le lanzo un Cruciatus que ni los de mi padre, ¿queda claro?  
  
- Glups, si Kat – dijeron los tres bajando la cabeza  
  
Los chicos tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos por no reír cuando Kat los miro y les guiño un ojo.  
  
o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los chicos ( aquellos que entrenaban) estuvieron tranquilos, deseaban saber en que podrían convertirse en un futuro próximo.  
  
Las clases les parecieron extremadamente lentas, en algunas incluso pasaron de poner atención ya que lo que explicaban ya lo sabían gracias al entrenamiento extra.  
  
La mañana dio paso al medio día y este a la tarde y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban todos en el interior del bosque.  
  
- Bien , Mayu y yo os echaremos un hechizo para que este nos indique cual es vuestro animal, ¿quién quiere comenzar? – pregunto Katrina varita en mano  
  
Todos se miraron algo nerviosos  
  
- Yo... yo seré el primero – dijo Draco  
  
- Bien , ponte aquí, tranquilo que esto no duele – le dijo Mayu intentando tranquilizarle.  
  
Cuando Draco estuvo en el lugar indicado.  
  
- ¡Animus! – dijo Kat  
  
El rayo tocó a Draco y de este salió una lucecita que lentamente fue agrandándose para cobrar forma.  
  
Esta lucecita fue formando la figura de un halcón.  
  
- Enhorabuena Draco serás un halcón  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Un halcón? Vaya – dijo impresionado  
  
- yo la siguiente – dijo Hermione poniéndose donde segundos antes se encontraba Draco.  
  
- ¡ Animus! – exclamó Mayu  
  
La luz del cuerpo de Hermione fue formando la forma de un gato.  
  
- ¿Un gato? – pregunto Hermione  
  
- no un gato sino un Keenzel, fíjate en la forma de las orejas y la cola.  
  
- Guau que chulo – exclamo la morena.  
  
- Me toca – dijo Ron  
  
Tras pronunciar el hechizo la luz formo un ....  
  
- ¿ Y eso que es?¿un perro? – pregunto el pelirrojo  
  
- no un zorro, es un buen animal – dijo Mayu sonriéndole  
  
- que bien – dijo este sonrojado  
  
- bueno creo que me toca – dijo Snape aparentando serenidad.  
  
La lucecita de Severus dio paso a un pájaro  
  
- ¿un cuervo?¿por qué un cuervo?  
  
- Jajajaja por tu pelo – dijo riéndose Sirius  
  
- Sirius no tiene gracia – dijo Kat mirando mal al animago – Severus tu podrás ser muy útil , los cuervos pasan inadvertidos sino se que buscas a uno.  
  
- Bueno solo faltas tu , Harry , venga ven – dijo Mayu  
  
Potter se acerco algo tembloroso y al igual que al resto también recibió el hechizo para a continuación salirle ¿dos luces??  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible que le hayan salido dos luces? –pregunto Hermione  
  
- Es muy curioso – comento Sirius  
  
- ¿Curioso? – preguntaron el resto  
  
- Si, eso significa que podrá transformarse en dos animales  
  
las esferas de luz fueron formando las figuras de ambos animales.  
  
- Una pantera y ....  
  
- OH! Dios! Eso no puede ser .... – dijo Kat totalmente sorprendida.  
  
**********************************  
  
Siward : me alegra que te haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad es que no las tenia todas conmigo ( ya se sabe un bloqueo mental tan grande como las tres pirámides de Gise juntas ^.^)  
  
Zero : siento que fuera tan cortito pero me fallaba "kity" ( léase , mi inspiración) , pero kity se ha recuperado y ahora esta más fuerte que nunca ^.^  
  
Jack Dawson : si ha sigut una pena , pero no et preocupis que més endavant pasaran coses molt , pero que molt interesants, jejejejeeje ( jo diria que sí que esta una miqueta gelos ^.^)  
  
Mayu : mi beta bonita, mi beta preciosa ¿cómo te va? Yo estoy genial ( algún que otro problemita, ¿pero quien no los tiene :P ), no te puedo prometer nada, pero ya intentare dejarte a sevy-poo ( voy ha hacer de celestina , jijijiji ) nos vemos ^.^  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter : siento haber tardado tanto , snif snif, pero kity se fue de vacaciones sin mi permiso, espero que este compense el anterior capitulo ^.^ 


	36. 35 ¿coincidencias?

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
Como se que no podré subir ningún capitulo hasta que tenga de nuevo Internet o hasta que a mi madre de le bajen los humos de "yo soy la única que tocará los ordenadores ( ya que hay dos),os envió estos capitulos para que podáis disfrutarlos hasta que yo pueda volver, espero que sea pronto.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
* Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
35.¿Coincidencia?  
  
- Oh dios, eso no puede ser – dijo Kat después de ver la forma que había tomado la segunda luz.  
  
- ¿Qué no puede ser? – preguntaron todos a la vez.  
  
- E ... eso – dijo señalando las luces.  
  
- ¿Qué? Solo es un ....- dijo Severus mirando la figura.  
  
- ... un fénix, lo se – contesto Kat.  
  
- Pero ¿por qué no puede ser? – se atrevió ha hablar Remus .  
  
- Es que yo... yo...., un momento que os lo demuestro.  
  
Kat inmediatamente se convirtió en pantera negra con unos increíbles ojos verdes, volvió a su forma humana para a continuación convertirse en un ...  
  
- ¡Un fénix plateado! – exclamaron todos al verla.  
  
El fénix los sobrevoló, para posarse en el suelo y volver a su forma original.  
  
- Ves, eso es lo que no me esperaba, que Harry tuviera las misma transformaciones que yo ... eh bueno dos de ellas.  
  
- ¡dos de ellas! – pregunto extasiado Severus.  
  
- si, queda otra ( que no os enseñaré) y bueno la de Yue.  
  
- Kat ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto Harry.  
  
- Claro, dispara - le respondió sonriente la morena.  
  
- ¿Porqué te ha parecido tan curioso? – pregunto el moreno.  
  
- Este... creí que como tu padre se convertía en ciervo, pues eso ... jejejeje, que tu también – le respondió Katrina.  
  
Después de esta pregunta todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~ MENTE DE REMUS ~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Un fénix , una animal muy difícil de dominar y ambos lo son, curioso muy curioso."  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~ MENTE DE SIRIUS ~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Como Remus no reaccione pronto ... el tiempo acabará y seguro la perderá. Y ... que raro que los dos descendientes de casas rivales se transformen en lo mismo."  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~ MENTE DE SEVERUS ~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Un cuervo, ¿porque un cuervo? Bueno es negro y Kat tiene razón, si no lo buscas de seguro que no lo ves. Que le vamos ha hacer tampoco es tan trágico."  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~ MENTE DE DRACO ~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Un halcón , genial con lo que me gusta volar, ahora si que podré disfrutar del cielo."  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~ MENTE DE RON ~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Un zorro, parece que combina bien con mi color de pelo ^.^"  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~ MENTE DE HERMIONE ~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Ha ver , según el libro los Keezel son muy similares a los gatos, pero estos tienen poderes, pueden llegar ha sentir las emociones y saben si una persona vienen con buenas o malas intenciones, pueden comunicase con sus amos a través de la telepatía. Tendré que practicar esto así podré comunicarme con los chicos si hay algún problema."  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~ MENTE DE HARRY ~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"No me creo la respuesta de Kat, se que ha mentido y que esa no es la verdadera razón."  
  
º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:  
  
Varios minutos despues todos estaban en sus respectivas camas para tener un reconformante descanso, después de tantas emociones. 


	37. 36 De examenes

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
36. De examenes  
  
Estamos a finales del mes de abril, el frió deja lentamente paso al calor. Los estudiantes estarían encantados de pasear por los jardines y el lago pero no pueden, ya que en la segunda semana de mayo comienzan los TIMOS para los estudiantes de quinto curso y los EXTASIS para aquellos que cursan séptimo.  
  
Hermione como siempre volvía locos a los de su alrededor instándoles a estudiar, pero esta vez no estaba sola, Mayu y Kat que ya habían pasado por esto aconsejaron a todo el mundo que hicieran caso a Granger, ya que aunque no lo parecía los TIMOS podían ser realmente agotadores.  
  
Así que desde el 20 de Abril todos los Gryffindors que escucharon la advertencia de las dos mayores, se pusieron a repasar, ha hacer esquemas y hacer grupos de estudio para aquellos que alguna materia se les resistía.  
  
Hermione ayudaba con Transformación, Runas y Aritmacia.  
  
Mayu con Aritmacia , herbologia y Astronomía  
  
Draco con Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras  
  
Ron con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas  
  
Harry con Encantamientos y Transformación  
  
Katrina con Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, Historia y Pociones  
  
Aquellos que tenían mas facilidades también los ayudaban , incluso en algún momento los alumnos de cursos inferiores pidieron si no les importaba que les ayudaran con algunos "pequeños" problemas.  
  
Y la semana fatídica se presento de golpe.  
  
- Bueno aquí tienen su horarios de exámenes para los TIMOS espero que hayan repasado todo lo que hemos dado hasta el momento porque todo puede entrar en sus pruebas, buena suerte – dijo McGonagall después de repartir los horarios.  
  
- Dios menuda tortura, mirad – dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione y Ron.  
  
Lunes: 11:30 a 12:30 – encantamientos  
  
Martes: 9 a 10 – cuidado de criaturas mágicas, 10 a 11 – runas 16 a 17 – aritmagia / adivinación  
  
Miércoles 9 a 10 – herbología 16 a 18 – transformaciones  
  
Jueves: 9 a 11 – defensa contra las artes oscuras , 16 a 17 – historia de la magia  
  
Viernes: 16 a 18 – pociones 22 a 23 – astronomía  
  
- Hombre , tortura lo que se dice tortura... – dijo Hermione revisando la hoja que tenia entre sus manos  
  
- Hermione tiene razón, llevamos dos semanas estudiando seguro que nos saldrá bien – intento animar Kat  
  
- Ey, pero tu no hace falta que los hagas – dijo Ron  
  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Mayu  
  
- bueno ya estáis graduadas ¿no? – dijo Harry  
  
- Jamsie, cuando fuimos seleccionados aceptamos todas las "consecuencias" – dijo sonriente Katrina.  
  
"Pero no es lo mismo" – pensaron los más jóvenes.  
  
*****  
  
Los exámenes del lunes les fueron bien, cuando salieron de la clase comentaron a cotejar apuntes y respuestas dadas.  
  
- Hermione no te preguntamos, sabemos de sobra que te ha ido de maravilla – le dijo Ron tras besarla.  
  
- Bueno es realidad creo que no he puesto la respuesta del todo correcta en la pregunta ocho.  
  
- Herm, ron tiene razón seguro que te ha ido de maravilla. – le dijo Draco  
  
- Ey chicos bajad de las nueves dentro de nada habrá la cena y yo quiero repasar para mañana – grito Harry desde el final del pasillo  
  
- Ya vamos – gritaron los aludidos.  
  
Es resto de la semana les fue igual, hacían el examen y a continuación lo comentaban.  
  
El sábado por la tarde todos los alumnos tuvieron fiesta y los profesores los dejaron ir al pueblo ( más que nada para que se liberaran del estrés que tenían acumulado)  
  
Los únicos que no bajaron al pueblo fueron el sexteto el cual estaba en el dormitorio de Remus hablando animadamente de cualquier cosa que no fueran los exámenes  
  
Todo iba bien hasta que ..... 


	38. 37 La predicción

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ^-^  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
37. La predicción  
  
Harry y Kat se tensaron, sus ojos se opacaron y hablaron pero sus voces eran muy diferentes a las suyas.  
  
En el caso de Harry era algo más grabe y en el de Kat... en el de Katrina era voz de hombres, pero muy fría.  
  
Pronto la verdad de la sangre será descubierta, en mitad de la lucha el descendiente lo descubrirá , las acciones de los amigos serán necesarias para ganar o perder la confrontación – dijo Harry con una voz que no era la suya.  
  
Pero solo un animal tendrá el destino final de la lucha, y con su vida o su muerte el zorro lo sabrá. – dijo Katrina  
  
Ambos miraron a Remus y le dijeron  
  
Date prisa porque sin tu acción la lucha será ... – dijeron ambos sin acabar la frase, para a contignación caer en la inconsciencia  
  
**** CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS ****  
  
¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry bostezando este ...¿no lo recuerdas? – pregunto Ron ¿el que? – dijo Harry Potter tu y Kat habéis hablado sobre una lucha y ...- dijo Draco totalmente confundido ¿qué yo que? – dijo mirando a todos , fue entonces cuando vio a Kat totalmente dormida sobre el regazo de Remus. Una de las manos de ella cogía fuertemente la capa del hombre.  
  
Remus en una acción inconsciente acariciaba el pelo de ella y de vez en cuando la mejilla. ¿Y a ella que le ha pasado? – pregunto mirando a Remus con una sonrisa picara. Lo mismo que a ti – respondió Sirius.  
  
En ese momento Kat se estirazo y volvió a encogerse cambiando de postura, quedando ahora con la cara mirando el estomago del licántropo y con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él. Pero no se despertó. Será mejor que la lleve a la cama no creo que se encuentre muy a gusto – dio Remus cogiendo delicadamente a Kat en brazos. Yo diría que es todo lo contrario – dijo sonriente Sirius , cuando su amigo desaparecía por la puerta que daba al dormitorio. Lo mismo digo – dijeron los mas jóvenes al unísono. Se miraron con complicidad y con una sonrisita, para a continuación levantarse y todos salir de la habitación dejando solos a Kat ( durmiente) y a Remus ( sonrojado) , en la otra habitación. 


	39. 38 Una visita inesperada

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo -  
  
Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar mi historia, pero debo decir que esta vez no ha sido por culpa mía sino por causas ajenas a mi voluntad, deseo y espero que os guste este capitulo .  
  
Gracias a tods que siguen esta loca historia, ahora ....  
  
.... Espero que la disfruten.

LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
38. Visita inesperada   
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron tranquilos, Remus y Kat tuvieron infinidad de ocasiones para declarar su amor a los cuatro vientos pero siempre por una cosa o por otra eran interrumpidos y no llegaron a nada mas que a miradas lujuriosas, caricias y en las ocasiones que más suerte tenían podían llegar a besarse.  
  
Todo el alumnado estaba emocionado , solo faltaban 25 días para finalizar ese curso escolar.  
  
En poco menos de 15 tendrían los resultados delos Timos .  
  
Sirius llevaba una semana fuera del colegio ya que Dumblerdore lo había enviado a una misión en la cual su capacidad para convertirse en perro le resultaría muy útil para recabar información.   
  
Cerca del Lago   
  
- Jamesie tranquilo , hocicos estará bien, sabe cuidarse – le dijo Kat  
  
- Hazle caso , si ha burlado durante más de dos años a los del ministerio seguro que esto será un juego para él.- le dijo Draco pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.  
  
Kat observaba silenciosa esta escena.  
  
"Al menos se tiene el uno al otro, y eso no tiene que significar que pasen a mayores" – se dijo Basted  
  
- ¡¡¡Chicos!!!¿Dónde estáis? – grito Mayu  
  
- Estamos junto al tronco caído – respondió Draco.  
  
- Valeee . - volvió a gritar Mayu  
  
A los pocos minutos aparecieron , Ron y Hermione cogidos de la mano y Mayu con Remus los cuales cargaban una cesta de tamaño familiar ( la cual estaba hechizada para que no pesara).  
  
- 0.0 ¿Qué lleváis allí? – dijo Harry  
  
- Esto ... ¿hacemos un picnic? – dijo Mayu con una sonrisa.  
  
- Vale al fin y al cabo ya lo has traído todo ¿no? – pregunto Draco  
  
- Pues si, ale ale un súper picnic al ladito de lago y luego, jejejjeje  
  
- Uy!, tengo miedo – dijo Kat- a ver luego ¿qué?  
  
- Nos bañamos en el lago .  
  
- Aaaa vale – dijo sonriente Kat  
  
A Remus le dio un ataque incontrolable de tos  
  
- Remsie, que te ocurre – le pregunto Mayu  
  
- (cof cof cof) nada es que me pica un poco la garganta  
  
- Ah! – dijo esta  
  
La verdad es que por un momento se imagino a "su" gatita con un precioso y minimalista bikini de color rojo  
  
Pasaron la tarde comiendo y hablando y después de hacer la digestión transformaron la ropa que llevaban en unos impresionantes trajes de baño.  
  
Los chicos llevaban unos bañadores tipo boxe, Hermione opto por un bañador de color negro con reflejos plateados, Mayu llevaba un bikini de color azul ( la braguita era tipo tanga) y Katrina llevaba un bikini verde jade también tipo tanga , ambas chicas llevaban un pareo (grande) atado sobre el pecho y parecía que levaban puesto un vestido.  
  
- A por Kat – grito de repente Mayu  
  
Todos persiguieron a Kat, pero esta era rápido así que los chicos se transformaron para darle alcance.  
  
Una vez que la tenían cogida pro piernas y brazos la acercaron a la orilla , la balancearon para a continuación lanzarla lo mas lejos posible.  
  
Cuando esta salió, su mirada los asusto  
  
- Venganza – dijo con un gruñido  
  
- Huid – grito harry  
  
Pero fue demasiado tarde, kat los paralizo y los levito para dejarlos caer sobre el calmado lago.  
  
- Aaaaa – fue el grito que soltaron todos pocos segundo antes de hundirse en las frías aguas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la orilla, encontraron a Kat sentada junto a Severus y Dumblerdore ( ambos tomando un te)  
  
- Chicos que os ha pasado? – pregunto Albus conteniendo una risita  
  
- Albus son tan patoso que han tropezado y han caído en el lago – respondió con "algo" de malicia Snape  
  
- A por Severus – grito Kat repentinamente  
  
Todos se abalanzaron hacia el pero se detuvieron al ver la cara de dolor que ponía mientras cogía su brazo izquierdo  
  
- Severus.... – dijo acercándose a el  
  
- Nos esta llamando y parece .. Aux... muy urgente  
  
- Vete, vete –dijo Kat trasladándolo hacia la verja de salida – tu tranquilo no nos pasara nada  
  
- Me lo prometes – dijo este abrazándola  
  
- Si, ahora lárgate o se enfadara  
  
Severus la miro directamente a los ojos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para a continuación desaparecer.  
  
A Remus al ver esto se puso totalmente celos.  
  
Katrina se quedo de piedra "- me ha besado ¿por qué?" la tarde aun era joven así que acabaron todos dentro del lago jugando y riendo hasta el anochecer.  
  
Fue entonces cuando tanto harry como Katrina sintieron dolor, uno muy agudo  
  
- ¿qué os pasa? – pregunto Remus  
  
- no lo se moony pero una de dos, o mi padre esta muy pero que muy cabreado o ....  
  
- HE VUEEELTOOOO – grito un encapuchado que iba seguido por una enorme serpiente, un monto ( pero muchos, muchos) mortífagos.  
  
- Es que esta aquí – dijo esta terminando la frase. 


	40. 39 Revelaciones

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo -  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
  
39. Revelaciones  
  
- Papi, cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti, como nunca escribes – dijo Kat fingiendo alegría.  
  
- Como puedes ver he preferido venir a verte en persona –le respondió este  
  
- Si y también te has traído a tu sequito- dijo mirando fríamente a los mortífagos ,las cuales temblaron ligeramente al ver su mirada – y ¿qué te traer por estos lares del mundo?  
  
- Esta vez no quiero luchar contigo, solo he venido a por .... Potter – dijo sonriendo  
  
- Vaya, ves por donde Harry no se ira a ninguna parte, ya que esta bajo mi protectorado como el resto de los presentes.  
  
- Pero hija – dijo fingiendo estar ofendido – estar protegiendo al responsable de habernos separado por mas de catorce años.  
  
- No, él no tiene la culpa que a ti te diera por matarlo a la temprana edad de un año.  
  
Mientras padre e hija tenían una "amena" conversación , los mortífago y dementores se situaron de tal forma que nadie pudiera empacar de allí.  
  
Albus vio como un mortífago clavaba su oscura mirada en él para continuación mirar a su brazo izquierdo, fue entonces que Albus comprendió que aquel encapuchado era Severus.  
  
Dumblerdore asintió para darle ha entender que lo había reconocido.  
  
- Y bien hija aceptas unirte a mi  
  
- No, ya te lo dije, no me interesa volver a "trabajar" para ti  
  
- Eso me entristece, realmente has heredado su carácter rebelde  
  
- ¿de que hablas?  
  
- De tu madre  
  
Todos prestaron atención ya que nunca el lord oscuro hablaba de la progenitora de Katrina  
  
- ¿qué tiene que ver ella en esto?, tu mismo me dijiste que esta muerta  
  
- y lo esta yo la mate y debo reconocer que lo disfrute  
  
Katrina simplemente actuó por inercia desapareció para reaparecer detrás de su padre y propinarle una patada en las costillas.  
  
- Maldito bastardo, ya me estas diciendo quien es ... era por tu propio bien o sino....- grito Katrina exaltada  
  
- ¿qué aras? Ella murió hace catorce años – le respondió con tono frió  
  
Quiero saber quien fue mi madre y quiero saberlo ¡ahora!  
  
oh pequeña pero si tu siempre lo has sabido – le respondió enigmáticamente  
  
No te entiendo ¿qué quieres decir?  
  
"Pequeña" pero si tienes su mirada ... sus ojos  
  
¿¡Que!? – grito Kat mirando repentinamente a Harry  
  
- Veo que lo has entendido – le dijo al ver como miraba a Potter  
  
- Pero eso no puede ser  
  
- Oh, en eso te equivoca, hicimos un pacto que tiempo después rompí, pero que quede que le advertí que se apartara  
  
Los presentes solo oyeron las ultimas rases y no comprendieron gran cosa  
  
- Me estas diciendo que tengo un ...  
  
- Hermano, si así es, no crees que es paradójico que ambos hermanos sean tan distintos  
  
¡HERMANO! Era la palabra que todos los presentes tenían en mente  
  
¿quién era el hermano de Katrina?.  
  
Y como ellos (los mortífagos) no sabían nada de eso  
  
Katrina se había quedado en shock, acababa de descubrir que tenia un hermano y que este era ni mas ni menos que ....  
  
Bueno aquí os dejo otro capitulo , espero que os haya gustado, solo tengo que decir que esta historia le queda "relativamente" poco para terminar  
  
( jejeje, lo que pasa es que los últimos dos capítulos no me gustan como quedan y creo ,no mas bien se, que tendré que escribirlos de nuevo ya que no me gustan nada .)  
  
doy gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño capitulo de tres paginas ( que en realidad eran mas, pero lo he cortado , jejejeje, si lo se soy mala .)  
  
prometo que intentaré subir un capitulo por semana ( intentare ser mas constante .) 


	41. 40 Muerte

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo -  
  
Espero que la disfruten.

**LAZOS DE SANGRE**   
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted**40. Muerte...****   
  
**  
Mientras Katy se hacía una infinidad de preguntas...  
  
- Bien quien será el primero en morir – pregunto sonriente Tom.  
  
Un dementores cogió a uno de los adultos.  
  
Este se acerco a su amo arrastrando a ...  
  
- Vaya, buena elección – le dijo al dementor – mi hija te aprecia , lo se, sus ojos no mienten – dijo dirigiendo al prisionero.  
  
- No te tengo miedo.  
  
- Si lo se licántropo , pero le temes a la luna llena ¿no es cierto?  
  
- Quizás antes pero ya no – le respondió desafiante.  
  
- Vaya que curioso, pero eso ya no tiene importancia ...¡Crucio!  
  
Remus grito como hacia mucho que no lo hacia, el dolor era tan intenso como sus anteriores transformaciones.  
  
Katrina solio del shock con los gritos-aullidos de Lupin.  
  
- ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo! – grito Kat acercándose a su padre.  
  
cuando Katrina estaba a escasos 10 metros de su "objetivo" los dementores y algunos mortífagos le cerraron el paso.  
  
- Hija esta vez no lo conseguirás – le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.  
  
- Eso es lo que tu te crees – gruño ella – apartaros o moriréis – advirtió con furia.  
  
Pero aquellos que le cortaban el paso ni se inmutaron , era rodeada por los mortífagos.  
  
Los chicos al ver el panorama rápidamente rodearon a Harry.  
  
- Nadie va ha hacerla nada – dijo Draco en voz alta.  
  
- ¡Dragón! ¡aparta! – grito un mortífago.  
  
Draco se quedo de piedra , quien acababa de hablar era ni mas ni menos que su padre .... Lucius Malfoy  
  
- Draco – susurro harry – ignóralo , recuerda lo que intento hacerte.  
  
Ron, Hermione y Mayu se pusieron en guardia recordando lo mas rápido que podían todo los hechizos y maldiciones para enfrentarse a esos monstruos.  
  
Albus tenia un problema similar, solo que en su caso eran todo dementores.  
  
- Chicos no os pongáis nerviosos y recordad todo lo que habéis aprendido – dijo Albus en voz alta.  
  
Los muchachos solo cabecearon , no perdían de vista los movimientos de los mortífagos.  
  
- Draco ¿a quien quieres? – dijo entre susurros Mayu.  
  
- Os dejo a los demás pero yo me encargo de mi padre, el es mío y si tengo que deshacerme de él que así sea.  
  
- Drake ten cuidado , el te conoce – dijo harry rozándole brevemente la mano.  
  
- Hazle caso, pero ten encuentra que has mejorado mucho ya no eres como a principios de curso- le dijo Hermione.  
  
- Tranquilos solo lo dejare inconsciente para cuando terminemos llevarlo ante las autoridades, me las pagara todas juntas – respondió con expresión fría.  
  
- Dejad que sean ellos los que den el primer paso luego ... a muerte con ellos – dijo Mayu.  
  
- Vale – respondieron todos.  
  
Voldemort seguía "divirtiéndose" con Remus mientras Kat lenta pero impasiblemente se iba sacando de encima los "obstáculos" que le impedían llegar junto a Remus.  
  
"dios pero que insistentes ... bueno si así lo quieren" – pensó Katrina con rabia.  
  
- Que la sangre negra os destruya – dijo Kat haciendo aparecer una bola de energía oscura como la noches – ¡Balmont! – grito.  
  
La esfera negra impacto sobre los mortífagos y dementores haciendo que estos murieran de inmediato.  
  
_Bien padre o lo dejas o tendrás serios problemas y esta vez lo digo en serio.  
  
_ _¿Tanto significa "esto" para enfrentarte a mi? – dijo poniendo su baria sobre la nuca de Lupin.  
  
_ _Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero suéltalo esto es entre tu y yo no ... esto me divierte ... juguemos.  
  
_ _Yo no pienso jugar y te repito que lo sueltes.  
  
_ _Si lo quieres ... ten_ – dijo empujándolo hacia la dirección de Katrina. Cuando este ( Remus) estaba a escasos cinco paso ... Voldemort ...  
  
- Ava Kedavra – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Noooo! – fue el grito de terror que lanzo kat , haciendo que todos vieran la escena como en una película a cámara lenta todos vieron como el inconfundible rayo verde se dirigía hacia el profesor de DCAO.  
  
Katrina intento apartarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, la inconfundible luz esmeralda y había tocado el cuerpo del licántropo.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a:  
  
Jack Dawson Ossis Diana-Lily-Potter  
  
Gracias por vuestro apoyo . 


	42. 41 o no

Aclaración: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
Nota: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo -  
  
Espero que la disfruten.  
  
Este capitulo esta dedicado a **moony-chan** por que su mensajito fue el número 100  
  
** LAZOS DE SANGRE  
  
Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted  
**  
** 41. ... o no  
**  
Katrina solo pudo coger el cuerpo y a sin vida del hombre que amaba. Al cual nunca le había confesado sus sentimiento  
  
- Rem ... Remus por favor, por favor no me dejes, te lo suplico – le decía entre lagrimas Kat la cual mecía el cuerpo sin vida de Remus  
  
- pero que emocional así que a esto aspirabas – dijo señalando a Lupin – ha unirte – dijo con asco – a un licántropo  
  
Karina no escuchaba , solo susurraba una y otra vez que volviera, que no la dejara.  
  
- Remsi... se que me oyes – dijo en voz baja – escúchame yo .. yo te quiero – dijo entren susurro – ME OYES TE AMO -grito cogiéndolo mas fuerte  
  
En este instante su cuerpo empezó a brillar, un aura plateada la rodeaba , pero ella ni se dio cuenta  
  
- Te quiero ... te amo – y lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de él, una solitaria lagrima plateada cayo sobre el rostro del hombre y tras estas cayeron otras tantas  
  
- Patético – dijo Voldemort como quierendo tener la atención de su hija – realmente patético, pudendo escoger a un sangre limpia tuviste que ... enamorarte (dijo escupiendo la palabra) de una escoria como esa – dijo arrastrando las palabras  
  
¡ Ah gran error! Voldemort no debería haber dicho eso, porque ahora sí que tendía problemas  
  
- no te permito que hables de él de esa forma – dijo increíblemente calmada Kat, la cual aun tenia la cabeza agachada  
  
- no me lo permites ¿entonces que aras? – le pregunto burlonamente.  
  
Ella no contesto solo levanto la cabeza, pero no lo miro a él, sino a los dementores que redaban a Dumblerdore  
  
Extendiendo la mano exclamo ... - Excepto Patronum  
  
Un gigantesco basilisco arremetió contra los dementores los cuales no tuvieron oportunidad alguna contra tan potente hechizo  
  
- Albus saca a temus y los chicos de aqu  
  
- Pero Katrina...  
  
- No discutas, esta lucha solo tendrá un vencedor- dijo mirando al director – aquel que sobreviva  
  
Albus se sobresalto, los ojos verdes de Katrina ahora eran como dos increíbles llamas, sus ojos se habían convertido en dorados pero con una fuerza interior descomunal.  
  
Los chicos que durante unos segundos vieron a la perfección sus ojos, se asustaron, pero recuperaron la compostura rápidamente  
  
Katrina hizo levitar el cuerpo de temus ( lo hizo sin varita) , la figura fue depositada a los pies del director  
  
Los chicos tras realizar unos cuantos hechizos y maldiciones se acercaron al director , el cual les dijo que se alejaran lo mas posibles de Katrina ya que intuía que algo grande ... muy grande tenia planeado para su padre.  
  
- Padre te di la oportunidad de parar pero tu la rechazaste, así que ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias – dijo al fin fijando sus (ahora) dorados ojos en el cuerpo del Lord Oscuro.  
  
- Crees que me asustas, sigues siendo una maldita niña mal criada  
  
- Si tu lo dices, aunque todos dicen que tengo tu carácter, debe de ser eso lo que molesta- dijo provocándolo aun mas.  
  
Padre e hija se miraron durante unos segundos para a continuación comenzar a lanzarse todo tipo de maleficios y hechizos.  
  
Voldemort tuvo alguno problemas ya que por una extraña razón Kat preveía todos sus movimientos y esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba, en cambio Katrina hacia todo lo que podía para hacerlo sufrir al máximo sin matarlo demasiado pronto.  
  
Esta situación se prolongo durante mas de media hora. Ambos parecían cansados , a los dos les costaba respirar ya que la lluvia de hechizos y maldiciones que habían hecho eran de alto nivel los cuales consumían mucha energía mágica.  
  
Los dos últimos descendiente de Slytherin comenzaron pronunciar las palabras del ultimo de los hechizos, el cual acabaría con la vida de su adversario.  
  
A Voldemort le rodeaba un aura verde muy intensa  
  
Alrededor de Katrina se había encendido una enormes llamas verdes plateadas las cuales parecían que iban a quemar a la morena  
  
Aquellos que aun quedaban en pie (mortífagos) no sabían que hacer  
  
Los chicos y Albus ( el cual cargaba el cuerpo de Lupin)se alejaron lo suficiente pero aun a esa distancia podían sentir como la lucha de energías se hacia cada vez mas poderosa  
  
Repentinamente Albus sintió "algo" y miro en dirección al cuerpo inerte que sostenía, lo que vio "casi" le provoca un paro cardiaco  
  
Antes sus ojos vio como el pecho de su ex-alumno subía y bajaba acompasadamente  
  
"esto es imposible" – pens  
  
Lentamente deposito el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo, y ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes, Albus saco su varita apunto a Lupin y ....  
  
- enérvate – dijo con voz clara  
  
Harry y compañía lo miraban incrédulos , en sus mentes se hacían la misma pregunta  
  
"si esta muerto ¿por qué le hace un enervate?"  
  
ante la mirada de los chicos Remus lentamente abrió los ojos y pregunto...  
  
- ¿estoy muerto?  
  
- No pequeño, pero deberías estarlo – le respondió Dumblerdore como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño  
  
- ¿Donde esta Kat?  
  
La mirada de todos se ensombreció y solo harry hablo  
  
- Ella esta luchando contra su padre  
  
Remus rápidamente se levanto comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar de la lucha al ver que tardaría demasiado, opto por trasformase en lobo, a los pocos minutos ( es que estaban realmente lejos) llego al lugar, lo que vio lo alarmo terriblemente  
  
Voldemort tenia el aura verdosa totalmente concertada en la punta de su varita  
  
Katrina no se sabia como había cambiado , aparte de las llamas verde- plateadas un aura totalmente plateada la rodeaba haciendo que su aspecto cambiara lentamente . ahora una especie de fusión de ella y Yue.  
  
Su pelo era mucho mas largo ( hasta las rodillas), de color negro con reflejos rojizos pero con las puntas plateadas, orejas humanas ya que no estaban pero encima de la cabeza se encontraban las orejas que Yue tenia a todo esto le acompañaba una lustrosa cola de zorro plateado, la expresión de su rostro era temible.  
  
Remus identifico el hechizo que ella estaba conjurando, era ni mas ni menos que el hechizo suicida, el cual destruiría todo lo que había a cien metro y a si misma.  
  
espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, como veis no es matado al lobito(Kat mirando a todos los lados mientras se esconde tras un sofá )  
  
doy gracias a :  
  
**Jack Dawson, moony-chan, Diana-Lily-Potter** y a todos aquells que lo hayan leído, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.... queda poco para el final . 


	43. 43 Vuelta a la vida y cambios

**Aclaración**: "Casi" todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de mi diosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Inc,  
  
**Nota**: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo -  
  
siento haber tardado tanto pero se me han juntado muchas cosas a la vez  
  
1.- no me apetecía escribir 2.- cuando tuve ganas se me fue la inspiración de vacaciones ( snif snif ) 3.- estoy buscando trabajo y cuando llego a casa estoy tan cansada que lo único que tengo en mente es en meterme en la cama  
  
pero buen ya estoy aquí y espero que les haya gustado .  
  
doy gracias a ...  
  
**Jack Dawson**: espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes .  
  
**moony-chan**: de nada, pero como podías pensar que iba a matar a nuestro moony ( pero si es un sol .)  
  
**llunaa**: ¿te has leído de un tirón los 42 capitulo? GUA eso si es leer ., me gusta que te guste esta historia le queda poco para terminar, jejeje espero que te sigua gustando  
  
**Diana-Lily-Potter**: espero que mi musa vuelva pronto de sus vacaciones ( la muy ...... es ha ido sin decirme nada.... bueno mientras me traiga un regalito soy feliz . )  
  
Y también a todos aquellos que lo hayan leído, espero poder subir pronto el próximo capitulo ( siempre y cuando la señorita musa le de por volver pronto .) . nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Espero que la disfruten.

** LAZOS DE SANGRE**

Por : Kat ( la gata) Basted

**43. Vuelta a la vida y cambios**

Durante más de una hora los chicos, Remus y Albus estuvieron en los jardines Los chicos estaban tristes aún no podían llorar , ya que no se creían que su amiga estuviera muerta, Albus se encontraba igual, no sabia como reaccionar , pero Remus... Remus se sentó en un rincón oscuro y lloro... lloro lo que nunca había llorado se arrepentía de no haberle confesado públicamente que la amaba, de no decirle una y otra vez lo importante que era en su vida.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos y entre las lagrimas vio como una pequeña lucecita plateada bailaba frente sus ojos y como se internaba en el castillo, a esta se le unieron muchas mas  
  
Lupin siguió a la pequeña haz de luz, la cual se dirigía hacia el gran comedor  
  
Cuando Lupin iba ha entrar se encontró rodeado de estudiantes ,los cuales acababan de volver de Hogmeasde  
  
Varios alumnos entraron en el salo y exclamaron sorprendidos  
  
- ¿¡ eso que es!?  
  
El director y los chicos que habían seguido a Remus oyeron las exclamaciones y se acercaron a las puertas abiertas del gran comedor  
  
Lo que vieron les impacto . en el centro de la gran sala una infinidad de lucecitas se estaban congregando para dar paso a una esfera de mayores dimensiones.  
  
En la mente de todos presentes había la misma pregunta  
  
- ¿¿Y eso que es!?  
  
Dumblerdore se fijo que harry tenia una misteriosa sonrisa y que lentamente se adentraba hacia el comedor  
  
Mientras tanto de la gran esfera una diminuta lucecita se desprendió y se alejo un poco. Cuando estaba ha mitad de camino entre Potter y la esfera , esta dio paso a la forma semi-corpórea de un muchacho de poco mas de 21 años  
  
- Te ha ido de poco - ¿?  
  
- Ni que lo digas – respondió el joven  
  
Albus estaba que alucinaba ya que el primero en hablar fue harry solo que lo hizo con una voz que no era la suya.  
  
- ¿quién eres? – pregunto Albus  
  
- Me extraña que no nos reconozcas Albus – dijo "harry"  
  
- No os conozco, y vuelvo a repetir ¿quiénes sois?  
  
El muchacho semi-trasparente y "harry" se miraron misteriosamente mientras en sus rostros se les dibujaba una enigmática sonrisa  
  
Mientras tanto la esfera luminosa fue tomando forma . dando paso lentamente a la figura desnuda de una mujer, la cual nadie a excepción de Albus y Remus reconocieron  
  
La mujer tenia el pelo negro como la noche con reflejos rojo fuego y con un visible mechón plateado, su cabellera le cubría su cuerpo desnudo evitando ser vista, ya que lo tenia largo hasta mas allá de las rodillas "harry" miro divertido a Albus  
  
- ¿realmente no sabes quienes somos? – le pregunto sonriente "harry" Albus lo miro interrogativamente  
  
- te quieres dejar de juegos de una vez , no te das cuenta que no tenemos tiempo para tus niñerías , Goldric – le dijo el chico translucido  
  
- pero que aguafiestas puedes llegar a se Sal – le respondió con tono apagado "harry"  
  
- ¿Goldric?¿sal? ¿están diciendo que son los fundadores de dos de las cuatro casas? – dijo alucinado Draco  
  
- esto... pues si . - le respondió Goldric  
  
- amigo mío tenemos poco tiempo para que sea demasiado tarde ¿quieres hacer de una vez la maldita pregunta? – dijo con tono enfadado Salazar dirigiéndose a "harry"  
  
- pero mira que llegas a ser impaciente, pero tienes razón queda poco tiempo- le respondió poniéndose a su lado y acercándose ambos donde es estaba la chico que aun no era del todo corpórea a todo esto Remus no apartaba la mirada de la chico que flotaba a unos seis metro por encima de su cabeza.  
  
- "no puede ser ella ¿o si?" – se preguntaba una y otra vez el joven licántropo sin apartar la vista  
  
- Lupin... Lupin...¡ Eh tu pedazo de lobo! ¿me escuchas? – grito Goldric después de haber llamado a Remus un mínimo de cinco veces  
  
- Esto .. si ¿me decías?  
  
- Te hemos hecho una pregunta, pero al parecer tu estabas en la luna o quizás solo a unos seis metro sobre el suelo – le dijo Salazar sonriente e irónico a la vez  
  
- Yo ... lo siento me podrías repetir la pregunta?  
  
- Te hemos preguntado que si la quieres ver de nuevo? – pregunto Goldric sonriendo picaramente  
  
- ¿a quien? – pregunto un poco confundido Remus dios mira que eres difícil...que si quieres que ella – dijo señalando a la chica – vuelva o no?  
  
- Yo... ¿ella es Karina? – pregunto Lupin  
  
- Pues si y no – respondió Salazar  
  
- OO ¿qué? – fue la expresión y pregunta que todos hicieron al escuchar esto.  
  
- Ella acepto sus sentimientos , declaro ante testigos los designios de su corazón al igual que tu, por esta razón Yue la protegió y por eso ambas ahora son un todo – explico Salazar  
  
- Pero sigue o no sigue siento Katrina? – pregunto Dumblerdore  
  
- Ella es Katrina pero con algunas diferencias  
  
- ¿cuáles?  
  
- Tiene o tendrá todos los recuerdos y vivencias de ambas pero ...e hem ... digamos que su cuerpo cambiara un poco de cómo era entes ya que también tendrá características de Yue – respondió Goldric  
  
Los presentes intentaban asimilar todo lo que los fundadores acababan de relatar  
  
- Bien Lupin ahora dinos – hablo Slytherin interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de todos - ¿tu la protegerás?  
  
- Si – respondió sin pensarlo  
  
- Volverías a dar la vida por ella – pregunto esta vez Goldric  
  
- Si  
  
- La amaste, la amas y la amaras peor el resto de tus días – pregunto muy seriamente Slytherin  
  
- Si, incluso mas allá de la muerte – respondió Remus sin pensárselo, sin importarle que medio colegio estuviera enfrente y escuchando toda la conversación  
  
Los fundadores se miraron detenidamente y al fin ( después de cinco interminables minutos) hablaron.  
  
- Te creemos al decir esto – comenzó Goldric  
  
- Por esta razón tendréis una segunda oportunidad, pero debo advertirte, cuando ella despierte no recordará nada y cuando digo nada es nada, será como si hubiese quedado amnésica – dijo Salazar  
  
- ¿¡QUE!? ¿POR QUÉ? – grito Remus  
  
- debes tener encuentra que ha perdido la vida ( o casi) por esta razón su menta ha bloqueado todo, pero si lo que creemos es cierto dentro de unas dos semanas ya abra recuperado "todos" sus recuerdos , siempre y cuando te mantengas a su lado y le ayudes a recuperar su memoria – dijo Salazar sin apartar la mirada  
  
- haré todo lo que este en mi mano – dijo acercándose a ello Lupin  
  
- muy bien, entonces yo ya no hago nada aquí – dijo Slytherin  
  
- Lupin, ponte debajo de ella – le dijo Goldric  
  
- ¿por qué? – pregunto este  
  
- pues para cogerla o ¿la dejaras caer al suelo desde esta altura? – respondió irónico Sal  
  
- ¡ claro que no! – dijo quitándose la capa para poder cogerla mejor.  
  
- Goldric nos vemos – dijo sal volviendo a ser una lucecita  
  
- Si, cuando quieras- respondió este , para cerrar los ojos y harry caer inconsciente.  
  
La luz entro en el cuerpo de Katrina y esta volvió a ser corpórea  
  
Cuan Kat recupero su cuerpo, esta cayo a los brazos de Remus totalmente desnuda, menos mal que Lupin rápidamente la cubrió con su capa (la cual solo un instante antes se había sacado)  
  
- ¿Remus la tienes? – pregunto Dumblerdore  
  
- si, menos mal que la he tapado ya que esta completamente desnuda – respondió este poniendo rojo al tenerla en ese estado entre sus brazos  
  
- profesor , harry no despierta – dijo ron  
  
- Será mejor ir a la enfermería y que Poppy nos haga a todo un buen chequeo – dijo sonriente Albus  
  
- si, será lo mejor- dijo Hermione  
  
- yo cogeré a harry – dijo Draco , quien ya cargaba a harry como si fuera un bebe el singular grupo salió en silencio del gran comedor seguidos por las múltiples miradas de todo el alumnado y profesorado que habían sido testigos de los acontecimientos.

**EN LA EFERMERIA**

- ¡Por Merlín! Albus ¿pero que os ha pasado?- exclamo madame Pomfrey al verlo entrar realmente no quieras saberlo Poppy – le respondió este  
  
- señora podría revisar a harry – dijo Draco poniéndolo en una cama  
  
- claro cielo ahora mismo – le respondió mientras tanto en una cama contigua ( las camas están separada por cortinas que no dejan ver ni oír lo que ocurre dentro) Remus posaba suavemente a Kat y la cubría con las sabanas.  
  
- "Seguro que has sido tu quien ha impedido que muriese" "te debo mi vida, cariño, pero ahora tendré que volver a demostrarte cuanto te amo" - pensaba

**EN LA OTRA CAMA**

- Potter esta fantásticamente bien, no entiendo como es que no despierta – dijo seriamente Poppy  
  
- Quizás sea como una consecuencia secundaria por lo ocurrido en el salón  
  
- ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
  
- Pues que vol... aquel que no debe ser nombrado nos ha atacado y gracia a kat/yue – dijo Hermione – nos hemos salvado  
  
- Hablando de Kat, Poppy revísala ella seguramente esta pero que Yue la ultima vez que estuvo aqu  
  
-¿peor? Pero que le ha pasado  
  
- ella ha muerto de cuerpo y "casi" de alma pero Yue y creo que Salazar Slytherin han intervenido para que ella no perdiera la vida, lo único cierto que sabemos es que cuando despierte tendrá todos los síntomas de una persona amnésica  
  
- ¿cómo lo puedes saber?  
  
- Nos lo ha dijo Slytherin – respondió Draco  
  
- Bueno eso ahora no importa, voy a revisarla  
  
Y abandono el cubículo donde estaba Harry y el resto y se dirigió al cubículo donde se encontraba Kat y Remus.  
  
Cuando Poppy entro se encontró con la escena siguiente Kat dentro de la cama "dormida" y Remus sobre la misma abrazándola protectoramente por la cintura mientras la cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su pecho, ambos parecían dormidos ( Kat sigue inconsciente) La enfermera se acerco y suavemente despertó al profesor Profeso Lupin , debe dejar que haga mi trabajo y no ayuda mucho el echo de que este abrazando a ella. Si tiene razón – respondió este medio adormilado ¿Lupin que es esto? – le pregunto al comprobar que ella esta sin ropa cuando reapareció la hizo sin ropa, pero nadie a acepción de Albus y yo ( creo) la vio en este estado - dijo el Pomfrey reviso a Kat confirmando "ciertos" cambios en su anatomía, pero prefirió hablarlo con el director en su despacho y en privado

**EN EL CUVICULO DE HARRY**

- deberemos tener paciencia, seguramente estará despiertos dentro de poco – dio Hermione  
  
- eso espero, ya que tendrá que responderemos ha muchas preguntas – dijo ron  
  
- ron ni una sola palabra de lo que le ha pasado – le amenazo Draco  
  
- ¿porque?  
  
- Si no te has dado cuenta, muy posiblemente en su interior o subconsciente este el alma o conciencia de fundador de nuestra casa, es solo confirma que el es su heredero  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que Drake ha dijo – hablo por fin Mayu la cual no había abierto la boca desde el enfrentamiento con los mortífagos.  
  
- Gracias, y tengo razón – dijo orgullosamente Draco  
  
Mientras los chicos hablaban sobre esto y lo acontecido en las ultimas horas, harry seguía durmiendo

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR**

- Bien Poppy , dinos que has descubierto – dijo inusualmente serio Dumblerdore  
  
- Físicamente hablando esta en plena forma pero anatómicamente hay diferencias que antes no presentaba  
  
- ¿cómo cuales? – pregunto Remus interrumpiendo a Poppy  
  
- para empezar sus sentidos están mas desenvolupados , los colmillos ahora son mas pronunciados que antes, en su actual situación parecen los de un vampiro sin llegar a serlos, se pelo es mas largo y liso , ha crecido dos centímetro y medio mas de estatura.  
  
- ¿algo mas?  
  
- Poco cosa mas , su nivel de energía esta por las nueves, pero ...  
  
- ¿pero? – preguntaron todos  
  
- pero... Albus tenias razón hay indicios que pueda haber perdida de memoria ya que tenia un par de golpes en la parte posterior de la cabeza – termino de relatar su informe.  
  
Todos temieron esta afirmación pero la aceptaron ya que lo había dicho de antemano el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin  
  
- Bien Poppy cual crees que es la mejor terapia para empezar con su recuperación? –pregunto Albus  
  
- Cuando despierte, que muy seguramente sea mañana por la tarde, seria conveniente que viera a alguien, mas que nada para que al despertar no se encuentre sola y desubicada  
  
- Vale eso será fácil – respondió el director  
  
- Lo segundo y más complicado es encontrar algo que despierte sus recuerdos, a veces es un olor, un color o incluso una persona  
  
- Creo saber quien puede ayudar en eso – dijo Albus mirando directamente a Remus ,el cual se sonrojo deliberadamente  
  
- Será mejor que vaya un momento a mis aposentos y luego vaya a la enfermería – dijo levantándose para salir del despacho .  
  
- Remus  
  
- ¿si?  
  
- Suerte y ten paciencia  
  
- Si... señor


End file.
